Fuera de la Zona de Confort
by MidoriMortemm
Summary: Con la completa intención de ayudar a Midorima a convertirse en el mejor jugador de la temporada, mientras que intenta sacarlo a la fuerza de su bien construida zona de confort, Kazunari se da cuenta de una cosa: existen maneras infinitas de enamorarse de una persona, y él está dispuesto a intentar cada una de ellas. ORIGINAL ENGLISH VERSION IN AO3.
1. Nuestro mayor error

**Fuera de la zona de confort**

 _Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction_  
 _Por Midori_

* * *

Ahora que Takao ha sido nombrado capitán durante su tercer año en Shutoku, ha retado a sus compañeros a encontrar su verdadero potencial para que puedan llevarse el trofeo dorado a casa en su último torneo de preparatoria.  
Con la completa intención de ayudar a Midorima a convertirse en el mejor jugador de la temporada, mientras que intenta sacarlo a la fuerza de su bien construida zona de confort, Kazunari se da cuenta de una cosa: existen maneras infinitas de enamorarse de una persona, y él está dispuesto a intentar cada una de ellas.

Pareja: Midorima x Takao

Rating: T/R-15

* * *

Original en inglés en Ao3. Traducción al español en FF . net

Enero – Julio 2017

* * *

 **Capítulo 1- Nuestro mayor error**

-Takao! A partir de hoy serás el nuevo capitán de Shutoku.- Anunció el entrenador Nakatani cuando Yuuya-senpai y los demás superiores de tercer año habían terminado su discurso de despedida en el último día de la Winter Cup. Otra derrota contra Seirin los sacó de las finales, pero esta vez habían terminado hasta cuarto lugar al perder contra Touou. Por segundo año consecutivo, sus oportunidades de coronarse como campeones se quedaron cortas, y este año Yousen tomó la ventaja gracias a su estrategia de dobles ases de Murasakibara y Himuro. Aún tenían el próximo Inter High y la última copa de invierno durante su último año de preparatoria para llevarse ese trofeo dorado a casa, inclusive podían terminar en las Nacionales... pero eso sería el fin. Ambos lo sabían, y sentían el tiempo pasando rápidamente ante ellos. Takao sentía su orgullo oprimiéndole el pecho cuando el entrenador anunció su promoción, por la que había esperado por bastante tiempo. Ya no usaría más el jersey con el número 10 el próximo año. El número 4 estaba reservado para los capitanes y planeaba usarlo con orgullo.

\- ¡Si señor!,- Dijo Takao con lágrimas aun corriendo por sus mejillas debido a la frustración de la derrota. A pesar de ello, las noticias hicieron brotar algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

\- Midorima, espero no le causes muchos dolores de cabeza como vice capitán. - Por el rabillo de sus cansados y borrosos ojos, Takao pudo distinguir una sonrisa formándose en el rostro de Shin-chan.

-No lo haré, señor. Gracias.

-Tras haber hecho estos anuncios, los de tercero nos retiraremos tras observar el partido de mañana. Todo está en sus manos ahora. Recuerden que tienen que apoyarse en los de segundo año y entrenar arduamente con los nuevos reclutas para llevar a Shutoku a la victoria. Nos ha eludido por los últimos dos años, pero estoy completamente seguro de que nuestro orgullo como equipo está en las mejores manos ahora. - Las palabras de Yuuya-senpai hicieron que Takao se sintiera nervioso, pero increíblemente emocionado.

-Recuerden, ¡ _Persistentes e Incansables!_ ¡Ese es el espíritu de Shutoku!

* * *

La primera práctica del año estaba por iniciar, y Takao estaba respirando nerviosamente con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Midorima lo miraba preocupado y algo entretenido, como si esperara que su amigo hiciera implosión en cualquier momento. La preocupación incluso se había transmitido al rostro de su confiable manager, Tae-chan, desde el momento en que se había dado cuenta que el nuevo capitán había empalidecido repentinamente.

-Uhh… Takao-senpai, ¿te encuentras bien? - la chica de segundo año le preguntó mientras le daba un pequeño empujón en el hombro.

\- ¡SI! ¡si! - Intentó calmarse, arreglándose el cabello hacia atrás con las yemas de los dedos para acomodarlo con una diadema posteriormente.

-Nunca has estado en una posición de mando, ¿verdad? - Midorima preguntó, lanzándole una toalla en la cabeza. -No es tan complicado. Además, tienes a Tae-san, al entrenador y a mí para apoyarte.

-¡Calla, Shin-chan! ¡Tú tampoco has sido capitán! - Le espetó, pero recibió la toalla agradecidamente para limpiarse el sudor antes de salir a la cancha. Recibiría a los estudiantes de primer año y llamaría a aquellos que formarían parte del equipo regular para su primer partido de práctica contra Seirin en tres semanas. Tenía que instruirles a todos en el plan de entrenamiento, supervisarlos, encontrar sus fuerzas y debilidades como equipo. Para ello, Takao tenía un extraño plan en mente que había discutido escuetamente con Nakatani-sensei, y que a penas había mencionado un par de detalles a Shin-chan antes de que iniciara el receso de verano. No sabía si iba a funcionar, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Si este extraño proyecto de entrenamiento germinaba algún resultado, por más pequeño que fuera, Takao se daría por satisfecho.

-¡Todo saldrá bien, Takao-senpai!- Dijo la joven con una voz alegre tras entregarle una copia con todos los nombres de los nuevos integrantes escritos en ella. Suspiró profundamente. Finalmente había legado el momento de presentarse a los novatos y saludar a sus viejos compañeros. Era momento de dar los primeros pasos hacia un nuevo año de desafíos para el equipo de baloncesto de Shutoku.

La cancha estaba llena de los nuevos reclutas que habían logrado incorporarse a la primera división, quienes por lo tanto se convertían en posibles regulares para el equipo. La mayoría, como era de esperarse, eran alumnos de segundo año y alguno que otro de primero que había mostrado el suficiente talento y corazón como para sobrevivir a las dos semanas de prueba. Takao y Midorima eran los únicos alumnos de tercer año esta vez, y el único miembro del equipo del año anterior era un muchacho que había pasado a segundo año llamado Kyou Inazuma. El muchacho de pelo castaño rojizo los saludó con una sonrisa amable, colocándose al lado de Midorima cuando Nakatani anunció su nombre como regular una vez más. Varios de los novatos del año pasado habían apoyado desde el banquillo y el día de hoy se presentaban nuevamente ante ellos, pero en su mayoría Takao notó que muchos eran rostros nuevos que tendría que memorizar y saludar individualmente mientras su entrenamiento progresaba.

El entrenador los presentó como capitán y vicecapitán tras anunciar a los otros dos regulares que se unirían al equipo. Otro muchacho de segundo tomaría la posición de alero, y un chico de primer año tomaría el ala-pivot. Por lo que Takao había leído sobre él, tenía mucho potencial como jugador, quizá tanto como Midorima cuando había salido de Teiko y se había integrado a Shutoku. Manejar a un prodigio se había convertido en una especie de hábito para él, pero mantener a dos bajo control sería un reto interesante. El entrenador les dio a cada uno su menú de entrenamiento y las instrucciones para la primera semana de prácticas, y con ello, se enfocaron en retomar el entrenamiento que habían dejado pendiente antes de salir de vacaciones.

Desde el año anterior, era regla obligada que Midorima y Takao practicaran juntos con la intención de perfeccionar sus habilidades combinadas lo mejor posible. Sus aptitudes individuales, así como las que tenían en pareja les habían dado muchas ventajas durante los encuentros pasados, pero no había sido suficiente para superar a los otros miembros de la Generación de los Milagros. Aunque los ataques de Kagami eran brutales, y las habilidades de pase de Kuroko parecían sobrehumanas, el trabajo en equipo de ese par superaba aun por mucha distancia el del dúo de Shutoku y sus estrategias: no solo tenían poder individual, era la compleja forma de jugar basketball basándose en la combinación de fuerzas lo que les daba muchísima ventaja.

Contra Touou, Aomine en la Zona había causado su derrota, ya que había logrado absorber la energía de todos sus oponentes al intentar frenarlo en su violenta avanzada, mientras el resto del equipo de negro anotaba puntos sin tener una marca estable. Trabajo en equipo, resistencia, habilidad individual, técnica… había muchas cosas que debían pulirse antes del siguiente torneo. Takao estaba seguro de que podían lograrlo esta vez, a pesar de todo. Era su último año. Tenían que hacerlo.

-Hey, antes de que vayan a casa…- Takao les pidió que se quedaran unos minutos después de que la práctica terminara. -Quiero agradecerles a todos por su esfuerzo. Este año estoy seguro nos llevaremos el oro. Seremos campeones, indetenibles gracias a nuestros nuevos reclutas y a los antiguos miembros del equipo uniendo fuerzas.

Takao no lo notó, pero Midorima sonreía mientras escuchaba al neófito capitán animando a su equipo con amenas palabras.

-Tenemos jugadores muy fuertes, como Inazuma-kun o Shin-ch… Midorima, y yo mismo, claro, pero tenemos nuevos jugadores talentosos uniéndose a nuestras filas este año, con quienes estoy seguro llegaremos a la victoria esta vez. Pero… hay una cosa que he querido pedirles, así que siéntense para que pueda explicarlo, por favor.

El peliverde había escuchado varias veces durante el mes pasado, sobre todo al hablar por teléfono con Takao, acerca de un plan malvado que había ideado el de los ojos de halcón para los entrenamientos de este año. Takao estaba muy emocionado por ello y había molestado a Midorima por semanas, pero lo mantuvo todo en secreto hasta ahora. Midorima estaba seguro de que iba a ser algo estúpido, algo sumamente idealista que haría que las esperanzas de su amigo se desvanecieran al instante en cuanto viera las primeras negativas de su proyecto. Sin embargo, Yuuya-senpai y los demás superiores les habían confiado ese poder a ambos. Como buen vice capitán, Midorima podía intervenir, pero debía seguir las instrucciones. Al menos podría discutir y negociar con Takao si sus ideas eran demasiado idiotas.

-Los resultados del año anterior fueron buenos, pero lejos de ser satisfactorios. Le pedí a nuestra manager que nos ayudara a investigar cuáles fueron nuestros puntos más débiles y cuáles fueron nuestros mayores errores durante los últimos partidos, y encontramos algo en particular que me interesa que corrijamos. -Takao suspiró y les pidió a todos que escogieran una pareja de equipo o alguien con quien asumieran podían llevarse bien por el resto del año, en caso de los de primero.

-Nuestro peor error, desde que Midorima y yo nos unimos al equipo, fue enfocarnos únicamente en nuestras habilidades individuales. Necesitamos mejorar nuestro trabajo en equipo, mientras que podemos mantener nuestra independencia, y es precisamente a eso a lo que estoy apuntando como capitán. Durante el año pasado, nos hemos dado cuenta que hacemos un muy buen trabajo si trabajamos con compañeros, perfeccionando esos aspectos compuestos como si fueran uno solo. Puede que existan múltiples combinaciones para un equipo de cinco, pero si hay un jugador apoyando a otro en todo momento, nos ha mostrado que mejora nuestro trabajo en equipo de forma general. Es por eso por lo que quiero que intenten tener un compañero de entrenamiento, cambien de persona hasta que encuentren a alguien que encaje con su manera de jugar basket. Después, arreglaremos al equipo de acuerdo con las necesidades de todos.

-Huh, eso no suena tan mala idea…- Midorima dijo, reconociendo que esa había sido su propia rutina de entrenamiento desde hace un año y medio y hasta el momento había dejado muy buenos resultados.

-Si, pero no he terminado. Tengo otra propuesta. Nos falta resistencia, que es algo que mejoraremos a través de entrenar arduamente. Pero al mismo tiempo nos falta paciencia, fortaleza mental y, por encima de todo… nuestro equipo fue increíblemente predecible en el torneo pasado. – Takao agachó la mirada con un gesto poco característico en él, ya que parecía decepcionado. -Nos falta espontaneidad, porque todos nuestros jugadores están atascados en sus zonas de confort desde hace mucho tiempo. Repetimos nuestras jugadas seguras una y otra vez, y como tal, nuestros rivales nos podían leer como un libro abierto. El equipo necesita estrategias nuevas, pero también necesita gente que sea capaz de romper con la rutina y la normalidad.

Los de menor grado hablaron entre ellos, algunos con rostros emocionados, otros con molestia y hartazgo en sus miradas. Takao sabía que no todos ellos iban a estar de acuerdo con la idea de tener que poner esfuerzo extra en la práctica (Shin-chan siendo uno de ellos, probablemente), pero el de los ojos de halcón sabía en que dirección quería dirigir a su equipo. Tendrían que enseñarle buenos resultados, o serían expulsados antes de que empezaran a afectar al equipo.

\- Es opcional el unirse a esta tarea, por cierto, a menos de que el entrenador insista que deben de hacerlo. Si la aceptan, solo les pediré que me reporten su progreso cada semana, para ver si hay buenos resultados o no." Takao explicó, dejando ir a sus compañeros justo después. Todos se dirigieron hacia las duchas, algunos discutiendo sus ideas para este plan. En general, había recibido una buena respuesta por parte del equipo.

-Buen trabajo en tu primer día. -Midorima dijo después de salir del cuarto de baño sólo con sus pantalones puestos. Buscaba una camisa seca en su casillero, que colocó sobre su torso rápidamente ya que el clima aún era bastante frío y la suave briza le quemaba la piel. -Espero que tu régimen traiga buenos resultados.

\- ¡Como superiores, tenemos que darles el mejor ejemplo, Shin-chan! -Takao lo molestaba, regresando a su personalidad burlona. -No creas que te voy a dejar salirte con la tuya.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras, por supuesto. -Midorima se arregló los lentes y se sentó en el banquillo de madera en lo que esperaba a que Takao terminara de cambiarse.

Desde el año pasado, habían acordado ya no utilizar la carretilla debido a un pequeño incidente con una luz roja que Takao ignoró, pero aún usaban sus bicis para regresar a casa juntos. Frecuentemente, terminarían en la casa de Midorima haciendo tarea, o pasando una perezosa tarde leyendo manga y jugando videojuegos en la casa de Takao, usualmente acompañados por su hermana. Si no, solían ir por las tardes a las canchas en el estacionamiento enfrente del departamento de Kazunari para un pequeño juego uno-a-uno. Takao tenía que admitir que estaba agradecido que Shin-chan se hubiera mostrado mucho más honesto a partir de su segundo año juntos, y que después de todo ese tiempo y esfuerzo, al fin lo reconocía como su mejor amigo en frente de otras personas (en su propia manera de hacerlo, claro). Más que eso, se había vuelto muy amable con él, en comparación en el muchacho antisocial de primer año que repelía a Takao a toda costa.

-Que bueno… porque tengo que discutir algo contigo sobre ello. -Takao se sentó a su lado, cruzando las piernas sobre el banquillo. -Haremos algo ligeramente diferente que el resto del equipo.

\- ¿No dijiste que supuestamente debemos darles un ejemplo?

-Así es, pero nuestro reto será un poco más difícil, Shin-chan. -Su tono volvió a cambiar. Takao dejó que su mirada se perdiese en el techo mientras se recargaba contra el asiento, tratando de encontrar las palabras perfectas para poder explicar sus planes a su amigo. -Mi desafío personal es hacerte el mejor jugador para la siguiente Winter Cup, para el momento que terminemos la preparatoria. No uno de los antiguos Milagros de Teiko, no. Voy a convertirte en el mejor jugador, "Shintaro Midorima de Shutoku High, el mejor jugador de su generación, bajo la tutela de su mejor amigo, entrenador y capitán, Kazunari Takao", ¡¿qué tal suena, eh?!

-Eso es… -Midorima parecía estar reprimiendo una serie de insultos, pero prefirió guardar silencio ante la emoción de su compañero.

-Te he mencionado que quiero estudiar Gestión Deportiva en la universidad, ¿cierto? Bueno, es una de mis opciones… si logro hacer esto, creo que me aceptarían en cualquier escuela que quiera. No es un logro fácil hacer que alguien como tú alcance su forma perfecta. Quizá hasta podrían darme una beca… quiero que brilles con tu verdadero potencial, que creo no has encontrado todavía.

-Quizá me estás sobreestimando, Takao -Shin-chan volvió a arreglarse los lentes, reconociendo que tenía bastantes fallas que consideraba imposibles de arreglar.

-No, conozco un prodigio cuando lo veo, Shin-chan. Sé de buena fe que, a) no estas usando tu verdadero potencial; o b) ni siquiera estás consciente de él. Sabemos que todos tus compañeros de Teiko han entrado a la Zona, pero-

-No puedo entrar a la Zona. -Dijo con severidad y el ceño fruncido. -Ya alcancé mi verdadero potencial cuando-

-No _quieres_ entrar a la Zona, es una cosa completamente distinta. -Takao lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza y señaló violentamente a Midorima entre los ojos con un gesto decisivo. -¡Te demostrare que puedes hacer maravillas si te sales de tu molesta zona de confort! Si te tragas tu orgullo y confías en tus compañeros, te volverás imparable. ¡Para ello, desafortunadamente, vas a tener que cooperar al 110 por ciento, Shin-chan!

-Explícate, nada de lo que estás diciendo tiene sentido, -Midorima lo reprimió con un gesto de enojo.

-Ok, esta es mi teoría: -Takao tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de empezar a explicar, pero su mirada decidida no cambió. -Tu orgullo te mantiene lejos de alcanzar tu verdadero poder. Tus límites no son una barrera física, como hemos visto, prácticamente ya has dominado tu técnica, tus habilidades especiales, y tu cuerpo está llegando a la madurez. Ya puedes mantener un partido con toda tu fuerza física. ¡Tus límites están aquí, Shin-chan!

Takao lo picó en la frente, lo que causó que el mayor lo mirar con aun más enojo, pero Takao sólo rio e ignoró la mirada de desprecio dirigida hacia él.

-Si te saco de tu zona de confort y te empujo a hacer cosas que consideres vergonzosas o imposibles, estoy seguro de que se reflejará en la cancha. Con eso, te convertirás en el mejor para el final de año.

Midorima lo miró extrañado, pero no podía negar, ante la determinación y entusiasmo de Takao, que todo funcionaría al final. Tenía muy buenos argumentos que él ya había considerado para sí en tiempos anteriores un par de veces. Odiaba admitir que era un jugador incompleto, cosa que usualmente negaba arduamente y se enorgullecía de sus habilidades perfeccionadas al momento. Pero los tiros sin forma, las clavadas y los trucos de pase… había muchas cosas que no sabía cómo manejar ni lidiar con ellas, que quizá podrían hacer su modo de juego mucho más rico, variado y fuerte de lo que pudiera imaginar. Estaba confiando ciegamente en Takao, pero entendía que tenía muy buenas razones para proponer un alocado plan como este. El muchacho de pelo verde estiró un mano, aceptando el reto de su amigo.

-Prométeme una cosa, Kazu. -Era inusual que usara ese mote cuando estaban en la escuela, donde cualquiera podía escucharlos. Sólo lo llamaba así cuando estaban completamente solos, lo que sólo mostraba lo cercanos que se habían vuelto. Había momentos en que Kazunari se sentía herido por lo amable que se había tornado Midorima con él.

 _Si tan solo supieras, Shin-chan_ _…_

 _-_ No te quedarás atrás. Me alcanzarás y seremos los mejores, juntos. Necesito tener un compañero de equipo digno. -Le ordenó con ese tono arrogante y orgulloso que usualmente hacía a Takao enojar, pero que por primera vez lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

\- ¡Hah! No suenas como tú mismo Shin-chan! ¡Claro, tienes un trato! -Contestó y tomó su mano con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

 _…_ _Si tan sólo supieras por qué estoy haciendo todo esto_ _…_

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Estoy de vuelta! ¡Ugh! Entre bloqueos de escritor y muchísimo trabajo en la oficina, no he podido terminar la versión original de este fic para las dos fechas límites que tenía (¡Midotaka Day el mes pasado y el cumpleaños de Shin-chan el día de ayer!) Me decidí a traducir el primer capítulo y publicarlo lo antes posible, pero tampoco pude terminarlo a tiempo. Espero disfruten esta historia, que mientras más la leo, menos coherencia le veo. Creo que son prompts aleatorias que se fueron hilando con la intención de hacer a Midorima sufrir y romperle el corazón a Takao poco a poquito.

Si todo sale bien, **actualizaré esta historia todos los viernes**. Si me libero de trabajo, puede que suba más de un capítulo a la semana.


	2. Curar una fobia

**Capítulo 2: Curar una fobia**

 _Temas: Takao apesta en los tiros 3P || Los bobos adoptan un gato._

 **N/A:** He estado muriendome con el trabajo, creo que ampliaré mis fechas de publicación a "fin de semana" en vez de viernes, porque no me da tiempo de traducir, editar y revisar las dos versiones. Llego de casa algo tarde por los eventos de mi trabajo, y puedo trabajar pasada media noche... sinceramente necesito dormir x.x

 _¡Les agradezco los follows y los favs, pero les agradecería todavía más un comentario!  
(Los haters serán vendidos al circo)._

* * *

-Reporten su progreso hasta ahora, Takao indicó durante la práctica del viernes, justo antes de que iniciaran el entrenamiento en parejas del día. Los de primer año eran tímidos, pero sus intentos eran honestos y bien intencionados. Sus tareas fueron sencillas, como atreverse a hablar con sus superiores, o terminar tareas antes de su fecha límite. Los de segundo año fueron un poco más atrevidos: algunos visitaron otros clubes y practicaron deportes distintos para incorporar técnicas diferentes en sus prácticas de tomó nota de ello, creyendo que esa idea podría servirles a él y a Shintaro en otro momento.

-¡Tae-chan!- Takao levantó la voz, espantando así a la manager mientras tomaba apuntes en su libreta. -¡También se supone que participes en esto! ¿Cuál ha sido tu progreso hasta ahora?

La muchacha abrió la boca con incredulidad, pero Takao le sonrió e insistió que sólo estaba jugando.

-No seas pesado, Takao-Senpai… bueno, he estado ayudando a alguien que perteneció al equipo hace un par de años, a Kimura-san, con sus dunks, ahora que está en el equipo de baloncesto de su universidad. -Contestó tímidamente, haciendo que Takao empezara a sospechar de la relación entre la manager y su viejo vice capitán. Seguramente Kimura tendría historias interesantes que contar sobre la hermanita menor del capitán Ootsubo. -Hasta el momento no hemos progresado mucho. -Añadió con una risita nerviosa.

-Oh, ¿Nuestra manager también juega?- preguntó un sorprendido muchacho de primer año.

-Si, si que lo hace, -Midorima contestó, mirándola con una leve sonrisa. -Y tiene un tiro de gancho perfecto, cabe mencionar.

-¡Oh, igual que mi hermano!- Dijo un muchacho de segundo año que había logrado ingresar a la primera división en esta temporada. Takao lo observó detenidamente, estaba seguro de haber visto esas cejas espesas en algún otro lado, pero no podía recordar dónde. Aún tenía mucho problema recordando los nombres.

-Capitán… ¿está bien preguntarle qué es lo que ha estado haciendo? Lo mismo aplica para Midorima-senpai… -Preguntó Arashiita, el prometedor jugador de primer año.

-Claro, Arashi-kun, -Takao suspiró y le enseñó su libreta, llena de tiempos de entrenamiento tanto del equipo como de los programas para él y Midorima. "Soy muy malo concentrándome en hacer la tarea y en manejar proyectos, y ser capitán es algo completamente nuevo para mi, así que tengo que acostumbrarme a todo esto. Además, me tomé el repo personal de entrenar a este sujeto de aquí hasta que llegue a lo mejor de sus habilidades, lo cual no es tarea fácil.

Arashiita parecía satisfecho con la respuesta y no pareció importarte el nuevo apodo que Takao le había puesto.

-¿Qué hay de Midorima-senpai?

Shintaro se descubrió las muñecas y los tobillos, mostrando a sus compañeros un par de pesas deportivas en cada extremidad. Nunca había usado este método, ya que creía que alterar su técnica de una manera tan grande podía dejarle una lesión severa si algo salía mal. Sin embargo, Takao logró convencerlo esta vez y le explicó cómo usarlas adecuadamente. Fueron a comprarlas juntos después de haber aceptado el reto la semana anterior.

-Veo que todos los que llegaron a la primera división están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse al día con este bobo reto mío, ¡bien, bien! -Takao reconoció los ánimos de todos y los motivó a que pensaran en algo interesante para la siguiente semana. Posteriormente, les permitió irse para iniciar el trabajo en pareja.

Como era habitual, ayudó a Midorima con sus tiros mientras practicaba algunos de los pases más complicados que podía realizar sin la presión de estar en un partido. Su favorito era, por supuesto, su Sky-Direct 3P Shot. Todo el año anterior habían perfeccionado este tiro practicando el pase desde diferentes direcciones, no sólo desde la izquierda como Akashi había predecido dos años antes. Recibir el pase desde la derecha no había sido una dificultad muy elevada, Midorima solo tuvo que entrenar mucho más en su coordinación con la otra mano para lograrlo. Pero a Takao se le había ocurrido la idea de realizar el pase por encima, o inclusive de lanzarlo como un gancho por la parte de abajo para confundir al oponente. Por supuesto, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, y usualmente terminaba en tragedia: Takao solía pegarle bruscamente a Shintaro en la cabeza o en el abdomen por error. Sus tiros no eran malos, pero su puntería no era tan precisa en esos casos en que su objetivo estaba en constante movimiento. Takao ya había perfeccionado sus pases laterales, pero fuera de eso no tenía ni idea de como conseguir esos pases y que aterrizaran delicadamente en las manos de su compañero.

-Tengo una propuesta que espero podamos intentar antes de que me quites el conocimiento otra vez. -Midorima dijo, lanzándole el balón otra vez.

-Te escucho.

-Déjame enseñarte a lanzar tiradas de tres puntos. -Pidió después de practicar un poco y juguetear en lo que pareciera un uno-a-uno por unos instantes. Takao se notaba impresionado cuando su amigo le explicó que creía era una buena idea para ayudarle a mejorar su precisión. Nunca, en los dos años que llevaban siendo compañeros, hubiera creído que Midorima se ofrecería a enseñarle su técnica especial.

-¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Soy malísimo con los tres puntos! -Takao lo había intentado en múltiples ocasiones, pero su altura usualmente era un obstáculo importante. Sus brazos tampoco tenían la suficiente fuerza como para llevar el balón hasta la canasta desde tal distancia.

-No quieres intentarlo, es algo completamente distinto. -Midorima prácticamente le había repetido palabra a palabra lo que Takao le había dicho la semana anterior. -Tendremos que adaptarnos a tus habilidades, ya que soy más alto y fuerte que tú. Tus tiros serán de mucho menor rango, claro está.

-¡Gracias, Capitán Obvio! ¡No puedo jugar de Escolta, Shin-chan!

-No lo harás. Apuntarás, eso es todo. ¿No eras tú el que le estaba diciendo a todos que fueran impredecibles? ¿Puedes imaginar la reacción de todos cuando seas tú el que anote los tres puntos, no yo?

-Hmm, tienes un punto. Entonces ¡Enséñame, Midorima-sensei! -Takao exageró su postura de tiro, recibiendo una patada en los talones con más fuerza de la necesaria. Había sido a propósito, tanto para castigarlo por sus burlas como para corregir su mala postura.

-Mantén los hombros rectos y firmes… ahora separa más las piernas y baja la cadera. -Arregló la posición de Takao y movió sus brazos hacia arriba.

-¿Así le hablas a las chicas, Shin-chan? ¡Qué demandante! Estás haciendo que me sonroje~

Takao se burló y Midorima se sonrojó furiosamente. El más alto de los dos se arregló los lentes y golpeó a Takao en la cabeza con desdén.

-¡Es broma! ¡Es broma! ¡Dios! -Se rió, pero esta vez se puso serio y tomó todos los consejos en cuenta. Hizo tal y como Midorima le había indicado y colocó sus brazos donde el otro los había puesto anteriormente.

-Tu muñeca debe de ser capaz de rotar mientras dejas ir el balón, ya sea para pasar, hacer una finta o tirar a la canasta. Tus dedos son los que empujan el balón, así que debes encontrar una manera de acomodarlos perfectamente sobre la superficie.

-¿Así?

-Sí, así está bien. Ahora… -Midorima se puso al lado suyo e hizo el movimiento como si estuviera tirando, para que Takao siguiera su ejemplo. Él ya había visto ese movimiento muchas veces antes, tanto que ya lo tenía grabado en su memoria, pero tratar de imitarlo estaba en un nivel completamente distinto. Takao saltó y disparó el balón tan fuerte como pudo. La pelota pegó en el aro y giró alrededor de éste, pero al final entró en la red.

-¡WOW!- Gritó emocionado mientras sonreía ampliamente. -¡Eso fue increíble! Creo que me acabas de dar una muy buena idea como pasarte estos tiros difíciles, ¡pero necesitaré más tiempo para pulirlos!

-Es bueno serle de ayuda, Capitán. -Midorima dijo desinteresadamente, quitándose el sudor de la frente. -Ahora, estaré practicando mis pases, si me permites.

Takao lo miró con incredulidad. No sabía cómo, pero había logrado mantener a Shin-chan comprometido con éste nuevo entrenamiento de una forma casi aterradora. Quizá su convicción de ganar era tan grande que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo lo que sabía acerca de jugar al baloncesto. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, mientras mantenía el balón en sus manos y miraba al aro desde una distancia considerable. La fantasmagórica sensación de los dedos de Shin-chan permanecía en sus brazos, lo que lo hizo recordar la posición en que habían sido colocados con anterioridad. Estaba abiertamente asustado de lanzar tiros de tres puntos, pero necesitaba mejorar su precisión si quería seguirle el paso a su mejor amigo.

* * *

El entrenador pidió a Takao que cerrase el gimnasio una vez que terminaran, ya que tenía que irse a casa antes debido a una situación familiar. Midorima decidió quedarse hasta tarde, al igual que Arashiita e Inazuma. Una vez que todos los regulares habían terminado su entrenamiento, se habían dado una ducha rápida y terminaron de cambiarse, sólo quedó el par de tercer año. El ocaso ya estaba cayendo en el horizonte para el momento que Takao puso candado a las puertas. Los de menor grado habían recogido sus bicicletas y ya se encontraban de camino a casa, pero Midorima y Kazunari decidieron ir a cenar antes de ir a sus respectivos hogares.

-Se me antoja ir a ese nuevo lugar de yakisoba cerca de mi casa, ¿qué te parece?

-Bien por mi. Tú invitas, claro está. -Midorima sacó su lucky item de su bolsillo para guardarlo en su mochila mientras miraba a Takao con una pequeña sonrisa burlona. La pequeña efigie de un gatito dormido le sonreía en la palma de su mano, un netsuke tallado en madera que había tomado prestado de la colección de su madre.

-Te invitaré a cenar solo porque te ofreciste a enseñarme el día de hoy -Takao le guiñó un ojo. -¡Pero te toca pagar las bebidas, Shin-chan!

Midorima se encaminó a la máquina de bebidas mientras Takao revisaba que todo estuviera en orden y sacó una bebida energética para su amigo y una lata de Oshiruko para él. Le arrojó la brillante botella y Takao se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

Justo cuando iban a dejar las premisas de la escuela, Kazunari se detuvo abruptamente. Midorima rodó los ojos y lo siguió, ya que Takao había dado una inesperada vuelta en U y regresó hacia la máquina expendedora a paso apresurado. Sus afilados ojos recorrían las bancas y los arbustos detrás de ellas, pero no dijo ni una palabra acerca de lo que estaba buscando.

-¿Te importaría explicar?

-Creo que vi algo cuando íbamos por las bicicletas, Shin-chan

-Si, probablemente un asaltante. ¿Nos podemos ir?

-¡No seas llorón! ¡Ven, ayúdame a buscar! -Takao demandó, pero en cuanto Midorima se agachó para ayudarlo y quejarse, Takao le señaló que guardara silencio. -Creo que escuché algo.

-Yo también lo oí. -Shintaro caminó lentamente hacia lo que parecía ser un bote de basura vacío. Se acercó cautelosamente a la tapa, y logró escuchar un débil sonido saliendo de dentro. Era un llanto que sonaba como el de un animal herido.

-¡Oh por Dios, hay algo adentro! -El menor abrió el bote y se puso a buscar frenéticamente. Midorima trató de detenerlo, insistiendo en que podría ser algo peligroso como un mapache o un tejón, pero a Takao no le importó. Después de unos minutos, Takao sacó una pequeña caja llena de arrugadas hojas de papel periódico y el gatito negro más pequeño que Midorima había visto.

-Ugh… -Se quejó, apartándose de Takao.

-¡¿Quién le haría esto a un bebé?! Oh, no… parece que está desnutrido y lastimado. Lo siento, Shin-chan, no creo poder llevarte a cenar hoy, tenemos que llevarlo al veterinario inmediatamente… Shin-chan, ¿estás bien?

Takao sabía que Midorima no era particularmente afectuoso con los animales (con nada, en realidad), pero no entendía el porqué de esa cara de asco y horror en su rostro. Estaba consciente de que en particular no era muy amistoso con los gatos, pero esto se estaba volviendo ridículo.

-A-aleja esa cosa de mi...

-¿Eres alérgico?

-¡N-n-no!

-Oh… ¿Te dan miedo los gatos? ¿En serio? -Takao sonrió pícaramente y la reacción de Shin-chan parecía indicar que iba a darle un puñetazo en la boca para borrarle ese gesto de la cara. -No, ahora no es el momento para juegos. Por favor acompáñame. Conozco a un doctor que tiene su consultorio cerca de aquí.

Takao envolvió al minino en una de sus toallas limpias del gimnasio y lo abrazó firmemente pero con cuidado contra su pecho, mientras se apresuraba hacia el estacionamiento donde habían dejado sus bicicletas. Midorima lo siguió, principalmente estaba preocupado de dejar a Takao por su cuenta en la noche cuando se suponía que lo dejaría en la puerta de su casa. Se aseguró, en el camino al veterinario, de mandar un mensaje de texto tanto a su madre como a la de Takao para avisar que llegarían tarde.

El doctor que los recibió en la clínica era un hombre de mediana edad con una sonrisa cálida y ojos cansados. Su cabello empezaba a tornarse gris, pero su piel aún no mostraba rastro de arrugas más que las que estaban alrededor de sus ojos. Después de un chequeo rápido, el veterinario les informó que el gato no era mayor a tres meses y que la pequeña no sobreviviría si no había nadie que cuidara de ella. A Takao se le revolvió el corazón, ya que no quería dejarla en el centro de adopción de la perrera local en esas condiciones. Sería mejor si alguno de ellos cuidase de ella, y posteriormente podrían buscar a alguien que quisiera tenerla cuando estuviera mejor.

-¿Es una niña? -Takao preguntó entusiasmado mientras acariciaba su cabeza con ternura. El doctor asintió y les explicó cómo cuidar del cachorro. Enfatizó en que tendrían que traerla la siguiente semana cuando tuviera más fuerza para recibir sus vacunas. Mientras el doctor explicaba todo esto, Midorima permanecía lo más alejado posible de la camilla de metal y la pequeña criatura que estaba de pie sobre ella, moviendo la cola alegremente. Midorima miraba a Takao con desdén, mientras este trataba al gato como si fuera un bebé humano.

-¿No le gustan los animales, joven?- Preguntó el veterinario, notando la extraña actitud de Midorima. El muchacho de cabello verde negó con la cabeza e insistió que sólo los gatos lo ponían nervioso. No era muy amistoso con los perros tampoco, pero en definitiva podría estar cerca de uno sin entrar en pánico. El doctor sonrió e insistió en que sólo era un gatito de tres meses, no había mucho daño que pudiera hacer.

-La mejor manera de curar una fobia es enfrentarla, dicen. Quizá debería ser usted quien cuidara de ella.

-Si… vamos a tener ese problema, Shin-chan. Yo no puedo tenerla, mi hermana es alergia y no puedo tener mascotas en mi departamento. -Takao le informó, acercándose con el gato en sus brazos. Midorima dio un paso atrás, que hizo que su amigo sonriera ampliamente. -Vamos, sólo acaríciala en la cabeza, ¡no te va a morder!

-Arañazos… no me gustan los arañazos. -Shintaro admitió, nervioso de acercarse al gato. Reconocía, sin embargo, que Takao sólo estaba tratando de hacer algo por el pobre y desafortunado animal. Estaba muy delgada y una de sus patas tenía un vendaje muy parecido al suyo, pero éste había sido por una herida superficial que seguro recibió en el bote de basura. A pesar de ello, ronroneaba ante el tacto de los dedos de Kazunari y miraba a Midorima con curiosidad.

-¡No te va a arañar! Es una bebé y prácticamente no le quedan fuerzas. ¿Crees que te podrías encargar de ella?

-No… no lo se. No creo que a mis padres les agrade.

-Megumi-chan había mencionado que quería una mascota, ¿no? Además, tu padre es doctor y tu mamá era enfermera, seguramente ellos sabrán darle sus medicamentos y estará como nueva en poco tiempo.

-Megumi quería un conejo, Kazu. -Midorima suspiró y renuentemente le ofreció las palmas de sus manos a Takao, quien colocó al pequeño animal en ellas. Tembloroso y dubitativo, tomó a la pequeña bola de pelos entre sus manos, esperando a que pasara lo peor. Sin embargo, la pequeña criatura se acurrucó contra sus largos dedos y ronroneó ante su calor. Midorima se sonrojó ligeramente… ciertamente era adorable.

-Haré lo más que pueda… p-pero tú tendrás que explicarles a mis padres.

-¡Yeah! ¡Gracias, Shin-chan!- Takao exclamó, agradecido de que su temeroso amigo estuviera dispuesto a hacer ese pequeño sacrificio por él y por la gata.

"Awww, va a ser nuestra bebé, jaja. Oh, mira, tiene ojos muy bellos, no había notado que eran…- Takao tomó una pausa en los que intercambió la mirada con el gato y con el muchacho de pelo verde frente a él, y el mismo par de ojos le regresaron el gesto en ambas ocasiones.

-¡JAJAJAJA!

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¿No dijo Oha-Asa que era una muy buena oportunidad para que Cancer pensara en la familia? Creo que la pequeña se parece a ti, eso es todo. Tiene ojos grandes y verdes, ¡además de que tiene muy buena suerte! Es muy linda y tranquila, eso seguro no lo sacó de ti. Quizá el pelo negro y su bonita apariencia lo sacó de su papi Takao, ¿no crees? Tú puedes ser su mamá, Shin-chan.

-Bakao.

-¡Hey! ¡No me llames así! Está bien, ¡puedes ser el papá si quieres!- Takao se quejó y le preguntó a la encargada de la tienda de mascotas conjunta a la clínica si tenían collares con cascabeles. Takao escogió uno de color naranja, en honor a los colores del uniforme de su equipo. Compró, con el dinero que estaba destinado a saciar el hambre de ambos, la caja de arena, una bolsa de comida, y un par de juguetes para el nuevo miembro de la "familia" Midorima-Takao, (el único que hay, ¡idiota!). Takao le prometió que empezaría a buscarle dueño en cuanto antes, pero la expresión de tristeza de Takao hizo que el mayor dudara por un segundo.

La encargada les preguntó si querían mandarle a hacerle una placa, pero hasta el momento Kazunari no había pensado en un nombre.

-No la puedes llamar Shin-chan, si es lo que estabas pensando.

-No, pensaba llamarla "Midorimacchi", pero tu sugerencia es mejor. -Takao rió, y después de vetar el nombre 'Oha-Asa' o sus derivados, admitió que no tenía ni idea de como llamarla.

-...quiero llamarla Netsu.- Takao había esperado una respuesta brusca a su comentario sobre el mote que Kise solía emplear, pero no esperaba una sugerencia hecha en un tono tan delicado y suave.

-¿Netsu? ¿Por qué quieres llamar "fiebre" al gato, Shin-chan?

Midorima se acercó a su mochila y sacó su pequeño objeto de la suerte, el netsuke de madera en forma de gato dormido. Era muy evidente su intención, Netsu se volvería un extraño lucky item de Midorima de ahora en adelante. Irónico, por tratarse de un gato negro.

Luchar contra su propia fobia no era una tarea fácil, pero el discurso motivacional que Takao había dado esa tarde parecía haber hecho el mismo efecto en Midorima como en el resto de los miembros del equipo, inclusive en su día a día fuera de la cancha. Estaba determinado de tal manera que se había propuesto cambiar su modo de vida, fuertemente arraigado a su actitud arrogante y su irrompible orgullo. Estaba atreviéndose a cuidar de ese gato por su cuenta, con tal de encontrar una salida de esa parte que tanto detestaba de sí mismo. Una parte que, sólo frente a Takao, admitía no tenerle ningún cariño.

Era muy probable que, sin importar lo que Takao hiciera o dijera, Midorima nunca quisiera deshacerse del gato. Terco e irritante como era, Shintaro tenía un corazón muy grande que hacía que el de Takao empezara a latir muy rápido.

-Vayamos a mi casa, ya es muy noche para que te lleve a la tuya. Así le puedes explicar esto a mi madre y a Megumi. -Midorima dijo como si fueran órdenes y Takao sonrió, quitándole a Netsu de los brazos para llevarla consigo en el camino.

-Que escena tan peculiar, Shin-chan, vamos a presentarle a nuestra hija a tu familia en el primer día. ¡Nunca esperé que fueras tan buen padre!

-¡Cállate, Takao!


	3. Asustalos

**Capítulo 3- Asustalos**

 _Temas: Vs. Seirin (Midorima sólo puede anotar 2P y lo odia)|| Midorima le demuestra su admiración a Kazu._

 ** _N/A:_** Ugh, tuve una semana horrible en el trabajo y mi vida en general se encuentra en condiciones abismales. Por eso la actualización tardía, lo lamento. Espero lo disfruten, y perdón si Shin-chan está un poco fuera de personaje, pero mi lista de prompts me exigía que escribiera esto. Por supuesto, ya que el fic si está inspirado en el canon de KnB (o como me gusta llamarlo, Basket con superpoderes, el Anime™, quería mantener el ánimo y la temática de los partidos, aunque no sé absolutamente nada sobre el deporte. Disculpen si hay errores o jugadas ilegales, jaja.

* * *

Otra semana transcurrió, y en lo que a Midorima concierne, Takao notaba el progreso que había hecho en contra de su fobia gracias a la presencia de Netsu. La gata ya estaba mucho más saludable y estable. Estaba creciendo rápidamente y era una pequeña y traviesa bola de pelos que corría como loca por la sala de estar de la casa de Shin-chan. Sin embargo, cuando se agotaba de tanto jugar, caía rendida en las piernas del chico peliverde, quien la acariciaba cariñosamente hasta que se quedaba dormida. No podía decirle una palabra al respecto, pero secretamente Takao adoraba verlo tan feliz.

Su trabajo en equipo y las prácticas personales también mejoraron con el día a día. Midorima tenía que admitir que Takao estaba haciendo un trabajo increíble,ya que insistió en añadir otros segmentos a sus rutinas matutinas más allá de salir a correr juntos por la tarde después de las clases. Le pidió que siguiera una dieta bastante estricta e hizo un menú de entrenamiento para las mañanas también, que implicaba estiramientos y tonificación de músculos. En menos de un mes su forma había mejorado muchísimo, algo que se reflejaba en su técnica de juego.

Cuando estaba por iniciar el fin de semana, Takao revisó el progreso de los demás nuevamente. Sin embargo, el entrenador le pidió unos minutos para hacer un anuncio importante. Nakatani-sensei y Tae-chan habían conseguido agendar un encuentro amistoso contra Seirin, algo poco usual ya que el equipo rara vez aceptaba encuentros no oficiales. Takao sonrío emocionado e insistió a sus compañeros que mostraran sus avances contra uno de sus más grandes rivales.

Mientras recogían las cosas de sus casilleros, Takao notó que Midorima estaba molesto por algo, lo que lo preocupó un poco. Durante el par de años que llevaban siendo amigos, se había dado cuenta que ahora sonreía más y se quejaba menos, pero ese día no era el caso. Había algo que lo estaba irritando, y el nuevo capitán intuía que debía tratarse sobre el partido que tendrían en fechas próximas.

-¿Te importaría compartir qué te molesta? -Takao preguntó, lanzándole un rollo de gasa para vendarse los dedos.

-No es nada…

-No es tan fácil mentirme ahora, ¿sabes? Es sobre el partido, ¿verdad?- Ante la mirada sorprendida de Midorima, Takao se rió por lo bajo y se dejó caer al lado de él en el banquillo, para ayudarlo con los dedos. -Heh, te conozco bastante bien, después de todo... ¿Qué pasa?

-Kuroko y Kagami son unos de nuestros rivales más fuertes. En nuestro primer año nos sacaron del Inter-High muy pronto…

-¿Te preocupa que vuelva a suceder? -Para todo lo que hablaba sin cansarse, Takao era muy bueno escuchando. Midorima apreciaba que no interrumpiera con sus juegos cuando estaba evidentemente ansioso por el problema frente a ellos. -Nos estamos volviendo más fuertes, Shin-chan. ¡Confiemos en nuestras habilidades y enseñémosles quien manda este año!

-La cosa es que no somos los únicos que se están volviendo más fuertes. -El mayor inspeccionó sus manos con detenimiento y cerró los ojos con desesperación antes de recapitular sus miedos. -Kagami y Kuroko son un problema, pero Akashi va a regresar esta temporada, ahora que ya se mejoró de su tobillo esguinzado. Aomine probablemente es más fuerte que ninguno de nosotros; Kise y su copia perfecta siempre son un problema, más ahora que lo combina con la Zona y su estamina está mejorando potencialmente. Del único que no estoy seguro es de Murasakibara, aún está lesionado por la fractura de la muñeca, y ya no tiene a Himuro apoyándolo este año.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije, Shin-chan? Vamos a volvernos los mejores, eso incluye superar a tus viejos compañeros por mucho. Estoy seguro de que lo lograremos… hemos entrenado bajo este régimen por sólo un mes y ya puedo ver mucho progreso, ¡Estoy _tan_ seguro de que podremos lograrlo! -Repitió para hacer énfasis y Midorima no pudo evitar sonreír ante su optimismo.

-Espero sea cierto.

-Te tengo una propuesta. Hablar de Seirin me dio una idea, Shin-chan.

-¿Otro de tus retos?

-¡Sip! Por lo que sé, la entrenadora Aida se retiró el año pasado con la graduación, pero aun los apoya hasta hoy en día. Depende mucho del nuevo capitán, Furihata-kun, pero siempre ha sido muy buena gestionando a sus jugadores. Muy similar a como Momoi-chan acostumbra, se sabe que Aida-san también tiene un registro de todos los equipos que se enfrentan a Seirin.

Midorima asintió, recordando que durante su primer año tenían completa ventaja ante esto porque no había ningún reporte de sus jugadas ni de sus hazañas como equipo, pero ahora que se encontraban en su tercer año, ya habían ganado muchísima fama a su nombre como la luz y la sombra de Shutoku.

-Usará la práctica para analizarnos y aplicarlo en contra nuestra si nos enfrentamos a Seirin… que inevitablemente tendrá que pasar, por las divisiones regionales del torneo.

-Exactamente. Así que, ¿por qué no les damos una sorpresita? Creo que podemos hacerlo, con lo que hemos practicado estas semanas, seguramente no lo vendrán venir. -Takao sonrió con ese gesto travieso que Midorima sabía que no traía nada bueno. Aun así, le regresó la sonrisa y aceptó la nueva propuesta de Takao.

* * *

Era la primera vez que Takao usaba el jersey número 4 en público, lo que lo hacía sentir un poco nervioso. Botaba la pelota distraídamente contra el suelo durante su práctica de calentamiento, justo antes de dar inicio al partido amistoso contra Seirin. El otro equipo practicaba del otro lado de la cancha, y Takao saludó a Kuroko en cuanto sus ojos lo vislumbraron rápidamente. Aparentemente, aún era muy molesto para el muchacho de cabello azul que Takao siempre pudiera atraparlo _in fraganti_ cada que se cruzaban sus caminos, lo que hacía que Kazunari se sintiera todavía más orgulloso de sus ojos de halcón.

-Ya estás sudando y ni siquiera hemos comenzado,- Midorima se burló de él y se arregló los lentes. En cuanto habló, se dio cuenta que había llamado la atención de Kagami, quien corrió hacia ellos para encontrarse. -Trata de calmarte.

-¡Hey, Midorima! -Kagami gritó, sorprendiendo a los de primer año que estaban haciendo calentamiento cerca de ellos. -¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

-Hola, Kagami, Takao lo saludó después de que Midorima solo hiciera un chasquido con la lengua y se diera la vuelta. Kagami podía ponerlo de mal humor muy fácilmente.

-Takao-kun, felicidades por tu promoción. - Dijo el inoportuno jugador fantasma con una sonrisa afectuosa, al mismo tiempo que le daba un susto a Midorima y Kagami por aparecer detrás de ellos, pero no quitaba su desafiante mirada de Takao.

-¡Gracias, Kuroko! Esperaba que también te nombraran capitán, pero veo que no fue el caso… -dijo Takao con un tono de escepticismo, pero tenía que admitir que Furihata había mejorado muchísimo la última temporada. Quizá fuera porque su enfrentamiento contra Akashi en su primer año lo llenó de valor, o porque tuvo suerte de que el capitán de Rakuzan no hubiera participado la Winter Cup pasada por un accidente a caballo. Ahora que el Emperador estaba de regreso, Furihata enfrentaría su verdadero desafío en unos meses.

-No, la entrenadora recomendó a Furihata para la posición y todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Es verdad que nuestro equipo tiene mucho por mejorar, ahora que nuestros senpai se graduaron, pero vamos a luchar como siempre lo hemos hecho. -Kagami hablaba con entusiasmo y Takao le sonrió con simpatía. Al final de cuentas, ambos estaban en la misma posición y los nervios eran un factor común.

-Nosotros planeamos hacer exactamente lo mismo, ¡así que es mejor que no nos subestimen!

* * *

 **El encuentro era reñido, como costumbre. Estaban empatados con 46 puntos para el tercer cuarto, ya que ningún equipo dejaba que el otro tomara la ventaja. Los tiros largos de Midorima quedaban igualados por los altísimos saltos de Kagami, pero el entrenamiento de Takao ya mostraba sus efectos: su ritmo y su estamina eran prácticamente perfectos ahora. No sólo eso estaba poniendo a Seirin en aprietos, sino que el prometedor jugador de primer año podía ponerle frente a Kagami para frenarlo, lo cual era un logro inmenso para un primerizo.**

-Parece ser que Kuroko llegará a su límite pronto. ¿Crees que puedas cubrirlo? -Takao le preguntó a Inazuma, sonriendo mientras planeaba su próxima estrategia en el medio tiempo. "Recuerden que es escurridizo, por lo cual mi Ojo de Halcón es el mejor para encargarse de él. Por eso necesito que me apoyen para lo que viene."

-¿Qué estás planeando, capitán?

-Sólo síganme la corriente. Inazuma, encárgate de Kuroko hasta que se canse y lo manden al banquillo. Arashiita, ¿puedes seguir marcando a Kagami?

-Si, pero no estoy seguro de poder hacerlo hasta el último cuarto. -Contestó el menor con voz áspera.

-Es más que suficiente. Tatsumaki, necesito que te encargues de su capitán. Furihata tiende a cambiar el ritmo del juego, así que debes evitar que le pasen el balón. -Takao ordenó al otro muchacho de segundo que acababa de incorporarse a los regulares ese mes. -¿Estamos listos, Shin-chan?

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así? -Midorima lo regañó, pero tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentía apenado cuando Takao lo llamaba así enfrente del equipo, sobre todo de los de menor grado, pero a ninguno de ellos parecía importarle. Ya era noticia conocida que los ases del equipo eran un par de excéntricos. -Pero si, estoy listo… sólo espero que tu plan funcione.

-¡Asustalos, Shin-chan!

* * *

Nadie podía creer lo que sucedió en frente de sus ojos. Seirin se quedó atrás por diez puntos en solo dos minutos y no pudieron recuperarse lo suficientemente rápido como para cerrar la brecha en el último cuarto. Habían iniciado como usualmente lo hacían, con Shutoku enfocándose en la defensa para ganar control del balón y así ganar un paso seguro para cambiar a ofensiva con los tiros de Midorima.

Sin embargo, alrededor de los primeros treinta segundos, algo cambió el orden habitual: Takao estaba de pie a media cancha, donde nadie esperaba que estuviera, y lanzó un tiro de tres puntos (horrible, de pésima técnica, de acuerdo a Shintaro) que rebotó contra el aro un par de veces. A gran velocidad, Midorima esquivó a sus dos marcas e hizo un mate con un ágil y elegante movimiento, mientras todos se encontraban distraídos por el atrevido tiro de Takao.

-Midorima… ¡¿C-clavó el balón?! -Kagami gritó incrédulo mientras se mantenía estático al tratar de correr hacia donde estaba Takao para frenar su tiro unos segundos atrás. Evidentemente había logrado cambiar la dirección del balón al hacer contacto, pero Midorima había recuperado el balón y había anotado dos puntos con ello.

Midorima rápidamente recuperó la pelota y evadió a sus mismas dos marcas anteriores. Kuroko estaba siendo bloqueado por el mucho más grande y pesado Inazuma, quien estaba luchando por no perderlo de vista. El enfrentamiento fue arduo, pero Kuroko ya estaba agotado desde la mitad anterior. Además, estaba igual de sorprendido que Kagami, ya que era más que inusual que hicieran algo así, sobre todo tratándose del siempre orgulloso Midorima.

-¡Kagami-kun! ¡Takao-kun va a…! -Kuroko gritó para avisar a su compañero, pero en la distracción, Kagami no pudo detener un veloz pase que cruzó la mitad de la cancha y aterrizó con gracia en manos de Takao. El nuevo capitán de Shutoku lanzó de nuevo, consiguiendo su anotación de tres puntos esta vez. Takao gritó de alegría y chocó ambos puños contra los de Midorima, quién estaba tan eufórico como él aunque sabía disimularlo mucho mejor que su compañero. Repitieron su hazaña un par de veces más, aprovechándose de la sorpresa de todos (hasta de su entrenador y su propio equipo) ante su repentino cambio de posiciones.

* * *

-Tengo una última petición, Shin-chan… ¿crees poder?

-Te escucho.

-Arashi-kun, deja que Kagami te pase esta vez. -Los ojos de Midorima se abrieron con sorpresa. No esperaba tener un uno-contra-uno con Kagami cuando sabían muy bien que estaban en desventaja. Shintaro volteó a mirar al entrenador, quien ladeó la cabeza e indicó a Takao que continuará. -Sé que Arashiita ya no tiene mucha energía de reserva, así que nos dedicaremos a bloquear a los demás para que Midorima se encargue de él.

-No estoy seguro de lograrlo. -Midorima admitió, acomodándose las gafas mientras analizaba detenidamente la situación. -Sabes que mi ofensiva es de lejos, soy mejor defendiendo que atacando directamente…

-Quiero que intentes anotar con dos puntos esta vez. Intenta anotar por tu cuenta, no uses el rebotede mis errores esta vez. Haz que tiemblen, Shin-chan.

-... está bien.

* * *

Midorima recordaba que, en algún momento mientras veía a Kagami enfrentándose contra los otros Milagros, había esperado nunca tener que estar enfrente suyo cuando el pelirrojo corría rampante sobre la cancha. A pesar de ello, siguió las órdenes de Takao al pie de la letra y se enfrentó a él cara cara, luchando como nunca lo había hecho antes. Shintaro sabía que tenía las habilidades para lograrlo, pero su técnica era mucho menos avanzada que la de Kagami.

Sorprendentemente, Midorima se propuso olvidarse de sus ortodoxas maneras de jugar al basket y fue mucho más flexible e impredecible de lo que nunca había sido. Era horrible. Sus tiros estaban hechos un completo desorden, sus pasos no concordaban con el ritmo del resto de su cuerpo, pero ese mismo factor sorpresa fue lo que le dio ventajas que nunca hubiera podido imaginar. Kagami estaba demasiado distraído tratando de encontrarle pies y cabeza a los movimientos de Midorima, esperando encontrar a Takao detrás de él para robar el balón y lanzarlo, o listo para brincar y detener un tiro de tres puntos que podría ser una finta. Su propio exceso de concentración lo convirtió en un blanco fácil y completamente vulnerable a los ataques directos del peliverde.

El truco sólo surtió efecto durante los dos primeros minutos del último cuarto, ya que Kagami empezó a predecir el ritmo de su contrincante, pero eso fue más que suficiente para que los del uniforme naranja se adelantaran por 14 puntos.

-Regresemos a lo habitual, Shin-chan… creo que ya fue suficiente. -Takao dijo mientras el entrenador llamaba una pausa para cambiar a Arashiita. Debido al cansancio, insistió en quitar a Midorima también, pero éste se rehusó.

-No, - dijo con frialdad mientras se quitaba el sudor de la cara. -Seguiré anotando dos puntos como ordenaste, pero tendrás que encargarte del trabajo pesado. Kuroko ya no está en el juego y creo que he podido agotar a Kagami los uficiente. Si logras evitarlo, podrás anotar desde media cancha.

-Mis tiros no llegan tan alto y no puedo saltar como tú. Además, estoy cansado, mi tiro será horrible. Aunque logre evitar a Kagami, seguro no podré encestar.

-Entonces no lo hagas. Usa tu Ojo de Halcón para posicionarte en un punto donde Kagami no te alcance y apunta a mis manos mientras hago un tiro de gancho. -Takao lo miraba incrédulo mientras hablaba. ¿Estaba proponiendo una variante de su Sky 3P shot, que implicaba que Takao jugara como algo que no fuera el base del equipo? Takao no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero decidió confiar en él e intentarlo de todos modos.

Al final, el truco no fue tan efectivo, ya que como Takao predijo, su puntería fue pésima. Midorima tuvo que estirar el brazo tan lejos como pudo para atrapar el balón que se había escapado de las manos de Takao antes de tiempo, para contestar con un igualmente horripilante tiro sin forma para encestar. Al final del partido, el marcador se leía 89-81 a favor de Shutoku, declarándose ganadores de su encuentro amistoso.

Después de unas cortas felicitaciones de parte de Kagami, quien se veía exhausto pero emocionado de aprender sobre sus nuevos ases bajo la manga, el equipo se dirigió a los casilleros. Kuroko se acercó a Takao antes de que pudiera juntarse con el resto del equipo, para felicitarlo no solo por el juego sino por lo que había logrado en tan corto tiempo. Kuroko hablaba sorprendido, e insistía que no podía imaginar que Midorima-kun podría jugar de esa manera algún día. Inclusive la entrenadora y Furihata insistían que esperaban volver a enfrentarse a ellos en el siguiente torneo, sólo para descubrir qué más podrían estar planeando después. Los primeros encuentros clasificatorios para el Inter-High iniciaban en dos meses, así que aún faltaba un tiempo para que pudieran volver a competir. Ninguno podía esperar, pero por el momento, el equipo naranja quería disfrutar su victoria con un merecido descanso.

* * *

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -Takao estacionaba su bicicleta en el pórtico de la casa de Midorima cuando regresaban de Seirin High, con una mirada curiosa en los ojos. A pesar del cansancio, Takao quería cerciorarse de que su gato estuviera bien, y la madre de Midorima insistió en que debería quedarse a cenar para celebrar su victoria. Quizá llamaría a casa y pediría permiso para quedarse todo el fin de semana, y como era costumbre, pasarían el tiempo jugando con la hermanita menor de Shintaro o leyendo manga en silencio, pero seguramente en unos minutos quedaría agotado para siquiera intentar regresar a casa hasta la mañana siguiente.

-¿Qué sucede? -Midorima preguntó mientras lo dejaba pasar, y como si fuera su propia casa, Takao se quitó los zapatos y caminó confianzudamente hasta el cuarto de su mejor amigo, como lo hacía cada vez que venía de visita. De camino al piso de arriba, saludó a Miyuki-san y a Megumi-chan, quienes estaban viendo TV en la sala de estar. El padre de Midorima estaba en el hospital, como era costumbre.

-¿Qué haces cuando sientes admiración por alguien? ¿O respetas a esa persona?

-No lo sé… nada, supongo. -Midorima contesto desinteresadamente a la par que se quitaba la chaqueta del uniforme y dejaba su mochila sobre la mesa. -¿Quieres hacer algo?

-¡Armemos un rompecabezas! Megumi-chan te regaló uno el mes pasado, ¿cierto?- Propuso Takao, casi ignorando que Shintaro estaba intentando cambiar de tema. Midorima asintió y buscó en su armario una larga caja con un paisaje colorido de una playa en la portada. -Sólo me da curiosidad… recuerdo que dijiste que respetabas mucho a Kuroko, pero rara vez le diriges la palabra. Hoy a penas y lo saludaste. Lo mismo sucede con Kagami, lo respetas, inclusive admiras su talento, ¡pero te irrita de sobremanera!

-No soy bueno expresando esas cosas. -Contestó sinceramente y abrió la caja después de dejarse caer en el piso al lado de Takao. El muchacho de ojos de halcón acariciaba a su gato de ojos verdes con cariño mientras miraba a Shin-chan con una sonrisa picaresca. -¿Estás planeando en que sea uno de tus tontos retos?

-¡Nah!... pero ahora que lo mencionas, ¡no es mala idea!- Takao revolvió el pelo de la cabeza de Netsu y le rascó detrás de las orejas. La gata ronroneó y Shintaro sonrió tímidamente, acercándose a Takao para unirse en la sesión de caricias al minino. Takao estaba contento de que le hubiera agarrado cariño tan rápidamente. Seguramente seguía detestando a todos los demás gatos del planeta, pero ésta suertuda gatita se había robado por completo el corazón de Midorima.

 _Casi estoy celoso de tí, Netsu..._

-¿Crees que serías capaz de decirle a alguien lo mucho que lo admiras?

-Podría hacerlo ahora.

-¡Tu hermana y tu mamá no cuentan! -Takao exclamó molesto, no le gustaba que Shin-chan quisiera evadir sus tontos retos, como él los llamaba.

-Precisamente. Podría decirte por qué te admiro a tí. - Su voz fue en exceso directa y sincera que sorprendió a Takao por un segundo.

-¡¿E-eh?! ¿Yo?

-Sí. ¿Te molesta? -Midorima lo contemplaba sin ánimos mientras jugaba con una moneda dorada china que había sacado de su bolsillo. Takao tragó saliva y se preguntaba por qué Midorima decidió ponerse a juguetear con su lucky item del día justo después de decir algo como eso. El base negó con la cabeza, pero le desvió la mirada. Secretamente estaba orgulloso de recibir halagos de Midorima.

-Me agrada tu dedicación y tu paciencia. Sin cualquiera de esos dos, no habríamos llegado tan lejos y no tendríamos la sinergia que tenemos, claro está. Creo que no sería el jugador que soy ahora si no fuera por tí.

-Shin-chan… - A veces, Shintaro tenía la extraña capacidad de dejarlo sin palabras y robarle el aliento muy fácilmente.

¿Lo hacía a propósito?

 _Ah… nunca sabrá lo que me hacen sus palabras, ¿verdad...?_

-Lo que quiero decir es que me agrada que seas mi amigo y que me hayas aguantado por casi tres años.- Midorima también le desvió la mirada y Takao se percató de que sus mejillas ardían de un color rojo brillante. Se quitó las gafas y se talló los ojos, quizá borrando algunas lágrimas de vergüenza que se habían escapado.

-Así que… gracias, Kazu.

Sus palabras eran tan preciosas para él que Takao estaba seguro de que las tendría grabadas para siempre en su memoria. Sin poder decirle nada de regres, sólo sonrió y dejó salir una carcajada infantil, sonrojándose también por la pena. Estaba tan sobrecogido por la emoción que Shintaro empezaba a molestarse.

-Eres adorable, Shin-chan.

-¡Muerete, Takao!


	4. Cuida de mi

**Capítulo 4- Cuida de mi**

 _Temas: Shin-chan amable || Kise y Kasamatsu pelean_

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** Como siempre, elegantemente tarde. En este caso no fue por excesos de la vida real y adulta, sino porque dejé este capítulo incompleto y no me dí cuenta hasta que terminé de traducir la primera sección. En el momento no sabía si me gustaba más Kise con su senpai o con Aomine, siendo sinceros... pero me dio un impulso de amor muy grande hacia Kasamatsu en fechas recientes y me decidí por tomar esa ruta. Además, uno de mis headcanons principales es que Kise y Kazu se vuelven muy buenos amigos después del primer año, y constantemente están jugueteando para poner a los otros dos algo celosos (en especial a Shin-chan jaja). Para ver un poco más al respecto, les recomiendo el capítulo 7 de mi fic _Secreto a Voces,_ que ocurre en el mismo universo que _Zona de Comfort_. De hecho, Kise menciona brevemente los acontecimientos de ese capítulo casi al final de éste.

Espero disfruten éste muy largo capítulo, el próximo espero si tenerlo para el fin de semana ya que es más corto y ya está terminado... creo.

Les agradecería si me dejan un comentario :)

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente. No tener exámenes por un corto periodo de tiempo ayudaba a Takao a concentrarse en su entrenamiento, pero en cuanto el periodo de evaluaciones empezara de nuevo, Midorima sabía que la capacidad de atención de su capitán iría en declive rápidamente. Aun así, Midorima no tenía forma de saber cómo estaba Takao últimamente, ya que no se habían visto durante casi una semana más que para ir a entrenar o durante el receso. Por alguna razón, Takao parecía más ocupado de lo usual desde hace un par de semanas, corriendo del salón de clases a la oficina del comité de salud, y después se iría pedaleando a casa a toda velocidad con la excusa de que tenía cosas importantes que hacer. En otro momento, Shintaro se hubiera sentido muy indignado de que Takao lo hubiera dejado a su suerte, pero los casi tres años de estar juntos le habían enseñado a respetar la independencia de Takao. Eso no significaba que no sintiera un extraño vacío, ahora que su celular permaneció en completo silencio durante todo el fin de semana, quizá por primera vez desde que se volvieron amigos.

Sus tontos retos no habían disminuido, pero eran mucho más simples que los anteriores. Utilizar una camisa rosa por un día, comer algo que te desagrade, habla con los de primer año y ayúdalos a entrenar… cosas realmente sencillas. Por la poca evidencia que había juntado en esos días, sospechaba que algo había ocurrido que hacía que Takao estuviera disperso y sus pensamientos divagaran constantemente, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para preguntarle qué sucedía. Midorima no era un amigo posesivo, pero le parecía extraño pasar tanto tiempo sin estar juntos. Takao no lo había invitado a cenar recientemente, ni siquiera habían ido a casa de Shintaro a hacer tarea. ¿Estas distracciones lo estaban alejando de sus responsabilidades? Era poco probable, ya que Takao continuaba con las prácticas y entregaba todo a tiempo durante las clases. Empezó a preguntarse si algo estaba mal, pero no era propio de él preocuparse por cosas como esas. Así que Midorima guardó silencio.

No había juegos amistosos aproximándose, ya que el Inter-High estaba por comenzar. Por eso mismo tenían un viaje de exploración (o de espionaje descarado, como a Takao le gustaba llamarlo) para ver un partido de práctica de Kaijo en Kanagawa el próximo fin de semana. Midorima suspiró, pensando que sería problemático ir hasta allá sólo para ver un juego de Kise. De todas las personas posibles, tenía que ser él. Como alumnos de tercero, usualmente ya no tenían que ir en estas pequeñas misiones que Nakatani les encargaba a sus pupilos y se enfocaban más en la práctica. Los más jóvenes o la manager eran los encargados de esas tareas. Sin embargo, Takao instió en que ellos podrían tomarse el tiempo de hacer el trabajo por su cuenta. Era la primera vez en casi un mes que por fin podría estar más de quince minutos con Takao sin que éste huyera a algún otro lugar. Midorima volvió a suspirar mientras se acomodaba en el asiento trasero del autobús. El día prometía ser problemático.

-Ahhh ¡Qué bien se siente tomarse un descanso! ¿No lo crees, Shin-chan? -Takao preguntó mientras estiraba las piernas. El muchacho de cabello oscuro estaba agradecido de que Midorima no hubiera querido usar las bicicletas hasta la otra prefectura en esta ocasión.

-Preferiría estar en la práctica, sinceramente. -Se arregló las gafas y cruzó las piernas mientras el motor del bus rugía cuando el chofer lo echaba a andar y tomaba camino hacia su destino.

-Habla por tí mismo, ¡yo estoy molido! -Estiró los brazos en el respaldo del asiento e hizo una mueca triste. -He estado corriendo de la casa a la escuela a mis clases extra que ya siento que mi espalda se va a quebrar en cualquier momento.

-¿Clases extra?- Midorima preguntó, fingiendo no tener interés alguno. Esto respondía qué le había estado quitando tanto tiempo a Takao, pero creaba varias preguntas nuevas.

-Oh, claro. Creo que no te he podido contar ya que no he podido hablar mucho contigo desde que empezaron clases, más que en el gimnasio… es parte de mi propio desafío, ¿sabes? He estado visitando un centro de entrenamiento por casi un mes entero, tres días a la semana en las tardes y toda la mañana de los sábados. En los otros dos días estoy tomando una clase de idiomas, y el resto del tiempo lo dedico a descansar y a hacer tarea. -Takao explicó mientras contaba las actividades de su ajetreado horario con los dedos.

-Hm, interesante…- Midorima admitió, admirado por la determinación de Takao. -¿Qué piensas hacer cuando comiencen los exámenes?

-Pienso dejar el comité de salud. He apoyado por dos años, pero la capitanía del equipo y las clases nuevas me están robando todo el tiempo y la energía. Puedo usar ese tiempo para estudiar en la biblioteca.

-Es raro verte tan dedicado. ¿A qué se debe?

-Yo también tengo que preocuparme por mi futuro. Tengo que estar en mejor forma para seguirte el paso, necesito tiempo para estudiar para los exámenes y hacer los proyectos de la escuela, además de que quiero aprender cosas nuevas que en otro momento no podré hacer. Sólo quiero hacer todo lo que pueda ahora.

-Entonces… déjame ayudarte, a estudiar por lo menos. Si quieres, claro está. -Midorima le desvió la mirada y trató de alejarse lo más posible de Takao, pero ya que estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro, le fue prácticamente imposible. El menor se volteó sorprendido ante las palabras de Midorima.

-Pensé que te gustaría pasar tiempo solo. No quería molestarte y sentí que estaba imponiendo mucho lo de los retos las últimas veces.

-Me gusta, pero… -Los ojos de Takao debían de estarlo engañando, Shin-chan no podía estar tan sonrojado. Era realmente adorable. -... creo que extraño que estés allí, molestando. Respeto que quieras mejorar, pero…

-Shin-chan… ¿me extrañas?

-Nunca dije eso.

 _Ah, ahí va de nuevo con eso de lo tsundere…_

Sus oídos también debían estar mintiéndole, Shin-chan definitivamente no había gruñido en protesta y había guardado silencio después, ya que su actitud parecía desmentir lo que acaba de decir. Takao estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas no molestarlo o atacarse de risa, pero si no hacía ninguna de las dos, Midorima se estaba tensando tanto que Takao temía se quedara mudo por una semana.

-¡Hah! ¡Entonces tengo que hacer que mantengas tu promesa! Yo te haré el mejor jugador de la temporada y tú tienes que hacer que me gradúe con uno de los mejores promedios este año.

Midorima sonrió. Para verse y actuar como un idiota, Takao era un alumno brillante. No era por nada que habían permanecido juntos en la misma clase los tres años del instituto, en el grupo que sólo los alumnos con mejores promedios eran incluidos. Era irresponsable, distraído y poco comprometido con sus estudios, pero una vez que se lo proponía, Takao podía sacar tan buenas calificaciones como él. Shintaro rara vez tenía que ayudarlo con el contenido de la tarea, sino que más bien tenía que obligar a Takao a concentrarse para que la terminara a tiempo.

-¿También es otro de tus retos?- preguntó tranquilamente con esa sonrisa discreta en los labios.

-No… no como tal. Takao recargó la cabeza contra el cristal y suspiró empañando la ventana. Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa melancólica y le regaló a Shintaro una mirada decidida cuando los volvió a abrir. -Es más un favor que otra cosa. Por favor, cuida de mi para que no me vuelva loco con todo esto, ¿ok?

* * *

Como era de esperarse de otro miembro de la Generación de los Milagros, Kise no jugaba al 100% de sus habilidades durante una práctica amistosa como la que acababan de presenciar. Si acaso, Midorima sabía que Kise se estaba conteniendo casi a la mitad de sus habilidades, sin tomar la Zona en cuenta. No había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo el viajar hasta allá, ya que habían podido aprender bastante de los nuevos compañeros de Kise y la nueva formación que tendrían para los siguientes partidos. De acuerdo con las divisiones de esta temporada, Kaijou sería uno de los primeros equipos a los que podrían enfrentarse si su puntaje era lo suficientemente alto en la ronda inicial. Midorima sabía que esa nueva formación y su aparentemente muy unido trabajo en equipo iban a convertirse en una molestia en su próximo encuentro, y tenía que aprender a enfrentar dicho problema desde antes de que el partido fuera siquiera oficial.

Mientras que Shintaro estaba concentrado tomando notas mentales, Kazunari se había distraído al final del primer cuarto cuando notó que Kasamatsu-senpai estaba observando el juego de su antiguo kohai desde las gradas. Midorima tuvo que golpearlo en un par de ocasiones para recordarle por qué se encontraban allí y para detenerlo de lanzarse como una loca fanática sobre el base de mayor edad, pero al final del medio tiempo lo dejó correr a sus anchas hacia el universitario para que pudiera saludarlo. Takao regresó después de unos minutos con una sonrisa patética en la cara, lo que molestó a Midorima ampliamente.

-No te pongas celoso, Shin-chan, sabes que todavía te amo más que a Kasamatsu-san. -Takao bromeó, volviendo a tomar su asiento.

-Ya lo sé. Ahora guarda silencio. -Le contestó sin negar nada aunque rodó los ojos dramáticamente y Takao se sonrojó un poco. Parpadeó un par de veces, incapaz de comprender el cómo y por qué Midorima le había contestado así. Ante su sorpresa, el peliverde hizo una mueca arrogante y siguió mirando el partido.

Unos minutos después de que hubo terminado el juego, decidieron que sería mejor retirarse y encaminarse a casa antes de que se hiciera tarde. Takao insistió en llevarlo a cenar antes de tomar el autobús, pero reconocía que quería venir a Kanagawa solo porque existía una tienda de manga bastante famosa y un bonito café a un par de calles de alli. Midorima sintió la necesidad de golpearlo una vez más, pero si soportar a Takao en sus impulsos capitalistas iba a darle una cena gratis, lo acompañaría en su boba aventura de encontrar el último volumen de un manga poco popular en el cual se había enganchado desde hace meses.

-¡ESPEREN! -Una voz alegre pero molestamente familiar los interrumpió antes de poder abandonar el gimnasio. Kise se apresuraba a donde estaban a toda velocidad con Kasamatsu pisándole los talones con un gesto de desaprobación en los ojos. -¡Si, realmente están los dos aquí! ¡Senpai no estaba mintiendo!

-¡¿Por qué diablos te estaría mintiendo?!

-¿Midorimacchi y Takaocchi vinieron a verme?

-¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! Vinimos a observar a tu equipo. -Midorima contestó con hartazgo.

-¡No seas maleducado, Shin-chan! -Takao lo regañó y le dio un codazo en las costillas. -Recuerda que sólo tienes un acto egoísta al día este año y ya lo usaste hoy, ¡no hagas que te castigue!

Kise los miró, un poco perplejo por su extraña interacción. Podían ser una pareja muy extraña, como todo lo que involucraba a Midorima, pero eran un par de personas muy divertidas y entretenidas de estar alrededor, sin mencionar que eran rivales difíciles de vencer en la cancha. Sin embargo, ese día había algo diferente, mucho más inusual en la luz y sombra de Shutoku. Kasamatsu no parecía notarlo, pero Kise, que conocía a Midorima de más tiempo y se había llevado muy bien con Takao desde que se presentaron, ya tenía una sospecha y una teoría muy bien elaborada sobre el asunto. A pesar de su diferencia de entendimientos sobre la situación, Kasamatsu y Kise compartieron una mirada cómplice y de forma unánime decidieron que era mejor no interferir con sus planes. Ryouta insistió que tenía otros asuntos que atender con su senpai después del juego, por lo que estaría ocupado el resto de la tarde. De no ser así, le hubiera encantado acompañar a los dos muchachos de Shutoku por algo de cenar.

-Tomaremos tu propuesta para la próxima vez, Ki-chan. -Takao dijo animadamente, usando ese apodo que Momoi solía decirle a Kise y que sabía que no le era muy de su agrado. Takao tenía una especie de afición por hacer enojar a los milagritos con apodos tontos.

-Oh, ¡ya se! -Dijo, ignorando las intenciones pícaras de Takao. -El próximo mes es mi cumpleaños, ¿por qué no vienen? Estoy pensando en juntarnos a todos para una noche de karaoke, ¿qué piensan? Celebraremos ya que haya terminado el torneo, pero creo que es bueno si apartan la fecha desde ahora.

Takao ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntar la opinión de Midorima y accedió de inmediato a la propuesta de Kise. Tanto Shintaro como Yukio rodaron los ojos con exasperación.

-¡Tendremos que competir para ver quién es el mejor cantante! ¡Hay un bar en Shibuya que tiene trajes de marinera como castigo para el que tenga el menor puntaje! -Takao lo desafió y rió en voz muy alta, volteando algunas miradas. Kise insistía que no iba a perder de ningún modo, pero que sería todo un espectáculo ver a Takao usando un traje de colegiala por hablador. Midorima y Kasamatsu volvieron a gruñir, perdiendo la paciencia. El ex-capitán de Kaijo, quien era mucho menos paciente que el peliverde, evidentemente no podía mantener su ira contenida tan fácilmente. Pateó a Kise en las costillas y lo jaló hacia la salida del gimnasio sin siquiera dejarlo respirar, hasta que se perdieron de la vista.

-Vendrás con nosotros ¿verdad, Shin-chan?

-Odio el karaoke. -Shintaro se quejó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras caminaban hacia fuera de la escuela y en dirección a la tienda de manga de Takao. -Podemos ir, pero tienes que jurarme que no usaras ese estúpido disfraz.

-Seguramente te gustaría verme así~

-Bakao.- Imitando a Kasamatsu, Midorima volvió a golpearlo en la cabeza. -Además, sabes que no pienso hacer el ridículo cantando.

-¡No seas así! Me aseguraré de retarte a que lo hagas. Tienes una voz muy bella, pero creo que nunca te he oído cantar. Apuesto a que eres bueno en ello.

-No tan bueno como tú, supongo. -Midorima volvió a evadir la mirada de Kazunari, mientras se rascaba el cuello nervioso.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Midorima-sama está alabando mi canto! ¡¿Qué he hecho para merecer esta bendición?!

-... vamos a buscar tu manga y a largarnos de aquí.

* * *

Años atrás, Shintaro había descubierto que Takao era un comprador impulsivo. La primera vez que tuvo que soportar uno de los arranques capitalistas del menor, habían ido a comprar zapatos deportivos y Kazu terminó comprando una pareja de hamsters hipoalergénicos (con todo y su enorme centro recreativo), para que su hermana Suzume pudiera tener una mascota que no la hiciera estornudar cada cinco segundos.

Ese día Takao había vuelto a demostrar su falta de autocontrol, al punto en que Midorima tuvo que detenerlo de pagar con la tarjeta de crédito los quince volúmenes que había escogido además del que habían ido a buscar inicialmente. Tras múltiples regaños y lo que parecía una discusión de un viejo matrimonio, o de un niño de 5 años haciendo berrinche contra su cansado padre, Kazunari accedió a sólo llevarse cuatro. La amenaza de volver por el resto hizo que Midorima se arrepintiera de las negociaciones, pero al menos se quedó satisfecho de momento.

Mientras Takao discutía amenamente con la cajera sobre cuáles pensaba que eran mejor opción para llevarse a casa _(No te pongas celoso, Shin-chan, ¡juro que no estaba ligando con ella! Yo solo tengo tiempo para un ñoño en mi vida…),_ Midorima observaba los estantes distraídamente. En su propio aburrimiento, decidió tomar un colorido tomo rosa y leerlo en lo que Takao pagaba, sin darse cuenta que había entrado en la sección de adultos.

-¡Deberías haber visto tu cara!- Takao reía desmedidamente al salir de la tienda, mientras su amigo lo miraba con desprecio. -¿Qué hacías en la sección gay de todos modos?

-No tengo nada que explicarte, imbécil.

-Ya, no te enojes. Te compré esa novela que habías estado buscando ¿no es así? Juro que ya no me burlaré. -Evidentemente, Kazunari estaba mintiendo.

-¿Podemos irnos?

-Claro, pero antes, ¡a cenar! -Takao llevaba la bolsa de sus compras en un brazo y el otro lo había enroscado en el codo de Shintaro, lo que provocó que cuando el menor se echó a correr en dirección a la cafetería, el otro dio varios tropiezos para seguirle el paso.

* * *

El local era bonito, Midorima no podía negarlo, decorado con plantas y flores en cada rincón. Algo romántico para su gusto, pero el menú no era caro y algunas cosas se escuchaban bastante apetitosas. Sin embargo, había _algo_ en una de las mesas que hizo que Midorima quisiera darse media vuelta para huir de allí: Kise estaba solo en un rincón, aun con la chamarra de su uniforme sobre la espalda, y con una mirada que parecía le acababan de informar que le quedaban dos días para vivir y que en ambos iba a llover copiosamente. Había estado llorando, se podía deducir por los leves restos de maquillaje corrido debajo de sus ojos. Justo lo que necesitaba para arruinar su día un poco más: un idiota compulsivo y un idiota llorón.

-¿Ki-chan…?

-No, Kazu, ¡no!

-¡No seas grosero, Shintaro!

Midorima gruñó mientras Takao intentaba empujarlo dentro del local, pero Midorima puso su peso en contra del de Kazunari, quien terminó estampandose contra su espalda. El menor dejó salir una especie de alarido como si fuera un animal abandonado. Para castigar a Midorima por su terquedad, lo agarró de la cintura y empezó a hacerle cosquillas para que dejara de poner resistencia. El peliverde empezó a retorcerse e hizo su mejor intento por contener una carcajada, lanzando un codazo directo a la cara de Takao, quien lo evitó por poco. Sin embargo, con ésto ya había logrado que Midorima diera un par de pasos hacia el interior, y su confrontación había captado la atención de Kise.

-Tu reto del día de hoy es ser amable con Kise. Se ve que necesita un amigo y no quiero que se sienta peor, ¿entendiste?

-¡¿Me vas a dejar a solas con él?!

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Dije que no quiero que se sienta peor! ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¡Ni loco lo dejo a solas contigo, no quiero que se mate!

Takao lo empujó a la mesa, ignorando la triste y confundida mirada del rubio. A pesar de ello, Ryouta no se opuso a que lo acompañaran y sólo se hizo a un lado para dejar espacio en la mesa. Takao notó que había una taza de café enfriándose justo enfrente de Kise, pero él no estaba bebiendo de ella, ya que tenía una tetera vacía detrás del centro de mesa y una pequeña taza de porcelana entre los dedos.

-Pensé que se habían ido de regreso a casa hace unas horas.-Kise sonaba como si le hubieran dicho que Zunion Boy no trabajaría con él nunca más por verse demasiado viejo a los dieciocho años.

-Takao decidió detenerse a perder el tiempo. Íbamos a cenar. ¿Qué te pasó? -Como era evidente, la amabilidad de Midorima era demasiado corta. Takao rodó los ojos y le dio un codazo en las costillas. -¡Ugh! Quiero decir… ¿estás bien?

-¿Huh? -Kise preguntó extrañado, intercambiando una triste mirada entre Takao y su compañero. El de los ojos de halcón hizo un gesto con la cabeza como diciendo "Está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo" y Kise asintió inseguro. -Pues… no es nada que les incumba a ustedes, no quiero molestarlos.

-No molestas, Ki-chan.- Kazunari hizo un gesto al mesero para que rellenaran la tetera y trajera dos tazas más, así como para que se llevase el gélido café. Pidió un trozo de tarta de frutas para compartir que sabía que a Shin-chan iba a gustarle bastante.

-¿S-seguro? Midorimacchi siempre insiste en que soy muy dramático y desesperante…

-Sólo habla, por todos los… ¡ugh, deja de golpearme, Kazu! -Midorima negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. -¿Qué sucedió?

Kise les desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos. Midorima lo había visto llorar en múltiples ocasiones, pero si hacía memoria de sus años en Teiko, nunca estuvo tan destrozado como ahora. Algo ocurrió que Kise se había sumido en la desesperación por completo. Shintaro no era precisamente empático, pero odiaba ver a la gente llorar. A través de los dos años de amistad, aprendió a tolerar, aceptar y consolar a Takao cuando ese era el caso, pero era consciente de que Kazunari era un caso muy en particular. Kise, sin embargo, siempre lograba ponerlo de nervios en cuanto empezaba a chillar. Ahora no era el caso, ya que su dolor era tan desgarrador que inclusive empezaba a preocupar al frío y estoico muchacho de pelo verde.

-Yukio… err… Kasamatsu-senpai y yo habíamos planeado vernos, después de casi un año de sólo hablar por teléfono o por mensajes. Vino al partido y después íbamos a venir aquí a merendar y por algo de beber, pero… senpai está saliendo con una chica en su universidad.

-Oh. -Takao dijo, ahora entendía a qué se debía el drama. Midorima, un tanto más distraído, lo esperaba a que continuara. -Asumo que ese café era suyo.

-Si. Kasamatsu-senpai por fin había venido a verme y esa…- Kise se contuvo de insultarla de una manera muy vulgar. Hizo solo un par de gestos lascivos antes de continuar-...le llamó y se fue corriendo. Cuando estábamos juntos en el equipo, Moriyama-senpai siempre insistía en que fuéramos a coquetear con las chicas en las plazas o afuera del estadio antes del partido, era divertido porque Kasamatsu-senpai nunca podía dirigirles la palabra siquiera. No puedo creer que haya cambiado tanto.

-¿Estas celoso, entonces?

-Tan directo como siempre, ¿verdad, Midorimacchi?-Kise rió melancólicamente. -No precisamente. Es que realmente detesto a su novia, pero odio más que me deje plantado por ella. La ve a diario, pero no puede quedarse ni veinte minutos a platicar conmigo…

-En definitiva, estás celoso. -Midorima no sabía por qué estaba perdiendo el tiempo con este idiota. Lo que más le preocupaba, sin embargo, es que de alguna manera podía entender cómo se sentía el rubio. Ahora que Takao pasaba menos tiempo con él, Midorima sentía algo de resentimiento de no tener la suficiente atención como siempre. Cuando lo veía con otras personas, en especial coqueteándole a alguna insospechada muchacha, Shintaro sólo tronaba la lengua y se daba media vuelta para ignorar la situación. Sin embargo, todo era peor cuando Takao jugueteaba con otros hombres. Kise era el perfecto ejemplo de ello, y Midorima empezó a sentirse más y más irritado todavía.

-Si tú insistes, supongo que tienes razón. Dios, soy patético…

Takao volteó a ver a Midorima con desprecio, esperando a que dijera un arrogante "si, si lo eres", pero el más alto de los tres parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no te agrada su novia?- Takao preguntó, tomando la mano de Kise en un gesto comprensivo, y ambos sintieron la mirada de Midorima clavarse en ellos.

-Tú no lo conociste personalmente… pero me recuerda muchísimo a Shougo Haizaki.

Eso logró captar la atención de Shintaro de nuevo, quien volteó a ver a Kise con desconfianza. Takao los miraba interesado, ya que aunque no lo conocía directamente, sabía que Haizaki era de esos personajes a los que no debía acercarse nunca. Midorima se lo había advertido en múltiples ocasiones, casi con un tono protector que hacía que Kazunari se sonrojara un poco.

-Es una chica grosera, aprovechada y abusa de la confianza de senpai. Nos presentó en una ocasión y trató de ligar conmigo. Obviamente me rehusé. Decidí no decirle nada a Kasamatsu, quizá sólo habían sido alucinaciones mías, pero evidentemente no fue así. Hoy que le llamó, la puso en altavoz y esa… ella… le dijo que no debería juntarse con personas como yo, que sólo nos basamos en nuestra apariencia para conseguir lo que queremos.

-Me supongo que Kasamatsu-san le hizo caso y se fue.

-No fue solo eso, Midorimacchi. -Kise cerró los ojos con desesperación y dejó caer dos lágrimas pesadas. -Estaba tan enojado que le dije lo de la vez anterior y se molestó conmigo. Me dijo que quizá Setsuko estaba en lo correcto y que no debía estar cerca de mi. Creo que al final logró vengarse de que la rechazara, porque no me regresa ninguna llamada.

-Tienes razón, es igual a Haizaki. ¿Estás consciente que seguirá usando a Kasamatsu-san a su conveniencia a menos de que hagas algo? No sé por qué lo hace, pero por alguna razón Kasamatsu-san te escucha, si nadie más ha detenido que salga con esta mujer, es porque nadie ha estado en una situación abusiva como la que tú viviste. Para él es normal que lo trate así porque no conoce nada mejor, pero tú sabes que lo está utilizando.

Midorima se encogió de hombros, y los otros dos lo miraban embelesados. Les desvió la mirada y se puso de pie, insistiendo en que tenía que ir al sanitario antes de partir. En cuanto la tarta se acabara, caminarían a Kise a la estación y ellos tomarían otro autobús de regreso a Tokio antes de que se hiciera más tarde. No le pidió opinión a Kazunari.

-Nunca me había dicho algo tan… tan…

-¿Bueno? ¿útil?

-Amable. -Kise lo miraba con ojos de asombro y negaba con la cabeza. -¿Qué le has hecho a Midorimacchi? ¡Él no era así!

-No lo sé, creo que logré mi cometido. -Takao se encogió de hombros pícaramente y Kise rió de manera débil.

-¿Sigue molesto por aquella vez que te invité a bailar conmigo?

-Ni lo menciones, aún me regaña cada vez que insisto en que deberíamos venir a verte.

-No puedo creerlo… en serio debe gustarte para intentar todo esto por él.

Takao miraba nervioso la puerta de los servicios, precavido de que Shintaro no escuchara parte de su conversación. Lo último que quería era tenerle que explicar de qué demonios estaba hablando Ryota. En algún momento tendría que decirle la verdad. Pero ese momento no era aquí ni ahora, menos cuando el as de Kaijo seguía llorando por lo bajo levemente.

-Ki-chan… Shin-chan es un idiota, pero sabes que puedes ser honesto conmigo. No desvíes el tema. ¿Tú y Kasamatsu-san…?

-No quería decirlo en frente de él, pero confío en tí, Takaocchi. Es difícil de explicar. No es que esté loco por él así como tú y Midorima, pero… no lo sé. Puedo imitar todo en este mundo, desde como se ve y se mueve, hasta como se oye su novia, pero sé que hay una cosa que jamás podré cambiar para que me tome en cuenta. No puedo decirle nada, porque al final solo seremos amigos si bien me va. A él no le interesa estar con otros hombres, yo lo sé. Es triste, ¿sabes? Al menos en tu situación sabemos que la otra persona está interesada aunque esté en negación perpetua.

-¿Él sabe que eres…?

-¿Midorimacchi sabe de ti?

-Pues… Nunca lo hemos hablado directamente, pero intuyo que ya se dio cuenta en algún punto.

-Bueno, allí tienes tu respuesta. Si senpai lo sabe, no tendría que sospechar que yo… que él… bueno, que él me gusta. -Kise admitió tímidamente y ocultó su gesto de desesperación con ambas manos.

-¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar, sinceramente? Hasta ahora, nunca te ha juzgado ni dado la espalda. No creo que nada cambie por que te diga que no. -Takao se cruzó de brazos y observó de reojo como Shin-chan se aproximaba a la mesa nuevamente.

-¿No estarás hablando por experiencia, Takaocchi? -Por primera vez desde que se sentaron a la mesa, Kise volvía a sonreír brillantemente.

-Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo. Después de todo, ver a Shin-chan ser amable no es algo que se consigue de la noche a la mañana.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Takao? Ya vámonos. Kise, recoge tus cosas. El carro de tu hermana está en la entrada. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sentado allí?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo supo Matsuri-neechan que estábamos aquí? ¿Tú le llamaste, Midorimacchi?

-No tengo su número. -Sin embargo, había algo de culpa y complicidad en el tono de Shin-chan.

Su ida al sanitario había tomado más tiempo del habitual, y aunque era probable que Matsuri Kise hubiera cambiado de número telefónico en el transcurso de cuatro años, Takao sospechaba que Midorima tenía algo que ver en todo esto. Ryouta se despidió de ellos y salió al encuentro de una guapísima rubia mayor que ellos que volteó más de una mirada al bajar de un flamante carro deportivo rojo (la de Kazunari incluida, para molestia de Shintaro). Matsuri lo saludó desde lejos y Midorima le regresó el gesto, pero la mujer subió a su lloroso hermano menor en el carro y desapareció de la vista en un instante.

Midorima tomó asiento frente a su amigo, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara mientras el peliverde se terminaba los últimos trozos de tarta. Después de unos segundos, Takao se dio cuenta que Kise se había ido sin pagar ni su té ni el café de Kasamatsu.

-No te molestes. -Dijo Shintaro cuando Takao estaba sacando su teléfono para avisarle. -Ya pagué la cuenta.

-Vaya, qué amable. Es un poco raro de tu parte… ¿Entonces seguirás negando que tú le llamaste a la hermana de Ki-chan sólo porque te apena ser bueno con él?

-Desafortunadamente, no tengo el número de Matsuri-san. Lo perdí cuando tiraste mi viejo teléfono en el sauna el año pasado. -Midorima volteó hacia la ventana y Takao observó que había un dejo de orgullo en Shin-chan del que sólo tienen los niños después de haber hecho una travesura.

-Peeeeero…

Midorima frunció el ceño y se sonrojó mientras evadía ver a Takao a la cara.

-Puede o puede que no tenga el número de un tal Yukio Kasamatsu entre mis contactos por tu culpa.

Takao siguió sonriente pero sorprendido, y Shintaro le explicó que sólo le llamó para informarle que habían encontrado a Kise muy solo y triste en un café.

-Supongo que él fue quien llamó a Matsuri-san, creo que decirle que un senpai responsable siempre debe estar pendiente de los suyos hasta después de graduarse lo molestó un poco.

-¡ _Ouch_! Directo al orgullo… -Kazunari se burló, pero Midorima le regresó una pequeña sonrisa. -Estoy orgulloso, Shin-chan, ¡en realidad fuiste muy bueno con Kise! No importa lo que la gente diga o lo que tú pienses de tí mismo, eres una persona muy amable. Me gustas mucho cuando eres así.

El peliverde se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás y Takao notó cómo su rostro cambiaba de un tono sonrosado a un carmín bastante profundo. Él mismo no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando pensó en lo que había dicho segundos atrás y trató de enmendar su error enseguida. Shintaro sólo negó con la cabeza e insistió en que se fueran de allí pronto.

Kazunari lo siguió hasta la estación de buses y se encaminaron hacia Tokio en un silencio incómodo de casi una hora. Mientras tanto, Takao recordaba otras ocasiones en que el lado altruista de Shin-chan había salido a relucir. ¿Cuántas veces no lo había visto ayudando a los ancianos en la calle? ¿O aquella vez que enseñaron a los niños del vecindario a jugar basket? Midorima había sido el más paciente y cariñoso de los profesores, incluso más que Takao mismo y Kuroko. No había que olvidar que no había celebración de cumpleaños a la que Shin-chan no llevase un regalo para el festejado, ni había lucky item que no regresara o repusiera en perfectas condiciones si alguien se los prestaba.

En casos más particulares, Takao recordaba aquella vez que sirvió de intermediario para que Momoi recapacitara en dejar Touou, por lo que Aomine le estaba secretamente agradecido. O la vez que Murasakibara estaba de visita para un cumpleaños de Kuroko. El gigante y Kagami por fin se habían contentado para prepararle un regalo al jugador fantasma, pero faltaban ingredientes para la tarta. Midorima lo obligó a irse de la fiesta con él para ir a buscar su lucky item del día y discretamente traer los ingredientes que faltaban de la receta de Atsushi.

Shintaro Midorima era un hombre sumamente amable, quisiera admitirlo o no. La prueba más contundente de todo ello era el chico de los ojos de halcón sentado a su lado, que después de ese largo rato de silencio, notó que Shintaro le estaba ofreciendo tomar un dulce de una pequeña caja que había comprado en la tienda de manga mientras lo esperaba. Era tímido y torpe para expresar sus sentimientos, pero evidentemente no quería pasar más tiempo en una situación tan incómoda. En tres años, Midorima por fin había aprendido a tomar la iniciativa para enmendar un problema.

Takao sonrió y comenzaron a hablar y a discutir como siempre lo hacían.

 _Realmente estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Shin-chan._

* * *

 **N/A:** Cada vez se pone más homosensual la cosa. Pronto llegaremos al romance lento y doloroso. En el próximo episodio: Shin-chan también es un HSK.


	5. Alguien querido

**Capítulo 5: Alguien querido**

 _Temas: Midorima comportándose como el novio perfecto || Takao encuentra unas fotos viejas._

* * *

 **N/A:** No sé de dónde me salió tanto trabajo que no me dio tiempo de editar esto en toda la semana. Espero tener chance de subir el siguiente capítulo el miércoles, ya que es más corto. Puede que me tome un tiempo para intentar terminar los caps que faltan, pero bueno... *oye las chara songs y llora violentamente*

* * *

No era muy del agrado de Midorima tomar el subterráneo, pero se rehusaba a pedalear hasta Akihabara y de regreso sólo por uno de los juegos de cartas tontos de Takao. Desperdiciaron toda su tarde en busca de una caja edición limitada de su juego favorito para su colección, una vez que Takao había acabado con sus clases matutinas del fin de semana. Para el momento en que llegaron a la estación, la noche ya iba cayendo sobre sus cabezas lentamente, y pintaba el cielo de brillantes anaranjados, rosas y violetas.

Siguió a Takao hacia el piso inferior de mala gana tras haber dejado que pagara su boleto, después esperaron alrededor de diez minutos de pie con la esperanza de que arribara un tren humanamente vacío. Takao gruñó molesto, ya que era imposible subirse a los vagones con un sujeto enorme como Midorima. Tendrían que esperar casi media hora para que llegaran metros más vacíos. Kazunari no era impaciente, pero situaciones como esta hacían que su tolerancia se esfumara rápidamente. Extrañamente, Midorima se veía tranquilo.

-Pensé que odiabas tomar el metro, ¿por qué estás tan relajado?

-No podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar. Lo peor que puedes hacer en estas situaciones es perder la calma. Además, me gusta viajar en metro cuando está vacío. Me da tiempo para pensar. -Admitió mientras jalaba al menor para hacia una banca de metal para esperar sentados. Sacó de su mochila la novela que Takao le había comprado aquella vez en Kanagawa y se quedó leyendo en silencio. Usualmente no le gustaba leer manga ni las extrañas recomendaciones que Takao le hacía, pero no podía negar que ocasionalmente le regalaba títulos bastante impresionantes como éste. A pesar de ser la definición de otaku en persona, Takao tenía muy buen gusto al regalar o sugerir series. El menor suspiró y se dejó caer en la banca al lado de Midorima con las piernas cruzadas, y se dedicó a mirar a la gente que pasaba y se subía a los vagones cada que llegaba otro tren, casi a la fuerza durante el resto de la hora pico.

Checaba su celular de vez en cuando para ver la hora, después de haber mandado un mensaje a su madre para informarle que llegaría un poco más tarde de lo esperado. Takao se divertía observando a las personas mientras esperaban y Shintaro leía su libro en silencio. Prestaba atención a los detalles, como si tratara de crear una historia de cada uno de los personajes que transitaban frente a sus ojos. Oficinistas y trabajadores saliendo de sus horas laborales, madres recogiendo a sus niños de la guardería, alumnos del instituto como ellos disfrutando su tiempo libre después de salir de las actividades del club, y alguno que otro universitario apresurandose a llegar a algún bar. Eran aburridos minutos de una linda tarde que Takao deseaba poder aprovechar de otra manera.

-Se está haciendo realmente tarde. -Dijo al revisar que eran cerca de las 9 pm.

-Mi casa está más cerca de la estación que tu departamento. Puedes quedarte, si quieres. -Midorima hizo su oferta sin siquiera separar la vista de la hoja.

-No lo sé. Mañana tengo que despertar temprano para ir a mi clase… jaja, ¡que matado! Mañana es sábado y sólo puedo pensar en ir a clase… ¡Qué horrible!

-Pondré tu futón más cerca de la puerta para que no me tengas que despertar. Puedes agarrar mi bicicleta para irte, si gustas. La regresas en la tarde y te ayudo con la tarea de la semana. -Midorima dijo mientras leía con calma.

-Estás siendo demasiado amable.-Takao dijo con sospecha y levantó una ceja con escepticismo. Traviesamente se inclinó sobre Midorima y empezó a forcejear con él hasta que logró quitarle el libro.-Creo que te estoy haciendo daño. ¿Ahora que te pasa?

-No tiene nada que ver contigo. Oha Asa dijo que ser bueno con alguien querido traería buena suerte a Cáncer por el resto del fin de semana.- Explicó fríamente al tratar de recuperar su libro de las manos de Takao.

-¿... alguien querido?- Esas palabras sonaban tan ajenas al muchacho de pelo verde que cuando Takao las escuchó salir de sus labios no podía comprenderlo. -¿T-tienes a alguien querido, Shin-chan?

-Pues sí, claro.- Midorima parpadeó un par de veces, como si tratara de entender por qué Takao estaba preguntando algo tan estúpidamente obvio. En ocasiones durante sus años en Teiko, Aomine bromeaba con que él era una especie de máquina sin sentimientos, pero lo hería un poco que Takao pensara lo mismo ahora. Por su reacción, Takao empezaba a sospechar que no estaban hablando en la misma frecuencia. "Mis padres, mi hermana, Netsu… tú, hasta cierto punto."

-Si, estamos hablando de cosas completamente distintas, Shin-chan. Estaba… bueno… pensaba que talvez tú… no sé… ¿tienes a _alguien_ especial en mente? N-nunca hablamos de ese tipo de cosas...

-Hmmm…- Takao no esperaba que le diera una respuesta, pero observar a Midorima pensar sobre el tema le causó un pequeño ataque de pánico por un segundo. Por suerte, Shintaro pareció no darse cuenta. -Creo que no lo he pensado mucho. Por el momento, supongo que no.

 _Ah, qué alivio… y qué pena, también._

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Y-yo?- Takao miró a su alrededor, tratando de evadir el darle una respuesta a tal pregunta. Quizá Midorima sólo estaba siendo educado al regresarle la pregunta, parte de ese "Sé bueno con tus seres queridos" de Oha-asa. Sin embargo, preguntas como esa no le ayudaban a Takao en nada. -Pues… s-si. Si hay alguien... pero aun no le he dicho nada a esa persona. Sinceramente no creo que yo le interese mucho.

-Hmm, que extraño. Siempre pensé que tendrías un poco más de confianza en tí mismo.- Midorima no le dijo nada más, pero Takao le regresó su libro sin insistir.

Regresó a su tarea original de observar a la gente a su alrededor con la esperanza de que Shintaro no recayera en el tema, que finalmente él había iniciado y ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Los padres llevaban a sus hijos de la mano. Un grupo de amigos jugueteaba en el pasillo. Una pareja de extranjeros compartían un tierno pero apasionado beso en la línea del andén, lo que volteaba varias miradas de tradicionales japoneses, no acostumbrados a las muestras públicas de afecto. Dos estudiantes de preparatoria caminaban de la mano, mientras el chico le pasaba el brazo a la joven por los hombros para ayudarla a ingresar al vagón.

 _Ah… tengo que dejar de hacer esto. Eres un masoquista y lo sabes, Kazunari._

Las imágenes mentales de su sesión de observación lo estaban torturando, aunadas a la conversación previa. Sabía que estaba metiéndose en problemas hasta el cuello, pero tenía que saberlo. Tenía que traerlo a la conversación y sacarse de toda duda respecto al tema.

-Shin-chan… ¿alguna vez has tenido novia?

-No realmente. Las novias del jardín de niños no cuentan. -Dijo frunciendo el ceño pero sin inmutarse.

-¿...novio?- Takao lo dijo en tono de burla, pero Midorima no pareció molestarse. Apenas levantó la vista del libro y volteó a mirar a Takao. Era extraño, se estaba comportando demasiado normal para las implicaciones de la pregunta. El puritano y tímido Midorima de siempre probablemente le hubiera aventado el libro a la cara. Era bien sabido que Shin-chan solía sobreactuar ante la más mínima provocación, pero ahora parecía estarse deteniendo un segundo a pensarlo.

-No. Creo que nunca me había detenido a pensar en algo así, de hecho. -Sin saber de los pensamientos y sentires de su amigo, el peliverde cerró el libro y lo miró directamente, extrañado. -¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Me da curiosidad cómo es que Shin-chan demuestra afecto. -Takao se rió y levantó las rodillas hasta juntarlas con su pecho, abrazándose con ambos brazos. -Te he visto con Megumi-chan, con tu mamá… hasta con mi hermana, la tratas muy bien… pero me hace preguntarme, ¿cómo tratarías a alguien que enserio, _enserio_ quieres?

-No tengo mucha experiencia en ese campo. No es que me interese. -Midorima admitió mientras cruzaba ambas manos sobre sus piernas. Marcó la página en la que se había quedado con el pulgar, esperando que la conversación terminara pronto.

-Y… ¿qué pasaría si te reto a que lo intentes?- Takao preguntó, en un tono mucho más serio del que había procurado. -Eso estaría bastante fuera de tu zona de confort, ¿verdad?

-Si, más porque no tengo a nadie a quien demostrarle tales cosas, para empezar.- Por un momento, Takao empezó a sospechar que Midorima estaba haciendo todo esto a propósito, sólo para lastimarlo y castigarlo por pasarse de la raya con sus estúpidos retos.

-Podrías… intentarlo conmigo.

A Takao le gustaba meter las manos al fuego.

-Eres hombre. -Midorima contestó como si Kazunari fuera la persona más imbécil de esta tierra.

-¿...y? -Midorima era algo lento en situaciones sociales, pero Takao empezaba a molestarse de que no se diera cuenta de las implicaciones de su petición. Respiró profundo y buscó valor para retar a su amigo, en algo que sabía que era un deseo egoísta. -Dijiste que soy una persona importante para tí, ¿no es así? Enséñame qué harías, sólo para sacarlo de mi cabeza. ¿Qué… qué harías si tú y yo…?

-¿En serio? Hay gente alrededor…

-No se van a dar cuenta, no es como que me vayas a besar, ¡espero!- _Sigue mintiéndote a ti mismo, Kazu._ -Además, no creo que a nadie le importe.

Takao se encogió de hombros, tratando de creerse sus propias falacias. Se preguntaba qué tan lejos podría llevarlo, tomando en cuenta que Shin-chan ya lo había invitado a quedarse en su casa. ¿Realmente estaba tan desesperado por su más mínima muestra de afecto? Takao se sentía un poco asqueado de sí mismo.

-Si acepto hacer esto, me vas a comprar mi lucky item de aquí a la Inter-High.

-Te los compraré hasta que nos graduemos de la universidad, si quieres.- Takao rogó, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos con morbosa curiosidad. Midorima suspiró en derrota y aceptó con un movimiento de la cabeza. Sin decir más, regresó a su lectura y le informó que tomarían el siguiente tren. Sin saber que esperar, el corazón de Takao empezó a latir frenéticamente, como si fuera a salirse de su pecho mientras esperaba en silencio.

El siguiente tren anunció su llegada con un fuerte pitido que hizo que Shintaro levantara la vista y se pusiera de pie. Tomó la mano de un distraído Kazunari para levantarlo de la banca, no sin antes informarle que debían moverse con un leve toque en su hombro. Takao parecía sorprendido, pero Midorima lo apresuró y lo tomó por los hombros antes de subir al vagón detrás de él. Kazunari se abrió paso hasta la otra puerta, entre la multitud de personas que iban a bajar en la siguiente estación. Este tren venía ligeramente más vacío que los anteriores, pero aún había demasiada gente. Midorima lo alcanzó, e inmediatamente lo tomó del brazo para que no volvieran a separarlos en el resto del camino. Se quedaron de pie, el uno frente al otro sin mucho espacio entre ellos.

-¿Estás bien?-Shintaro preguntó, sujetándose de la barra de metal para no perder el equilibrio.

-S-si. Lamento que esté tan lleno, sé lo mucho que odias…

-Está bien, Kazu, no te preocupes.

Ya estaba interpretando su papel de novio de alta calidad, Takao podía darse cuenta. Aun así, sabía lo mucho que le daba pena, ya que no podía mirarlo a los ojos y se sonrojaba cada vez que hablaba. Era demasiado adorable y le dejaba una culpable sonrisa en los labios a Kazunari.

-Sólo no vayas a tropezar. Sujétate de mí si quieres. Son muchas estaciones, así que recárgate. -Midorima lo rodeó por la cintura con una sola mano y cerró el espacio entre ellos. Instintivamente, Takao lo abrazó con un brazo, manteniéndose firmemente agarrado de la barra con la otra, y se recargó levemente contra su pecho, sonrojándose violentamente.

-Te estas esforzando mucho, ¿verdad?

-No me gustaría que la persona que quiero se fuera sola a su casa tan tarde. Tampoco me gustaría que se lastimara por descuidarse en el tren. Es normal hacer algo así. -Midorima explicó, acercando a Takao un poco más.

El menor tragó saliva nerviosamente cuando sintió cómo su brazo también se recargaban detrás de su espalda con cuidado. Era un gesto demasiado íntimo, demasiado para alguien como Shin-chan. Pero el calor de su cuerpo y de su cariño eran demasiado para Takao, que sentía que estaba a punto de derretirse en ese abrazo.

-G-gracias, Shin-chan.

-Esto sólo es suponiendo que tú fueras… ya sabes. -Kazunari sintió la textura de los vendajes de la mano izquierda de Shin-chan sobre la suya, haciendo que se separara de la barra de metal, y sintió cómo su corazón parecía estallar cuando entrelazaron sus dedos.

-¿Te molesta?

Takao negó con la cabeza y disfrutaba de la sensación, al mismo tiempo que su mente le recordaba que era un masoquista, que esto sólo era un doloroso momento pasajero. No podía negar que se sentía culpable de hacerle algo así a Midorima. El muchacho de cabello esmeralda era tan distraído que probablemente no se había dado cuenta que Takao estaba tirando de los hilos para satisfacer sus propios caprichos. O quizá era mucho más listo de lo que ya parecía y era él el que estaba manipulando los sentimientos de Takao. Que juego más cruel. Sabía que se volvería adicto a este tipo de afectos con sólo una vez de probarlos, y sus esperanzas llegaron tan alto que la caída le dolería más cuando regresara a la realidad. Quizá era la forma en que Midorima le estaba demostrando qué tan en control estaba de estos retos estupidos que Takao había propuesto.

Pasó casi una hora desde que partieron hasta que llegaron a su estación, aun tomados de la mano. Kazunari se había relajado tanto que por un tramo del camino se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su amigo, y no fue hasta que el mayor le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla que se despertó y se bajaron del tren. Aun en la estación y en el camino de regreso a casa, iban con los dedos entrelazados. Midorima estaba extrañamente relajado, como si todo estuviera en el lugar indicado, pero Takao sentía la vergüenza quemándole la cara. Afortunadamente las calles ya estaban vacías para el momento que llegaron a la casa de Shintaro, y su familia parecía no estar en casa a esa hora. Kazunari tragó saliva nuevamente, recordando su plan original de quedarse a dormir. No esperaba que todo hubiera dinamitado de esta manera cuando Midorima lo propuso inicialmente.

-¿Te puedes quedar para cenar?- Midorima preguntó antes de abrir la puerta para dejarlo pasar o despedirse. -Netsu no te ha visto en varios días. Estoy seguro que extraña a su papá.

-¡Oh dios, Shin-chan, detente! ¡Eres demasiado…! ¡Todo esto es demasiado! Oh dios, no, no puedo…

-¿Entiendo que te estás retirando del reto?- Midorima usó un tono arrogante y orgulloso que correspondía muy bien con la pequeña sonrisa burlona en su cara. Takao se molestó bastante, pero entendió que por primera vez en dos años y tres meses, Midorima tenía toda la razón de ponerse pesado con él.

.¡No! Sólo no pensé que fueras tan… ¡gah! ¡Eres demasiado bueno en esto!

-Anda, entra, por favor. Si no te quieres quedar, te acompaño a casa más tarde o llamamos un taxi. Lo que prefieras, Kazu. -Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y después de quitarse los zapatos en la entrada, lo tomó del hombro para invitarlo a pasar.

Como era esperado en viernes en la noche, la casa estaba vacía. Megumi-chan debía estar con su niñera, mientras que los padres de Shintaro habrían salido a cenar después del trabajo. Netsu era la única que estaba en el lugar, jugando con los muebles de la sala. Habían dejado comida para una persona nada más, y como era sabido, Shin-chan tenía prohibido acercarse a la cocina sin supervisión de un adulto. Insistió que aunque quisiera prepararle algo de cenar, esa sería una idea terrible, así que sería mejor si ordenaban algo por teléfono. Pizza sería.

Mientras esperaban a que llegara la comida, el muchacho de pelo verde ayudó a su compañero a estudiar. Sus explicaciones eran más pacientes, y su voz era mucho más suave cuando Kazunari le pedía alguna aclaración. No implicaba que su tolerancia hacia las distracciones fuera mayor ahora, pero Midorima no se mostraba tan molesto cuando regañaba a Takao por no prestar la suficiente atención. En cambio, se mostraba comprensivo y le pedía amablemente que continuara para terminar lo antes posible. Takao lo miraba impresionado, pues parecía ser un hombre completamente distinto al que él conocía.

-¿Vas a quedarte a dormir?-Shintaro preguntó cuando terminaron la tarea de matemáticas y Takao comenzó a guardar sus libros en la mochila. La pizza había llegado apenas hacía unos minutos, pero cada vez se hacía más noche y eventualmente tendría que decidir si regresar o pasar la noche ahí. -Me gustaría cederte la cama, pero algo me dice que no me dejarás opción y pedirás que te traiga el futon.

-¿No estarás pensando en... d-dormir juntos? -Takao sonrió nerviosamente, pero Midorima le regresó un gesto molesto y suspiró decepcionado.

-No en nuestra primera noche juntos, Kazu.

-¡GAH! ¡C-callate, Shin-chan! M-mejor no peleemos por la cama y pongamos dos futones en el piso, ¡el uno al lado del otro!

-Es buena idea, así no tenemos que compartir, pero podemos estar juntos.

-Aún no le he dicho nada a mis padres… no sé si sea buena idea. -Takao comentó con sinceridad y un fuerte sonrojo que le cubría hasta las orejas.

-Te sientes incomodo. Paremos esto ahora, ¿está bien?

-¡No! no es eso, Shin-chan… ¡sólo es que realmente me sorprendes! Eres muy lindo, a pesar de que sigas siendo el mismo Shin-chan extraño de siempre. Yo… bueno, creo que cualquiera tendría suerte de tenerte como su pareja.

Midorima se encogió de hombros mientras su rostro se teñía de un pálido tono de rosa. Sirvió más soda en los vasos y sugirió que prosiguiera armando el rompecabezas que iniciaron la vez anterior que Takao visitó su casa, después de que éste le hubo pedido permiso a su madre para quedarse dormir. El rompecabezas se había quedado en su mismo lugar, y Shintaro había cuidado que la gata no se subiera sobre las piezas al cubrirlo con una manta. El muchacho de cabello oscuro se recostó sobre su abdomen para empezar a buscar las piezas, y Midorima se sentó a su lado para ayudarle.

Estuvieron en silencio un tiempo, en el cual sólo el leve ronroneo de Netsu acostada al lado de Takao podía escucharse. Midorima extendió una mano para acariciar al gato, pero para sorpresa del muchacho de menor estatura, sus dedos pasaron un par de veces por su cabello con mucho cuidado. Takao inclinó levemente la cabeza en dirección a las caricias y dejó reposar su mejilla en la mano vendada de su amigo, hasta que se dio cuenta que ambos se estaban dejando llevar por el momento y decidió separarse, las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza y el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que estaba seguro que Shintaro podía escucharlo.

 _Sólo es un estúpido reto… sólo es un estúpido reto._

-No te lo he preguntado. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo en el centro deportivo? -Midorima dijo, intentando romper la tensión entre ambos. Sentía cierta curiosidad de saber sobre el nuevo régimen que dejaba a Takao abatido por días.

-Oh, es… es un entrenamiento muy raro. Inazuma-kun me dio la idea, cuando nos mencionó que el primer reto que se impuso fue participar en los entrenamientos del equipo de volleyball. Su idea era intentar encontrar nuevas ideas a través de las prácticas, algo fresco que fuera muy distinto a lo que usualmente aprendemos jugando basquet. -Takao explicaba con esa boba sonrisa suya. -Encontré un curso de acondicionamiento físico, pero el entrenador del centro deportivo nos pone rutinas que tienen que ver con acondicionamiento kinético. Quiero decir, entrenamientos para aprender a mover el cuerpo. El régimen del entrenador Nakajima consiste en practicar las bases de un deporte diferente cada dos semanas, para aprender los elementos básicos e incorporarlos a nuestras rutinas de ejercicios. Hasta el momento hemos hecho un poco de capoeira y ya acabamos con las sesiones básicas de parkour. Esta semana creo que haremos algo de deportes acuáticos. Después de esa clase, que dura dos horas, hago dos más de yoga.

-¿Yoga? ¿En serio?- Midorima no se había imaginado que Takao se estuviera esforzando tanto en esas clases. Mucho menos podría haber sospechado que dos horas de yoga se habían inmiscuido en su tiempo libre. Si hacía cálculos, Takao debería de estar haciendo doce horas extra de ejercicio cada semana, además de su entrenamiento en el gimnasio. Empezó a preocuparse ligeramente, quizá se estaba excediendo con todo ello.

-¡Si, es muy divertido! No pongas esa cara de preocupación, he hecho yoga toda mi vida. Es poco demandante en comparación, y me ayuda a relajar mi cuerpo después del entrenamiento. Me ha ayudado mucho con el estrés y con la flexibilidad.- Midorima lo miraba todavía más confundido, y Takao rió en voz alta ante su sorpresa. Le explicó que evidentemente no era una actividad para cualquiera, pero que a él le había funcionado muy bien. -Practicaba de niño con mi hermana, pero lo dejé por el básquet en la secundaria… de hecho, lo empecé a retomar poco después de conocerte, si soy sincero. Necesitaba un escape para no mandarte al demonio.

Midorima hizo una mueca de culpa y desagrado, pero Takao negó con la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa que parecía decir "todo eso ya está en el pasado". Shintaro sonrió levemente y continuó realizando el rompecabezas.

-Oye, Shin-chan, ¿por qué no vienes mañana? La clase muestra siempre es gratis, así puedes conocer a Nakajima-sensei.

-¿Deportes acuáticos, eh?- Midorima preguntó e intentó atrapar a Netsu después de que la gata hubiera dado un brinco. Alguien acababa de abrir la puerta principal en el piso de abajo y la minina estaba dispuesta a recibirlos. Takao la detuvo y la alejó de las piezas del rompecabezas, dejándola correr escaleras abajo. -No pienso tomar las clases de yoga.

-Ah, es mejor que ni lo intentes. La instructora es muy estricta y no se contendría de darte una nalgada si eres muy torpe o si te ves bien en pantaloncillos de yoga. -Kazunari rió y Midorima negó con la cabeza, avergonzado.

Después de casi media hora de seguir con el juego de mesa, Takao empezó a sentir el cansancio llegar a su cuerpo. Midorima estuvo de acuerdo que era momento de dejar de armarlo y se puso de pie, ayudando a Takao a hacer lo propio.

-Voy por el futón extra al armario del pasillo. ¿Podrías sacar el de la parte de arriba? Igual puedes agarrar alguna de mis playeras para dormir, si quieres.

Takao asintió y se encaminó hacia el armario de su amigo. El cuarto de Midorima era lo suficientemente amplio que podrían colocar tres colchones sin problema, pero el problema era bajar el que se encontraba hasta arriba de éste. Takao jaló un banquillo para poder trepar y tomar el extremo.

 _Maldita sea, Shin-chan, ten algo de compasión, ¡tú mides dos metros! ¡Piensa en la gente pequeña!_.

Cuando sus manos lograron tomar la manta del futón y tirar de ella, Takao se percató de las decoraciones de la puerta del armario. Rara vez veía el interior de los muebles de su amigo, ya que no le gustaba que tocaran sus cosas y Takao lo había aprendido por las malas en su primer año. Sin embargo, ahora que Shin-chan le había pedido que lo hiciera, se había encontrado con unas cuantas fotografías pegadas con tachuelas al interior de la puerta de madera, y una en especial hizo que el corazón le diera un salto en el pecho. Allí estaban unas que había visto en casa de Kuroko hace un par de años, de su época en Teiko y una que se habían tomado tras el triunfo de Seirin en el primer año. En conjunto, había otras fotos más en las que él mismo aparecía, una al lado de Miyaji, Kimura y Ootsubo senpai y otra del equipo del año pasado, con Yuuya, Inazuma y Tae-chan. Inclusive estaban dos fotos en la pequeña cancha de concreto que se habían reunido para decorar junto con el resto de los equipos de los milagros, donde los coloridos overoles cubiertos de pintura fueron usados por primera y última vez.

Takao desprendió una última fotografía de la madera, sorprendido de haberla encontrado entre los recuerdos más preciados de Shin-chan. Eran ellos dos en una foto que Kise había tomado sin que se dieran cuenta, mientras platicaban la noche del último día de verano en el balcón de casa de Kagami el año pasado. Se habían retirado del grupo de gente por insistencia de Shintaro, y Kazunari intentaba enseñarle una canción que había escuchado en la radio esa semana. Midorima sonreía levemente con su lata de Shiruko en una mano y Takao lo tomaba levemente de la otra para tratar de llamarle la atención. Takao le había exigido a Kise que le enviara la foto a toda costa en cuanto la vio en el display de la cámara, pero Midorima le ordenó que la borrara al instante, y de acuerdo a lo que Kazu había visto esa misma tarde, la foto había desaparecido para siempre.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, frente a sus ojos, impresa en un bonito y caro papel fotográfico que evidentemente Kise había mandado a revelar (en la parte de atrás, la dedicatoria " _Para Midorimacchi y Takaocchi, quizá",_ delataba la autoría de la travesura). Kazunari tragó saliva. Se aseguró de volverla a poner en su lugar, que las tachuelas coincidieran con su posición original, y Takao tomó una vieja playera de Shin-chan para usar como pijama antes de irse a dormir.

Fue al baño rápidamente para cambiarse, con la cara ardiendo de emoción y un par de lágrimas de felicidad contenidas en sus claros ojos. Regresó con la playera varias tallas más grande arremangada y amarrada alrededor de su cintura, para encontrarse de frente con Midorima desabotonando la camisa de su uniforme, justo antes de acostarse y con las luces apagadas. No evadió la mirada, ya que estaba más que acostumbrado a verlo cambiarse en los casilleros del gimnasio, pero no pudo evitar quedarse mirando un par de segundos a ese cuerpo tan hermoso frente a él. Ah, una emoción fuerte más, y Takao se transformaría en una colegiala enamorada ese día. Estaba tan molesto consigo mismo que decidió darse la vuelta y arreglar su mochila.

-Encontraste la foto…- Midorima aseguró, algo apenado mientras terminaba de expandir los futones y se acostaba en el suyo.

-Lamento haber husmeado, Shin-chan.

-Sabía que lo harías, no te disculpes. Kise me dijo que tiene otra copia, puedo pedirle que te la envíe. Yo… no sé por qué quise guardarla, pero…

Kazunari tragó saliva y se dejó caer sobre el primer futón. En efecto, Shin-chan si los había colocado uno junto al otro, pero uno más cercano a la puerta. Midorima suspiró, quizá comprandose su propia mentira de ser un novio perfecto por esa noche.

-... pero me gustó la foto. No me desagrada tener una prueba de… lo que sea que tenemos tú y yo.

-Shin-chan, yo…

-No digas nada… hay que dormir.

-Claro, tienes razón.

-Duerme bien, Kazu.- Dijo con un pequeño bostezo suave y bajo, y Takao podía jurar que en la oscuridad de la habitación que compartían, Shintaro había estirado sus dedos para tomar su mano mientras se quedaba dormido paulatinamente. A Kazunari le costó mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño, pero la bellísima imagen de Shintaro durmiendo apaciblemente frente a él era mejor que una noche de sueño completa.

 _Daría todo en esta vida para poder despertar así, a tu lado, cada uno de mis días..._

* * *

En el próximo episodio: El entrenador Nakajima es cool y sabe más de lo que dice || Trajes de baño.


	6. Fuerza bruta y determinación

**Capítulo 6- Fuerza bruta y determinación**

 _Temas: Presentando al entrenador Nakajima, quien sabe más de lo que debería || Dios bendiga a los trajes de baño y los pantaloncillos de yoga._

* * *

 **N/A** : ¡Por fin pude acabar este capi (casi) a tiempo! A lo mejor me tomo un tiempo para terminar el que sigue, porque me urge terminar de escribir lo que falta del fic. Quizá me tome la semana próxima para cubrir ese pendiente, si puedo actualizo esto, pero no prometo nada.

Este capi se enfoca un poco más en el punto de vista de Shin-chan, que nos deja ver algunos detalles interesantes sobre su relación pero ahora desde su perspectiva.

Oh, ¡como nota extra! por si no había quedado claro, **yo soy la autora original del fic en inglés y de la traducción en español**. Usualmente escribo en inglés porque más personas leen las historias y porque me ayuda mucho a practicar mi gramática y vocabulario. Perdón por las confusiones, jaja.

* * *

Takao despertó media hora antes que Midorima, y decidió que sería mejor preparar el almuerzo y un desayuno ligero lo antes posible. Bajó las escaleras y la madre de Shintaro lo recibió en la cocina con una cálida sonrisa. La mujer lo ayudó en su temprana empresa, a la par que le daba algunos consejos sobre cómo preparar el bento, muchos de ellos que Takao no sabía eran necesarios para mantener a Midorima satisfecho con su comida.

-Prefiere que le pongas tomates cherry en vez de jitomate, y odia el pimiento rojo.- Instruyó la bella mujer de pelo castaño y lentes de montura gruesa, parecidos a los de su hijo. Si bien Midorima era idéntico a su padre, tenía facciones muy similares a las de su madre, entre ellas los mismos ojos grandes y verdosos con pestañas increíblemente largas. Miyuki colocó vegetales picados sobre una cama de lechuga, al lado de su porción de arroz. Takao sabía que su amigo era exigente para la comida, pero saber cosas que sólo su propia madre conocía de él podía ser de utilidad para hacer su dieta más manejable.

Takao asintió con la cabeza y le preguntó más de los gustos de su hijo. La mujer sonrió amablemente, como todas las madres jóvenes hacen, en un gesto que parecía decir que ella sabía más de lo que Kazunari hubiera querido. Siguieron conversando hasta que el malhumorado adolescente en cuestión bajó por las escaleras y se detuvo en seco en la entrada de la cocina al ver a su mejor amigo platicar amenamente con su propia madre sobre lo exigente que podía ser Shintaro, inclusive con su comida.

-¿Podrían dejar de hablar mal de mi ahora que estoy aquí? Buenos días, madre… ¿Takao, qué demonios estás haciendo?

El gusto de haber tenido a Midorima como el novio perfecto evidentemente había llegado a su fin. No pudo disimular su decepción, pero Takao recordó que así habían acordado y sonrió, mostrándole las cajas de bento a su compañero orgullosamente.

-Pagando tu amabilidad de ayer. Mira, te hice panqueques para desayunar, ¡tu mamá me enseñó a hacerlos! - Takao le acercó el plato, que estaba decorado con frambuesas que Midorima pudo reconocer habían sido recolectadas de los arbustos del jardín de su madre. Ella claramente sabía que le gustaban las frutas del desayuno frescas, y ahora probablemente Takao también sabía ese pequeño secreto gracias a que su madre no le gustaba guardar silencio en frente del siempre amistoso Kazunari. Siempre insistía que era una muy buena influencia para él, y trataba al muchacho como si fuera otro de sus hijos. Una parte de él se molestaba, pero otra se alegraba que su madre fuera tan buena anfitriona del hogar, en contraste de él y su austero padre.

-¿No se supone que no debes comer antes de hacer ejercicio? Sobre todo de entrar a la piscina. - Midorima preguntó, pero tenía que admitir que esos panqueques se veían y olían deliciosos. Sería una pena que no pudiera comerlos debido a sus planes de la mañana.

-Claro, pero saldremos a caminar y a trotar un poco antes de ir al centro deportivo, que está a media hora de aquí. Después, el entrenador nos pide que hagamos algo de calentamiento mientras nos da instrucciones. Hasta entonces nos metemos en la piscina, y para ese momento no creo que tengamos ningún problema. - Takao se sentó a su lado y se preparó los panqueques con jarabe y jalea. Midorima y Takao compartían secretamente el gusto por la comida dulce, pero en este momento, Takao se estaba pasando de la raya.

-Ya veo… noté que ya empacaste tu mochila, pero yo voy a tener un problema en cuanto lleguemos. -Midorima se arregló los lentes, y Takao intuyó que se trataba de su vista debajo del agua. Sin embargo, eso parecía no molestarlo mucho de momento, ya que inmediatamente comentó su preocupación con un leve sonrojo -Ya no me queda el traje de baño que tengo, ha pasado un tiempo desde que practicamos en la alberca del gimnasio.

-Pero si fuimos a ese viaje en la playa juntos… oh, claro, traías bermudas aquella vez, que Kagami tiró de ellas por accidente y se perdieron en el agua… -Takao trató de contener la risa, pero la mirada asesina de su compañero lo hizo estallar. -Ah, no te preocupes, pueden prestarte uno, o podemos comprarlo en la tienda del club si te sientes más cómodo con ello. Estoy seguro que podremos encontrar tu talla esta vez.

-Esta bien,- Midorima suspiró profundamente. -¿Crees que realmente ayudará? Estoy consciente que nadar tonifica los músculos, pero...

-Oh, no haremos relevos o prácticas de velocidad, esas cosas normales. Usualmente estamos probando cosas nuevas todo el tiempo. Recuerda, es condicionamiento kinético, en el agua debe ser bastante peculiar. Por el tipo de ejercicios que le gustan al entrenador, supongo jugaremos waterpolo.- Por un segundo, Takao lo miró preocupado. -Uh, si sabes nadar, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto. No soy el mejor en ello, pero conozco lo esencial. -Midorima suspiró, esperando que ninguno de los dos sufriera un calambre severo por la comida tan pesada que Takao les había preparado. -Ya veo, el waterpolo puede funcionar muy bien con tu propósito original de entrenar. Añade la resistencia del agua a la dificultad de anotar puntos. Me gustaría tener un uno contra uno cuando salgas del yoga, sólo para ver si ha habido alguna mejora.

-Hombre, voy a morir de hacer tanto ejercicio…- Takao se quejó, pero sonrió ampliamente. -Si no puedo entrenar el lunes, tendrás que ser capitán interino en mi lugar. Llevarás mi legado a las nuevas generaciones y cuidarás de mis retoños, ¿verdad, Shin-chan?

-Sabes que sí. -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, apoyándose en su hombro para levantarse. -Vámonos antes de que se haga tarde.

El muchacho peliverde se acercó a su madre para regresarle los platos y ésta se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonrojar. Se dio media vuelta y subió rápidamente a su habitación para tomar sus cosas y las de Takao. Kazunari miraba sus intercambios y sonreía con calidez, sin notar la mirada cómplice que le daba Miyuki-san desde hace unos segundos. Una vez que Shintaro hubo desaparecido por las escaleras, la mujer rió por lo bajo, pero el sonido logró atraer la atención de Takao hacia su persona.

-Nunca había visto a Shintaro tan motivado. ¿Asumo que es tu culpa, Kazunari-kun? Me contó de estos retos por lo que lo has hecho pasar este último par de meses, me alegra que se esté proponiendo cosas nuevas… sólo no se sobrepasen con ello.

-Para nada, Miyuki-san. Gracias por confiarme a Shin-chan.

-Realmente le agradas, ¿lo sabes? Shintaro realmente te qu… ¿podrías esperar un segundo?

Un fuerte ruido de pisadas se escuchaban desde la sala de estar. La mujer desapareció detrás de la puerta y Takao podía escuchar la preocupada voz de la madre de Shin-chan del otro lado, en conversación con la de su cansado y casi siempre ausente esposo. Después de unos segundos, volvió a la cocina con el Dr. Midorima, un hombre alto de cabello color esmeralda y ojos castaños claros, que a pesar de las sutiles diferencias, era increíblemente parecido a su hijo. La mayor discrepancia entre ambos eran las ojeras y leves arrugas que surcaban su rostro, así como unos mechones de cabello de un tono verde grisáceo en sus sienes. Sin embargo, ambos eran hombres de gran porte y cierta elegancia, con un perpetuo ceño fruncido en la frente y una expresión calmada en el rostro.

-Tengo una emergencia en hospital, espero poder estar de vuelta para la cena. -Le dijo a Miyuki mientras la mujer le ajustaba la corbata con una sonrisa tranquila en los labios. El hombre tomó su portafolio y se dirigió a la entrada, casi ignorando la presencia de Takao en su cocina. SIn embargo, se volteó justamente cuando tenía una mano sobre el picaporte y le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro al muchacho de ojos de halcón.

-Que bueno verte de nuevo por aquí, muchacho. Tiene tiempo que no te veía, Takao-kun.

-Buen día, señor. -Midorima Senior le dio una mirada confundida que hizo que Takao se sintiera nervioso. Quizá era el hecho que seguía usando la larga playera de su hijo como pijama y se encontraba en su cocina un sábado a las siete de la mañana, tomando café con la madre de su mejor amigo mientras este no estaba presente en la habitación.

-Que tengan todos un muy buen día.- Dijo, besando a su esposa y a su pequeña hija en la frente, y habló en voz muy alta para asegurarse que Shintaro lo escuchara también. Abrió la puerta trasera para dirigirse a la cochera, pero se detuvo abruptamente y volvió a meter la cabeza en la cocina.

-¿Querida, por qué no está prendida la TV?- Shinzen preguntó preocupado, sorprendiendo a su esposa quien ya lo hacía encaminado hacia su carro. Dio un respingo y casi dejó caer la caja de almuerzo de Megumi sobre la pequeña niña de cabello esmeralda.

-¡Oh! ¡Shintaro no la encendió esta mañana! Estaba muy ocupado hablando con Kazunari-kun que debió…

Justo mientras hablaba, Midorima corrió escaleras abajo, casi pisando a Netsu en el proceso. La evadió gracilmente de un salto y esquivó a su madre a la entrada de la cocina como si se tratase de un contrincante en la cancha, para quitarle el control de las manos a Takao y cambiar los canales velozmente hasta sintonizar el horóscopo matutino de Ohayo Asahi.

 _Tenemos a Cáncer en el cuarto lugar el día de hoy, ¡será un día con muy buena suerte si prestas atención a tus alrededores! Entrar en conflicto con Acuario es una negativa para el día de hoy, pero Tauro será muy flexible y comprensivo. Tu color del día es el negro. Tu número es el 5. Y tu lucky item… ¡Goggles para nadar!_

-Mira nada más, ¡que suerte tienes, Shin-chan!

* * *

El centro deportivo estaba justamente a treinta minutos de la casa de Shintaro, justo como Takao había dicho. Era un espacio grande con una alberca techada y un par de canchas de soccer y tenis al aire libre, así como salones amplios para danza, yoga y artes marciales. En el piso de arriba había máquinas de ejercicios y el servicio médico del lugar. Takao le explicó que las canastas de basket las habían quitado antes de que él llegara, pero sabía que el lugar tenía un equipo casual que se juntaba por las noches a practicar en otro sitio.

Takao lo presentó con la chica del mostrador para registrarse, no sin dedicarle una coqueta sonrisa a la joven y un par de palabras bonitas, quien se sonrojó de inmediato. Shintaro rodó los ojos y gruñó con desesperación, haciendo que su amigo soltara una carcajada.

-Tú como siempre, tan celoso Shin-chan~ Sabes que lo de anoche fue algo pasajero, no te pongas así.

La chica los miró confundida y su sonrojo se pronunció aún más. Shintaro sonrió para sí como si acabara de ganarse un trofeo.

-Claro, sabes que no hubiera funcionado. No creo que resistieras más de una noche conmigo, Bakao.

La mujer soltó un grito ahogado que Takao no escucho por la carcajada que dejó salir. Le dio un par de palmadas a su amigo en la espalda y jugueteó con él por un segundo para hacerle cosquillas cuando le dijo que se dirigieran a los casilleros para presentarle al entrenador en cuanto antes. Shintaro observó cómo la muchacha los miraba impresionada y, acto seguido, tomó su celular probablemente para esparcir raros rumores sobre Kazunari. Midorima sonrió levemente y siguió a Takao hacia el interior, con una extraña sensación de triunfo en el pecho.

Nakajima era un hombre joven, no mucho mayor que ellos pero ya cercano a los treinta. Era alto y atlético, con cabello cobrizo atado en una coleta. Sonrió al ver a Takao e inmediatamente lo tomó bruscamente del cuello para revolverle el cabello. Kazunari rió y le presentó a su amigo en cuanto el entrenador lo dejó ir. Inmediatamente, Nakajima le ofreció una mano al presentarse e insistió que no debía ser tan formal con él cuando Shintaro inclinó la cabeza como señal de respeto.

-Ya veo… ¡así que tú eres el amigo del cual el enano no ha dejado de hablar desde el mes pasado! Por lo que Takao dice de ti parece un milagro que te haya convencido de venir.

-Si… es un poco difícil, pero es un gran muchacho ya que llegas a conocerlo. ¡Permítanme presentarles! Shin-chan, él es el entrenador Isamu Nakajima, encargado de los programas de acondicionamiento deportivo. Entrenador, él es Shintaro Midorima, mi mejor amigo y compañero en Shuutoku…

-¡Espera, espera! ¿Midorima? ¿ _Tu_ Shin-chan del que tanto hablas es _ese S_ hintaro Midorima? ¿El de la Generación de los Milagros? ¡Ahora recuerdo de dónde te había visto antes, Takao! salieron en Sports Illustrated Japan hace tiempo, había una sección de "los compañeros de los Milagros" o algo así… No les hacen mucha justicia, jajaja.

-Pensé que no eras muy aficionado al basket de instituto, entrenador… ¡Pero es cierto! Creo que nunca mencioné a Shin-chan por su apellido.

-¿... _tu_ Shin-chan?- Preguntó el peliverde arqueando una ceja. De toda la conversación, justo ese detalle era el que le había llamado la atención. Sonaba molesto por haber sido nombrado casi como un objeto de pertenencia.

-Oh, no, no. No lo tomes a mal. Es solo que Takao nunca cierra la boca cuando empieza a hablar de ti, eso es todo. Y claro, no estoy muy interesado, pero tendrías que vivir bajo una roca para no saber de los Milagros de la secundaria Teiko. - Contestó el hombre encogiéndose de hombros. Les dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a ambos y prosiguió. -Así que quieres tomar la clase gratuita… ¡Hah! Tendré que dejarlos en el mismo equipo para ver si lo que Takao siempre presume sobre su sincronía es cierto.

-¡Hah! ¡Vamos a darles una lección, Shin-chan!

* * *

La sesión de waterpolo fue agotadora, más de lo que Midorima había imaginado. Sus tiros hacia la red eran prácticamente perfectos al principio, y hacían que todo mundo quedase impresionado por la distancia y fuerza de los mismos, incluido el entrenador. Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los minutos, sus brazos y piernas se tornaban más pesados cada vez.

Cabía mencionar que nunca había sido especialmente bueno nadando o moviéndose en el agua como lo era sobre la cancha, tal y como le había dicho a Takao previamente. Por ello, era muy fácil para el otro equipo quitarle el balón a menos de que Takao estuviera muy cerca para defenderlo. Los demás miembros de su improvisado equipo no parecían saber como ayudarlo y sólo Takao entendía que Shin-chan no era nada del otro mundo y era el único que se atrevía a acercarse. Shin-chan se veía incluso más humano dentro del agua. Sus torpes pataleos y brazadas le parecían bastante tiernas, pero finalmente lograba su objetivo de anotar puntos a distancia.

Ahora entendía por qué Takao insistía en tomar este tipo de entrenamiento, ya que había comprobado qué tan falto de forma estaba al salirse de sus métodos tradicionales de hacer ejercicio. A Shintaro le faltaba resistencia física y flexibilidad, así como tonificar mucho más el resto de sus músculos, cuando antes sólo se había preocupado por fortalecer los brazos y las piernas.

Al final, su equipo ganó por un mínimo margen de tres puntos, lo que hizo que Midorima se sintiera levemente irritado el resto de la tarde. Takao se dirigió a los vestidores para prepararse para su clase de yoga, e insistió a que Shin-chan lo esperara o se regresara a casa si lo deseaba. Sin embargo, Nakajima se acercó a él y lo invitó a quedarse otro rato en la piscina, para conversar un poco más de tiempo. Ofreció darle un par de consejos gratis como parte de la primera sesión en lo que esperaba a Kazunari, por lo que Midorima accedió y regresó al gimnasio minutos después.

-Takao no mencionó ni una vez que pertenecías al equipo de Teiko ¿sabes? - Le dijo mientras se inclinaba en el borde de la piscina y Shintaro se tomaba un minuto para respirar tranquilamente. -Creo que te considera algo mucho más grande que tu pasado, realmente te admira mucho. Dijo que era aterrador verte encestar, y creo que ahora entiendo por qué.

-Me lo ha dicho repetidas veces, y sigue insistiendo en que quiere hacer que nuestro equipo brille mucho más que la Generación de los Milagros.

-Si Takao lo dice, entonces es muy probable que lo haga. Es un cabeza hueca, pero es increíblemente determinado. Nunca había conocido a otro estudiante con una actitud como la suya. -Nakajima dijo después de sentarse para poder charlar a gusto. Sumergió las piernas en el agua, salpicando a Shintaro por accidente. El muchacho peliverde arqueó una ceja y Nakajima rió por lo bajo. Había escuchado cosas buenas de Kazunari recientemente, ya que la mejora en efecto se notaba en él, pero el entrenador parecía tenerlo sobre un pedestal.

-Takao es un idiota.- Midorima dijo de dientes para afuera y sonrió para sí. Nakajima bufó y le regresó el gesto.

-Claro, ¡por supuesto que lo es! Pero es un idiota obstinado. Lo logrará. Ha insistido mil veces que fuiste tú quién lo hizo así, y no lo dudo. Conocerte solo confirma mis sospechas, pero creo firmemente que Takao se volverá más grande de lo que nadie espera de él, ni siquiera de sí mismo.

Tomó un respiro y observó a Midorima con detenimiento. Un par de ojos desafiantes le regresaron la mirada, con el ceño fruncido tanto por la falta de gafas como por el carácter habitual. Había muchas cosas que le gustaría decirle al jugador milagroso frente a él en ese mismo instante. En tan solo un par de meses Takao se había convertido en una especie de hermano pequeño, y Nakajima sabía más cosas de las que quería admitir. Sin embargo, por el mismo cariño que le había tomado al enano parlanchín, prefirió guardarse sus palabras.

-Lo sé. Kazu tiene más potencial del que deja ver, sólo es cuestión de que aprenda a explotarlo.

 _Kazu, ¿eh?_

-Takao te admira, pero odia tus agallas. Quiere mantenerse al tanto contigo, inclusive superarte, pero sabe cuales son sus limitaciones y hasta el momento se ha restringido a actuar de tu sombra. Creo que no es necesario que te lo diga, pero ese muchacho… tiene posibilidades de brillar inclusive más que tú, si tan sólo dejase de opacar su talento. Midorima, lo tuyo es talento natural, pero este niño… también es un prodigio. Es un rápido en aprender y su desempeño mejora de manera exponencial. Si se enfoca en algo y logra concentrarse lo suficiente, lo consigue por medio de fuerza bruta y determinación. En sólo un mes… nunca había visto a alguien adaptarse tan rápido a los cambios como Takao lo ha hecho.

Midorima lo miró confundido por un instante, no estaba completamente seguro de haber comprendido todo lo que el entrenador acababa de decir. No le había dicho nada que no supiera, pero parecía haber una especie de mensaje intrínseco en sus palabras.

-Me ha hablado de sus entrenamientos y su táctica como compañeros. Conozco un poco de tí gracias a lo que Takao me cuenta, y evidentemente siguen siendo dos adolescentes con problemas comunes, la escuela, su último año y su última oportunidad para llevarse el trofeo… pero al final, creo que solo son un par de idiotas obstinados tratando de probar quién es mejor o más apasionado en algo que ambos aman y son buenos en ello.

-Hmm… en ese aspecto, supongo que los dos somos idiotas del basket.

-¡Claro! Pero es bueno que se hayan encontrado el uno al otro. Quizá no lo notes, pero lo has hecho crecer mucho. Aunque no lo parezca, Takao es un chico muy inseguro. -Midorima abrió los ojos con sorpresa y causó que Nakajima se riera. -Siempre se pregunta si seguirá siendo el mejor compañero para tí, si está dando lo mejor de sí para el equipo y para estar a tu nivel. Sé que tú fuiste el que le metió la idea de dar todo lo humanamente posible para ser el mejor, y por lo mismo siempre se exige más de lo que puede. Lo mejor que puedes hacer para demostrarle que sus esfuerzos no son en vano es confiar en él, igual que él confía en tí. Ya verás, estoy seguro que los llevará a la victoria este año, muchacho.

-Entrenador… una pregunta rápida. -Midorima preguntó mientras se colocaba los goggles sobre el rostro nuevamente, dando por concluida la conversación tras asentir con la cabeza inseguramente. -¿Cual es tu signo?

-¿Eh? -Nakajima lo miró extrañado, pero luego recordó algo sobre Shintaro siendo muy supersticioso y peculiar. -Soy Tauro.

-Ah, ya veo. -Dijo con una amplia sonrisa antes de volver a sumergirse en el agua.

* * *

Takao regresó de su sesión de yoga después de las dos horas prometidas con un extraño dolor en uno de sus glúteos. Desearía haberle mentido a Shin-chan acerca de los malos hábitos de su instructora, pero lamentablemente todos eran ciertos. Le hizo prometer que dejarían su uno-contra-uno para otro día, mejor durante el entrenamiento, ya que sentía que le habían partido la espalda usando sólo los puños.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el entrenamiento a solas con el entrenador Nakajima?- Le preguntó mientras caminaban juntos hacia los vestidores. Midorima traía una larga toalla envuelta alrededor de los hombros para secarse el cabello, pero Takao le insistió en que se diera una ducha rápida antes de vestirse para quitarse el agua de la alberca lo más pronto posible.

-Estuvo bien. Es muy amable. -Admitió y guardó los goggles en la mochila, en el compartimento que designaba siempre para sus lucky items. -Quizá venga a nadar de vez en cuando mientras estás en el yoga.

-Oh ¡qué bien! Así podremos ir a casa después a jugar algo o a estudiar, si quieres. -Takao dijo emocionado, aplaudiendo en silencio.

-No es mala idea. Querías regresar a tu casa a descansar, ¿cierto? Supongo que te acompañaré. Le puedo pedir a mi padre que me recoja cuando salga del hospital en la tarde. -Elevó la voz desde detrás del cancel de la ducha.

Escuchó a Takao abrir uno de los grifos del baño para lavarse el cabello y quitarse el sudor de la frente, mientras que él dejaba correr el agua rápidamente para borrar el olor a cloro y evitar que se le pegara a la piel. En cuestión de segundos ya había terminado y se encontraba buscando sus anteojos a tientas de regreso en los vestidores, aun con el traje de baño puesto.

En cuanto los encontró, se propuso a buscar el cambio de ropa que había traído, pero se encontró con una vista un tanto más interesante. Takao estaba buscando algo entre sus cosas y se inclinaba vertiginosamente sobre una de las bancas para alcanzar su maleta en el piso. Una de sus piernas estaba levemente levantada y Shintaro notó que tenía una pequeña herida en el tobillo, pero la curvatura de su parte trasera era prácticamente perfecta y su equilibrio no vacilaba en ningún momento. Vaya que el yoga había hecho sus efectos, y ahora entendía por qué la maestra tenía esa mala maña de darle nalgadas a sus alumnos. _En especial a ese alumno en particular._ Nunca en su vida creyó pensar que estaría agradecido con quien fuera que hubiese inventado los pantalones de yoga, pero ahí estaba, bendiciendo a los dioses y a esa peculiar vista perfecta que tenía en el momento menos apropiado. Midorima se sonrojó, bastante avergonzado y molesto con sí mismo y se dio la vuelta para evitar seguir clavando la mirada donde no debía.

-Shin-chan, tengo cinta para tus dedos en la maleta pero no la encuentro, ¿tienes de la tuya todavía? Al parecer golpee algo en la alberca y me lastimé un pie.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -Preguntó tras arrojarle la cinta sin voltear a mirarlo, casi como un instinto sabía justamente dónde se encontraba su compañero.

-Nah, es solo una raspadu…

Takao se volteó ligeramente para verlo mientras hablaban, pero Midorima no estaba mirando en su dirección. Estaba de pie frente a uno de los casilleros donde habían guardado sus pertenencias, mientras sacaba algunos objetos de valor que había guardado como su teléfono y su billetera. Takao no pudo evitar sonrojarse también cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la pronunciada curva de la espalda de Shin-chan, que se delineaba aún más gracias al lustroso traje de baño negro de piernas completas que aun traía puesto.

No podía negarlo, se le veía increíblemente bien. Marcaba sus largas piernas, fuertes y elegantes pero a la vez agraciadas y elegantes. Quizá era por el uniforme de basquet, pero Takao no había apreciar previamente algunos atributos que el traje de baño estaba resaltando en ese momento. Se sonrojó aún más profundamente. Los músculos de su espalda eran fuertes, marcados especialmente alrededor de los hombros gracias a los ejercicios que siempre hacía, pero la curva de su espina dorsal era delirante para Takao en ese momento. Por alguna razón que Kazunari desconocía, sentía unas terribles ganas de pasar las puntas de sus dedos sobre las vértebras de Shin-chan. Inmediatamente se reprimió a sí mismo por esa clase de pensamientos.

-S-s-se te ve bien el traje de baño.- Se atrevió a decir, por fin pudiendo arrancar sus ojos de la curva de su espalda. Midorima se sonrojó aún más profundamente, pero sonrió y se alegró ligeramente de saber que no era el único que había mirado al otro por curiosidad. Un extraño hueco se le formó en el estómago, ya que por el resto del día no podría dejar de pensar si Takao lo habría estado mirando con los mismos ojos licenciosos que él. Afortunadamente para ambos, ninguno volvió a mencionar el incidente ese día.

* * *

 **N/A:** Me gusta mucho escribir a la familia de Shin-chan, en especial a su madre. Hay un pequeño panel creo que es NG-shuu, donde lo está molestando cuando lo saluda por las mañanas, y me parece adorable esa interacción. Me gusta pensar que tiene padres muy comprensivos, contrario a lo estrictos que pueden ser en otros fics. Imagino también que a su mamá le agrada mucho Takao, ¡y que lo apoya con el pequeño crush que tiene en su hijo desde el principio!

Miyuki (美幸) significa "bella fortuna".  
Shinzen (至善) significa "más alto bien".  
Megumi (恵) significa "bendición".

¡Nos vemos la próxima! En nuestro próximo capítulo: Takao muestra un poco de sus nuevas habilidades, y damos inicio a la última Inter High. El clima promete 100% drama.


	7. Incapaz de hacerlo

**Capítulo 7- Incapaz de hacerlo**

 _Temas: Videojuegos y cena en casa de Takao || El talento de Kazu_

* * *

 _Nota de la autora:_ Uuuuugh perdón por la tardanza. Más allá de la semana que me tomé para terminar el cap. 21 y parte del 22, calculé mal mis tiempos y no noté que la semana siguiente iba a ser una temporada horrible. Fue semana de clausura en el museo y todo fue un caos, de lunes a viernes regresé hasta las 10pm a casa y el fin de semana todavía tuve que presentarme unas horas x_x

Pero bueno, quedó para hoy, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Las primeras rondas habían iniciado a principios de mes y a Shutoku le estaba yendo bien hasta el momento. Los tres partidos que habían ganado les aseguraron un lugar en las semifinales de la región, y con un par de victorias más, también aseguraría su participación en la Winter Cup. La división de este año había quedado de tal forma que no deberían enfrentarse a Seirin hasta las semifinales si llegaban a calificar, para variar, por ello se les abría un camino en línea recta sin ningún oponente preocupante hasta mucho después, conservando así su racha ganadora.

Los últimos partidos antes de iniciar la segunda ronda eran en contra de los otros dos Reyes Veteranos de Tokio, a los cuales se enfrentarían el mismo día. Ese encuentro no sería hasta el jueves, pero el entrenamiento de la semana previa había sido tan agotador que cada hueso y músculo en el cuerpo de Takao parecía irradiar dolor. La noche antes de los dos partidos, decidieron terminar la práctica antes de tiempo para que cada jugador tuviera una buena noche de descanso y relajación antes del momento decisivo. Por supuesto, Midorima trató de quedarse hasta tarde, pero Takao lo regañó por sobre esforzarse cuando la orden había sido ir a descansar, y lo sacó del gimnasio a regañadientes.

Parte de esa política suya de "dar siempre lo mejor de ti" también incluía aprender a tomar un respiro, eso era algo que Kazunari había tratado de hacerle entender desde hace más de un año, pero Shintaro era un terco cabeza hueca cuando se lo proponía. Takao insistió en que su forma ya era más que perfecta para ese punto y que una tarde menos de quedarse hasta que cerraran la escuela tirando balones al aro no iba a afectar mucho. Takao lo convenció de ir por unas paletas heladas antes de separarse, en la tienda que estaba casi llegando a casa de Shintaro. De mala gana, Midorima aceptó la oferta y empezó a guardar sus cosas.

En el camino hacia la tienda, Takao le propuso venir a cenar a su casa, ya que su mamá estaría preparando _bibimbap_ esa noche, un platillo coreano que en una ocasión Takao lo había obligado a probar en un restaurante y Shin-chan no pudo negar que estaba delicioso. Después de ello, Takao le juró que algún día tenía que probar los platillos coreanos de su madre, que eran los mejores que él había probado en Japón. El peliverde siguió a su amigo hasta su casa, y avisó a su madre que regresaría hasta tarde.

Shintaro sabía que debió de haberse quedado en el gimnasio cuando Takao mencionó casualmente que no había iniciado un videojuego que compró la semana pasada. Acababan de llegar al complejo departamental de Takao, y tras subir las escaleras de los primeros tres pisos, se detuvo secamente en la puerta con una sonrisa. Sin decir nombres, también añadió alegremente que necesitaría un jugador 2 ahora que Suzume se había negado a jugar con él. Midorima rodó los ojos y dejó salir un gemido exasperado mientras su compañero abría la puerta y lo dejaba pasar.

No es que odiara jugar videojuegos, pero detestaba particularmente la forma en que Takao los jugaba: corría ciegamente hacia los enemigos sin leer las instrucciones, lo cual sólo obtenía que lo mataran unas diez veces y que el muchacho se frustrara en un par de segundos. Cabía mencionar también que le gustaba jugar en dificultades más elevadas de lo que su capacidad le permitía. Si eran juegos de pelea, Midorima solía ganarle por el simple hecho de observar las instrucciones, cuando él ni siquiera era particularmente bueno en ello. Takao solía molestarse y hacer berrinche con respecto a ello, y Shintaro tenía que soportar esas horrendas tardes de explicarle todo paso por paso. Si era un juego de rol, Midorima siempre escogía los personajes de soporte para curar al otro idiota que se aventaba con la cabeza de frente ante el peligro. Dado el caso de que el juego que estaban por empezar era justamente un RPG, Midorima ya sabía qué esperar del resto de la tarde.

-Si quieres que juegue contigo, por favor, te lo ruego, júrame una cosa. -Midorima dijo mientras se quitaban los zapatos en la entrada. "Prometeme que vas a leer el tutorial. Me niego a jugar contigo si juegas como si tuvieras 10 años.

-¡Así no es divertido! Además sabes que siempre he jugado así. ¡A Suzu no le molesta!

-Suzume-san ya no quiere jugar contigo por esa razón. Quizá deberías pensarlo. -Le contestó molesto. Takao se rió y negó con la cabeza, e insistió que sólo jugaba así para molestar a su hermana. Contrario a lo que Midorima pensaba, Takao evidentemente era pensativo y táctico al momento de jugar. Hablaba mientras buscaba un par de sandalias que pudieran quedarle a Shintaro, pero no tuvo éxito. Como siempre, Shintaro sacó unas propias de su maleta del gimnasio e ignoró las pequeñas disculpas de su amigo.

-Tú no tienes que ponerme retos, Shin-chan… te juro que sé jugar.- Rió, dejando su mochila en la entrada. -Además, ya tengo bastantes retos auto-impuestos, más de los necesarios, de hecho.

 _Hacer que me quieras, por ejemplo…_

El picante aroma del kimchi y el arroz frito empezaron a inundar su olfato en cuanto se acercaron al apartamento. Suzume estaba descansando en la sala, acostada sobre el sillón con las piernas sobre el reposabrazos y el desacomodado cabello cayendo del otro lado. Uno de sus hamsters reposaba sobre su estómago desnudo, mientras que el otro corría en el interior de su esfera de plástico alrededor del sillón. Midorima hizo la nota mental de no perder de vista a la criatura, no fuera a ser que la pisara y esto le negara la entrada a casa de Takao por el resto de sus días.

El padre de Takao aun no regresaba de su oficina, pero podía deducirse que su madre estaba ocupada en la cocina. Suzume era muy parecida a Takao, de menor estatura pero compartían la misma piel morena, los ojos claros y el largo cabello negro y brillante. Midorima no podía negar que Suzume era algo guapa, algo que parecía ser de familia, pero nunca había pensado en ella de otra forma que no fuera la hermana de su mejor amigo. Aparentemente, Suzume no pensaba lo mismo de Shin-chan. Takao rodó los ojos y se aclaró la garganta cuando entraron, y la chica dio un respingo en cuanto vio que Midorima también había venido a la casa. Tenía un drama coreano en la TV y los restos de una tarea sin terminar sobre la mesa frente a ella.

-Ya estamos en casa. -Saludó Takao en voz alta para que su madre lo escuchara y le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria a Suzume. -Estaremos en mi habitación, avísame cuando necesites ayuda, mamá.

La pequeña mujer de ojos claros salió un instante de la cocina con su delantal rosado amarrado en la cintura, quién saludó a su hijo con un beso en la mejilla. Algo avergonzado de entrometerse en la cena, Shintaro le ofreció una reverencia y Hitomi-san hizo lo mismo.

-Que bueno que nos acompañas, Shintaro-chan, tiene mucho que no venías a la casa.

-S-si. Gracias por la invitación.

-Kazu suele pasar más tiempo en tu casa que en la suya, deberías considerar cobrarle renta. -La mujer dijo con una amplia sonrisa idéntica a la de su primogénito.

-Shin-chan no me cobraría renta, mamá, me quiere demasiado para eso. Probablemente sólo me volvería su esclavo personal a cambio, pero puedo tolerarlo. -Takao hizo una pose dramática y jaló del brazo a Midorima para llevarlo lejos de su madre y de su hermana, quien se notaba impaciente por iniciar una conversación con él. Midorima parecía estar al tanto de que la chica estaba ligeramente enamorada de él, pero Takao no podía dejar que la pequeña Suzu sedujera a su Shin-chan. Midorima parecía agradecido de que Takao lo intentara alejar de las dos mujeres de la casa, así que lo siguió hacia el interior sin quejarse.

-En caso de que te lo estuvieras preguntando, no tengo planeado cortejar a tu hermana, así que no seas tan paranoico.

-Ya nadie usa la palabra cortejar, Shin-chan.- Takao rió, pero sonaba algo relajado de escuchar esas palabras. -Sé que no intentarías nada con ella, ya tienes suficiente con un solo Takao en tu vida. Dudo pudieras con dos a la vez. Me preocupa más que mi madre te quiera de su yerno, a decir verdad.

-Con todo respeto, preferiría casarme contigo antes que corresponderle a tu hermana. -Dijo Midorima con despecho, sin pensar mucho en lo que había escapado de su boca. Takao se sonrojó y pudo ver que Midorima también estaba rojo como la grana.

 _¡¿Qué demonios, Shin-chan…?!_

-¡H-hah! Serás tú el que les explique entonces, Shin-chan, ¡yo no puedo romperle el corazón a mi hermana! A pesar de todo, sería una hermosa boda~

Midorima no contestó, sólo se dio media vuelta y encendió la consola mientras el menor corría hacia la habitación de su hermana para recuperar sus cómodos puffs que le había prestado a Suzume para una fiesta que tuvo con sus amigas el fin de semana pasado. Regresó a los pocos minutos, tirando del asiento del color naranja para que Shintaro pudiera acomodarse en lo que iba por el otro. Regresó nuevamente a la habitación de su hermana, pero volvió a los pocos segundos con cara de pocos amigos y sin el asiento en cuestión.

-Aparentemente le tiró esmalte de uñas y jugo encima durante la fiesta al otro puff, mamá lo llevó a la tintorería. No me gusta sacar los futones para sentarme. Creo que tendré que quedarme en el piso.- Dijo a regañadientes, pero antes de que se dejara caer, Midorima se había hecho hacia atrás, colocando la espalda totalmente contra la pared y había abierto las piernas para que Takao cupiera entre ellas.

-El puff es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, no es necesario que te quedes en el piso. Además… siempre me dices que tengo que aprender a compartir, ¿no es así? -Se encogió de hombros y le desvió la mirada, aun sonrojado, pero le aventó uno de los controles con un sutil movimiento y Takao decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, sentándose debajo de su amigo, de frente a la pantalla. El asiento era lo suficientemente grande para ambos, pero la proximidad hizo que Takao se sonrojara todavía más. Por suerte, Midorima no podía mirarlo, o se habría dado cuenta de que Kazunari estaba teniendo problemas para procesar la situación.

Sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera irradiando calor cada vez que sus piernas o brazos se rozaban cuando alguno cambiaba de posición. Desde que iniciaron el juego y las primeras batallas empezaron, Midorima había arrojado sus brazos alrededor de Takao y sostenía el control justamente sobre el abdomen del menor, para no colocarlo encima de su cabeza y molestarlo con el constante golpeteo de los botones. Cuando la batalla se volvía más complicada, ocasionalmente Shintaro recargaba su barbilla sobre su hombro o sobre su cabello, para concentrarse mejor en lo que ocurría en la pantalla. Cada pequeña forma de contacto hacía que el corazón de Kazunari diera un brinco que parecía un pequeño infarto.

-Creo que nunca te agradecí que empezaras a jugar videojuegos, Shin-chan. Sé que antes no te gustaban mucho y que no eres muy afecto a ellos, pero siempre me has ayudado cuando te lo pido y nunca me dices que no cuando te invito a jugar. Así que… gracias.

-No es nada.- Respondió fríamente y volvió a recargarse contra la pared cuando el juego regresó al personaje principal al campo, después de una larguísima batalla contra el primer jefe que habían perdido en tres ocasiones, y que además les había robado un buen tiempo derrotarlo. -No voy a negar que es divertido… el juego es más apreciable ahora que lo estas _jugando,_ no tratando de aprender sobre la marcha.

-¡Qué malo eres!- Takao dijo, recargándose también hacia atrás y descansó su cabeza en el pecho de Midorima. Esperaba que el mayor lo empujara y alzara un reclamo por ello, pero la agresión nunca llegó. Midorima sólo lo miró desde lo alto con una mirada severa pero resignada, y suspiró cerrando los ojos. Se miraron por un par de segundos, hasta que Takao se rindió en intentar de deducir qué era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Shin-chan. Resumió el juego y continuaron con la aventura.

* * *

-Se está haciendo tarde, la cena ya debería estar lista. Supongo mamá está esperando a que papá llegue del trabajo. Vamos abajo a ayudarle.-Insistió después de que hubieron pasado el segundo calabozo del juego. Esa pelea final había sido más difícil, pero Takao decidió quedarse unos minutos subiendo niveles para que Midorima no tuviera argumentos en su contra. Al llegar a la mesa, se dieron cuenta que todos los platos y cubiertos ya estaban en su lugar, y madre e hija miraban TV esperando a que llegara el padre de Kazunari para empezar la comida.

-Avisé a mi madre que iba a llegar tarde hoy, no te preocupes.- Le dijo cuando Takao le regaló una mirada preocupada. -Sólo espero no demoremos mucho, quiero estar listo para mañana. ¿No estás nervioso? Mañana es nuestro primer desafío real.

-No realmente. Estoy seguro de que brillaras como siempre lo has hecho y que nuestros compañeros también harán lo mejor posible en este torneo. También tengo bastante confianza en mis habilidades en esta ocasión.

-Eso me recuerda que aun me debes un uno-a-uno. -Había un cierto tono de desafío en la voz de Shintaro. -¿Quieres intentarlo? Podemos practicar en el estacionamiento en lo que tu padre llega para la cena.

-Me gustaría guardarme mis nuevos secretos para mañana, ¿sabes? Hay cosas que no les he enseñado todavía, ni siquiera a ti. -Kazunari sonaba extremadamente arrogante, casi como si hubiesen cambiado de personalidad por un minuto. Midorima sonrió y tomó un abandonado balón de basket que estaba guardado en la mochila que Takao había dejado a la entrada del departamento. -Oh, hablas en serio. Bien, pues vamos. Sólo hay una canasta, pero será suficiente para darte tu merecido, Shin-chan.

-Estás demasiado confiado, ¿no crees?

-Aprendí del mejor, después de todo~

Después de avisarle a su madre que saldrían a jugar por un momento, el menor se detuvo en seco y miró a su amigo con desconfianza.

-Me convenciste de esto sólo porque quieres seguir practicando, eso es trampa.

-No te vi oponer mucha resistencia. Además, siempre es bueno practicar cuando ha caído el sol. Está más fresco y hay silencio.

-Esta bien… entonces te retaré a hacer algo, pero sé de antemano que serás incapaz de hacerlo. -La sonrisa de Takao se hizo más amplia y ésto ocasionó que el mismo gesto que se había plasmado en el rostro de Midorima desapareciera por completo, sustituido por una mirada confusa en sus ojos. -El reto es el siguiente: tienes que quitarme el balón tres veces antes de que enceste diez puntos. Debería ser pan comido para ti, Shin-chan. Pero te advierto, no me voy a contener.

Por un instante, Midorima sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, como si ese instinto primordial que le indicaba salir corriendo le estuviera advirtiendo alejarse de esa nueva faceta de Takao que estaba por conocer. Sin embargo, el orgullo de Shintaro siempre le había impedido alejarse cobardemente de cualquier reto. Ni siquiera por tratarse de Kazu podía negarse a un buen enfrentamiento.

* * *

Afortunadamente para ambos, el padre de Takao no había tardado demasiado en llegar y su pequeño uno contra uno se vio interrumpido, porque el menor de los dos amigos estaba al borde del colapso. Su voz burlona y feliz estaba agotada y ronca, las palabras se rompían cada que jadeaba al hablar. Midorima tuvo que sostenerlo de los hombros para que Kazunari no perdiera el equilibrio; su cuerpo cubierto de sudor frío temblaba levemente cuando sus manos lograron atraparlo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Para que lo sepas... esto no está perfeccionado todavía. No pienso usarlo mañana… quizá ni siquiera en este torneo. Yo… tengo que asegurarme que sea 100% infalible para el momento en que tenga que enfrentarme directamente a uno de tus ex-compañeros… sin tu ayuda… -Takao dejó ir un leve gemido de dolor, tapándose los ojos para evadir las brillantes luces del estacionamiento.

Suzuki-san los había encontrado en medio de su encuentro, pero no pareció notar lo exhaustos que estaban los dos, así que sólamente los saludó desde el auto y les dijo que iba a adelantarse para saludar a la familia, por lo cual debían terminar su juego cuanto antes para que pudieran cenar pronto. Takao asintió y le gritó un caluroso saludo a su padre, quien estacionó el carro y bajó de él sin entrometerse en los asuntos de su hijo. Justamente cuando Takao Senior había desaparecido detrás de la puerta de la entrada, ek menor volvió a tomar posición y anotó sus últimos dos puntos, sin que Shintaro le hubiera podido quitar el balón una sola vez. En cuanto encestó, Takao se dejó caer al piso de rodillas.

-¿Cómo… cómo hiciste eso…? -Midorima jadeó también, preocupado. Había logrado atrapar a Takao antes de que se golpeara bruscamente contra el piso. Pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Takao para ayudar a levantarse y se cercioró que no estuviera cerca de la luz para revisar qué es lo que había pasado con sus ojos. Estaban enrojecidos y las pupilas en extremo dilatadas, como si los hubiera esforzado a ir más allá de lo humanamente posible.

-Entrenamiento, mucho entrenamiento. He estado practicando por mi cuenta, y de vez en cuando juego contra los entrenadores del centro deportivo. Usualmente son amateurs, pero ocasionalmente llega alguien muy bueno que me deja molido. El entrenador Nakajima, por ejemplo. Me ha estado ayudando con algunas cosas, además de nuestras clases de siempre. No tiene los ojos de halcón como yo, pero me ha dicho que conoce a un sujeto que si los tiene y ha visto su forma de explotarlos al máximo… ugh, necesito recostarme. ¿Podrías ayudarme a volver, Shin-chan? Lo lamento… seguro mi mamá se va a poner como loca otra vez.

 _¿Otra vez?_

-Sabías que esto pasaría, ¿verdad?

-Seh… no te preocupes mucho, no es la primera vez que pasa. Sólo necesito descansar mis ojos, estaré perfecto para mañana. Por lo que veo ha surtido su efecto todo este martirio… heh, ¡te dije que no ibas a poder quitarme el balón! Pensé que al menos podrías lograrlo una vez, he de admitir.

Takao se limpió el sudor de la frente y apoyó la cara contra el hombro de Shintaro, descansando sus ojos contra la toalla que colgaba de él. En cuanto hubo subido por la escalera y abierto la puerta, lo llevó directo al sillón y buscó una compresa caliente en el baño, sin siquiera pedir permiso a sus padres para pasar. Suzume lo vio caminar apresurado en el pasillo, por lo cual la chica se volteó para alcanzarlo y ayudar a tratar a su torpe hermano. Shintaro se arrodilló en frente de Kazunari, obligándolo a acostarse cuidadosamente para poder colocar la toalla caliente sobre su cara. Le pidió a Suzume que trajera un par de analgésicos y gotas para los ojos, con la esperanza de que eso funcionara para calmar la hinchazón y el agotamiento.

-Me encanta cuando le haces de doctor, Shin-chan… te va muy bien el verte preocupado así por tus pacientes.

-No es momento para bromas, idiota. ¿Estás seguro que no te estás exigiendo demasiado?- Le preguntó con honesta preocupación. Takao se rió y volvió a burlarse sobre las preocupaciones innecesarias de Shin-chan. Después de todo, Shintaro Midorima no podía criticarlo si de esfuerzos sobrehumanos se trataba. -A lo que me refiero es que estás haciendo demasiadas cosas a la vez, Kazu. La escuela, las prácticas, las clases extra… inclusive recuerdo que mencionaste un curso de fotografía hace unos días… ¿no es demasiado?

-Podré descansar cuando me muera, Shin-chan. Además, los exámenes están por acabarse y ya va a empezar el receso de verano. Planeo gastar mi tiempo lo mejor posible, ¿sabes? Es nuestro último año del Instituto, lo mejor que podemos hacer es que sea un año productivo.

-Takao…

-No digas nada, Shin-chan… estoy consciente de lo que he conseguido con estas habilidades, pero también estoy consciente de las consecuencias. Ya llegará el momento en que quiera hablar de ello, pero ahora no es el momento. Ahora solo quiero disfrutar del tiempo que nos queda juntos como compañeros. No puedes negarme eso, ¿verdad?

-Lo dices como si fueras a morir, imbécil.

-¿Morir? ¿Y quién va a molestar a Shin-chan cuando yo no esté? No, claro que no, tonto. Sólo quiero que al final de este año, no sea un "Midorima y su compañero Takao", sino un "Midorima _y_ Takao". No sé si lo entiendes...

-Tarado, claro que lo entiendo. Siempre va a ser _tú y yo_. No tomes las decisiones del equipo por tu cuenta. Anda, vamos a comer.

* * *

La hora de la comida era el único y extraño momento en que la familia Takao permanecía en ordenado silencio mientras alguno de los cuatro miembros sentados a la mesa, cinco contando al invitado, compartían anécdotas de su día. Siempre empezaba la madre de Kazunari, y Hitomi-san presumía de sus amigas en la cafetería y de su club de lectura. Suzume hablaba de su escuela y trataba de desviar la conversación lejos de los chicos que le gustaban, dado que uno estaba sentado enfrente de ella y sabía que el tema haría que su hermano no la dejara en paz por el resto de la semana. Cansado, Suzuki-san no contaba mucho más que el trabajo en la editorial iba bien y que saldría por unas cervezas con unos colegas más adelante esa semana. Afortunadamente, Takao podía contar por ambos lo que había ocurrido en la escuela y Shin-chan sólo compartía un par de comentarios y asentía con la cabeza cuando era necesario, porque su mente estaba en otro lado, recordando lo que había ocurrido minutos antes en el estacionamiento.

Justo como en entrenador Nakajima había dicho, el crecimiento de Takao había sido exponencial durante los últimos meses, pero Midorima no imaginaba que estuviese conteniendo tanto talento durante las prácticas y los partidos recientes, desde que había comenzado la copa. Al nivel que se encontraba ahora, probablemente ya había alcanzado un tipo de juego como el de los Reyes sin Corona, o quizá había ido más lejos, hasta crearse una categoría propia. Si seguía esforzándose de ese modo y puliendo sus habilidades a la perfección, quizá podría…. no, eso era imposible.

Kagami era una excepción, pero nadie, ni siquiera Tatsuya Himuro tuvo la fuerza y nivel necesario para alcanzar a la Generación de los Milagros. Takao era un jugador impresionante y el perfecto compañero de juego para Midorima, ya que sus pases y jugadas eran mucho más precisas de lo que Kuroko jamás había sido al jugar a su lado. Quizá era hasta mejor compañero que Akashi, pero no tenía la fuerza individual que los cinco Milagros tenía por cuenta propia. Aun así, Midorima temía que Takao tuviera la idea en mente de poder lograrlo para final de año, porque de acuerdo al progreso que llevaba, podría conseguirlo. Sin embargo, había una pregunta que lo estaba persiguiendo desde que se sentaron a la mesa y la precaria situación de Takao pasó a segundo plano ante la cena familiar: ¿Cuál era el costo de todo esto? Habían jugado por menos de 10 minutos y sus ojos empezaron a quemar como si estuvieran al rojo vivo. Si seguía esforzándose de esta manera, quién sabe qué otras consecuencias podría tener para su cuerpo.

Sin darse cuenta, había dejado de comer desde hace unos minutos, pero nadie parecía haber notado su distracción. Siguió comiendo su arroz con consternación, pensando en qué podría estar pasando por la mente de Takao con esta serie de entrenamientos tan pesados. Quizá pensaba darlo todo de si, hasta ya no poder dar nada más. Quizá su propósito era convertirlos en el mejor equipo de este año, y luego dejarlo todo. Todo acabaría para final de año, y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Kazu iba a dejarlo. Una vez que todo terminara, Takao iba a irse al igual que todos los demás... Sus manos temblaron levemente y los palillos hicieron un ruido sordo contra el plato, así que prefirió dejarlos por un segundo y apretó los puños firmemente debajo de la mesa. No importaba lo que había dicho justo antes de empezar la cena, Takao ya había tomado una decisión sin consultarlo, o bien, no había pensado en las consecuencias plentamente. Shintaro tuvo que resistir un impulso de levantarse de la mesa e irse de la casa, o de gritarle a Takao enfrente de sus padres.

De sorpresa, una mano sostuvo la suya por un segundo, lo que lo hizo regresar a la extraña realidad en la que se encontraba. Kazunari lo miraba preocupado, pero ya se veía completamente recuperado de no ser porque sus ojos claros estaban aún algo enrojecidos. El menor le regaló una sonrisa y lo soltó casi inmediatamente. Gracias al cielo nadie notó que Midorima también le había regresado la sonrisa inconscientemente, ya que Suzume y su padre discutían sobre las posibilidades de que la chica consiguiera permiso para manejar una motocicleta el próximo año. Shintaro suspiró y siguió comiendo, tratando de no preocuparse de más por una situación fuera de su control. No sabía en qué momento la salud de Takao se había convertido en una prioridad como esta, pero tenía que asegurarse que ambos estuvieran conscientes de lo que estaba pasando.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido y de su enojo momentáneo, Takao realmente había logrado sorprenderlo. Posiblemente tenía un talento oculto que nadie había descubierto hasta el momento. Midorima creía que ese podía ser el caso, ya que había descubierto que su amigo aprendía las cosas más rápido que ninguna otra persona cuando su cuerpo, mente y alma estaban completamente enfocadas en lograr un objetivo. Empezó a preguntarse qué tan efectivo podía ser eso que había presenciado contra alguien como Akashi o contra la copia perfecta de Kise, pero inmediatamente se castigó mentalmente por pensar en algo tan egoísta después de ver lo herido que había quedado Kazu tras su encuentro.

Sabía que sus habilidades serían muy útiles en un encuentro difícil, pero esperaba nunca tener que emplearlos. Aun así, era algo prácticamente inevitable, aunque sería mejor que no tuviera ningún detrimento en contra de la salud de su mejor amigo. Shintaro estaba poniendo una fe ciega en los nuevos talentos de Takao, lo sabía porque acababa de vivir un milagro frente a sus ojos. Después de haber fallado ese pequeño reto, Takao le había demostrado que tenía lo necesario para enfrentarse a cualquiera de los otros cinco ex compañeros de Shintaro. Su cuerpo se movía como si supiera perfectamente dónde tenía que colocarse o desplazarse para que Shintaro no pudiera ni rozarlo, con la velocidad o calma necesaria para que el ritmo del juego siempre estuviera a su favor. Sus ojos, siempre despiertos, se cerraban cuando era necesario que su cuerpo y mente actuaran en vez de su mirada. Y así, ni una sola vez, Midorima le pudo quitar el balón de las manos a su amigo.

* * *

¡Ahora, las etimologías de los nombres de los Takao!

Suzume (雀 or スズメ) significa 'gorrión', y sigue el nombramiento de aves de Kazu ('Taka' es homofono de halcón, seguro ya sabían).  
Hitomi (瞳 or 史美) significa 'pupila del ojo', pero los otros dos kanji con la misma lectura son 'historia y belleza'. Me gusta el primero como referencia a Kazu también.  
Suzuki (鈴木) significa 'árbol campana', pero no tiene un significado en particular más que comparte las sílabas "Suzu" con las de su hija y que el actor de voz de Kazu de hecho se llama Suzuki Tatsuhisa.

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: Una confesión inesperada, y no es lo que están pensando...


	8. ¡Estoy de tu lado!

**Capítulo 8- ¡Estoy de tu lado!**

 _Temas: La gente nos confunde por amantes || Confesión accidental_

* * *

Nota: Bueno, como ya sabrán el sismo del pasado martes dejó muy afectada la zona donde vivo. Perdí mi casa y estoy viviendo con unos parientes, pero mi oficina se vio comprometida y he estado haciendo home-office, por lo cual tuve más tiempo libre del esperado estos días. Subo un capítulo, pero el hiatus continúa porque no sé como estaré de tiempos en lo que todo regresa a una especie de orden.

A partir de ahora vamos a ver un poquito más de romance entre estos dos :3

¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo y por seguir leyendo este fic tan impuntual!

* * *

Los tiros de Midorima resultaron ser tan eficientes como siempre, y sus primeras batallas en contra de los otros Reyes de Tokio dejaron los mismos resultados que los dos años anteriores, a pesar de que los encuentros fueron más entretenidos que aquellos que tuvieron en su primer año del instituto. Una gran desventaja que tenían ahora, en contraste con los torneos pasados, es que ya tenían un cierto renombre como los jugadores estrellas de Shutoku, por lo cual sus técnicas habituales eran bien conocidas por el oponente. No es como que hubieran podido detenerlos, de cualquier modo. Aun así, a pesar de la aún creciente popularidad de Midorima, Takao no se había quedado atrás y había atraído curiosas miradas hacia su persona con su forma de jugar esos dos partidos. Se mostraba más flexible y estratégico que en la primera ronda del partido, y Shintaro inclusive escuchó que algunos de los medios que les hacían entrevistas, comenzaban a llamarlo el nuevo MVP del equipo. Midorima dejó el pasillo principal, algo consternado sobre ello, sabiendo que lo que los reporteros estaban percibiendo era sólo la punta del iceberg. El resto aún estaba por venir.

La siguiente ronda comenzaría la siguiente semana, en lo que terminaba el pareo de los demás equipos, lo cual les dejaría más tiempo para practicar para sus siguientes juegos. No subestimaban a su enemigo, pero al nivel que habían llegado los cinco miembros principales del equipo, nadie representaban una amenaza que pudiera quitarles su lugar hasta avanzado el torneo. SIn embargo, la próxima vez que pusieran un pie en la cancha sería el inicio de los octavos de final y se enfrentarían a Seirin o Kaijo en la primera parte, dependiendo de los resultados del resto de esa semana. No sería un enfrentamiento fácil en ninguno de los dos casos, ya que Seirin se fortalecía paulatinamente, y Kaijo se había llevado la plata el año pasado durante la Winter Cup, gracias a la inmensa ventaja que había ocasionado la ausencia de cierto Base pelirrojo que sufrió una lesión menor en el tobillo al andar a caballo.

-¡Gaaah, estoy muerto! -Takao se quejó, masajeando sus hombros mientras caminaban con sus compañeros hacia los casilleros. -Pero fue un muy buen juego, a pesar de todo. Asegurense de descansar, entrenaremos como locos si es que queremos clasificar contra Kaijo y Seirin la próxima semana. Seirin me preocupa en particular, porque son los únicos que han visto nuestras jugadas anteriores.

-Gracias por su esfuerzo. -Midorima los felicitó con su siempre educado y estoico tono, sin mostrar verdadero júbilo por la victoria. Desapareció en el pasillo que llevaba a las duchas segundos después, dejándole a Takao la tarea de dar el discurso motivacional por su cuenta. Después de unos cuantos minutos, regresó hacia el banquillo donde encontró a Takao reposando contra la madera con los ojos cerrados, evidentemente despierto, pero contemplativo. Shintaro se colocó la playera limpia y dejó caer su jersey anaranjado sobre los hombros de Takao, quien sólo traía los pantaloncillos del uniforme y se había quedado sin camisa un rato.

-Ah… hola, Shin-chan. Todos tomaron las duchas y decidí esperar a que salieran. Estuviste tan aterrador como costumbre, felicidades. -Lo recibió con una sonrisa. Midorima no le regresó el gesto, pero se sentó a su lado.

-Vas a resfriarte, idiota. -Contestó fríamente, buscando una toalla seca en su maleta para secar su cabello. -Te estás conteniendo en los partidos. -Añadió a modo de regaño, mientras sacaba ahora un poco de cinta para sus dedos y empezaba a atarlos cuidadosamente.

-Duh, ¡por supuesto que me estoy conteniendo! No pienso desperdiciar mis trucos nuevos en alguien que no lo vale.- Takao explicó, descansando su cabeza contra el hombro de Midorima. Le quitó la cinta de las manos y continuó con la labor, tomando los dedos de Shintaro cuidadosamente entre los suyos. Era algo que se había vuelto una extraña rutina entre ambos, que había comenzado de una manera muy distinta. Takao solía comprarle cintas de repuesto, y lentamente fue ganándose su confianza a través de esos pequeños gestos hasta el punto que Midorima le permitió ayudarlo a ponerse las vendas. Cómo es que eso había ocurrido en un plazo de dos años, Takao no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Era algo que repentinamente se había aparecido en sus vidas, y ahora parecía de lo más normal a pesar de lo raro que pudiera verse en los ojos de alguien más.

-Tú también te estás conteniendo, Shin-chan. Hay trucos que evidentemente no usaste hoy.

-Como bien dices, creo que serán más útiles contra alguien como Kagami o Aomine.

-¿Ves? Estamos en sintonía, entonces. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría volver a practicar mis tiros triples, creo que eso nos ayudó mucho contra Seirin en el encuentro amistoso. Quizá ahora podemos perfeccionarlo y dar todo contra ellos en el torneo.-Takao insistió cuando hubo terminado el vendaje del último dedo.

Jugueteó con la mochila de su compañero y sacó un pequeño lucky item que habían comprado de camino al gimnasio, un bonito abanico de papel con un paisaje lacustre pintado en uno de sus lados. Estaba haciendo muchísimo calor, gracias al sol de verano que apenas estaba cayendo en el horizonte, así que Takao aprovechó del amuleto para abanicarse en lo que Shintaro terminaba de examinar que todo estuviera en orden.

-No pensé que quisieras intentarlo en un partido oficial, no lo hemos practicado lo suficiente, pero quizá en una semana podríamos lograr algo con ello. Recomiendo empezar por arreglar esto que llamas manos, por cierto.- Midorima dijo en tono burlón, agarrando la muñeca de Takao para revisar su manicura.

 _Un completo desastre._

-¿Huh? ¿Hablas en serio? Pensé que sólo afectaba la manera en que tú juegas porque… bueno, porque eres tú.- Takao rió, recuperando su mano del agarre de su amigo.

-No, hablo en serio. Tienes las uñas un poco largas y algunas irregularidades en los dedos, eso puede causar que el balón gire en la dirección equivocada y que no aterrice en el aro.- Takao podría jurar que Shintaro le estaba tomando el pelo, pero se trataba del excéntrico futuro doctor peliverde seguidor del horóscopo matutino, a quién Takao nunca lo había visto fallar ninguno de sus tiros perfectos. Si Midorima le decía que beber sangre humana también era parte de su secreto del éxito, probablemente le hubiera creído.

 _Ay, estúpido Shin-chan, mira lo que me haces hacer._

-Pues… nunca lo he intentado antes. Si en algún momento necesitaba ayuda de ese tipo, mi hermana o mi mamá lo hacían, pero ha sido en ocasiones muy contadas. -Takao explicó. Miró sus manos y notó que tenía una curiosa serie de moretones en los costados, a la par de pequeños callos y ampollas consecuencias de haber jugado tan devotamente al baloncesto durante casi diez años. Le sorprendía que, habiendo jugado casi el mismo tiempo, las manos de Shin-chan eran perfectas. Justo como Midorima había pensado, Takao concluyó en lo mismo: las suyas eran un desastre.

Midorima ofreció una mano amablemente para ver el recuento de los daños y ver si había alguna especie de solución ante el desastre que se avecinaba. Takao le dio la mano, dubitativo. Había pequeños cortes de cuchillo en las puntas, moretones en el dorso y una serie de rasguños de procedencia desconocida en las muñecas. Los pequeños callos estaban principalmente en los costados y en las puntas de sus dedos, y mientras que las uñas no eran particularmente un desastre (gracias al cielo no tenía el horrendo hábito de morderlas), no estaban bien cortadas. Shintaro suspiró y soltó su mano.

-Para empezar, no hay manera de que pueda enseñarte todo lo que sé, aunque tus manos estuvieran bien cuidadas y aprendieras la técnica al pie de la letra. Eres diestro y yo soy zurdo. Tus manos son más cortas y más anchas, además de que, como ya habíamos dicho, eres 20 cm menor que yo y varios kilos más ligero. Sobre la forma de tus manos, además… tus nudillos y falanges son más prominentes, ya que eres algo más delgado que yo. Todo eso podría ser un problema, pero creo que puede haber una solución sencilla.

-¿Puedes deducir todo eso con sólo verme las manos? -Takao preguntó impresionado, y Midorima sólo asintió algo avergonzado. -¿Qué propones?

Midorima le enseñó la cinta, y Takao arqueó una ceja, confundido. Shintaro no contestó, sólo colocó el pequeño rollo casi vacío en su bolsillo.

-Te enseñaré mañana, después del entrenamiento. Vamos a casa, creo que ya está llegando el autobús.

-Uh… si. -Se levantó con cuidado, tomando conciencia que Tae-chan estaba en la entrada de los casilleros con la lista de asistencia en mano. Venía a apresurarlos, ya que eran los únicos que faltaban en salir. Takao se apresuró a guardar sus zapatos tan velozmente como sus ansiosas manos le permitieron y corrió para alcanzar a ambos en el pasillo.

* * *

En el camino de regreso del centro de Tokio, Takao se había quedado dormido en el autobús que los llevaba de regreso a la escuela, pero no notó que se había quedado profundamente dormido sobre el hombro de Midorima hasta que llegaron a su destino. El mayor de los dos también se dejó vencer por el sueño y había usado a Takao como su apoyo, para vergüenza de ambos al despertar. Kazunari sintió un dedo clavarse violentamente en su costilla, que lo hizo despertar de golpe y notar que habían llegado a la escuela sin ningún percance, pero nuevamente volvían a ser los últimos en bajar. Avergonzado, se separó del hombro de su amigo e insistió con una risa ruidosa que Shin-chan era una almohada muy cómoda. Midorima rodó los ojos e insistió en que debió de haberlo empujado en el segundo en que se quedó dormido.

 _Sin embargo, no lo hiciste…_

Takao no sabía si le gustaba que Shintaro se hubiera vuelto tan amable y comprensivo desde hace dos años. Había tomado años de mutuo entendimiento y confianza que a Takao le habían costado mucho trabajo adquirir, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, más difícil le era ocultar sus sentimientos por su amigo. No es como que pudiera decirle nada, de cualquier modo. Shin-chan no lo veía con esos ojos. No veía a nadie, a nada, con esos ojos.

Bajó del autobús sin ganas ni energía, y después de acomodarse la espalda con un largo y ruidoso estirón, volteó a mirar a Shintaro, quien se encontraba discutiendo con Inazuma sobre el partido de hace un par de horas.

-Tengo que quedarme un rato a atender un par de asuntos con el entrenador y con Tae-chan. Si quieres irte a casa, es mejor que no me esperes, Shin-chan. -Le dijo una vez que Inazuma se había despedido de ellos y alcanzó a Tatsumaki para poder irse a casa juntos en la motoneta del segundo.

-¿Necesitas mi apoyo? No tengo problema en quedarme o esperar. -Preguntó el peliverde sin ánimos, pero Takao negó con la cabeza.

-Nah, vete a casa. Vamos a discutir sobre los costos de transporte para el resto del torneo y sobre los nuevos uniformes que no nos han llegado. Además, tu casa está más lejos de aquí, es mejor que llegues temprano.- Takao suspiró. Estaba cansado, pero Midorima realmente se había excedido de su límite en estos dos encuentros. Si alguien necesitaba descanso, era él. Al final de cuentas, no era necesario que los dos estuvieran presentes para atender asuntos financieros del equipo.

-Está bien, te veo mañana. -Midorima se colgó la mochila sobre el hombro y se dio media vuelta en la entrada del gimnasio. Justo antes de cerrarla, volteó el rostro y Takao pudo ver un dejo de preocupación en su mirada. Añadió, -Envíame un mensaje ya que estés en casa. Ya es bastante tarde, en efecto.

-O-ok... -Takao tartamudeó, ahogándose un poco con sus propias palabras. Eso había sido bastante inusual. -Ve con cuidado, Shin-chan.

* * *

La junta con el entrenador y la manager fue relativamente rápida, sólo querían revisar las diferentes tarifas para los próximos autobuses, ya que la escuela se negaba a pagar un mísero yen si el equipo no se presentaba con los máximos logros en la copa anterior. Durante su primer año, todo había salido muy bien ya que habían quedado en tercer lugar en la Winter Cup, pero en consecuencia de que para el siguiente año habían sido eliminados en las semifinales, los directivos se negaron a patrocinar al equipo en la siguiente temporada. Su situación económica era precaria, y si de por sí el comité nunca les daba demasiado dinero, el poco que habían recibido ese año se había destinado a equipamiento nuevo y a otro diseño de uniformes que aún brillaba en su ausencia. Debido a que los octavos de final y el resto de la competencia se llevarían a cabo lejos de casa, el equipo tenía que conseguirse un autobús bastante amplio para poder realizar el trayecto de ida y de regreso cómodamente.

-Es muy triste que el comité nos haya cortado el presupuesto este año.- Dijo Tae mientras terminaban de acomodar el papeleo. Nakatani ya se había retirado y encargó a sus dos alumnos cerrar el gimnasio y la oficina.

-Estoy considerando que deberíamos buscar un patrocinio. Gracias a Shin-chan, dudo que lo nieguen. ¿Vives muy lejos de aquí, Tae-chan? Ya está muy oscuro.

Al notar que vivía relativamente cerca de la escuela, a sólo unas calles de distancia, Takao se ofreció a caminarla a casa, y después tomaría su bicicleta para apresurarse a la suya.

-...quiero decir, está bien que le hayan dado todo el presupuesto al equipo de Judo, ellos ganaron la copa de oro por tres años seguidos, pero me molesta que nos hagan a un lado. Es otra razón por la que quiero ganar el oro esta vez, para dejarles algo ya que Shin-chan y yo nos retiremos… -Takao dijo con la mirada perdida en el cielo, mientras jugaba con el cierre de su maleta y movía su bicicleta lentamente. Tae río por lo bajo, pero captó la atención de Kazunari, quien volteó a mirarla, confundido.

-¿Sabes, Takao-senpai? Cuando te conocí, no pensé que fueras tan responsable.

-¿Debería tomarlo como ofensa?-Takao dijo entre risas, pero Tae negó con la cabeza. -No, yo lo sé. La gente suele decir que soy un bufón y que no suelo tomarme nada en serio, pero me preocupo por muchas cosas… y me preocupo demasiado, he de decir. -Admitió, rascándose la nuca. -Quiero dejar la preparatoria sabiendo que hice algo, que dejé una huella, no sólo como un estudiante más… no sólo como el compañero de Shin-chan, ¿me entiendes? Por eso quería ser capitán, por eso quiero ganar...

-Haz hecho más de lo que crees, ahora que mencionas a Midorima-senpai. -Dijo la chica. Takao se sonrojó, porque no pensaba traerlo a la conversación, menos con ella en frente. "Justamente él era otro personaje extraño con el que no creí que pudiera congeniar cuando me postulé como manager del equipo. Pero mi hermano y Miyaji-senpai me han dicho que ha cambiado mucho desde que ustedes dos entraron al equipo… mi hermano dice que Midorima-kun realmente era molesto y egoísta, y que tú eras igual de molesto, siempre tratando de molestarlo y hacer que se animara un poco.

-¡Hah! Nuestros senpai nos odiaban en ese momento, estoy consciente de ello, y no los culpo. Realmente éramos terribles.- Se rió pero luego su expresión cambió a una mueca de dolor. -Aunque cuando tú dices que soy molesto, sí duele un poco, Tae-chan...

-¡Oh, lo siento! ¡No lo dije en ese sentido! -Se disculpó con una expresión de pánico. Takao soltó una carcajada e insistió que estaba bromeando. -No, a lo que me refería es que tú y Midorima-kun han cambiado mucho en estos dos años. Me da gusto que nos hayamos podido llevar bien.

-Para eso son los amigos, Tae-chan.

-Claro… ustedes dos son realmente buenos amigos. -Dijo y se quedó en silencio un largo rato, pero Takao notó que había algo en su mente de lo que ella quería hablar. Insistió en si había algo mal, pero Tae sólo negó con la cabeza y prosiguió a dejar salir su pesar. -¿Te puedo preguntar… algo un tanto personal, senpai?

-¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, es que… no sé… ¿Hay… uhm… hay algo entre… entre tú y… tú y Midorima-senpai?- Preguntó temerosamente, y su cuestionamiento hizo que Takao se sonrojara de piez a cabeza. Suspiró y se talló los ojos con irritación, porque sabía que no había forma de evadir algo que era tan evidente. Sin embargo, no se sentía listo para admitirlo abiertamente. Si Kise y Kuroko lo sabían, es porque se habían dado cuenta mientras los sentimientos de Takao progresaban y ellos observaban desde la periferia. La amistad con ambos había llegado a un común acuerdo no hablado que indicaba que ninguno hablaría directamente de sus vidas amorosas, y ya que los tres se encontraban en el mismo barco, perdidamente enamorados de un imposible que nunca había pasado a mayores. Sin embargo, si había alguien que era buena escuchando y que sabría guardar un secreto, esa persona no podía ser otra que Tae Ootsubo. Aun así, dejarlo salir y no morir en el intento era tarea peligrosa para Takao en ese instante.

-No, no como tal… -Dijo con voz carraspeante. La chica parpadeó rápidamente y se sonrojó, pidiendo disculpas por tocar una fibra sensible. -Yo… no estoy muy seguro que él… ¡Gah! ¿Por qué preguntas, Tae-chan?

-B-bueno… ya que estamos siendo muy honestos el día de hoy. Yo… yo me confesé con Midorima-senpai hace unos días.

-¿QUÉ?- En definitiva, Takao esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

 _Así que Shin-chan también tiene admiradoras, ¿eh?_

-¡No suenes tan sorprendido, senpai!- Se sonrojó y se detuvo a media calle debajo de un poste de luz. -Si… yo estoy… estuve enamorada de él por un rato, no puedo evitarlo. Pero cuando le confesé lo que sentía, él...

-Oh dios, ¡¿qué hizo?!- Takao preguntó, preocupado que Midorima hubiera sido tan insensible e idiota como costumbre cuando involucraba emociones y sentimientos humanos.

-¡N-nada! Solo… solo me dijo que ya había alguien que él quería. Fue muy amable conmigo, de hecho. -Takao la miraba anonadada. -De hecho, pensé… bueno, pensé que podría tratarse de tí, si te soy sincera.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿yo? Hah, pero que va, Tae-chan, si sólo somos amigos, además los dos somos hombres… nunca me dijo que te habías declarado. Fue hace unos días, ¿verdad?

-Si, hace más de una semana.- Tae lo miraba sonriente, viendo más allá de su farsa de tratar de verse tranquilo. Debería haber sido alrededor de aquel momento en que Takao se quedó en su casa y fueron juntos por primera vez al centro deportivo. Oh, dios, Takao estaba recibiendo tantas señales confusas que sentía que iba a explotar.

 _No, no hay manera que Shin-chan… no, no puede ser. Probablemente sólo se dio cuenta que si le gusta alguna chica..._

-Bueno, al menos me da gusto que sea lo suficientemente sensible como para no hacer llorar a una niña. Me preocupaba que te hubiera lastimado.

-No, no lo hizo. Y... extrañamente, no me hizo sentir envidia. La manera en la que hablaba de su persona especial era muy linda… no lo sé, me hizo pensar en tí, senpai. Me dije a mi misma, si es Takao-senpai a quien Midorima-kun quiere, entonces está bien. Ustedes dos son muy cercanos y se conocen mejor que nadie más. De hecho, ¡estoy de tu lado, senpai!

-¿De qué estás hablando, Tae-chan?- Takao rio nerviosamente. Se encontraban justo enfrente de la puerta de la casa de la chica.

-No te hagas el tonto… te gusta Midorima-kun.- Takao estaba dispuesto a discutir, pero Tae tenía una sonrisa sabelotodo en el rostro. Kazunari dejó caer los hombros, derrotado, y suspiró desesperado antes de pensar en qué contestarle. Tae lo interrumpió antes de que Takao empezara a dar explicaciones. -No te preocupes, no le diré ni a un alma. Aunque deberías de ser honesto con él.

-No necesito sermones, Tae-chan… ya es bastante triste así como está la situación, no me hagas sentir peor. - La chica abrió la puerta y Takao montó su bicicleta al instante.

-Insisto en que deberías intentarlo. ¿Qué puedes perder? No es como que Midorima-kun vaya a dejar de hablarte, sabes que te necesita tanto como tú a él.- Tae sonrió amablemente y Takao sentía cómo la cara le ardía de vergüenza. -Gracias por acompañarme a casa, senpai. Por cierto, mi hermano, Miyaji-senpai y Yuuya-senpai vendrán de regreso a Tokio para finales de año. Tai-chan me dijo que intentará llegar para verlos en la Winter Cup. Me pidió que les avisara, y propone ir a cenar todos juntos cuando llegue el torneo. También hablé con Kimura-senpai esta semana y estuvo de acuerdo.

-Oh, ¿el capitán va a volver a casa? ¡Qué bien! ¿Cómo le va en la universidad? -Takao preguntó emocionado, tratando de evadir el tema anterior. Tae-chan pareció darle el gusto.

-Tai-chan está bien, cansado y con mucha tarea, pero feliz. Dice que Osaka es muy, muy diferente a Tokio. Les manda muchos saludos.

-Gracias por el mensaje, Tae-chan. Será mejor que me vaya, ya es muy noche.

-Gracias a tí, senpai. Y… es en serio, deberías pensarlo.

-Si… lo discutiré con la almohada. Nos vemos mañana.

Takao empezó a pedalear tan rápido como pudo. Aun si las noticias de sus antiguos compañeros viniendo de visita lograba distraerlo del problema frente a él, no podía ignorar que ahora había una persona más en la lista que sabía de su tonto enamoramiento por Shin-chan.

 _¡¿Acaso soy tan obvio?!_

Para empeorar las cosas, parecía que Tae tenía la idea de que había algo ocurriendo entre ellos, y seguramente no era la única en la escuela que lo sospechara. Seguramente ya era un rumor abundante entre el resto del equipo, o inclusive con sus compañeros de clases. Por otro lado, le preocupaba que Shin-chan por fin hubiera descubierto que le gustaba alguien. ¡El frío y distante Midorima, ¿Enamorado?!, No, no podía ser... seguramente fue una mentira para no herir los sentimientos de la manager. Pero… ¿y qué si era cierto? ¿Y si Shin-chan en serio estaba enamorado? … era imposible que fuera de él, que el gusto fuera mutuo, ¿verdad?

Takao llegó rápidamente a casa y estacionó la bicicleta descuidadamente, trepando las escaleras con pasos distraídos. Abrió la puerta de golpe, asustando tanto a sus padres como a su hermana. Takao no había considerado que todos estuvieran todavía sentados a la mesa, debido a la hora.

-¿Estás bien, Kazu?- Preguntó su madre, quien recogía los platos de la mesa. Había uno que seguía intacto, y Takao agradeció que no lo hubieran esperado para cenar.

-S-si… acompañé a nuestra manager a su casa porque me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde. Perdón por la tardanza.

-Es bueno que seas un caballero, pero ya se enfrió tu cena, muchacho. -Su padre lo regañó con un coscorrón, pero Takao se adelantó y guardó la comida en el refrigerador. Todas las dudas que tenía le habían quitado el hambre, de todos modos.

-Comeré más tarde, no tengo hambre. Lo siento. -Dijo, probablemente con unos ojos de cachorro en el rostro, porque ninguno de sus padres le dijo nada. Su madre se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo, tratando de conseguir una explicación, pero Takao negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Su madre probablemente sabía que estaba fingiendo. -No te aflijas, ma, estoy bien. T-te cuento después. Quiero descansar un rato, ¿ok?

-¿Qué tan el partido, hermano?- Preguntó Suzume, y la sonrisa de Kazunari se volvió un tanto más genuina.

-Estuvo bien, ganamos ambos juegos. Como siempre, tu hermano y su equipo son los mejores.

-Quiere decir que ya por fin están en los octavos, ¿verdad? -Dijo su padre, dándole un par de palmadas entusiastas en la espalda. -Tengo algo para tí, hijo, pero me esperaré a que termine el torneo para dártelo. Ya tendrás un uso para eso después, pero por ahora es mejor no distraerte. Por ahora enfócate en ganar, y si llegan a las finales, ya hablaremos de ese regalo que me llevas insistiendo varios meses.

Su padre le sonrió y eso sirvió como motivación para que Takao se esforzara todavía más en los entrenamientos. Suzuki-san era un buen padre, y sabía justamente qué era lo necesario para subirle el ánimo a su hijo. No es como que necesitara más incentivos, pero ese regalo que le había pedido… bueno, valdría el triple su victoria si lograba conseguirlo.

Takao sonrió y asintió energéticamente, para después encerrarse en su habitación y dejar que el peso de sus dudas empezara a consumirlo nuevamente. Se dejó caer sobre el futón después de extenderlo y tomó su celular, dudoso al pasar los dedos sobre la pantalla. Abrió la lista de contactos e instintivamente sus manos buscaron ese nombre en la lista de favoritos. En vez de enviarle un mensaje como había prometido, Takao marcó su número, quizá como un instinto muy estúpido que lo impulsaba a querer oír su voz. Era extraño, pero llamarle a Shin-chan usualmente lograba calmarlo cuando se sentía ansioso. Fuera antes de un partido o un examen importante, o cuando algo dificil se avecinaba en su vida, los regaños y las palabras ásperas de Midorima podían hacerlo sonreir. Vaya, sí que se había enamorado de él, ¡no podía negarlo! Sin embargo ¿qué podía hacer ahora, que Shin-chan era el que le estaba ocasionando esa ansiedad tan agobiante? ¿Serviría de algo escuchar su voz? ¿Podría siquiera decirle qué es lo que estaba pasando?

-¿Ya estás en casa? -La grave voz de Shintaro respondió desde el otro lado del auricular.

-Si… perdona que llamara. Debería de haber enviado un mensaje, pero… no lo se, perdón, Shin-chan, espero no estuvieras dormido.

-No, justamente iba a recostarme a penas. ¿Llegaste bien?

-S-si…

-Te escuchas alterado. ¿Sucedió algo? -No había ningún signo de genuina preocupación… pero Takao sabía, oh, él sabía que Shintaro estaba preocupado por él. En efecto, haberle llamado no ayudaba en nada.

-Shin-chan...- -Kazu dudó si seguir hablando o sólo desearle buenas noches y colgar. Estaba muy confundido, cansado y sensible, que sería mejor si sólo colgara y se detuviera antes de que dijera algo estúpido de lo que se arrepentiría al día siguiente. -...no, no es nada. Estoy tan cansado que ya no pienso bien.

-Descansa y no hagas que me preocupe, Takao. -Sonó como una orden, pero su voz era muy dulce. Quizá Shintaro también estaba cansado, y Takao sabía que Shin-chan era bastante adorable cuando tenía sueño.

 _Agh, maldita sea._

-Shin-chan, Tae-chan me contó.

-Ah. No pienses mucho en ello. No quería herir sus sentimientos, eso es todo.

-Lo sé, también pensé que harías eso. Debiste de haberme dicho.

-No pensé que fuera necesario. -Respondió con sinceridad.

-Shin-chan… ¿soy tu mejor amigo, verdad? Confías en mí, creo que más que en nadie, ¿cierto?-Todo, toda esa indiferencia, su frialdad, hacía que el corazón de Takao doliera más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Su orgullo herido, sus sentimientos destrozados, lo estaban obligando a decir idioteces… quizá estaba demasiado cansado.

-Creo que sí. ¿A qué viene tu pregunta?

-Ah, a nada… tengo demasiadas cosas en mente, sólo necesito reafirmarlo de vez en cuando.

-No suenas bien.

-No me siento bien, Shin-chan. -La voz en la cabeza de Takao le decía que guardara silencio de una buena vez. Pero ese dolor en el pecho lo obligaba a seguir clavando la tapa de su propio ataúd.

-¿Por lo de Tae? -Por primera vez en todo el día, ahora si escuchaba genuina preocupación. -Takao, lo que le dije fue para no lastimarla, yo-

-¿Qué voy a hacer el día en que Shin-chan _en serio_ tenga a alguien más? -Takao sentía como si su voz estuviera a punto de quebrarse, odiaba llorar, odiaba llorar por teléfono, y odiaba llorar enfrente de Midorima. Nada de esto podría ser peor. -¿Qué voy a hacer cuando alguien más tenga toda tu confianza y ya no quieras estar conmigo? ¿... qué haré cuando ya no me necesites?

-Kazu…

-Esto es estúpido… se supone que tú eras el que necesitaba ayuda y el que tenía problemas haciendo amigos, pero… no sé cuándo dejé que te volvieras parte tan necesaria de mi rutina, de mi vida, que me da miedo… Shin-chan…

-Kazu, escúchame… no sé qué es lo que quieras oir, pero sólo te diré esto una vez. No hay nadie más. Por el momento sólo eres tú y el equipo, no hay nada ni nadie más. Aunque pase el tiempo, salgamos del Instituto, aunque nos alejemos, no habrá nadie más. Eres mi…

Se hizo el silencio. No había interferencia entre las líneas y Takao aun podía escuchar la respiración contenida de Shintaro del otro lado del teléfono. Takao rogaba por que terminara la frase, pero otra parte de él agradecia que no hubiera encontrado las palabras para hacerlo.

-Creo que estamos muy cansados, Shin-chan. Mejor vamos a dormir y digamos que nunca oíste esto de mi. Por otro lado, estoy orgulloso de cómo trataste a Tae-chan. Has progresado mucho. Me dijo que Ootsubo y Miyaji senpai vendrán a Tokio a finales de año, espero podamos vernos.

-Quizá tienes razón. Me parece buena idea, les enviaré un mensaje más tarde esta semana para formalizar la reunión.

-A veces extraño esos días… has cambiado mucho desde entonces, Shin-chan. -Takao estaba balbuceando, entre los nervios y el cansancio se estaban llevando la mayoría de sus energías y esfuerzos.

-Lo sé. Mañana estudiaremos en tu casa otra vez, ¿verdad? Podemos ir al parque a practicar, hay algo que quería mostrarte.

-Perfecto… y Shin-chan… gracias.

-No es nada. Trata de dormir, Kazunari.

-Descansa, Shintaro

* * *

¡No se pierdan en nuestro próximo capítulo!: Una promesa de por vida, ahora que pasamos el punto sin retorno.


	9. Lo que significa ser compañeros

**Capítulo 9- Lo que significa ser compañeros**

Temas: _El punto de no retorno, o Shintaro se deja llevar_

* * *

Nota: Es la 1:30 am y heme aquí, sufriendo por voluntad propia y malos habitos, no tengo llenadera :v Es lo más a tiempo que puedo estar, espero lo disfruten. Empezaremos a tener cada vez más nuestro romance más explícito, ohoho~

* * *

\- Hoy estuvo brutal…- Takao se quejó mientras caminaban de regreso a casa. Por evidentes razones, el entrenador Nakatani había dejado ir todo resto de humanidad y compasión de su corazón y se dedicó a torturar a sus alumnos para que dieran su máximo esfuerzo en un par de días… pero para Kazunari se sentía como si el entrenador le hubiera pasado encima con un camión. -¿Estás seguro de querer practicar por la tarde en el parque?

-Antes de que regrese a casa, cuando haya bajado el sol. Seguramente ya estarás mejor para entonces. Por ahora, vamos por algo de comer y descansemos en tu casa.- Midorima le contestó abruptamente, pero ofreció pagarle la comida en esta ocasión ya que la familia de Takao lo había invitado a cenar la vez anterior. Ahora que llegaba sin avisar, seguramente no habría comida para tantas personas. No se equivocaba, Hitomi-san había dejado suficiente comida para sus dos hijos, pero Takao decidió ordenar una pizza para compartir en vez de dejar a Shin-chan sin comer por otras cuantas horas, así que dejó ir su estricta dieta de la semana por un momento sin importarle mucho.

Evidentemente, Suzume también se sintió enamorada por el olor del queso fundido, que sin preguntar, decidió llevarse más de dos pedazos e hizo que a Takao le ardiera la sangre, pero convidó de su pizza sin decir nada.

-Maldita niña… la amo como loco, pero a veces me gustaría que no viviéramos bajo el mismo techo.- Takao maldijo mientras colocaba los platos de pizza en el piso y se dejaba caer sobre el puff. Se negó a estudiar e insistió que ya casi tenía lista toda la tarea de la semana, así que encendió la consola y se recostó con pereza en el asiento, sin preocuparse por nada más. Había recuperado el otro asiento de las garras de su hermana, así que le hizo señas a Shin-chan para que se colocara a su lado y continuaran con el juego desde donde lo habían dejado.

-Sabes que ya que entres a la Universidad, tu hermana no será un problema. -Midorima le contestó, poniéndose cómodo en el puff.

-Claro…- Para aquel entonces, tendría otra serie de problemas más graves que el que su hermanita fuera una molestia, ninguno que realmente le importara a Shin-chan. Si Takao se estaba esforzando tanto éstos días para aprovecharlos al máximo, es porque era consciente que sería los últimos que pasarían juntos. -Por cierto, ¿cómo van tus planes para estudiar en el extranjero, Shin-chan?

La voz de Takao debió de haber sonado increíblemente triste, porque Midorima volteó a mirarlo con ojos cargados de preocupación.

-Aun tengo que aplicar para los exámenes y dejar el papeleo en orden. Hace algún tiempo había pensado ir al mismo colegio que Akashi en Londres.

 _Bien… bien, ¡perfecto! ¡Te va a dejar por Akashi, por encima de todo!_

-Pero me temo que todo depende si logro ganar una beca o no. A pesar de todo, no puedo pagar la colegiatura y vivir por mi cuenta tan lejos de casa. Y no pienso pedirle indulgencia y hospitalidad a Akashi.

-¿Así que no irás al extranjero?

-He estado investigando sobre escuelas en América, pero no me gustan sus programas educativos. Vi en universidades españolas, en Italia y París, pero no entiendo ninguno de esos idiomas, lo cual es un problema enorme. No lo se… quizá mi mejor opción es quedarme en Japón. He revisado las universidades locales, y parece que la Universidad de Tokio sigue siendo el mejor postor, seguida por la de Kioto. -Shin-chan suspiró, Takao notó que había cierto resentimiento y desesperación en su voz.

-¿Qué pasa, Shin-chan? -Dijo tras pausar el juego.

-No… no es nada. ¿Qué tal van tus planes? Dijiste que ibas a aplicar para Gestión deportiva. -Preguntó, tratando de distraer a Takao de sus preocupaciones, pero falló en hacerlo. Su amigo le regresó un gesto de desesperación y suspiró también.

-Igual, necesito una beca si es que quiero mudarme. He revisado varios programas locales de Educación Física y algunos diplomados de Educación para la Salud, pero no creo poder aplicar para esos programas. -Takao dejó caer el control y frunció el ceño, considerando las opciones que tenía frente a él. -Sigues con el plan de estudiar Medicina, ¿cierto? Con el poco tiempo que tendrás, asumo que vas a dejar el basket...

-Si… no tengo muchas opciones. -Takao sabía que Midorima había escogido esa carrera para complacer a su familia, más en específico para seguir los pasos de su padre, pero en fechas recientes se veía muy molesto por ello. Sin embargo, Kazu no se atrevía a preguntarle por qué. Quizá ese era el momento perfecto para meter el dedo en la llaga.

-Perdón que me entrometa… ¿has considerado medicina deportiva? Por lo que sé, las universidades enfocadas en deporte motivan mucho a sus estudiantes a seguir participando en los equipos del colegio como a cualquier otro fulano, no importa qué carrera elijas.

-Creo que a mi padre no le gustaría. -Había proyectado tanta decepción con esas pocas palabras que Takao sintió como si el corazón se le rompiera en pedazos. Susurró el nombre de su amigo con preocupación, pero no sabía qué más decirle. -No lo sé… he estado dudando tanto que inclusive he llegado a pensar en no aplicar para ningún examen este año… realmente no sé qué hacer.

¿Estaba escuchando correctamente? Su querido y siempre asertivo Shin-chan… ¿no sabía qué hacer? Takao se quedó helado un segundo, porque no había imaginado que inclusive Midorima-sama pudiera tener problemas tan mundanos como ellos. Probablemente nunca había mencionado sus preocupaciones porque consideraba que no eran importantes, o por esa terrible inseguridad que le impedía pedir ayuda en el peor de los momentos. A Takao lo frustraba y le dolía verlo tan desesperado.

-Shin-chan… no tienes por qué hacer eso si no te hace feliz.- Takao echó la cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar en algo inteligente qué decir. -No tienes por qué vivir por tus padres, así que busca algo que ames en serio e intentalo… yo sé que yo lo estoy intentando.

Midorima lo miró con mucha intensidad, y Takao se preguntaba si quizá había entendido lo que había escondido detrás de sus palabras. Se sonrojó y le desvió la mirada, pero Shin-chan no dijo nada más. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza y dijo un tímido "mhm" por lo bajo, dándole la razón a Takao.

-Oye… quiero proponerte algo muy estúpido, un tonto y grande reto a largo plazo. -Takao dijo después de un prolongado silencio. No sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pero era su mejor intento para motivar a Shin-chan y subir el ánimo de ambos. Quizá sólo estaba siendo egoísta otra vez al pensar así. Midorima levantó la mirada y lo observó con curiosidad. -Usualmente los de tercer año de los equipos ganadores son reclutados por escuelas renombradas y les otorgan una beca importante. Si ganamos la Inter-high, vamos a las nacionales, o quizá ganamos la WInter-Cup, tenemos casi seguro que vendrán a buscarnos.

-Sí, eso es obvio… pero a menos de que seas tan rico como Akashi, estudiar en el extranjero es muy complicado. -Dijo frunciendo el ceño profundamente. Nunca le había gustado que Takao repitiera cosas tan obvias.

-Lo sé. Mi punto es que hay que ganar una beca… para ambos. Vamos juntos a la universidad.- Quizá era un intento desesperado de permanecer junto a Shintaro después de la graduación, pero el peliverde no pareció molesto por ello. -Si no quieres estudiar Medicina, entonces no lo hagas. Serías un excelente doctor, pero sé que serías perfecto para mil y un cosas más. Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo porque tú lo ames, y yo seguiré tus pasos, Shin-chan. Si quieres seguir jugando basket, me quedaré a tu lado como tu compañero. Hablaré con tus padres si es necesario, y me aseguraré de que hagas lo que tu corazón quiere.

-¿...por qué insistes en hacer todo esto por mi?

 _Porque te amo y no quiero perderte después de todo esto… te amo y quiero que seas feliz, pero quiero que seas feliz conmigo…_

-Sólo quiero que hagas lo que te gusta, no lo que tu padre quiera. -Takao dijo, aunque sintió como si hubiera sido una mentira. Se dio la vuelta por completo en el puff para observar a Midorima de frente, ahora estaba de espaldas a la pantalla aun en pausa. "Tienes demasiado talento aún sin descubrir, y tu verdadera fuerza apenas se está desarrollando. Sería una verdadera pena que echaras la toalla justo ahora. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor terminas como atleta olímpico o te reclutan para la NBA en un futuro. Quiero que todas esas cosas buenas te pasen… y en cierta medida, quiero estar allí contigo cuando pasen.

-¿Inclusive si a tí no te reclutan? No sabía que eras tan desinteresado.

-Oh, no, creeme, estoy haciendo todo esto por mí. -Por primera vez, Takao no estaba ocultando nada. -A cómo hemos llegado, yo considero tus triunfos como míos también. Creo que eso es lo que significa ser compañeros.

-Ya veo… suena como un buen reto. Yo… de hecho si he pensado en Medicina deportiva antes, pero nunca lo había hablado con nadie. Hay… otras carreras que me interesaría tomar, pero… no lo sé.- Shin-chan admitió y Takao sonrió con alegría. -Así que… por el momento, aceptaré tu reto, Kazu.

-No te decepcionaré, Shin-chan. Si te vas al extranjero, trataré de apoyarte con el dinero. Podríamos ser _roomies_ , ¿sabes? Es más sencillo dividir los gastos entre dos personas que solventarlo todo por tí mismo. Yo… estaba pensando conseguir un trabajo cuando termine la Inter-high, para pagar la renta ya que me mude. Podría ser _nuestra_ renta.

 _Quiero que cumplas tus sueños, Shin-chan… y quiero estar contigo mientras lo haces._

-Di lo que quieras, Takao…- Midorima se recargó contra el asiento y le indicó a Takao que reanudara el juego. -... eres demasiado desinteresado.

* * *

 **Después de más de tres horas de juego, Midorima decidió que era mejor dejarlo por las paz y prepararse para su práctica de la tarde. Antes de salir y tomar sus bicicletas para ir hacia el parque, le pidió a Takao que le diera un par de minutos para intentar arreglar sus manos lo mejor posible. Algo dudoso de todo ello, Takao asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió hacia el baño, donde sabía que no iban a molestarlos y podían arreglárselas sin dejar la habitación de Kazunari hecha un desastre.**

Se sentaron el uno frente al otro sobre las frías baldosas del suelo, entre la tina de baño y bastante lejos del WC. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Kazu logró ver de reojo la sonrisa burlona de su hermana desde el pasillo, pero no hizo nada para interrumpirlos ni molestarlos mientras atendían ese asunto. De cualquier modo, Takao sabía que no lo iba a dejar en paz una vez que Shin-chan se fuera, ya que ambos eran conscientes que los dos estaban enamorados de la misma persona quien sabe desde hace cuanto.

Midorima empezó a trabajar con lo que tenía a la mano, cortando las uñas tan cerca como podía a la piel en línea completamente recta, pero asegurándose de no dejar partes desiguales o puntiagudas. Su precisión era impresionante. Con una lima de metal se aseguraba que todas estuviera a la misma altura, y con un quitacutículas procedió a torturar a Takao en cuanto hubo acabado. No era un proceso doloroso, pero Kazunari no podría haber dicho que era placentero el tener a alguien más quitando partes de los dedos con un objeto de metal. Se sobresaltó en más de una ocasión, pero Shintaro tenía un agarre fuerte en su muñeca para no lastimarlo mientras hacía la manicura. Su tacto, a pesar de firme, era cuidadoso y suave.

-¿Crees que un rosa coral se vería bien conmigo, Shin-chan? -Takao rió cuando Midorima estaba por terminar con su mano derecha. El menor estaba sonrojado desde el inicio, tratando de distraerse con cualquier idiotez que pudiera encontrar en las decoraciones que su madre había colocado alrededor del baño. No sabía desde cuándo estaba ese bonito paisaje florido en la pared, pero era muy bello… Oh, ¡así que allí había dejado ese patito de hule que Shin-chan le había regalado! Las revistas viejas de su padre estaban todas abandonadas al lado del WC, que interesante, quizá encontraría alguna donde el tío Marbo fuera parte de la selección japonesa… ya habría tiempo para husmear después. De momento tenía una preocupación mucho mayor, tomándole la mano.

-No, probablemente un ocre o un borgoña, obviamente un color más oscuro. -Midorima se burló y sonrió levemente. En definitiva, Takao no había esperado una respuesta a su mal chiste. -Tienes la piel morena, colores brillantes como el rosa o el amarillo te harían ver como una ganguro. Si quieres también te puedo pintar el pelo de rubio platino.

Takao se rió y claramente oyó cómo Shin-chan se reía también por lo bajo.

-¿Tú? ¿Siguiéndome la corriente con mis chistes malos? No se si debería sentirme honrado o insultado. -Se rió otra vez, pero dejó morir el sonido en sus labios y se hizo un ovillo para revisar su mano arreglada mientras Shin-chan trabajaba con la otra. -Pero creo que me gusta más el verde, ¿cómo crees que se vería en mi?

No, no pensaba ser discreto si Shin-chan también estaba jugando el juego.

-Bueno, todo depende. Un tono claro y brillante creo que te iría bien, pero en ese caso, el oscuro puede que te opaque. Te va mejor un verde más optimista.

 _Este hombre va a ser mi perdición…_

Midorima terminó de arreglar la mano izquierda y tomó la otra para compararlas, girándolas un par de veces. Takao se preguntaba qué demonios estaba observando, pero apreciaba las leves caricias en su piel.

-Bien, estira los dedos tanto como puedas.

Lo observó mientras Midorima comparaba su mano izquierda, vendada como siempre, con la derecha de Takao, luego asintió un par de veces antes de sacar la cinta de su bolsillo. Takao entendió entonces a lo que se refería el día de ayer, pero aun no comprendía cómo es que todo esto podría ayudar a su causa. Shintaro le explicó que sus dedos eran más delgados y un poco torcidos, así que ponerle un poco de cinta podría ayudar a hacerlos más uniformes. Si podía moldearlos a su gusto, quizá podría enseñarle a balancear perfectamente el balón en las puntas, o en su debido caso, en la palma de su mano.

-Huh, así que esta es la diferencia entre un genio y un vil mundano como yo… -Murmuró mientras se dejaba atender, preguntándose si todo esto no eran más que invenciones de Shin-chan, que había que admitirlo, no era la persona más cuerda del planeta.

-No tienes que quitarte los vendajes al jugar, en comparación. Los míos son para evitar que me lastime, pero los tuyos es para ayudarte en el partido. -Le dijo, ignorando sus comentarios mientras vendaba la segunda falange de su dedo meñique. -En caso de que te lo preguntaras, cuando empecé a jugar basket, me puse a experimentar mucho con esto… me ayudaba a calmar mis compulsiones, y eventualmente aprendí algunos trucos.

-No sabía… pero me da gusto, ¡Así seremos compañeros de vendajes, entonces! -Dijo tan emocionado que a Midorima casi le pareció tierno de su parte. -Se ve bastante cool...

-Tendrás que hacerlo con frecuencia si quieres tirar triples o hacer pases precisos con la técnica a distancia, así que tendrás que saber hacerlo por tu cuenta, en caso de que yo no este para ayudarte.

-Entonces empezaré a practicar con las tuyas, como siempre, para no deshacer tu bonito trabajo.

-Está bien… de todos modos algunos se han estado cayendo desde que estábamos jugando en tu habitación.- Midorima desenvolvió dos de los dedos y se ofreció para que su amigo practicara. Takao tomó su mano y empezó a pasar la cinta con cuidado, como hacía siempre que estaban a solas después de los partidos. Shin-chan seguía dándole instrucciones, para evitar que cometiera errores y tuviera que repetir los pasos, desperdiciando la venda adhesiva. Sin embargo, su voz era suave y no lo regañó como siempre hacía cada que Takao se equivocaba. El espacio entre el pulgar y el dedo anular siempre era lo más complicado, así que Midorima lo fue guiando hasta que quedó perfecto otra vez.

-¿Sabes…? Siempre me han gustado mucho tus manos. -Takao balbuceó sin pensar e inmediatamente se castigó mentalmente por haber hablado en voz alta. -Ah…

 _¡Eso sonó menos gay en mi cabeza!_

-¡Perdón, perdón, Shin-chan! ¡No quería hacerte sentir incómodo!

-Está bien… -Shintaro se había sonrojado un poco, pero no se veía molesto. -Tus manos también son lindas.

-¡Oh, un cumplido!- Los ojos de Kazu brillaban con emoción.

-Ugh, cállate, Takao.

-¡Ah, vamos! ¡Estábamos haciendo mucho progreso! No, ya, está bien, me callaré. -Sin embargo, Takao nunca había sido bueno en mantener su bocota cerrada. -Ya, hablando en serio, me encantan tus manos, Shin-chan… son tan largas y finas… no sé, creo que muestran perfectamente quién eres.

-Te estas comportando como bobo ahora… anda, vamos al parque o no nos dará tiempo de practicar hasta mañana. -Midorima insistió, pero no se alejó del tacto de Takao. Su amigo parecía estar pensando en algo mientras acariciaba suavemente las venas en su palma y en su muñeca. Midorima sintió un escalofrío y se sonrojó aún más, ahora que la situación se había vuelto más íntima de lo que había esperado.

-¡Ah! Yo… lo… lo lamento.- Se disculpó y lo soltó de inmediato. -Me distraje un poco, es que en serio me gustas… ¡ah, me gustan!

 _Kazunari, ¿qué te parece si aprendes a guardar silencio de una vez por todas?_

En definitiva, no debería de haber abierto la boca, y tratar de arreglarlo sólo estaba empeorando todo.

-No sé que estoy diciendo, ya me voy a callar.

 _Bien, por fin me excedí y Shin-chan va a salir corriendo de aquí. Ya no hay vuelta atrás… joder...¡Kazu, eres un idiota!_

-Si, cállate, por favor…- Inesperadamente, Shintaro alzó una mano y cubrió los labios de Takao para que ya no hablara, frunciendo el ceño pero rojo como la grana de la pena. Tras unos tensos y largos segundos de silencio y miradas intensas, Midorima dejó caer su mano, pero no soltó a su amigo, ya que sus dedos recorrieron su quijada y descansaron en su cuello durante un tiempo.

Takao descansó su mejilla ante el contacto y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del frío de los dedos de Shin-chan acariciándolo, pero parpadeó confundido cuando notó lo extraña que se había tornado la situación. Midorima lo miraba extrañado, pero se negaba a quitar la mano… Takao no estaba pensando, ni sabía medir las consecuencias. Tomó sus dedos y le dio un suave beso en los nudillos, un beso lento y sin consciencia que hizo que Shintaro se alejara de golpe, casi con miedo.

-¿Q-qué estás haciendo?- Midorima preguntó con suavidad un par de segundos después, pero Takao lo alejó bruscamente y se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo, su rostro tan rojo que parecía que toda la sangre se le había ido a la cabeza. Ayudó a Shin-chan a levantarse también, después de unos segundos que se tomó para respirar y recomponerse.

-Ey, ¿qué te parece si… uh… vamos al parque y practicamos?

 _Maldita sea, Kazunari…_

-S-si, es buena idea.- Midorima lo siguió hacia afuera del cuarto de baño y de la casa, hacia la puerta donde habían dejado sus mochilas unas hora atrás. La práctica ayudaría a que se distrajeran, el viento frío de verano por la tarde les traería algo de calma después de todo lo que había ocurrido en casa de Takao. Aun así, el corazón de Midorima no dejaba de latir aceleradamente, pues nada de esto había estado dentro de sus planes...

* * *

 **En cuanto llegaron al parque, empezaron su práctica. Takao jugaba de escolta y Shintaro hacía de defensa para que su amigo pudiera ensayar sus tiros, pero la diferencia de alturas no estaba ayudando demasiado. Justo como había predicho, la propulsión de sus tiros había mejorado considerablemente y su puntería era prácticamente perfecta, pero Shin-chan lograba bloquearlo porque sus tiros tenían un ángulo muy bajo. La mayoría de sus adversarios serían mucho mayores que él, así que tendrían que encontrar una nueva forma de ejecutar el tiro y evitar los bloqueos.**

-Justo esto era lo que te quería mostrar. Aomine me dio la idea en una ocasión, jugando contra Murasakibara. Como Atsushi es más alto que todos nosotros, teníamos que buscar una manera para pasar a través de él. Mis tiros nunca fueron problema, pero Aomine y Kise no podían encestar de cerca. Ya que Aomine ha jugado Street Basket toda su vida, fue muy fácil para él y Kise sólo tuvo que copiarlo. A mi no me parecía una buena técnica, pero creo que a ti te será muy útil. Igualmente, me dio la idea ver un video de un ex-compañero de Kise.

Takao ya había comprendido a qué se refería, había visto los tiros irregulares y amplios de Aomine y los tiros nada ortodoxos de Moriyama. Aún así, Shin-chan hizo un tiro bastante inclinado con un solo brazo, que cayó estruendosamente en la red.

-¿Te he dicho que tu talento es… aterrador, por decir algo?

-Sólo inténtalo. -Contestó algo molesto, lanzando el balón a las manos de su compañero. Continuaron con la práctica, y después de haber sido bloqueado por una tercer a vez, el chico de los ojos de halcón se dejó caer hacia atrás para tirar libremente y aprovechar el impulso de su propio cuerpo. Ese tiro experimental había sido riesgoso pero muy efectivo, porque la curva de su rango se pronunció bastante y Shintaro no pudo detenerlo a tiempo.

Midorima se quedó sorprendido con una leve sonrisa en los labios, pero notó que Takao estaba perdiendo el equilibrio porque sus rodillas y su espalda se habían hecho demasiado hacia atrás. Parecía que estaba a punto de arrodillarse, pero la fuerza con la que había impulsado el balón le dio unos segundos de momentum que Shintaro aprovechó para atraparlo antes de que cayera y se lastimase.

Estiró ambos brazos para agarrarlo de las muñecas, jalando hacia sí para hacer que recuperara el equilibrio. Si no lo hubiese sujetado, se hubiera ido de espaldas y azotado contra el piso, golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza, y sus piernas se hubieran doblado en una posición muy dolorosa. Forcejeó un poco para traerlo hacia sí y darle algo de apoyo, quizá por instinto para que no se hiriera.

Los ojos de Takao se clavaron en los suyos, ambos extrañados y ansiosos cuando chocó contra su pecho, casi como si fuera un abrazo. Sorprendido como estaba, Takao a penas y escuchó el balón entrar en la red sin rozar el aro y rebotar en un par de ocasiones sobre la cancha de concreto. Sus ojos no se atrevían a separarse de los de Shin-chan, pero gracias a su habilidad pudo ver a dónde fue a quedar el balón una vez que había dejado de moverse. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido entre ellos, pero Kazunari no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Quizá eran los nervios, quizá era el orgullo de que su truco hubiera funcionado. En ese momento no podría importarle menos. Shin-chan no lo estaba dejando ir y lo mantenía fuertemente abrazado contra su pecho.

-¡Lo logré, Shin-chan! Entró perfecto…- Susurro, esperando quizá recibir palabras ególatras acerca de que todo había sido gracias a que tuvo un muy buen profesor. No se hubiera equivocado, a pesar de todo.

-Claro que si… yo… uh, estoy orgulloso de tí, Kazu. - Había algo muy extraño en el tono de Shin-chan, como si estuviera hablando con otra persona que no fuera Takao. Le recordó por un instante a la voz de hermano mayor que usaba con Megumi-chan, o a la voz del pequeño Shintaro que era el orgullo de sus padres. Inclusive aquella voz de afecto que trataba de mantener en secreto cuando hablaba con su gato, pero a final de cuentas, era una voz tierna y amorosa. Takao tragó saliva.

Shintaro aun lo sostenía de los brazos cuando empezó a inclinarse hacia él, y Kazunari se echó hacia atrás como respuesta ante el pánico. No sabía si su cobardía repentina se debía a que Midorima estaba siendo amable con él, y estaba alabando a otra persona que no fuera a sí mismo, o porque, desde la perspectiva de Takao, parecía que iba a besarlo. En su confusión y repentino susto, empujó a Midorima lejos de él. La terrible expresión de dolor en su rostro hizo que Takao se arrepintiera de absolutamente todo. Hubiera sido mejor que no se hubiera levantado si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer semejante estupidez.

 _No… ¡no! ¿Qué mierda está pasando? ¡Esto no se suponía que ocurriera así!_

Midorima se alejó de él con el ceño fruncido, toda señal de ese Shin-chan cariñoso y orgulloso de él se había desvanecido en un instante. Takao intentó tomar su brazo, pero el peliverde lo empujó y se separó, caminando hacia el balón abandonado. Guardó sus cosas de manera apresurada y con una actitud bastante molesta, mientras Takao se había quedado congelado en su lugar. Después de un instante, logró detener esa sensación ardiente que quemaba sus ojos, o por lo menos ocultarla en frente de su amigo, pero le era imposible tratar de animarse en aquel instante. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? Todo era muy inesperado, más viniendo de Shin-chan...

-Lo siento. -Dijo una vez que hubo terminado de empacar y se disponía a desacordonar su bicicleta. -No sé qué me ocurrió.

-Hey, anímate, hombre… no es el fin del mundo. ¿Q...Qué te parece si no volvemos a hablar de esto, eh, Shin-chan? -Takao trataba de sonar tan casual y optimista como le fue posible, pero eso sólo parecía abrir más las heridas de Midorima. -Regresemos a casa, ya está anocheciendo.

Shintaro se rehusó. El mayor de ambos decidió que sería mejor huir a casa antes de que no pudiera contener más su ira y su dolor. Se negó a volver a casa de Takao a recoger su jersey, porque no podría soportar más minutos de incómodo silencio al lado de Kazunari. No podría darle la cara a Suzume, o la sonrisa complaciente y lastimosa de Himitsu-san. Takao trataría de olvidarlo todo a través de chistes y humor ácido, que sólo empeoraría las cosas y el por si precario carácter de Shintaro. Quizá, si tenía suerte, su propia madre no le preguntaría por qué llegaba tan apresurado hacia su cuarto, donde se terminaría encerrando sin poder conciliar el sueño por un par de horas. Iba a arrepentirse a la mañana siguiente, porque tenían la última práctica antes del siguiente partido oficial y su cuerpo le iba a pasar la factura tarde o temprano. Se quedaría sobre la cama, dando vueltas sin poder comprender qué demonios había pasado esa tarde…

Al planear ir juntos a la universidad, Takao le había demostrado que en efecto era la persona más desinteresada del mundo, sin importar qué opinase de sí mismo. Sacrificar sus propios sueños y metas por los suyos… vaya, todo eso había hecho que sus emociones e ilusiones se quedaran a flor de piel. Cuando Shintaro sentía tantas cosas a la vez, usualmente causaba problemas estúpidos como éste. Ello también había ocasionado que a lo largo de su vida, prefiriese ocultar sus sentimientos de la gente, por miedo a hacer el ridículo, por miedo a empujar a sus seres queridos lejos de él. Y por fin, ahora que podía acercarse a Kazu, ocurría esto… parecía un chiste de muy, muy mal gusto.

La perezosa tarde que habían pasado juntos parecía un recuerdo lejano. Lo único que seguía yendo y viniendo a su mente era el fantasmagórico tacto de Takao sobre sus muñecas, la suave presión de sus labios contra sus nudillos. Después, ese momento de duda, sus cuerpos tan cerca el uno del otro, y el eco del balón abandonado rebotando en el fondo… el brillo de los ojos de Kazunari, tan llenos de expectación y esperanza, que después se transformaron en dolor, pánico e ira… ah, ¡esos malditos y hermosos ojos...!

 _Estoy perdiendo la cabeza otra vez…_

* * *

Soy una mala persona. Les dejaré pendiendo de un hilo antes de llegar a la reconciliación de estos nerds, porque tengo que acabar otros capítulos pendientes antes de seguir avanzando~

En nuestro próximo capítulo: El resultado de todo el entrenamiento, contra otra luz y sombra.


	10. Puede que no lo notes

**Capítulo 10-Puede que no lo notes**

 _Temas: reconciliación || Vs. Seirin || Una ligera dosis de drama KagaKuro_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Pues si creyeron que me había muerto... casi. Tuve un mes horrible, entre la inauguración en el trabajo, inicio de un magnoproyecto del museo, y mi mamá en el hospital unos días, (nada grave afortunadamente), ni tiempo ni ganas he tenido de escribir. Miento... en realidad si he tenido tiempo, al grado en que ya por fin estoy a sólo un capítulo de acabar _Fuera de la Zona de Confort,_ yyyyy ya empecé otros tres fics que me gusta mucho por donde van, todos AU que ya estaré compartiendo en unos meses :D Pero nada en este mundo me motivaba a terminar la edición de este capítulo porque lo ODIABA, y lo tuve que volver a escribir completo. Al final, me salvó el enojarme viendo el final de Last Game y encontrar una canción que me encantó y me hace pensar en Kuroko y Bakagami. Las recomendaciones al final :) Gracias por volver, y espero lo disfruten mucho.

Me decidí a terminarlo para hoy por ser 21 de noviembre, cumpleaños de Kazu 3

* * *

A pesar para ambos, Takao y Midorima mantuvieron su promesa y continuaron con sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado aquella noche. El problema era que cuando la situación escalaba de tal manera, la ley del hielo se volvía insoportable. A sólo dos días de un partido importante, ésto estaba enloqueciendo a Kazunari, pero también al resto del equipo. Otro problema fue que era imposible mantener la distancia entre ambos, ya que seguían siendo compañeros de clase y de entrenamiento, así que desde el primer instante, Tae, sus compañeros y el entrenador sabían que había ocurrido algo: entrenaban el menor tiempo posible al lado del otro, como acostumbraban hacer desde que Inazuma, Tatsumaki y Tae los conocían. Nadie se atrevía a mencionarlo, pero estaban preocupados de que su trabajo en equipo se viera drásticamente afectado en el siguiente encuentro, por cual fuera la razón que su capitán y vice-capitán se habían peleado.

Se enfrentarían contra Seirin después, y como ya habían visto anteriormente en el partido de prueba, el equipo de blanco y rojo estaba pasando por momentos difíciles desde que sus superiores se habían graduado y Kagami había dejado el equipo temporalmente. Eso no quitaba el hecho de que eran rivales muy hábiles, y la regla obligada de Midorima aun aplicaba con ellos: nunca había que subestimar a un oponente, no importaba qué tan vulnerable o débil pudiera parecer. Si creían por sólo un segundo que sería sencillo derrotarlos, ahora que dependían solamente en la fuerza de Kagami, estarían completamente aplastados para el pitido del primer cuarto. Necesitaban concentrarse en el problema frente a ellos… pero evidentemente había algo que estaba distrayendo a los dos de tercer año.

Midorima gruñía por lo bajo mientras entrenaban y se acercaba a las bancas a recoger el tercer balón que había fallado en encestar esa tarde.

-¡Senpai…!- Inazuma lo interceptó, quitándose algo de sudor de los cabellos castaños que le caían sobre los ojos. El Poste del equipo lanzó el balón a su superior para que volviera a tirar, pero éste golpeó el aro y salió volando lejos de su alcance. Midorima chasqueó la lengua con molestia y se sujetó la cabeza como si tuviera un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-No está nada bien…- Murmuró, pero Inazuma fue capaz de escucharlo e inmediatamente su expresión cambió a una bastante molesta.

-¿Qué sucede? Has estado actuando muy extraño y distraído desde ayer.

-No es nada. -Dijo cortante y con un suspiro, señalando que le hiciera otro pase. Sus tiros no eran tan limpios y precisos como los de Takao, pero por lo menos era bueno para practicar.

-¿Estarás bien para el partido? Es pasado mañana… -El muchacho no sonaba tan molesto como muchos otros compañeros que Midorima había tenido en el pasado, como muchos se habrían enojado con él por sus frías y cortas respuestas, aunque tampoco sonaba feliz. -Estamos bastante preocupados.

-Dije que no es nada.

Inazuma sólo era un par de centímetros más bajo que Midorima, pero su postura erguida y firme lo que el peliverde se viera bastante intimidante. A pesar de ello, el más joven no dio un paso atrás, pero frunció el ceño con enojo. Al fin entendía lo complicado que era el trabajo de Takao-senpai como su compañero. Probablemente tenía que aguantar sus caprichos y egoísmo a diario, y llevaba siendo así desde hace tres años. No quedaba duda de por qué se habían peleado, si en tan solo dos minutos ya había logrado hartar al menor.

Inazuma suspiró con ira y se puso de frente a Midorima para encararlo.

-Voy a ser completamente sincero contigo, Midorima-san… no me agradas, no en lo más mínimo cuando estás así a menos de que Takao-senpai esté haciendo de niñera." Midorima se detuvo en seco, con las manos todavía sobre su cabeza preparadas para lanzar el balón. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué traer a ese pobre idiota a la conversación? -El capitán ha estado hable y hable sobre compañerismo y llevar a Shuutoku a la victoria, pero hasta ahora creo que sólo lo consideras a él digno de jugar contigo.

-¿Y cuál es tu punto? -Midorima preguntó molesto, pero interesado en ver a qué quería llegar el otro muchacho.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora que no se hablan? ¿volverás a jugar tú solo, como si los demás no valieran nada? _Deberíamos_ ser compañeros, ¡maldita sea! ¡¿Qué se necesita para poder estar a tu altura, _Midorima-sama?!_

Inazuma estaba muy molesto, y empezaba a alzar la voz. Midorima le contestaba en el mismo tono, y entre los dos empezaban a llamar la atención del resto del equipo. Takao escuchó el problema de inmediato y se acercó a ambos, aunque ya estaba consciente del conflicto desde hacía unos segundos gracias a su ojo de Halcón. Corrió hacia donde estaban los dos con la intención de detener el pleito, ya que Shin-chan no daba su mano a torcer. Sin embargo, el entrenador ya se le había adelantado y los estaba separando antes de que cualquiera de los dos empezara un pleito de verdad.

-Midorima, ve a dar una vuelta alrededor del gimnasio. Takao, ve con él. Inazuma, ve a las duchas y refrescate.

Shintaro gruñó por lo bajo y a regañadientes salió del edificio con Kazunari siguiéndolo de cerca. Algo nervioso, el Base no se atrevía a iniciar la conversación en ese instante.

-Takao…-Midorima fue quien rompió el hielo, y había algo en su tono que no parecía normal. Takao arqueó una ceja y se acercó lentamente cuando lo llamó. -¿En serio sigo siendo tan egoísta?

-¿Huh? -Kazunari colocó una mano sobre su hombro y sintió cómo el cuerpo de su amigo temblaba levemente ante el contacto.

 _Shin-chan… ¿estás llorando?_

Lo obligó a darse la vuelta y afortunadamente logró comprobar que su amigo no había derramado lágrimas, pero se veía consternado y todavía molesto.

-¿Qué sucede? -Takao preguntó con voz paciente, y aunque Shin-chan le desviaba la mirada, se dejaba tomar por el brazo y no empujaba la mano de Takao lejos de él.

-Nada ha cambiado… sigo encaprichándome por todo y eso sólo afecta al equipo. Lo que pasó hace unos días… lo lamento.

-No te lamentes, ¿ok? -Takao sonrió y se tomó el atrevimiento de darle unas palmaditas en la mejilla, pero dejó sus dedos sobre su piel un par de segundos. -Los dos sobre actuamos, eso es todo. -¿Quieres hablar?

-Pero dijiste que no volviéramos a hablar de ello.

-Sabes que digo muchas cosas y que usualmente no pienso antes de abrir el pico. Anda, parece que no llevamos juntos tres años. ¿Te parece si lo discutimos después del partido contra Seirin? Tenemos muchas cosas que ordenar aquí antes de ponernos a pensar en otros asuntos. -Dijo señalando el gimnasio con la cabeza.

-Me parece un buen plan. -Shin-chan suspiró y se acercó lentamente a Takao, quien dio un ligero paso hacia atrás. Su cuerpo aún reaccionaba con nerviosismo, pero voluntariamente regresó a su posición original y volvió a tomar a Shintaro del brazo.

-Shin-chan, yo… -No, no era el momento, y Takao lo sabía perfectamente. Llevaba repasando ese escenario en su cabeza durante años y no iba a dejar que sucediera después de una pseudo-pelea. No era lo que quería. -¿Q-qué te parece si te pongo un pequeño reto, eh? Vamos dentro y discúlpate con Inazuma. Trata de acercarte él y juega como siempre lo haces conmigo, como si fuera tu compañero de siempre.

-Sabes que no puedo cambiarte por otro…

-Oh vaya, un hombre fiel, ¡que suertudo soy!-Takao rió y tiró del jersey de Midorima hacia sí para empujarlo hacia el gimnasio. -Sabes que no me refiero a eso, es un reto a fin de cuentas. Juro que no me pondré celoso. Tu meta para cuando ganemos el juego contra Seirin es que Kyou-chan te reconozca como nuestro as y deje de odiarte.

-Heh, ahora si te dignas a poner retos difíciles.

-No creo que sea difícil.-Takao dijo con sinceridad y se detuvo justo en la entrada, que ahora permanecía entreabierta. -Puede que no lo notes, pero has cambiado mucho y sé que los chicos aprecian mucho cuando juegas con ellos como lo haces conmigo. Eres lo que une a este equipo, Shin-chan, aunque no lo creas.

Midorima se sonrojó y volvió a desviarle la mirada. Entró al gimnasio detrás de él y se encontró con el resto del equipo reunido en el banquillo, planeando otro encuentro cinco contra cinco justo antes de retirarse a casa. Sería lo último que harían esa tarde antes del encuentro contra Seirin, por lo cual tenían que dar su mejor esfuerzo y dejarse de idioteces como la que acababa de ocurrir. Shintaro pidió un segundo para poder disculparse personalmente con Inazuma, quien lo miraba sorprendido pero feliz. Todos compartían esa mirada confundida que siempre surgía cuando Takao lograba convencerlo de hacer algo fuera de lo usual, pero estaban igualmente agradecidos de que la situación no hubiese escalado a mayores. Si bien ninguno de los dos muchachos era violento, Inazuma tenía un carácter muy explosivo y Midorima, aunque calmado, no era alguien que se quedara callado si empezaban a gritarle.

Shintaro se disculpó por comprometer el entrenamiento del resto del equipo e inclusive por la posibilidad de que las cosas salieran mal en el partido. Insistió que en parte había sido por una riña personal con el capitán que no tenía nada que ver con el basket, pero que le había afectado tanto que no podía concentrarse en la cancha. Mientras hablaba, hizo una leve reverencia y jaló a Takao consigo para que ambos se disculparan por causarles inconvenientes al resto del equipo.

 _Vaya manera de romper la tensión… nunca creí decirlo, pero ¡Gracias, Kyou-chan!_

-Y… principalmente quiero disculparme con ustedes dos. Takao, Inazuma, perdón por ser una molestia.

-Es difícil lidiar con un idiota como éste de vez en cuando, pero no es tan malo como parece. -Dijo Takao, picándole las costillas. Midorima parecía arrepentido de siquiera ofrecerle perdón, pero Inazuma rió y negó con la cabeza.

-No, quizá yo perdí la cabeza muy rápido, senpai. Dejemoslo por la paz, mañana tenemos que ganar y no podemos perder el tiempo en idioteces como esta.

-Hablando en serio, Shin-chan tiene razón. Deberíamos de haber pedido su ayuda en vez de permanecer enojados tanto tiempo y afectar al equipo de este modo. Yo también me disculpo.

Takao inclinó la cabeza y sonrió. El resto de los novatos se acercaron al peliverde para resumir el entrenamiento y esperar indicaciones tanto de él como de Kazunari. Shin-chan tal vez nunca se había dado cuenta, pero era un pilar importantísimo y una inspiración para el resto del ó cómo chocaba puños con Inazuma una vez y juntos se ponían a practicar amenamente antes de empezar el último 5 vs. 5 antes del partido de mañana. A veces Takao no comprendía por qué Marbo lo había nombrado capitán a él.

* * *

Cuando Marbo le cedió la batuta a Takao, el capitán explicó que la mejor estrategia a tomar contra Seirin era ser flexibles y creativos con sus jugadas en la cancha. Nadie pensó que Midorima fuese capaz de seguir una regla como esa, ya que el indomable y estricto Escolta quizá era la persona menos flexible del planeta, y siempre tenía problemas acotando las órdenes o jugando en equipo desde hace más de seis años. Sin embargo, siguió la petición de Takao al pie de la letra, y vaya que les trajo resultados. La idea de Takao era muy simple y sencilla, una estrategia que le bajase la moral al equipo contrario: si Seirin no encontraba un patrón a seguir rápidamente y si siempre estaban parados sobre suelo inestable, iba a ser muy difícil que su coordinación como equipo fuera la óptima.

El entrenador y la manager habían estudiado ampliamente a su oponente en esta ocasión, y eran muy conscientes de la falta de harmonía que sufría Seirin desde que los de tercero se graduaron la primavera pasada. En general, habían experimentado problemas desde que Kagami abandonó el equipo por un semestre el año pasado, ya que sin su luz, los juegos de Kuroko no eran los mismos que antes. El balance del equipo se había roto, y Shutoku tenía que explotar esa debilidad durante esta primera temporada del año.

Durante la primera mitad el juego transcurrió como costumbre, con Kagami deteniendo la mitad de los tiros que Midorima apuntaba con precisión a la canasta, pero Araashita podía clavar todos los rebotes de los tiros fallidos y Kagami no podía detenerlos a ambos. Los otros tiros habían sido perfectamente protegidos por los bloqueos hábiles de Inazuma. Para el inicio del segundo cuarto, Midorima decidió que era mejor hacer que Kagami cayera en la trampa que habían planeado desde el principio, y engañándolo con un dribleo hábil, logró encerrarlo entre el Poste y el Alero. El gran potencial de Arashi probaba su eficiencia, ya que podía frenar a Kagami antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Shin-chan. Todos sabían que no entraría a la Zona tan pronto, si tenían suerte no usaría esa habilidad hasta que llegasen a la final, pero Shutoku no permitiría que eso pasara. Para ese instante, Midorima ya había logrado conectar dos tiros, dejando el marcador 22 a 34 para el momento en que se acabó el segundo tiempo y el árbitro llamó para el receso de diez minutos.

Durante la primera mitad, Takao había logrado controlar a Kuroko y Furihata por su cuenta, favorecido por su habilidad especial. Tatsumaki por su parte logró centrarse en los dos de primer año, que a pesar de la falta de experiencia habían ocupado los puestos regulares de Seirin. Durante veinte minutos, Takao mantuvo esa sonrisa pícara que Midorima sabía que Kuroko se molestara bastante, y no podía evitar sonreír también al observar a su ex-compañero tan harto de las jugarretas de su pareja. De vez en cuando, era divertido ver a alguien más sufrir por las estupideces de Kazu.

La segunda mitad mostró la falta que hacían Kiyoshi, Hyuuga e Izuki para el equipo, ya que el soporte que les brindaba había desaparecido. Furi estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo, pero Takao le ganaba en experiencia y en seguridad en sí mismo. Lograba intimidarlo fácilmente y podía ver a través de sus jugadas que modificaban el ritmo del partido. Takao sabía que iban muy bien… quizá demasiado bien. Se acercó al resto del equipo tras hablar con el referee antes de empezar el medio tiempo, limpiándose el sudor que caía sobre su frente. Su sonrisa era amplia, pero el entrenador y Midorima podían ver que estaba nervioso. Aun así, Takao parecía tener un plan, así que Nakatani le confió el liderazgo del equipo una vez más. Necesitaban una estrategia en la que todos cooperaran, ya que con lo frágil que se encontraba Seirin, tenían que explotar esa debilidad lo más que pudieran. Si querían desaparecer la brecha en el puntaje durante ese tercer cuarto, tenían que atacar sin piedad a partir de ahora.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, Takao? -Midorima preguntó, ajustando su lucky item en su muñeca. Era una banda con patrón ajedrezado, muy parecida a las que Kuroko siempre usaba. Takao se había encargado de conseguir la más bonita que hubiera, porque esa mañana necesitaban toda la suerte del mundo.

-Recuerdame, Shin-chan… ¿Qué decía Oha Asa para Leo el día de hoy?-Takao preguntó mientras se preparaban a que reiniciara el juego. El menor le quitó la botella de agua que tenía en las manos y le dio un largo sorbo sin importarle que estuvieran compartiendo saliva. Shintaro no se quejó, sino que se arregló los lentes e hizo memoria con una sonrisa certera.

- _Los cambios abruptos pueden traer infortunio el día de hoy. Si juegas por la segura, serás capaz de superar todas las dificultades._ \- Recitó y la mueca de Takao se hizo más amplia todavía. Rió por lo bajo y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

-Entonces sabes qué tienes que hacer, nuestro querido as. Sal allí y destrozalo, Shin-chan.

* * *

Después de un par de minutos en los que Midorima jugó como de costumbre, con tiros largos y peligrosos que lo volvían una amenaza en cualquier punto de la cancha, hubo algo que empezó a cambiar el ritmo del juego. Fue la entrenadora de Seirin quien notó que algo estaba sucediendo, y que no era precisamente Midorima el que lo estaba ocasionando. Riko pidió un tiempo muerto, sabiendo que estaba agotando sus posibilidades.

Había notado una anomalía en el patrón de juego del muchacho con el jersey número nueve, Araashita. Si bien su forma era muy similar a la de Kagami y Aomine, ahora parecía mucho más cercano a las jugadas de Midorima y estaba alterando la coordinación de Kuroko y Furihata. Riko cambió las marcas, pero cuando resumieron el partido, se dio cuenta que el Poste con el número ocho también estaba jugando en otra posición, en lugar de actuar de defensa, se había vuelto otra fuerza de ataque. De esa manera, ni los novatos, ni Furi ni Kuroko podían mantener a ambos marcados, porque había tres personas en la ofensa en el equipo contrario.

Takao aprovechó el tiempo muerto para pedir apoyo al entrenador y clarificar sus intenciones con el resto del equipo. Nakatani parecía complacido y dejó que Kazunari explicara que si lograban desestabilizar a Kagami lo suficiente con ataques constantes, no sería capaz de frenarlos a todos. Jugar con posiciones variables haría que ninguno de los cinco contrincantes pudiera discernir quién estaba como defensa y quien estaba como atacante. Takao había obtenido la idea para esa estrategia tras ver a Shin-chan jugar en una ocasión contra Kise. Midorima era extremadamente eficiente como atacante, pero era igualmente aterrador como defensa. Kise había tenido muchas complicaciones tratando de copiar ambos estilos de su compañero, y en ese instante Takao dedujo que podía ser un arma muy útil para emplear contra el resto de los milagros. Sería un arma todavía más mortífera si lograba hacer que todo su equipo pudiera empuñarla.

 _Si mantenemos el ritmo de esta forma, no sabrán cómo cerrar la brecha. En aquél partido de prueba, a penas tuvieron un pequeño adelanto de lo que estábamos intentando, pero ahora… literalmente no sabrán que los golpeó._

Tal como Kazu había predicho, Kagami estaba agotando sus recursos y a los novatos les costaba mucho seguirle el ritmo como lo hacían sus antiguos compañeros. Necesitaba soporte para quitarse tres marcas de encima, que además cambiaban entre defensa y ofensa de manera casi inmediata. El verdadero as bajo la manga empezó a partir del último cuarto, cuando Takao le indicó a Midorima que se encargara de Kagami él sólo. Seguía jugando como Escolta, pero sus tiros no eran tan meticulosos, y su fuerza era desmedida y algo descontrolada. El balón no entraba de forma limpia, sino que golpeaba la red y el aro antes de caer estruendosamente al piso. Ese cambio de hábitos y de actitud hacía que Kagami no pudiera acoplarse a esa nueva forma en que Shin-chan estaba atacando, y por lo tanto, el marcador se empató en menos de dos minutos. Serían unos últimos ocho minutos muy complicados.

La entrenadora Aida les gritó desde el banquillo para indicarles el cambio de posición, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Takao ya no tenía marcas encima y estaba haciendo su pase aéreo con una precisión perfecta. Ni siquiera la misdirección de Kuroko funcionó esta vez contra Midorima, ya que sólo Takao parecía poder predecir cómo es que iba a tirar. Cuando Shin-chan atrapó el balón, tenía a Kuroko y Kagami frente a él, y sabía que sería en extremo arriesgado tirar, aunque el pase hubiera sido impecable. Con un fuerte movimiento del brazo izquierdo, le regresó el balón a Takao mientras aún se encontraba en el aire. Takao tomó posición y encestó tres puntos, alejando el marcador todavía más, para desventaja de Seirin. La audiencia rugió de emoción, y Takao y su compañero chocaron las manos efusivamente mientras Kagami y Kuroko se miraban con expresiones frustradas. Takao sabía que sus trucos estaban funcionando a la perfección: si seguían rompiendo sus propias reglas poco a poco, no habría manera de que ellos dos pudieran recuperarse. A este paso, Kuroko probablemente se agotaría y terminaría el partido en la banca.

Kagami le dio unas palmadas de ánimo en la espalda para regresarlo a la realidad en cuanto sonó el pitido para resumir el juego, pero Kuroko no parecía volver. Le fue muy fácil esquivarlo una segunda vez y logró aterrizar el balón en manos de Shin-chan, mientras Inazuma y Araashita frenaban a Kagami. El nuevo escolta de Seirin era bueno, pero era mucho más bajo que Shin-chan, por lo cual le fue imposible detener el violento tiro triple que lanzó y cayó perfectamente en el aro.

"Definitivamente los detendremos, Kuroko, anímate…" Le dijo Kagami, pero Kuroko estaba hecho polvo.

"Kagami-kun…" Tetsuya se detuvo en seco, y de reojo Takao pudo ver que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Había estado espiando en su conversación sin querer, pero no quería entrometerse en algo personal, así que se alejó y dejó que el partido siguiera su curso. Seirin no volvería a recuperarse milagrosamente como siempre lo hacía en los últimos cinco minutos, no cuando Kuroko estaba tan deprimido como se encontraba esa tarde. Takao podía suponer de qué se trataba, pero decidió que era mejor aceptar la victoria sin fanfarronear acerca de sus logros. Shin-chan también pareció comprenderlo de inmediato, ya que no hizo ningún comentario arrogante enfrente de su ex-compañero y su rival.

* * *

Terminado el partido, los dos equipos se despidieron y cada quien se dirigió a los casilleros. Takao tenía asuntos que atender con unos reporteros y después con Nakatani, así que una vez más tenía que esperarlo para regresar a casa, ya que habían acordado ir a cenar antes de despedirse para celebrar su entrada en los octavos de final. Kazu insistió en que no tardaría más de media hora, así que acordaron de verse en Maji Burger en tan solo unos minutos. Shintaro recogió sus cosas y las de su compañero, decidiendose por esperarlo sentado con una hamburguesa en su plato.

Se sentó en uno de los gabinetes del fondo con la charola llena de dos órdenes de comida chatarra. La cajera lo había visto despectivamente, pero a ella debería de importarle un comino que, opción a, estuviera esperando a alguien; u opción b, que Midorima tuviera una dieta tan mala como la de Atsushi o la de Kagami. Y hablando del rey de Roma, mientras Midorima estaba a punto de clavarle el diente a su bocadillo, escuchó la voz del pelirrojo a sus espaldas. Algo sobresaltado, Midorima dejó caer su comida sobre la charola y tosió un par de veces, avergonzado de llamar la atención ya que odiaba estar envuelto en situaciones que, sinceramente, no podían interesarle en lo más mínimo.

 _Oh cielos… ¿Qué haría Takao si estuviera aquí?,_ pensó al verse atrapado entre sus rivales y la salida. _Ese idiota probablemente se metería en la conversación o estaría espiándolos por encima del asiento…_

Shintaro suspiró y decidió que era mejor sólo quedarse a escuchar. Ahora lamentaba haber dejado sus audífonos en casa de Takao. Kagami engullía su típica decena de hamburguesas, aunque no lo hacía a la espeluznante velocidad que acostumbraba. Cada treinta segundos (Midorima se impresionó por la precisión de Kuroko), el peliazul daba un sorbo a su malteada de vainilla, pero ninguno de los dos conversó durante casi cinco minutos.

-Kagami-kun...- Se aventuró primero el menor. Shintaro podía imaginar la estúpida expresión que tendría Kagami en el rostro en ese instante, con la boca llena de comida. -Necesitamos hablar.

-Lo sé. -Dijo el otro después de haber pasado la comida. -Kuroko, yo lo lam-

-No, no lo digas. No soporto cuando las cosas llegan a eso. Sabes que de nada sirve pedir perdón… sea lo que sea, ya pasó y no podemos hacer mucho al respecto.

-Aún nos queda la Winter Cup, no seas tan derrotista… ¿no eras tú el que decía que el partido estaba realmente perdido cuando el último jugador del equipo se había dado por vencido?

-Parece que no estabas en el mismo partido. Estuvimos terribles…

-Es de esperarse, no tenemos el apoyo del capitán ni de Kiyoshi e Izuki-senpai.

-No hablaba del equipo. Hablaba de ti y de mi.

Kagami guardó un silencio incómodo. Parecía que Kuroko lo había abofeteado, pero en realidad sólo lo había herido con sus palabras. Shintaro escuchó un gruñido por lo bajo del as de Seirin, quien no supo qué decir ante las acusaciones de Kuroko.

-Y-yo sé que es mi culpa… por eso quise volver. Tú dijiste que no había nada de malo en que…

-No, no lo hubo, por eso mismo no quiero que te disculpes. Entiendo que sólo estabas siguiendo tu sueño. Pero desde que volviste, las cosas no han vuelto a ser las mismas. Esos seis meses que te fuiste fueron los peores para el equipo, porque… yo no tenía una luz con la cual jugar. Ahora estamos sufriendo las consecuencias.

-Juro que he estado dando lo mejor de mi en cada partido, Kuroko, no sé qué es lo que ha lo dije, siempre voy a ser la luz que necesitas, ahora sólo tenemos que esforzarnos más.

-Kagami-kun… -Kuroko tomó una pausa, de esas que siempre hacía cuando tenía que detenerse a pensar antes de hablar. Midorima sentía que estaba escuchando una riña amorosa, y sinceramente, no parecía haber mucha diferencia para términos prácticos. -No creo que el problema seas tú, por más cliché que esto suene, creo que ahora el que está echando a perder las cosas soy yo. Cuando te fuiste… dejé el equipo por unas semanas. No firmé mi renuncia como en Teiko, sólo le dije a la entrenadora y a Hyuuga-senpai que no iba a presentarse durante un tiempo. Ellos lo entendieron, pero cuando llegó la Winter-cup notamos que… no sólo hacías falta tú, sino que yo tampoco parecía estar presente en la cancha. Más de la mitad de los partidos me quedé en la banca, y al final nos descalificaron en los octavos de final.

-Lo se… Koga y Furi me escribieron durante esos días. De por si me estaba yendo muy mal por mi cuenta en América… también quise volver por eso. Por tí.

-¿Sabes?- Kuroko soltó una risa ahogada en lágrimas, que sonaba más a melancolía que a felicidad. -El partido de hoy me recordó muchas cosas que me gustaría haber olvidado cuando te fuiste. Recordé lo que era jugar con mis compañeros en perfecta armonía, divertirte en un partido hasta llorar de la risa, tener sinergia perfecta con mi luz, y ser la sombra que necesitabas para llevar a nuestro equipo a la victoria. Pero… me gustaría haberlo vivido en vez de verlo en Midorima-kun y Takao-kun.

Shintaro se detuvo en su ardua tarea de espionaje y contemplación de sus redes sociales en la pantalla de su teléfono. Lo último que había llamado su atención era un mensaje de Takao sobre la junta, que iba a demorar un par de minutos más. En cuanto escuchó su nombre saltar a la conversación, dejó de prestar atención al video de perritos que Kazu le había mandado para distraerlo. Ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle como costumbre con su típico "muerete", o como acostumbraba hacer con Takao con alguna frase insultante con una imagen bonita de fondo.

-¿Estas celoso? -Kagami sonaba extrañado, pero igual de deprimido que su sombra.

-No, celoso no. Sólo añoro lo que ellos tienen, no se si me entiendas. Era lo que nosotros solíamos tener. Pero… bien dicen que lo que arde más fuerte también se consume más rápido. No sé si tú y yo… al igual que con Aomine-kun, tú y yo ya no…

-Kuroko, lo nuestro es distinto a lo que tenías con Aomine… y estoy seguro que no es lo mismo que Midorima tiene con Takao. Sé que fue mi culpa, y que tú también has tenido muchos problemas estos meses. Por favor, dame una segunda oportunidad… vamos a jugar como antes para la Winter Cup.

Quizá Shintaro no lo había puesto en perspectiva, pero ahora que lo pensaba, Kuroko había perdido a muchas personas importantes en los últimos meses. Su abuela falleció al final del segundo año, cuando Kagami ya se había ido a Estados Unidos. Después, a punto de iniciar su último año en Seirin, la madre de Tetsu enfermó gravemente, y por cuestiones de salud, ella y su marido se mudaron al campo, dejando al muchacho completamente sólo en la ciudad al menos por un año. En cuanto Kagami se enteró y le hubo ofrecido el departamento que todavía tenía a su amigo, se convenció a sí mismo de volver a Japón.

Midorima no sabía que su carrera en la NBA aparentemente se había estrellado antes de siquiera despegar, pero ahora que las piezas empezaban a formar una imagen completa, entendía por qué el juego de hoy había sido tan deplorable. Si era sincero, se sentía un poco culpable de haber tomado la estrategia de Takao al pie de la letra, pero tampoco podía culpar a Kazu, ya que era imposible que él supiera algo de todo esto.

-Será como empezar de cero…-Kuroko dijo con una voz un tanto más optimista. -No quiero volver a usar a Takao-kun como ejemplo a seguir, si te soy sincero, pero quiero volver a jugar como lo hicieron hoy.

 _Creeme, Kuroko, nadie quiere tener a ese neandertal como ejemplo…_ Midorima sonrió para sí. Podía ser tan insultante o sarcástico como quisiera, Kazu seguía siendo su neandertal al final del día.

-Lo que me lleva a preguntarte una cosa…-Kagami dijo, volviendo a su ritmo habitual de engullir hamburguesas sin recato. -¿Tú también notaste que había algo raro con él? Si de rarezas hablamos, usualmente Midorima lo opaca con sus tiros y en general por ser Midorima, pero…

-Si, lo noté. La estrategia que usaron fue totalmente suya. La forma de liderazgo, la calidad de sus pases, la precisión de sus tiros… me recuerda un poco a la forma de juego de Akashi-kun, pero sin ser tan…

-¿Refinado y elegante? ¿Pomposo y pedante?

-Iba a decir sin ser tan perfeccionista, pero tiene muchísimo potencial, no solo como Base. La entrenadora me lo dijo hoy, pareciera que está rebasando las expectativas de la mayoría… estaría al nivel de Kiyoshi-senpai y los ex-miembros de Rakuzan a esta altura.

Midorima sonrió con algo de orgullo. No sabía hasta dónde llegaba el talento de Takao, pero se alegraba de que sus rivales empezaran a notar que no sólo él era una potente amenaza en la cancha, sino que el esfuerzo de su capitán también había costado lágrimas, sudor y sangre de tantos días de entrenamiento.

Y nuevamente, hablando del rey de Roma, el muchacho de ojos de halcón estaba haciéndole señas desde el cristal de la puerta lateral para pedirle que saliera. Señalaba un par de boletos con efusividad, y le daba miedo que el par de Seirin pudieran verlo, porque sabrían que había estado de entrometido en su conversación. Guardó rápidamente la comida en la bolsa desechable que había pedido a la cajera y se escurrió hasta la puerta de cristal, agradecido que los otros dos estaban bastante entrometidos en su charla que no notaron el momento en que salió.

-Shin-chan, conseguí boletos para la premiere de la película que querías ir a ver, empieza en una hira. El sujeto que me hizo la entrevista me los dio a cambio de apoyarlo con su reportaje, ¿cómo ves?

-Perfecto… ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos lejos y te regalo los dulces?

-¿Huh? ¿Por qué la prisa?

-Digamos que se me pegan tus malos hábitos de vez en cuando.

* * *

 **Notas:**

*Sobre Shutoku y los personajes que creé para esta historia:

Kyou Inazuma, es el poste del equipo de segundo año y lleva el jersey número 8. Es alto, de piel morena y de temperamento corto, pero usualmente algo distraído, relajado y amable. Ligeramente inspirado en Hayato Shinkai de Yowamushi Pedal y Atsushi Kimishita de Days (quien también es interpretado por Daisuke Ono jajaja). Su apellido, Inazuma (稲妻) quiere decir trueno.

Ichirou Araashita, es el novato de primer año y ala-pivot con el número 9. Fuerte y delgado, es muy rápido en la cancha pero algo lento en la vida cotidiana. Admira muchísimo a la Generación de los Milagros y decidió entrar a Shutoku para jugar con Midorima. Inspirado ligeramente en Aomine. Su apellido, Araashita deriva de la palabra Arashi (嵐), que quiere decir tormenta.

Teiki Tatsumaki, el alero de segundo año con el jersey no. 5. Algo tímido y callado, rara vez sobresale entre sus otros cuatro compañeros, pero es en extremo responsable y se adapta a las rarezas de jugar en su equipo. Tiene un poquito de Sugawara de Haikyuu en él. Su apellido, Tatsumaki (竜巻) quiere decir tornado.

Finalmente, Izamu Nakajima, el entrenador de Takao que apareció hace un par de capítulos, volverá a salir en unos cuantos más con un rol secundario un tanto relevante. Izamu Noguchi es el nombre de un escultor japonés-norteamericano que hizo un mural escultórico en la ciudad de México en la decada de los años 30. Nakajima es el apellido de la pareja de Chihiro, la protagonista de la novela _El lago_ , de Banana Yoshimoto. Esa historia inspiró otro fic que estoy escribiendo en que Shin-chan y Takao se conocen por mirarse a través de la ventana en calles contiguas, al igual que los dos en esa hermosísima novela que les recomiendo mucho.

*La canción que inspiró ese momento corta-venas entre Kagami y Kuroko se llama "Just Say When" de Nothing More.

*¿Alguna vez han escuchado los drama CD de Kuroko no Basket? Si no, busquen el de Shin-chan y Takao de la tercera temporada, porque habrá referencias a eso en unos cuantos capítulos, jojojo. Luego comparto el enlace.

*No se pierdan nuestro próximo capítulo: Ocurre un pequeño milagro cuando Shin-chan decide ser un rebelde por una noche, que será la más perfecta en la vida de Kazu.


	11. Lo mejor de mi

**Capítulo 11 – Lo mejor de mi**

 _Temas: Rompiendo las reglas || Lluvia de estrellas || Paciencia_

 _Notas de la autora:_ ¡Hola a todos! preparen sus inyecciones de insulina, ya que este capítulo es de los más fluff no solo de este fic, sino de los que he escrito en la vida. Es como un hermoso hijo monstruoso y me siento orgullosa de mi retoño maldito, jajaja. Tuve la oportunidad de terminarlo prácticamente a tiempo a pesar de todos los contratiempos, sobre todo porque está casi idéntico antes a la edición, sólo agregué un par de detalles más. Esperemos que el siguiente cap. salga igual de rápido c:

Que lo disfruten y si gustan dejen un bonito review :3c

* * *

-Takao… necesitamos un momento a solas. - Midorima dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas después de la práctica dos días después del partido contra Seirin. Takao volteó a mirarlo y suspiró con un poco de frustración. Maldijo por lo bajo, esperando que su amigo no lo hubiese escuchado. Sabía a dónde iba a parar todo esto, ya que tenían una conversación pendiente desde el pleito que Shin-chan había tenido unos días atrás.

-Casi no hablamos del partido del otro día. Fue un buen juego. - Dijo el menor, tratando de cambiar el tema mientras ambos salían del gimnasio. Necesitaban espacio, para que nadie escuchara lo que tenían que discutir.

Midorima también suspiró, comentando que su preocupación principal es que los siguientes encuentros en el torneo no lo dejaban estar tranquilo. Quien fuera que ganara significaba un problema para ellos. Ya fuera Kaijo, Fukuda Sougo o Kirisaki Daiichi, ninguno sería un oponente fácil, ya que se enfrentarían a Kise y sus nuevos compañeros, a Haizaki, o al viejo equipo de Hanamiya. Cualquiera de los tres representaba un dolor de muelas. Aun así, Takao sabía que Shin-chan no sólo quería hablar sobre sus futuros juegos.

-Sobre el juego del otro día…- Dijo el peliverde, regresando al tema. -Tú también estuviste muy bien. Lo que me lleva a ese asunto que teníamos pendiente. -Midorima respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados, y se inclinó frente a su compañero en señal de disculpa. Después, le ofreció un clavel blanco que Takao había notado que Shin-chan traía en su mochila. -Lamento haber comprometido el juego del otro día y lamento haber actuado así durante casi una semana. Pudo habernos costado muy caro.

Takao tomó la flor. Estaba un poco extrañado, ya que en muy raras ocasiones Midorima regalaba sus lucky items antes de que terminara el día. De acuerdo a lo que su madre le había enseñado, en el lenguaje de las flores un clavel blanco representaba una disculpa, pero también podría significar afecto y recuerdos preciados. Takao sonrió y guardó la flor en su mochila, sin preguntarle más.

-No te preocupes, Shin-chan, estamos bien. Ya pasó. ¿Era de lo único que querías hablar? -Takao preguntó con calma, y aunque estaba feliz de que nada hubiera escalado al punto de que se hubiera convertido en un infierno, sentía miedo que esto pudiera llevar a Shin-chan a pensar en cosas desagradables, como que llevasen demasiado tiempo juntos y que por eso ocurrían cosas ridículas como aquél incidente de hace unas noches. Takao temía gravemente que Midorima le fuera a decir que tenían que detenerse pronto, pero se alegraba de que, a pesar de todo, nada parecía haber cambiado.

-Lo entiendo, creo que solo fueron… las hormonas del momento, quizá. -Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró en la otra dirección, para evitar los ojos inquisidores de Takao. El muchacho sonrió ampliamente y soltó una pequeña risa. Shin-chan solía hacer eso cuando se ponía a la defensiva o se apenaba por algo. -Más allá de disculparme y… tú sabes… quería pedirte algo. Pero es un poco arriesgado.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Qué es?

-Es parte de un reto autoimpuesto, si quieres verlo así. Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo. ¿Has ido a la biblioteca pública cerca de la calle principal de Arakawa? Queda un poco lejos de aquí, pero podemos tomar un tren si nos vamos cerca de las 9 pm.

\- ¿La biblioteca? No sabía que ir a la biblioteca era una tarea peligrosa. -Takao se rió burlándose de él, pero podía intuir que Shin-chan hablaba en serio. -Sé dónde está, si mal no recuerdo está muy cerca de Teiko. ¿Para qué quieres ir allí?

-Si, está a sólo tres cuadras de Teiko. La biblioteca debe de cerrar en unos cuarenta minutos o algo por el estilo. -Revisó el reloj en la pantalla de su teléfono y Takao lo miró confundido. Aun no entendía qué intención era la que Midorima tenía, pero sabía que algo extraño se estaba formulando en la mente de su amigo de lentes.

\- ¿Qué se te ocurre, Shin-chan?

-El techo tiene una vista amplia y limpia, ya que no tiene edificios más altos alrededor. Quería enseñarte algo. - Midorima se encogió de hombros mientras Takao lo observaba impresionado, pero en extremo feliz y sonriendo como idiota. -Pero no dejan subir al techo, así que no podremos entrar por la puerta principal. Tendremos que…

\- ¡Te quieres colar! ¡Oh por dios, Shintaro! ¡Nos podemos meter en muchos problemas si nos atrapan!

-Por eso no vamos a dejar que nos atrapen. El otro problema es que tenemos que estar ahí hasta pasada la medianoche. No podemos pedir permiso, así que no creo que nuestros padres se alegren mucho.

Takao lo miraba con la boca abierta, y esta vez no estaba exagerando.

\- ¡También estás pensando en escaparte de tu casa! ¡¿Quién eres y qué le hiciste a mi Shin-chan?! -Por una parte bromeaba, pero por otra estaba realmente asustado ya que no sabía de dónde estaba sacando estas ideas tan raras. - ¿No podemos ir en la mañana, cuando la biblioteca esté abierta y tus padres no me maten si te pasa algo?

-No, tiene que ser por la noche. Esta noche. ¿Qué dices?

-Shin-chan, esto es una estupidez… pero te oyes bastante emocionado que no puedo decirte que no. Me aseguraré de conseguir mi lucky item, porque vamos a necesitar toda la suerte del mundo. Voy a arriesgar mi cuello por tí esta vez, ¡así que más vale que valga la pena!

-Ya tienes tu lucky item, idiota. - Señaló el clavel y Takao cayó en cuenta que en realidad Oha-Asa había dicho que una moneda de plata sería el objeto y color de la suerte de Cáncer, y que se la había mostrado esa mañana al llegar al colegio. Takao sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, emocionado. -Y no te preocupes, no pienso defraudarte.

Tras haber salido del colegio, se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas para prepararse. Takao se quedó pasmado frente al espejo durante varios minutos antes de que dieran las 9 de la noche, incrédulo de la idiotez que estaba a punto de cometer. Tenían que tomar un tren para llegar hasta allá, y aunque Midorima insistió en pagar un taxi para el regreso, Takao no se sentía tranquilo. Salir del edificio iba a ser sólo el primer paso, y el muchacho no sabía si sería el más difícil de todos. Vivía en un tercer piso y afortunadamente había una ventana que llevaba al pasillo que su madre siempre dejaba abierta por las noches para ventilar la casa. Podría salir y volver a entrar sin usar la puerta, pero tendría que esperar a que sus padres ya estuvieran dormidos para intentarlo.

Me veo como un idiota… pensándolo bien, soy un completo idiota. Pensó mientras ajustaba su mochila a su cintura. Tenía puesta una sudadera negra y pantaloncillos oscuros, como en esas estúpidas películas americanas de espías y personajes sin sentido común. Sabía que iba a hacer mucho viento esa noche, así que se aseguró de llevar una pañoleta negra para cubrirse el cuello en caso de que hiciera demasiado frío conforme avanzara la noche.

Listo para salir, Takao empezó a trepar por la ventana cuando escuchó el sonido de pisadas viniendo del pasillo de la casa. Se quedó quieto, tratando de encontrar al intruso en la oscuridad, sin éxito... hasta que apareció frente a él con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-Por un momento pensé que eras un maleante, hermano. - Suzume dijo mientras caminaba hacia la luz con un bate de béisbol en las manos. Takao rio por lo bajo, ya que su hermana no iba a intimidar a nadie con su pijama color celeste y un bonito patrón de bananas color amarillo brillante. - ¿A dónde vas?

-Si mantienes la boca cerrada, te compraré un galón de helado.

-Oh, no pensaba decir nada, pero ya que insistes~ -Se rió y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, idéntica a la que Takao usaba para burlarse o molestar a la gente. Idéntica a la de su madre, y a la de su padre. Quizá era una cosa de familia. - ¿A dónde estás huyendo, pequeño Kazu?

-Agh, no vas a dejarme en paz hasta que te diga, ¿verdad? - Takao volvió a meter la pierna que colgaba de la ventana a la casa y suspiró molesto. -Voy a encontrarme con Shin-chan en un rato. Por favor, no le digas a mamá.

\- ¡Woah, woah! ¡¿Vas a ver a Midorima-kun tan tarde?!- Suzume cubrió su boca con una mirada sorprendida pero algo perversa. -Que sucio, hermano… ¿A dónde te va a llevar?

-Ugh, tú también vas a molestar con eso, debería esperarlo de tí. Vamos, Suzu, sólo somos amigos.

-Sí, cómo no, y yo tengo un doctorado en química nuclear. -Suzume lo miró sin impresionarse cuando Takao habló. -Es más que obvio que Midorima-kun sólo tiene ojos para un Takao en esta vida, y ese eres tú, hermano, así que decidí dejarlo para ti, no te preocupes. No me pondré celosa si prometes que vas a tratarlo bien.

-Maldita enana, voy a comerme todo el helado y desapareceré tus revistas, tú sólo espera… -Takao la amenazó, pero Suzume sólo rió. -No, idiota… vamos a vernos en una biblioteca, quiere enseñarme algo.

\- ¡Ohoho! ¡Haciéndolo en público, que atrevido! Recuerden usar protección~

\- ¡Suzume!

\- ¡Estoy jugando, estoy jugando! ¡Sheesh! Espera… ¿qué día es hoy?

-Uh… viernes 8, ¿por?

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé que es lo que Midorima-kun quiere mostrarte! Pero no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa, -Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y empezó a empujar a su hermano mayor para sacarlo de la casa por la ventana. -Te cubriré en caso de que algo pase, pero regresa antes de que papá despierte, por favor. Y… pase lo que pase, dile a Midorima-kun lo que sientes, hermano. No vas a arrepentirte.

-Uh… claro. Gracias, supongo. -Takao dijo de forma dudosa, desapareciendo por detrás de las cortinas hacia el frío de la noche.

Takao corrió al punto de encuentro, que era debajo del reloj de la estación de trenes. Midorima ya estaba allí, cargando una bolsa de mediano tamaño en el costado. Cuando Takao preguntó para qué era, le respondió que explicaría más tarde ya que hubieran llegado a la terraza de la biblioteca. Se subieron al tren y esperaron a que la voz automatizada llamase su estación. No estaba tan lejos de casa si no tenían que ir pedaleando hasta allí, ahora que Takao lo pensaba con detenimiento. Una vez que bajaron en la estación, Takao sintió muchísimo frío por el viento y se acercó a Midorima para robarle algo de calor corporal. Esperaba no incomodarlo, y afortunadamente Shin-chan también se acercó a él para calentarse, ya que Takao notó que estaba temblando un poco, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo azul marino.

Al llegar, Midorima explicó que había cámaras de seguridad en la planta baja, pero no había ninguna en la terraza. Si querían llegar hasta allá, tendrían que subir por la escalera de emergencias del edificio contiguo y dar un pequeño salto hacia el otro lado. Después, tendrían que trepar una reja para llegar a la parte más alta de la biblioteca. Takao lo miró sorprendido y ciertamente asustado, de que Shin-chan conociera todos esos detalles a pie de la letral.

-Cuando era estudiante en Teiko, solíamos venir aquí a escondidas muchas veces. No me agradaba, pero de vez en cuando accedía a acompañarlos. Akashi conocía al viejo librero y nos dejaba pasar sin problemas, pero falleció cuando empezamos el segundo año. Después de eso Aomine fue el que descubrió la mayoría de estos trucos y Kise se dedicó a imitarlo para descubrir cómo colarse sin que los descubrieran y pudieran volarse clases. - Dijo y le mostró a Takao que había una escalera de emergencias en la parte de atrás del edificio contiguo, luego comenzó a trepar ágilmente. -Después… Todo empezó a cambiar y nunca volvimos a este lugar.

\- ¿Por qué quisiste volver? - Preguntó el menor y tomó del brazo a Shintaro, quien se ofrecía a ayudarle a subir de un jalón sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo.

-No lo sé. Estar contigo me recuerda a aquellos días, pero es diferente a entonces.

Midorima se impulsó hacia arriba y Takao podía escucharlo moverse un piso arriba de él. Algo lo mantenía intranquilo, pero todo ello hacía la experiencia más emocionante. Quizá era la adrenalina, Kazu lo sabía, porque esto seguía siendo una estupidez, y una bastante ilegal. Takao subió también y encontró a Shin-chan caminando en círculos, como si estuviera considerando diferentes opciones. Midorima le explicó que solía haber otra escalera de emergencia justo en frente, del lado de la biblioteca, pero aparentemente la habían quitado y pasado a otro lugar. El abismo entre los dos edificios a esa hora de la noche parecía una enorme boca de lobo. Con todo eso, Shintaro no estaba seguro de que pudieran cruzar sin causar una tragedia.

-Aww… ¿Vinimos hasta aquí sólo para esto? No, hazte a un lado, Shin-chan, intentaré llegar al otro lado. - Takao se quitó la mochila y se pegó lo más posible a la pared antes de empezar a correr y tomar impulso para el salto, pero Midorima lo detuvo antes de que se apresurara.

-Es demasiado peligroso. Olvídalo, - insistió dudando por un segundo. -N-no quiero que te lastimes.

-Déjame intentarlo. Escorpio tuvo la mejor suerte de todas hoy, ¿no es así? No puede salir mal si traigo mi lucky item. Además, -dijo, sacando el algo marchito clavel de la mochila que se puso en el cabello. - Te veías tan emocionado esta mañana… así que realmente quiero hacer esto por ti. Por favor, Shin-chan...

Midorima gruñó por lo bajo, pero finalmente asintió.

-... Está bien… sólo… ¿podrás subirme después?

\- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Takao se burló y se preparó una vez más.

Midorima podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón mientras observaba a su compañero correr. Un grito ahogado se escapó de sus labios cuando Kazu despegó los pies del suelo. Movía las piernas para ganar momentum, y afortunadamente aterrizó a la perfección sobre la terraza vecina sin nada más que un feo rasguño en las rodillas. Takao era muy ligero, y había aprendido muchos trucos para controlar su peso en las clases de Nakajima, inclusive algunos elementos básicos de parkour. Poner todo ello en perspectiva hacía que Shintaro se sintiera inseguro de saltar, pero la adrenalina lo empujaba a hacerlo, convencido de que lo lograría si Takao estaba allí para atraparlo. Le lanzó las dos mochilas con la precisión con la que Shin-chan lanzaba siempre el balón, y se preparó para ser el siguiente. Takao estiró los brazos desde el otro lado, indicando que estaba listo para recibirlo.

Shintaro se preparó mentalmente para lo peor, con el corazón casi escapando por su garganta mientras corría hacia su amigo, del otro lado del abismo. Confiaba plenamente en Kazu, y esto era la prueba perfecta de ello. Cuando saltó, cerró los ojos por el miedo, ya que al instante sintió la gravedad tirando de él hacia abajo, como si una bestia lo hubiese tomado de los talones. Entró en un breve instante de pánico, hasta que sintió un par de manos firmes y fuertes sujetarlo de los brazos y después del torso, casi como un abrazo. Por la fuerza de la colisión, Takao se fue de espaldas y atrapó a Midorima sobre él, protegiendo su caída. Ya fuera el miedo, la adrenalina, el dolor en las rodillas y el costado, o simplemente la dicha de no haber muerto por una estupidez, hizo que ambos se quedaran tendidos boca arriba, riendo como los idiotas que eran.

-Te dije que te atraparía, Shin-chan…-jadeó Takao con una carcajada y el creciente dolor en su espalda lastimandole.

-Siempre confié en que lo harías… ahora sólo nos queda abrir una reja que lleva hacia afuera, si no podemos, tendremos que saltarla.

-Que aventurero, no pensé que el allanamiento estuviera entre tus habilidades. ¡Realmente me debes una explicación! -Takao le dio un puñetazo de broma en la costilla y Shintaro se retorció de dolor entre risas.

-Ya lo verás, una vez que lleguemos a la terraza. - Hizo una pausa y lo miró directamente a los ojos antes de incorporarse y quedarse sentado unos segundos. -Kazu... Debes prometerme que no vendrás aquí si no es conmigo.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Es el escondite secreto de la Generación de los Milagros, y lo estas compartiendo con un vil mortal como yo. No lo compartiría con nadie, Shin-chan.

-No… los otros dejaron de venir cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse feas, por allí de la segunda mitad del último año. -Midorima tomó aire y se puso de pie, ofreciéndole una mano a su amigo para levantarse.

Llegaron ante la reja que Shintaro había mencionado, que, aunque era vieja y oxidada, tenía un gran candado nuevo. Después de inspeccionar la cerradura y de asumir que no podrían forzar la entrada, Shintaro se agachó y puso las manos juntas para indicarle a su compañero que tenía que hacer. Takao asintió y puso un pie sobre ellas, dejando que el impulso lo llevase casi hasta arriba de la barda. El de los ojos de Halcón trepó el tramo que faltaba y se quedó colgando con las manos extendidas para ayudar a Shin-chan a subir. Nunca habían hecho algo como esto, pero parecía que lo hubieran practicado tantas veces como sus tiros en la cancha. Ya que estaban hasta la cima de la reja, los dos dieron un salto hacia abajo y con algo de dificultad cayeron de pie sobre una bonita terraza de color rojizo, con el cielo al descubierto sobre sus cabezas. Takao dejó que se le escapara el aliento cuando notó que podían verse todas las estrellas a la perfección, ahora que no estaban en la concurrida y contaminada zona metropolitana de Shibuya y Shinjuku.

-Solíamos venir aquí para estudiar antes de que los otros cuatro se enteraran de su existencia… Akashi y yo. Cuando él empezó a cambiar, era algo doloroso venir a este lugar, aunque fuera para estudiar, ya fuese acompañado o por mi cuenta. Eventualmente dejé de venir.

-Oh… Era tu escondite con Akashi, entonces…- Takao se dejó caer al piso nuevamente y Midorima se sentó a su lado. Tomó su mochila y sacó un par de cobijas para evitar congelarse, una lata de shiruko y una de café americano que sabía que a Takao le encantaba. Después le dio la mochila a para que la usara como almohada. -Puedo ser realmente honesto contigo, ¿verdad?... Odio a ese tipo.

-Lo sé. -Midorima le dijo, recargando su peso sobre sus codos para recostarse al lado. -Por un tiempo yo también pensé que lo odiaba, pero a final de cuentas él era…

-Tu compañero. -Había mucho odio y resentimiento en esas palabras, que Midorima encontraba difícil de creer que su siempre optimista y alegre amigo fuese quien las pronunciara. -Eso es… precisamente lo que odio de él. Siempre ha sido mucho más confiable, mucho más capaz de lo que yo jamás seré. Jugamos en la misma posición… ambos hemos jugado contigo y te hemos hecho brillar como nunca antes, pero siempre parece ser mejor que yo en absolutamente todo lo que hace. -Takao bufó con enojo y giró los ojos, y Midorima rió un poco por lo bajo. -Cuando los vi jugar el año pasado, usando nuestra técnica… ¡Gah! ¡Quería matarlo en ese mismo instante! Esa se suponía que era nuestra técnica, ¡nuestro combo!

-Ya veo… así que por eso has estado tan obsesionado con ganarle y mejorar lo más posible. Estabas celoso… debiste de haberme dicho algo. - Midorima reflexionó que quizá había dejado que Takao se comparara demasiado con los estándares que Akashi había dejado para su propio bien, aunque sabía que ambos eran personas completamente distintas.

\- ¿Qué podría decirte, Shin-chan? ¿Querías que te dijera que la razón por la que no soporto estar en la misma habitación que ese maldito enano es porque lo admiras y lo quieres más que a mí?

Porque es totalmente cierto…

Takao se rio sardónicamente y trató de ocultar que se había sonrojado violentamente, pero la mirada compasiva de Midorima le dio a entender que no servía de nada tratar de esconderse.

-No es solo eso, pero si he de admitir que es mi objetivo principal el derrotarlo. Quizá es coraje porque él es mucho más digno de llamarse tu compañero y eso me está jodiendo y volviendo loco. -Takao temblaba levemente mientras cerraba los puños con enojo. Siempre había sido muy pasional cuando se trataba de estar en la cancha, Midorima lo sabía, pero no imaginaba que Akashi lo sacara tanto de sus casillas. -Lo que más me molesta es saber que él puede traer tu verdadero potencial a relucir sin esforzarse, mientras que yo me mato todos los días… y nunca es suficiente…

-Te equivocas en eso, Takao. -Midorima le dijo sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Se arregló los lentes y permaneció con la mirada fija al cielo, esperando. -Tú eres el único que puede ser mi compañero, siempre ha sido así y no tendría a nadie más a mi lado, ni siquiera a Akashi. Tú eres el único que realmente saca lo mejor de mí. No se trata si eres mejor que él o no, creo que todo eso es relativo.

Kazunari lo miraba con ojos cristalinos y emocionados, ya que había mendigado ese cariño y añorado esas palabras por tanto tiempo que escucharlo ahora era como música para sus oídos.

\- ¿Me permites mi acción egoísta del día? -Preguntó, volteando un poco para observarlo. -Te escogí a ti. De todas las opciones, yo te quise a ti, y no voy a dejar que pienses que podría haber alguien mejor ni más digno. Tú eres al único al que necesito, Kazu.

-Shin-chan…-Takao susurró, ahora llorando libremente, pero sonriendo de oreja a oreja. -Esperé durante mucho, mucho tiempo a que… yo... gah, no sé qué estoy diciendo…

-No digas nada. -Midorima negó con la cabeza y revisó su reloj de pulsera. Sabía que debía de ser casi la hora para lo que trajo a Takao hasta la biblioteca. Estaba feliz de saber que Takao estaba dejando salir aquello que lo aquejaba desde mucho tiempo atrás.

-En serio quisiera disculparme, has aguantado mis lloriqueos y mis inseguridades, deberías de haberte hartado hace mucho y… ¡espera! ¡¿eso fue una estrella fugaz?!

Takao se incorporó de golpe en cuanto notó que algo había surcado el cielo y había desaparecido en tan sólo un par de segundos. Midorima se sentó también y con manos un poco temblorosas, tomó a Takao por los hombros para que se recostara nuevamente, esta vez usando su brazo como almohada. Kazu se acurrucó levemente contra su amigo, y señaló al cielo con entusiasmo cuando notó que no solo una, no solo dos, sino cientas de estrellas parecían estar cayendo del firmamento y desapareciendo en el manto de la noche. Takao sonrió, ya que no recordaba que las noticias habían anunciado la lluvia de meteoritos para esa tarde, aunque había oído de dicho evento a principios de esa semana.

-Según recuerdo, dijiste que nunca habías podido verlas. -Midorima le dijo después de que Takao dejó de soltar pequeños gemidos de emoción. Le gustaba verlo tan feliz, así que él también sonreía cariñosamente al verlo. -Siempre las había visto en el parque cerca de la casa, pero recordé este lugar y pensé que la vista sería mejor. Me alegra no haberme equivocado.

Takao lo abrazó sin siquiera pensarlo, acariciando su nariz contra su cuello. Shintaro dudó un poco, pero Midorima también lo rodeó con sus brazos y se dejó hipnotizar por el olor de su oscuro cabello.

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? - Preguntó el menor después de unos minutos de ese cálido silencio que, de no ser por las brillantes y hermosas luces en el cielo, habría podido ayudarlo a dormir durante horas. Takao se sentía confundido por todas esas señales que había estado recibiendo en los últimos días. No le gustaba que jugaran con sus sentimientos, pero sabía que esa nunca había sido la intención de Shin-chan. Si la intuición no le fallaba, era probable que no hubiera notado lo emocionado que lo dejaban este tipo de detalles, lo mucho que hacía que sus esperanzas se elevasen hasta los cielos. -Me haces cumplidos, me reconoces, me invitas a ver algo como esto, a un lugar en el cual tienes recuerdos muy buenos… t-también, lo que ocurrió el otro día. ¿Shin-chan… qué está pasando?

-... es difícil de explicar… para alguien como yo. E-es parte de ese reto autoimpuesto que te dije, pero… no estoy seguro de poder explicarlo ahora. - Midorima cerró los ojos para no mirar a Takao a los ojos otra vez, esperó a que el color de su rostro no fuera tan iridiscente como ahora. -He… he notado algunas cosas, acerca de ti… y de mi… y de quien soy cuando estamos juntos. Pero no estoy seguro de poder encararlo todavía.

-Creo que lo entiendo, Shin-chan. Yo también lo he pensado. -Takao asintió, también desviando la mirada. Los dos estaban rojos de pena, pero Takao sabía que, aunque ese parecía el momento perfecto para hacer todo aquello que siempre había soñado, aún no era el momento indicado, no con alguien como Shintaro. Cualquier movimiento improvisado, cualquier paso en falso, podía hacer que Midorima se sintiera incómodo y huyera de él.

Implícitamente, todo apuntaba a que era una confesión, pero Takao conocía a su compañero mejor que nadie: Shin-chan tenía muchos problemas para afrontar sus sentimientos, más si estaba inseguro o avergonzado de ellos, por lo cual esto era un terreno completamente nuevo para él. Sin embargo, también sabía que el perfeccionista y supersticioso Midorima nunca hacía las cosas a medias. Si esto era una confesión, Kazu entendía que no era lo mejor que Shin-chan esperaría de sí mismo. Así que debía ser paciente.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de esto?

-No… no ahora. Por favor, espera un tiempo, Kazu. Espero no te moleste.

-Shin-chan… he esperado por esto durante tres años, un poco más de tiempo no va a matarme. Sea lo que sea… -Takao se acercó un poco más a él y le robó un beso en la mejilla, casi en la comisura de los labios, sorprendiendo al peliverde de inmediato. -Sabes que estamos juntos en esto, ¿verdad? Te esperaré hasta que estés listo.

* * *

N/A: Ahora si viene lo bueno :3c y mis capítulos favoritos del fic. Puede que haya alguno que otro un poco más adulto que los demás, se los haré saber cuando eso sea así.

No se pierdan nuestro siguiente episodio: Crisis en Shutoku. Midorima tiene una buena (mala) idea y Kise está involucrado. Takao, una vez más, no sabe si reír o llorar.


	12. En muchos problemas

**Capítulo 12- En muchos problemas**

 _Temas: Crisis | Darlo todo por el equipo | Pedir ayuda_

* * *

Notas: Hola a todos de nuevo, ¡bienvenidos a nuestro capítulo que establece la verdadera trama de la historia! Ya vamos prácticamente a la mitad de este fic, y creanme, las partes mejores, más divertidas y más tontas están por venir.

* * *

Shintaro era una persona muy observadora. No era tan perspicaz en cuanto a los problemas de otros, como Takao solía decirle. Quizá era una de las personas menos empáticas del planeta. Sin embargo, era rápido en darse cuenta cuando alguien tenía problemas, y en ese instante, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, Kazunari parecía que lo habían abofeteado sin previo aviso. Estaba preocupado por él, pero Midorima sólo se dedicó a observar desde lejos mientras el entrenador hablaba con Takao en la oficina del gimnasio, con las persianas parcialmente abiertas. Mientras tanto, él y Tae-san estaban a cargo de la rutina de entrenamiento del equipo por esa tarde. Ya había dado las instrucciones al resto de sus compañeros mientras él practicaba sus tiros, y mientras recogía los balones de sus últimos lanzamientos, había notado de reojo que Takao estaba dando vueltas cerca de la ventana del segundo piso, angustiado. Distraído, Midorima dejó caer un par de balones que se resbalaron de sus manos y se fueron rodando hasta donde estaba la manager. Algo consternada, la chica caminó hacia él para regresarlos.

-¿Tienes idea de cuál puede ser el problema, Tae-san?-Preguntó el peliverde, señalando hacia la oficina. La chica negó con la cabeza.

-No, realmente no. El entrenador dijo que tenía algo que hablar con todos, pero prefirió hablar primero con Takao-senpai. -La manager explicó mientras hacía un par de dribleos y lanzaba el balón con su bien entrenado tiro de gancho. A veces, tanto Takao como él, se preguntaban por qué Tae no había entrado al equipo femenil de basket. Al parecer, era bastante buena gracias a lo que su hermano mayor le había enseñado. Midorima tomó el otro balón que Tae había rescatado, y lo lanzó hacia la red con una precisión perfecta, ni siquiera tocó el aro esta vez.

-Entonces podemos asumir que se trata de un problema, ¿verdad? -No le dio tiempo de formular una hipótesis ya que la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Marbo salió de allí con Takao pisándole los talones, cabizbajo.

-¡Equipo, por favor reúnanse!-Gritó el entrenador desde las escaleras metálicas después de soplar su silbato para llamar la atención de todos los integrantes del club. Takao lo seguía como si fueran en la procesión de un funeral, mientras ojeaba su pequeño cuaderno de notas con una mirada en extremo angustiada. Midorima empezó a preocuparse de inmediato. Parecía que Kazu le había leído el pensamiento, porque alzó la vista al instante y cruzaron miradas, los ojos de su compañero le decían "Estamos en muchos problemas". ¿Qué pudo pasar que hubiera hecho que su siempre positivo y optimista Takao se pusiera así de deprimido? Midorima corrió hacia él para ver si se encontraba bien, pero Takao negó con la cabeza y señaló al entrenador con un pulgar, indicando que esperara a que Nakatani les diera las malas noticias.

-Tengo unos anuncios que hacer… me, uh, me temo que no son noticias muy buenas.

Sus compañeros menores se reunieron alrededor del entrenador en el banquillo, mientras Midorima y Takao permanecían juntos detrás del resto del equipo. Les serviría como descanso del pesado entrenamiento que estaban haciendo, pero la tensión del ambiente parecía crecer mientras se acomodaban todos y el entrenador se aclaraba la garganta antes de empezar su discurso. Shintaro asumió que les hablaría de sus próximos encuentros y, más que nada, de las estrategias que tendrían que planear para superar a los equipos a los que se enfrentarían. Sin embargo, sabía que si ese era el caso, Takao no tendría por qué estar deprimido aunque se tratase de una victoria imposible, sino que más bien pondría la mejor sonrisa para tratar de llevarlo con calma.

-Primero que nada, los resultados de los últimos partidos de nuestro bloque llegaron ayer. Algunos quizá ya se enteraron. -Tomó un hondo aliento y les repartió a todos una hoja con las clasificatorias de los octavos de final. -Pensábamos que Kaijo iba a tomar la delantera, pero cometimos ese error. Por los puntos de anotación, Kirisaki Daiichi tomó el primer lugar de su bloque y los estaremos enfrentando la próxima semana. Además de los mayores, ¿alguno de ustedes están familiarizados con su modo de juego? Porque estamos en un embrollo muy serio.

-Como era de esperarse… -Dijo Midorima revisando la hoja, donde se nombraban a los cinco titulares del equipo y al entrenador. -Makoto Hanamiya se retiró hace dos años, pero regresó como su entrenador a pesar de que ahora está en la Universidad, ¿verdad?

-Eso es correcto, Midorima. Nuestra estrategia siempre ha buscado un juego limpio, con técnicas perfectas casi sacadas de los libros de texto… puede que no sea muy eficiente contra este equipo.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Araashita. Por supuesto, siendo de primer año, nunca tuvo que jugar contra los equipos de Hanamiya.

Aquella vez que Shutoku se enfrentó a ellos, cuando Midorima y Takao iban en primero, Kirisaki Daiichi había usado sólo a sus jugadores de segunda categoría y el encuentro no tuvo mayores complicaciones… pero los dos habían visto suficientes juegos como para saber lo sucia que era su estrategia. Si bien no fue nada grave, ese juego contra ellos terminó con Miyaji lastimado de las costillas y Midorima con varios moretones en los brazos y en el pecho, ya que lo habían tratado de embestir en varias ocasiones sin que el referee se diera cuenta. Fue uno de esos partidos en que el enemigo no jugaba para ganar. Se habían dado por vencidos desde que se había anunciado a su oponente, pero Hanamiya había planeado todo para hacerles el mayor daño posible. Ahora, Takao lo sabía, vendrían a atacarlos tan violentamente como pudieran.

-Digamos que es un tipo traicionero. El año pasado no clasificaron en ninguno de los dos torneos porque no tenían entrenador oficial, así que es una experiencia que ninguno de ustedes conoce. Hanamiya era capitán y entrenador hace dos años, por alguna razón regresó ahora… y siempre ha instruido a sus novatos para que se comporten de la misma forma. -Dijo Takao, estrujando el cuaderno hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. -Sus estrategia atrapa a su oponente… no, más bien a su víctima, los atrapa desprevenido, lo hace para herirlo tanto física como psicológicamente. Sus jugadas sucias son tan refinadas que usualmente el árbitro nunca nota que se están cometiendo tantas faltas.

-Eso es… terrible.- Inazuma le dijo, pensativo. Consideraba que él iba a ser el que más castigo iba a recibir de este tormento ya que era el defensa del equipo, si lo que Takao decía era cierto.

-Si, si lo es. Por la información que Tae-chan ha estado reuniendo, parece que vienen bastante sucios este año… ha habido más accidentados de lo usual, y de gravedad. Si no somos cuidadosos, podemos tener varios lesionados en este partido.

Takao suspiró e intercambió una mirada nerviosa con Midorima. El entrenador dio un par de instrucciones y consejos a considerar para el siguiente partido, antes de pasar al siguiente tema, el cual, en opinión de Kazunari, era quizá mucho peor que enfrentarse mil veces con Makoto Hanamiya.

-Y… bueno. Hay algo más de lo que quería hablarles, también muy preocupante para el equipo- El entrenador dudo un segundo antes de cambiar de tema. Esto sorprendió bastante a Midorima, porque no podía imaginar algo peor que enfrentarse a Hanamiya antes de ir a los cuartos de final. ¿Qué podía ser peor que la posibilidad de tener a todos sus jugadores regulares lesionados e imposibilitados de jugar su siguiente partido? -Verán… tendré que tomarme un descanso como su entrenador en unos meses.

Hubo una larga conmoción entre todos y algunas voces molestas. Midorima volteó a ver a Takao, quien le desvió la mirada al instante. Quedarse sin entrenador significaba no poder inscribirse a los siguientes torneos, y por lo tanto, significaba que el partido de este fin de semana podría ser el último de sus años de preparatoria. Midorima tragó saliva, y les ordenó a sus compañeros que guardaran silencio cuando Takao no pudo hacerlo a falta de palabras. No tener entrenador también era preocupante para el precario estatus del club, ya que el comité de la escuela suspendería sus actividades ya que no había otro entrenador disponible para el baloncesto. Ni siquiera podrían entrenar y usar el gimnasio a este paso.

-Sólo será por la mitad del próximo semestre, pero me temo que no podré acompañarlos durante la Winter Cup. Quiero disculparme personalmente con ustedes dos, me había comprometido con ustedes para entrenarlos hasta que se graduasen. Lo lamento mucho. -El entrenador se disculpó e hizo una reverencia hacia Midorima y Takao. La mirada del resto de los muchachos era bastante molesta, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar por qué el entrenador iba a ausentarse tanto tiempo. Debía ser una razón muy buena, quizá muy personal, para que Marbo dejase Shutoku por cuatro meses. Tae, más atrevida que los demás, fue la que se atrevió a preguntar qué estaba pasando.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, entrenador?

-No es nada malo… es sólo que mi esposa y yo vamos a tener una hija. -La expresión de los muchachos cambió súbitamente por una de alegría y emoción, pero aún estaban bastante tensos. -Tiene siete meses de embarazo, estamos esperando que nazca unas semanas después de que termine el Inter-High. Ya que es nuestra primera bebé, necesitamos un tiempo para arreglar las cosas en casa. Me temo que entrenar al equipo consume demasiado de mi tiempo libre, más allá de las clases.

-¡Vaya! ¡Felicidades, Nakatani-sensei! -Tae lo abrazó, sorprendiendo al profesor. El resto del equipo le dio palmadas en la espalda deseándole lo mejor para él y para su esposa. Sabían que Nakatani se había casado hace un par de años, pero no tenían ni idea de que estaba esperando un bebé. A pesar de la efusividad, Takao se mantenía callado y molesto detrás del entrenador, con los puños fuertemente apretados contra el cuaderno. Midorima se acercó a él y le dio un leve codazo en las costillas para distraerlo. Fue un intento fallido de subirle el ánimo, ya que Takao le regresó el codazo con mucha mayor fuerza, en el costado que a Midorima todavía le dolía por la escapada de hace unos días.

-Tú empezaste, Shin-chan, no estoy de humor.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto, Kazu? -Midorima lo tomó del brazo para alejarlo del resto del equipo, pidió a la manager que se hiciera cargo de regresarlos al entrenamiento en cuanto antes. -No estás actuando normal.

-Revisa estas cuentas, por favor. -Le dio las notas abiertas en la página de administración. Midorima notó que, de acuerdo a los cálculos de Takao, las finanzas del club estaba en números rojos. -Esto de aquí son los fondos que nos quedan, sin tomar en cuenta que tenemos que buscar un nuevo entrenador para la Winter Cup, que no sabemos cuánto nos va a cobrar. Esto es quitando también el campamento de verano de la lista. A menos de que hagamos que suceda un milagro, no tenemos forma de participar en el próximo torneo.

-Tenemos el festival cultural en noviembre, siempre juntamos bastantes fondos.

-No es suficiente tiempo, necesitamos al menos tres meses de fondos recaudados para todo esto. Recuerda que el comité reúne todo el dinero y lo reparte entre los clubes, justamente por ello no tenemos tanto este año. Además… imagina por un momento que ganemos la Inter-high. ¿Cómo demonios iríamos a los nacionales en otoño? Estamos muy jodidos, Shin-chan.

-Cálmate, encontraremos una forma, siempre lo hacemos.- Midorima suspiró, regresandole el cuaderno. Odiaba ser el optimista de los dos, ese era el trabajo del menor. -Al menos trata de mostrarte entusiasmado por Nakatani-sensei, idiota. Va a tener un bebé, por dios, no es el fin del mundo. Además, eres muy bueno con los niños, estoy seguro que Nakatani-sensei se sentiría ofendido si no recibes bien a su hija desde ahorita.- Le dio un manotazo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de forma juguetona. Takao bufó con risa y le dio otro codazo en la costilla, esta vez con menos fuerza.

-No me digas que hacer, Shin-chan. -Takao sonrió y se acercó a él un poco. -Tú también estás entusiasmado de que traiga a su hija en algún momento, yo lo sé, te conozco muy bien. Tienes un punto débil por las niñas pequeñas.

-Lo haces sonar como si fuera un enfermo pervertido...- Midorima lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero Takao se rió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo decía que igualmente eres muy bueno con los niños, te he visto cuidando a Megumin. Shin-chan seguro sería un buen padre también.

-...

-...

 _Mierda, Kazunari, cierra el pico._

-Oye, cambiando el tema…-Midorima dijo como que no quiere la cosa, decidido a ignorar ese último comentario.- ¿Y si le preguntas a Nakajima-san? Puede que acepte entrenarnos.

-No, tiene las manos llenas con el centro deportivo. Intentaré discutirlo con él el fin de semana, aunque estoy seguro de que estará ocupado.

-Bueno, entonces… ¿qué hay de ti?

-¡¿Yo?!- Takao soltó una carcajada y movió las manos, nervioso. -Jajajaja, ¡nah! No hay manera de que yo pudiera...

-¿Por qué no? Aida-san lo hizo durante tres años. Si Hanamiya pudo, ¿por qué tu no? No cobrarías más de lo que Nakatani-san recibe, y si quieres, podemos usar esos fondos para ayudar al equipo.

-Esa es una muy buena idea. -Nakatani se acercó, interrumpiendo su conversación privada. Los llamó de regreso al grupo, y los dos muchachos hicieron caso. -Has estado haciendo la mayoría del trabajo cuando tengo que ausentarme, casi como si ya fueras el entrenador asistente durante toda esta temporada. El comité inclusive podría darte un poco de dinero extra ya que eres estudiante y no profesor. No te sentarán mal para tus ahorros de la universidad, ¿verdad?

-Pues… suena bien, p-pero...

-Podríamos hablar con Nakajima-san acerca del entrenamiento del campamento de verano y tú podrías practicar el mes que viene como entrenador asistente. -Midorima insistió. Sabía que el centro deportivo solía tener muchos más entrenadores de medio tiempo que ayudaban ahora que no tenían clases en el instituto o en la Universidad. Quizá Nakajima podría tomarse un receso para ayudarlos, si lograban juntar el dinero para ir al campamento en la playa.

-Está bien, está bien, hablaré con él. Eres extrañamente insistente con esto, Shin-chan. -Takao lo miró desconfiado y suspiró. No sabía cómo, pero siempre que Midorima se quedaba con una idea ridícula en la cabeza, no la dejaba ir hasta que lo conseguía. Si se le ocurría cómo juntar dinero para el club, lo conseguiría hasta regresar al equipo a su antigua gloria para cuando volvieran del campamento. Por todo lo que Midorima era raro, frío e inclusive cruel en ocasiones, también era muy apasionado. Takao también notó que, desde los inicios de su tercer año y su nombramiento como vice-capitán, se había vuelto muy apasionado por el equipo. Era algo que admiraba de él desde que empezaron a jugar juntos, su capacidad de comprometerse con las cosas que amaba. Si algo representase una amenaza para el equipo, Midorima era capaz de mover cielo mar y tierra para evitarlo.

Cuando la charla terminó, continuaron con el entrenamiento y Takao regresó a la oficina con el entrenador y la manager para hablar de números. Midorima se quedó a cargo otra vez y les pidió que se dividieran en equipos para jugar unos contra otros, mientras él practicaba por su cuenta unos minutos. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para concentrarse, acerca de cómo salvar al equipo si las cosas caían en el peor escenario posible. Suspiró, y después de media hora de tiros libres por su cuenta y de observar a sus compañeros jugar el 5 vs. 5, Takao volvió del segundo piso y lo ayudó a recoger los balones antes de irse.

-Te estaba observando… tú también serías muy buen entrenador, ¿lo sabes? -Sorprendió a Midorima, quien no había notado la mirada de Takao en todo ese tiempo. Se sonrojó un poco, pero asintió levemente. -Eres estricto, pero eres muy buen profesor.

-Eso me han dicho, pero tú harías un mejor trabajo. A veces, carisma y creatividad son mejores habilidades que ser disciplinado y estricto. -Midorima recogió el último balón y lo colocó en la reja con los demás. Entre los dos, guardaron la canasta de balones en el armario. Los de menor grado guardaron el marcador y juntos se dirigieron a los guardarropas.

-¡Gah! No he tocado el balón en todo el día, tengo demasiada energía todavía. -El menor se quejó, ya que todo su esfuerzo de el día de hoy se había centrado en hacer cuentas por dos horas completas. -¿Hoy no vas a quedarte hasta tarde?

-No puedo, tengo que llegar temprano a casa. Tengo un asunto pendiente.

-Huh, qué raro. ¿Pasó algo?

-No, está bien. Estuve pensando en esta media hora una forma para hacer dinero, y se me ocurrió algo. Tengo que hacer un par de llamadas para que esto pase. N-nesesito que me acompañes, de todos modos. Dijiste que necesitabas ayuda con la tarea de biología, ¿cierto?

Takao asintió, extrañado. No entendía por qué Midorima lo estaba invitando a su casa de una forma tan extraña.

-Si acabamos antes de tiempo la tarea y mi plan funciona… te dejaré hacer … eso de lo que hablamos el otro día.

-¡¿EH?! ¿Estás hablando de…? ¡No!- Takao abrió los ojos como plato.

-S-si… tiene algo que ver con lo que se me ocurrió.

-¡¿Qué tienes en mente, Shin-chan?!

-Ya lo verás.

-¡No hablas en serio! ¿Me dejarás… hacer lo que siempre he querido?

-Sabes que siempre hablo en serio.

-¡¿De verdad?! me dejarás… ¿fotos incluidas?

-No te emociones tanto.

* * *

Shintaro dio un respiro muy hondo mientras estaban los dos sentados en el piso, usando la mesa de té

para estudiar. Takao fingía que leía acerca de la reproducción y división celular mientras que Midorima, quien ya había acabado de trabajar en la tarea de compuestos químicos, observaba impacientemente el celular que estaba sobre la mesa.

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo? -Takao preguntó, sonriente como el gato de Cheshire.

-Yo puedo hacerlo… es sólo que… no quiero.

-Me imagino, Shin-chan. Siempre podemos volvernos strippers, también es dinero fácil.

-Creo que prefiero hacer esa llamada. Voy a perder mi dignidad, pero de menos lo haré con mi ropa puesta.

-Pues… ahí está el teléfono.

Midorima suspiró y tomó el teléfono.

-Hola Kise…- Takao no creyó ni una palabra de lo que Shintaro le había dicho al llegar a la casa. Una parte de él quería reír, otra parte quería llorar. Ahora que estaba sucediendo, se tuvo que levantar de la mesa y salir al pasillo para poder reírse por un par de minutos. No podía estar pensando en que en serio eso funcionaría, ¿verdad? Takao se quedó pegado a la pared para escuchar la conversación, esperando poder regresar en un par de segundos para enterarse de todo.

-Necesito pedirte un favor… si, si recuerdo que te prometí que iría a lo del karaoke para tu cumpleaños… no, no me estoy riendo, es Takao en el pasillo… sí, él también va a ir al karaoke… Kise... Ki… Kise… ¡KISE! ¡¿Te puedes concentrar por un segundo, por favor?!

Su voz estaba bastante desesperada y eso que apenas llevaban dos minutos al teléfono. Takao regresó a la mesa con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y cerró su libro para observar muy, muy bien la escena.

-¿Quieres que yo hable con él?- Preguntó por cortesía en un tono bajo, pero Shin-chan negó con la cabeza y le pidió que guardara silencio con un dedo en sus labios.

-Si, te juro que Takao y yo sí vamos a ir… Sí, necesitamos un favor. Nuestro equipo está en problemas, te cuento más a detalle después. Necesitamos dinero y… ¿recuerdas que, uh… una vez ofreciste pasarme el número de tu agente, antes de irnos de Teiko?

-¡OH POR DIOS, MIDORIMACCHI!- El grito de Kise se pudo oír desde el otro lado del interfono, cuando el rubio entendió qué era lo que estaba pidiendo. Midorima se alejó el auricular de la cara, porque Kise iba a dejarlo sordo a este paso. -¡No estás pidiendo lo que creo que estas pidiendo!

-Ya te dije, necesitamos dinero facil. - Midorima cerró los ojos desesperado y Takao tuvo que salir de nuevo para dejar de reir. -E-es por el equipo. Si no conseguimos el dinero, no podremos entrar en la Winter Cup.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué te parece si te mando su contacto ahorita y te doy su tarjeta la próxima vez que nos veamos? No creo poder ir a sus partidos por la escuela, pero te la puedo dar en el karaoke.

-Perfecto. Te veremos allá. Y… Kise… no le digas a los demás, e-en especial a Akashi.- Intercambiaron un par de palabras más que parecieron poner nervioso a Midorima, pero Takao ya no quiso inmiscuirse. Fue por más comida a la cocina y regresó ya que habían colgado. Midorima estaba recargado sobre la mesa, con la cabeza entre las manos.

-Dime, Kazu… ¿por qué siempre termino apoyándome de la gente más molesta?

-Decidiré tomar eso como halago, Shin-chan. En verdad, no puedo creer que le pidieras ayuda a Kise, pero me alegra que lo hicieras. Pensé que ibas a proponer que buscáramos un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Takao se sentó a su lado y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Midorima gruñó y arrojó el celular a la cama, reposando sus brazos sobre la mesa y su cara contra ellos. Takao acarició su espalda para tratar de calmarlo, pero Midorima parecía que prefería morirse en ese instante.

-Kise me dijo una vez que sus cheques le dejaban muy buen dinero por un par de sesiones después de que cumplió 15. Con dos o tres sesiones… más ahora que… soy mayor de edad… quizá nos puedo conseguir suficientes fondos para la Winter Cup. Así podemos usar lo que nos queda del presupuesto del comité para el campamento. El problema es que tengo que entrevistarme con su agente, y para eso necesito tu ayuda.

Takao se sintió tentado a abrazarlo, pero sólo sonrió y le estrujó el brazo compasivamente. Sabía que Midorima se estaba esforzando al máximo por el equipo y eso enorgullecía muchísimo a Takao, por lo mucho que había cambiado en este par de años. Si el Shin-chan de su primer año juntos supiera que se había conseguido un trabajo como modelo para salvar al equipo, tragándose su orgullo y su arrogancia, probablemente hubiera golpeado a Takao fuertemente en la cabeza. Aun así, esta vez no había sido idea de Takao, no le había sugerido nada, todo había sido idea de Midorima. Takao se sentía el hombre más orgulloso en la Tierra, ya que había sido en parte culpable por el cambio de su amado amigo a lo largo de los años. Estaba orgulloso de que Shin-chan se atreviera a luchar por las cosas que amaba tanto.

-Entonces… ¿necesitas consejos de moda? Así que por eso insististe en que me dejarías hacerlo. Siempre he querido elegir como vestirte.

… _y cómo desvestirte también si soy sincero..._

Takao se rió y se levantó, abriendo el closet de su amigo con un ágil movimiento.

-Tendré que llevarte de compras y por un nuevo corte de pelo… ¿en serio me dejarás hacerlo?

-Si, si es por el equipo, lo haré. Por ahora sólo deja que aclare mis ideas y tú piensa en algo que pueda usar para el día que conozca al manager de Kise. Y… quiero que ese día estés allí conmigo.

-¿Qué…?- Takao se dio la vuelta y lo miró incrédulo. -¿Por qué?

-Pensé que ya lo habías notado hace mucho. -Midorima se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie para alcanzar a Takao en la puerta de su closet. Takao le pasó dos prendas que Shintaro nunca había considerado combinar, pero que no se veían nada mal juntas. Tenía que confiar en el buen juicio de su amigo. -Me haces sentir seguro.

Takao casi sintió que su alma había dejado su cuerpo y que se había llevado a su corazón de viaje en el camino. Se sonrojó profundamente y estaba seguro de que acababa de hacer el ruido más vergonzoso a la par de un gesto bastante ridículo que se dibujaba en su cara, algo así como un grito de dolor y una sonrisa. Le fue imposible no abrazarlo esta vez, Takao inclusive pensaba en robarle un beso, pero había prometido que esperaría, no iba a perder su confianza por una estupidéz. Sólo rodeo a Midorima por la cintura y se quedó así unos segundos.

-Shin-chan… a veces eres demasiado lindo.

* * *

Notas: Les prometo que pronto veremos los capítulos del karaoke y la sesión de modelaje. ¡Espero poder seguir actualizando a este ritmo!

Sintonízenos la próxima semana: Hanamiya es un imbécil, Shin-chan se pone sobre-protector y Takao pide un acto egoísta del día.


	13. Espérame

**Capítulo 13- Espera**

 _Temas: Vs. Kirisaki Daiichi || Takao siendo egoista pt. 1_

* * *

 **Notas:** Soy basura humana una vez más, parece que no puedo terminar mis actualizaciones a tiempo. Lamento que esto tomara otro mes para poderlo subir, pero... ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Me fui de vacaciones y dejé este capítulo pendiente, después continué el otro fic que subí en Navidad y procrastiné por completo esta historia, lo siento mucho. Además, ver One Piece ha consumido aprox. el 70% de mi tiempo libre y no me arrepiento de nada (ya pueden esperar fics de cierto espadachín con Ojos de halcón [juro que no fue intencional] y su huésped pelirrosa en un futuro no muy lejano, porque no sé mantener la calma. Esas historias aun estoy decidiendo si las traduciré a español o no).

* * *

Takao no podía conciliar el sueño por segunda noche consecutiva. El partido de mañana por la tarde lo mantenía despierto, y se preguntaba a sí mismo cómo es que podrían salir victoriosos tras una batalla contra el equipo de Hanamiya. Suspiró y tomó una de las revistas de Suzume para distraerse, ya que el cansancio se apoderaba de él, pero el sueño lo eludía. Necesitaba revisar más estilos y tendencias para aquél fatídico día en el que por fin pudiera poner las manos sobre el closet de Midorima y entre ambos pudieran hacer algo con respecto al otro problema que los agobiaba. Sin embargo, no importaba cuantas páginas pasara, o cuantas imágenes de idols viera a las dos de la mañana, la cabeza de Takao no dejaba de dar vueltas. Sus manos sudaban y su corazón latía fuertemente, creando un desagradable nudo en su estómago.

Sabía lo mal que podían ponerse las cosas, más después de ver los videos que Tae-chan había recolectado durante la temporada de la Inter-High. Kirisaki Daiichi había mejorado y pulido sus técnicas habituales, y Takao temía que sus números de anotación y de jugadores se vieran afectados gravemente después de este encuentro. Empezaba a sentir una vena a punto de reventarle la cabeza cuando el reloj empezaba a apuntar hacia las 3 de la mañana. Al borde de la migraña, apenas y pudo percibir que su celular estaba vibrando desde la mesa donde lo había dejado abandonado. Corrió para alcanzarlo, notando que tenía una llamada perdida y un solo mensaje de Shintaro de tan sólo unos minutos atrás.

 _[¿Estas dormido?]_ Era extraño, por más simple que fuera el mensaje. Midorima rara vez iniciaba las conversaciones por teléfono, y Takao sabía que tenía un horario de sueño bastante rígido el cual rara vez no era cumplido. Debía de estar tan nervioso como el pelinegro, dadas las circunstancias.

 _[No, no puedo dormir. ¿Qué hay de ti?]_

 _[¿Podemos hablar?]_

Takao suspiró y marcó el número, quiza uno de los pocos que se sabía de memoria además del suyo, el de su madre y el teléfono de ambas de sus casas. La voz cansada de Shin-chan respondió del otro lado de la línea, pero a penas y se dirigieron un par de palabras por unos cuantos minutos. El silencio, sin embargo, no era incómodo. Takao sabía que de vez en vez, Midorima realmente apreciaba esos minutos de silenciosa compañía, aunque rara vez se daba la oportunidad de compartir un silencio telefónico.

-Sobre mañana…- Midorima rompió el silencio, algo inusual en él una vez más,- ¿tienes algún plan?

-Si, pero preferiría no usarlo todavía. Sea como sea, Kirisaki Daiichi no es superior a nosotros en cuanto habilidad, pero sus estrategias nos pueden arruinar todo. Recuerda que nuestro estilo se basa en tener mucha fuerza para atacar y una técnica casi sacada de libro de texto… eso no nos servirá de nada si sus matones nos atrapan en su juego.

 _-_ Lo se. -Midorima suspiró y Takao podía imaginar que rodaba los ojos y los cerraba con exasperación. Sabía que Shin-chan estaba descansando sobre la cama sin sus lentes puestos, quizá con la camisa del pijama algo desabotonada y el cabello esmeralda revuelto sobre la almohada. Takao tuvo que contener un suspiro que quería huir de sus pulmones mientras se imaginaba la escena. -Sea lo que sea que pase mañana, lo enfrentaremos como siempre.

-Shin-chan… he estado pensando, creo que tengo que darte unas indicaciones para mañana y no puedes ir en contra de ellas durante el partido. Es sólo que… no quiero decirlo en frente del resto del equipo, me odiarían por ello.

-Entonces dilo ahora. Eres mi capitán, seguiré las ordenes que me digas si considero que son necesarias.

-Bien…- Takao guardó silencio un minuto, tratando de pensar cómo anunciarle lo siguiente, -Mañana no uses _eso._ Ambos sabemos que ahora ya eres completamente capaz de hacerlo y tengo una vaga idea de cuales son tus condiciones para lograrlo. Es muy probable que todas se cumplan durante el partido de mañana, pero… por favor guarda _eso_ para otro momento.

-Estoy al tanto del problema, y coincido contigo, pero… ¿sabes que en una situación difícil podría costarnos el partido si no lo hago?

-Si. Sé que es una petición muy egoista, Shin-chan pero… también tengo algo que mostrarte y no quiero que sea con Hanamiya. Aun no lo he conseguido al cien por ciento y no quiero echarlo a perder. Guárdalo… guárdalo para la próxima vez que estemos en un aprieto.

-Hablas como si te estuvieras a punto de morir, idiota.

-No es eso, sólo prométeme que no lo harás. Por favor, espera. -Escuchó a Midorima bufar del otro lado de la línea y después accedió a regañadientes. Takao sonrió, pero ese gesto se desvaneció en cuanto su querido amigo colgó el teléfono y Takao volvió a recostarse sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo peor.

* * *

Sangre… había sangre cubriendo sus ojos y Takao empezó a entrar en pánico. Dejó escapar un quejido de dolor bastante fuerte que hizo que todos los espectadores y también los jugadores se detuvieran, helados del susto. El árbitro no había prestado atención, estando tan concentrado siguiendo la pelota, pero ya era la tercera vez que lo golpeaban, tal como había predecido desde el inicio del partido, él iba a ser el principal objetivo de los ataques de Hanamiya.

El nuevo poste, un chico alto y bastante violento, había aprovechado el primer momento en que el referee se quedó impactado por los tiros perfectos de Midorima, tras un pase sincronizado con Takao. Lo había golpeado en el costado del rostro, precisamente en el rabillo del ojo, tomando provecho de su altura, fuerza, y la inercia de su cuerpo al correr.

En la primera mitad, el capitán de tercer año lo había hecho perder el equilibrio, y mientras caía, lo había golpeado con el codo en la frente. Si Takao no hubiera esquivado agilmente, sólo para caer con un poco más de gracia, el golpe habría impactado directamente contra sus ojos otra vez.

Mas tarde, otro jugador se había apresurado a robar el balón, y al intentar detenerlo, el otro adolescente de cabello ceniciento lo evitó mientras rebotaba el balón y le dio un puntapié en la espinilla. Takao se detuvo por el dolor y el muchacho se alejó con el balón en las manos, anotando dos puntos tan solo unos segundos después.

Tanto él como Midorima habían sido los principales objetivos de los ataques, pero sus compañeros menores estaban igual de heridos que ellos. A pesar de eso, las investigaciones de Tae parecían ser correctas: el equipo apuntaba directamente a lastimar al MVP, deteniendo paulatinamente a los otros cuatro jugadores de ayudarlo. Mientras que Shin-chan sería la primera y más obvia opción a elegir, el equipo dedujo que la mayoría de las jugadas dependían del manejo constante que tenía Takao sobre el balón. Si el ojo de halcón estaba fuera del partido por sus lesiones, sería poco probable que Midorima pudiera coordinarse con cualquier otro. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, estaban muy cerca de la realidad.

Takao detuvo su rostro lastimado, escuchaba los pasos de sus compañeros apresurandose a ayudarlo tras el sonido del silbato del árbitro, mientras el dolor se hacía más fuerte en sus sienes. Las manos desesperadas de Midorima se fijaron a su playera, pero Takao lo empujó y les ordenó a los otros tres que mantuvieran la calma inmediatamente. Tae se acercó con una toalla húmeda, para ayudarlo a quitarse la sangre. Takao notó que sus oidos regresaban a su estado natural lentamente, mientras miraba hacia el otro lado de la cancha: Hanamiya sonreía macabramente, pero advertía a sus pupilos de primer año que no aceptaría otra equivocación. El árbitro no tenía por qué notar las faltas.

 _Tan sucio como siempre._

-Estoy bien, por favor escuchen… ugh.

-Claramente no estás bien. Te llevaré a la enfermería.

-No, aún puedo jugar, ¡y ni se te ocurra dejarlos ahora! Recuerda que tú los lideras si yo no estoy, idiota. -Takao lo regañó, jalando del cuello de su playera. -Aun nos falta el último cuarto y seguramente ya me habrán mandado a la banca para ese entonces. Necesito que ustedes dos los mantengan controlados para que Shin-chan, Arashi y yo podamos seguir anotando, pero deben de tener mucho cuidado. Se han vuelto más rápidos, así que estoy seguro que aun nos pueden…

-¡Entonces no los dejes!- Midorima gruñó, quitándole la toalla de las manos para ayudarlo. Se apresuró a cubrir la herida con parche, a pesar de las quejas de Takao cuando presionó un algodón con alcohol sobre la herida.

-¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Shin-chan! Recuerda que me prometiste que te mantendrías en calma. -Takao trató de reconfortarlo, pero la herida era realmente mala. A penas y podía mantener la cabeza en alto por el dolor, y sus ojos empezaban a nublarse, tanto por el cansancio como por el maltrato constante de sus oponentes. Su ojo izquierdo estaba casi ciego, pero las propias habilidades extraordinarias de Takao le permitieron seguir con sólo un ojo dando cuenta de todo lo que pasaba en la cancha. Sin embargo, si recibía tan solo un golpe más, estaría acabado. A como iban las cosas, aunque no recibiera más daño en el último cuarto, tendría que tomarse un tiempo para recuperarse: sería imposible que participara en las finales de este modo.

-No te preocupes, lo intentaré. Pero si te sacan del partido por esto, yo…

-Ni siquiera entonces puedes perder la calma…

-... está bien.- Midorima suspiró y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Animense, muchachos. ¡Estamos prácticamente veinte puntos delante de ellos! Si confiamos en nosotros y logramos que los tiros de tres alejen más el marcador, se quedarán atrás y ganaremos. Aguantemos un poco más. -Takao trató de motivarlos antes de que el referee los volviera a llamar. Podía escuchar la risa baja de Hanamiya del otro lado de la cancha, no sabía si burlándose o simplemente siendo desagradable como siempre. Ciertamente era más fácil tenerlo atrapado en la banca como entrenador que corriendo en la cancha como capitán, pero era tan repugnante como Takao y Midorima lo recordaban de hacía dos años atrás.

-Kazu.- Midorima lo detuvo al tomar su muñeca, antes de que regresara a su posición. -Escorpio tuvo muy mala suerte hoy… a pesar de eso, no salgas más lastimado de esto… por favor.

-Lo intentaré, Shin-chan, gracias por preocuparte por mi. -Takao le enseñó una banda azul en su muñeca. -Me previne y traje mi _Lucky item,_ sólo por si acaso. Espero que tú me ayudes a arreglar mi día después si lo que dijo Oha-Asa es cierto. ¿No dijo también que Cancer pasaría por momentos dificiles, pero que saldrían triunfantes de cualquier desafío el día de hoy? -Midorima sonrió y le revolvió el cabello tras chocar el puño con él, mientras el árbitro los llamaba para los últimos cinco minutos del tercer cuarto.

* * *

Las predicciones de Takao fueron correctas. El chico de primer año aun estaba preparándose bajo los entrenamientos de Hanamiya, así que era más sencillo que lo atraparan con las manos en la masa mientras trataba de herirlo una vez más y que le anotaran otra falta. Takao tomó la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse lo más posible al árbitro y permitió que el otro chico lo golpeara una vez más. Con ello, se ganó una amonestación y Shutoku recibió un tiro libre, aunque Takao se sentía completamente adormecido de la vista para ese punto. Sabía que podía lograr el tiro aunque no estuviera mirando el aro, y si rebotaba, confiaba en que Arashi o Inazuma podrían alcanzarlo.

 _Mantén la espalda recta, enfoca tu objetivo. Flexiona las rodillas y relaja los hombros. Gira las muñecas hacia arriba y deja que el balón vuele con un empuje firme pero suave, desde las puntas de tus dedos. Puedes hacerlo sin siquiera ver la red si tu cuerpo está acostumbrado a ello._

Las palabras de Midorima resonaban en su mente. Si bien la parte de "sin siquiera ver la red" significaba otra cosa completamente distinta, Takao confiaba mucho en si mismo. No necesitaba cerrar los ojos, para ese momento, ya no podía ver absolutamente nada. Milagrosamente entró en la red, como podía deducirse por el rugido de voces de las gradas y sus compañeros. Llamaron al final del tercer cuarto y los equipos regresaron a las bancas.

-Shin-chan…-Takao tropezó, tomando a la primera persona que se le cruzó en frente del brazo. Esperaba que hubiera sido su amigo o al menos alguno de sus compañeros.

-¡Takao! ¡¿Estas bien?!-La voz del peliverde le respondió desde arriba de su cabeza. Al menos se había colgado de la persona correcta.

-Ayudame a volver, por favor… no puedo ver nada. -Sin siquiera preguntarle, Midorima lo tomó de la cintura y pasó su otro brazo alrededor de los hombros de Takao. Cerciorándose de que podía ir cojeando hasta el banquillo, lo llevó a cuestas a donde estaban los demás. Los otros chicos lo miraban preocupado, sobre todo por el estado descompuesto de su capitán y su expresión adolorida.

-Los voy a matar… -Takao apenas veía los rasgos borrosos de Midorima, quien estaba muy cerca de su cara. Sentía las dos manos de su amigo sobre su cuello, presionando con fuerza por la preocupación. Takao debería de verse como un cadáver andante para tenerlo tan preocupado. -Te llevaré a la enfermería ahora. No puedes llevarme la contraria.

-No lo hagas… con ese último tiro logramos quedar 23 puntos al frente. Por favor… por favor, solo termina este martirio y ya no te preocupes por mi.

-¡Importas más tú que el maldito juego!

-¿Q-qué pasó?- Preguntó la manager, acercándose a ellos y colocándose junto a Midorima.

-Tengo nublada la vista… no puedo ver nada. Ya no puedo jugar por hoy…- Takao admitió y sintió otro par de manos en su espalda. En cuanto habló, supo que se trataba del entrenador.

-Tae-san, llevalo al doctor por favor. Midorima, estás a cargo ahora, hay que reorganizar el equipo. Ryo, cubrirás el puesto de Takao por ahora. - Nakatani ordenó y empujó al peliverde lejos del Ojo de halcón, levantándose y ayudando a Tae a cargarlo cuidadosamente por los hombros.

-Espera, ¡espera un segundo, Shin-chan! En cuanto esto acabe, ven de inmediato a la enfermería.Y… quizá estoy exagerando, pero pídele a alguien que te acompañe. No andes solo por el estadio, por favor.

-¿Mal presentimiento?

Takao asintió con la cabeza y sin decirle nada más, Midorima se dio la vuelta y ordenó al equipo para continuar con el partido.

* * *

Kazunari descansaba los ojos con la cabeza contra la almohada. El doctor ya había cubierto su ojo izquierdo con un vendaje bastante grueso y su vista lentamente regresaba mientras transcurrían los últimos diez minutos del partido. Se sentía ansioso cada vez que la multitud exclamaba de emoción, haciendo un ruido sordo en las paredes de la enfermería. Tae se había quedado con él cuando el entrenador regresó a la cancha, y ninguno de los dos tenía manera de saber si eran celebraciones para Shutoku o para Kirisaki Daiichi. Al término de los diez minutos, Takao logró escuchar parte de la porra de su propio equipo, lo que le hizo asumir que habían ganado. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de preocuparse por lo lastimados que podrían estar sus compañeros.

-¿Ganamos?-Preguntó, mirando a Tae-chan. Su figura borrosa se encogió de hombros y esperaron pacientemente. Se levantó y abrió la puerta, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta en el pasillo, pero nadie había llegado todavía. Aun así, Takao logró escuchar pasos acercándose a ellos, y tan solo unos segundos después Shin-chan entró abruptamente en la habitación. Le agradeció a Tae que cuidara de él y la manager los dejó a solas. Inazuma se regresó con ella hacia los vestidores, dejando a los dos mayores para que hablaran.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Midorima se sentó al lado suyo y le levantó el cabello para ver como estaba la herida. Takao se quejó, pero sonrió con ánimos.

-Podría estar peor. ¿Qué tal?

-Logramos mantenerlo a raya. Ganamos 82-103. -Gruñó, cansado y se recostó al lado de su amigo. Su aliento estaba agitado, claramente había estado corriendo 40 minutos y luego había salido a su encuentro velozmente.

-¿Se pusieron en tu contra?- Desde el costado, Takao podía ver una sombra muy roja en los labios de Shin-chan, donde probablemente lo habían golpeado para hacerlo fallar alguno de sus tiros milagrosos.

-Más o menos. Tuve que pasarme a la defensa y dejar que Arashiita tomara el control. Como estábamos heridos y cansados, y sin tí en la cancha, los otros no habrían podido pasarme el balón en ese estado.

-Entonces trataron de pasarte y te golpearon hasta que lo consiguieron, supongo. -Takao se volteó sobre el colchón y a tientas le quitó la sangre de la boca con los dedos, lo que hizo que Midorima soltara un gemido de dolor. Takao estaba furioso, pero feliz de que no hubieran herido a Shin-chan tanto como lo habían masacrado a él. -¿Estás bien?

-Si. Tuve que mantenerme demasiado calmado a pesar de las circunstancias o lo habría hecho. Justo como lo pensaste ayer, cumplieron todas mis condiciones.

-Gracias por esperarme, Shin-chan.

-Me debes una. Cuando sea el momento, más te vale poder seguirme el paso.

-¡Hah! Una vez que me recupere, tú serás el que tenga que seguirme el paso a mi.- Takao lo desafió y le dio un suave golpe en el brazo. Midorima se quejó, pero sonrió y le dio una palmada a su amigo en el brazo al incorporarse sobre la cama.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿También puedes hacerlo?

-Aun no estoy seguro. He tenido sensaciones muy extrañas, demasiadas veces, mientras estamos entrenando, y creo que con más práctica podría lograrlo. Takao dijo y tomó su jersey de la silla. Midorima le indicó que le había pedido a sus padres que los recogieran en auto cuando acabara el partido, intuyendo que Takao no podría regresar pedaleando a casa. Le prometió una cena deliciosa y cálida, así que Takao se apresuró a cambiarse una vez que el doctor lo dio de alta. Aun así, no podía quitarse una sensación horrenda de encima, que se arremolinaba en su pecho como una sombra.

Al bajar hacia el lobby del estadio, ya que todos sus compañeros se habían ido y ellos esperaban el auto del padre de Midorima, Takao tomó a su amigo por el brazo y lo obligó a voltearse hacia él. Shintaro lo miraba preocupado, no le gustaba ver a su compañero cubierto de vendas y heridas. Suspiró y lo miró atentamente, ya que Takao parecía estar dudando en hablar.

-Tengo que pedirte otro favor. Es una especie de reto, pero… -Midorima lo observaba expectante, pero el menor no decía nada. Los dos estaban cansados, muy heridos, y sabía que no era el mejor momento para hacer tal petición. Pensaba que era mejor esperar, pero el único problema es que no tenían tiempo para arreglar este asunto. -No se como decirlo. Creo que no es el momento y estoy casi seguro que vas a odiarme.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me importa? -Midorima preguntó, algo molesto. Lo tomó de la cintura para que pudiera mantenerse de pie firmemente. Takao notó que Shin-chan tambien estaba cojeando un poco. -Eres el capitán, y además eres mi compañero. Cualquier decisión que creas es la correcta, la seguiré también.

-Bueno… espero no me detestes por esto. -Se dio la vuelta, esperando que no hubiera nadie alrededor de ellos. -Dado el estado en el que se encuentran las cosas… nuestras probabilidades son pocas, pero no imposibles, ¿verdad? Shin-chan… quiero cargar nuestro último trofeo juntos, así que… espera otra vez para hacer otro milagro, ¿ok?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Shin-chan… es imposible que regrese para los cuartos de final. Quiero pedirte que dejes ir la Inter-High.

* * *

 **En el próximo capítulo:** Shin-chan le concede a Takao su acto egoista del día. Aomine no parece impresionado.


	14. Acto egoísta del día

**Capítulo 14-Acto egoísta del día**

Temas: Takao siendo egoista pt II || Dando buenas noticias en malos momentos.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¿Capítulo a tiempo? algo debe de estar mal jajaja. No, sólo es que es muy breve, pero es un buen preámbulo para la segunda parte del fic. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

¿Darse por vencido en el Inter-High a propósito? ¿Acaso los matones de Hanamiya lo habían golpeado tan duro en la cabeza que había enloquecido? Midorima aun no podía creer que Takao se hubiese atrevido a siquiera pronunciar esas palabras. Quería creer que había dejado escapar esas palabras por enojo cuando se encontraron en la enfermería, pero ahora que insistía nuevamente en ello tres días después, Midorima empezaba a sospechar que su capitán hablaba en serio.

El típico ceño fruncido de Midorima se hizo más pronunciado, insistiendo en que Takao estaba comportándose como un idiota. Se negó a cumplir con ese reto y no le permitió a su amigo que mencionara una sola palabra sobre el asunto. De acuerdo a las notas que Tae-chan le había mostrado, el Instituto Touou será su siguiente oponente a vencer. Si Midorima no daba su mejor esfuerzo, no tendrían ninguna oportunidad de ganar contra Aomine y las estrategias de Momoi. Quizá Takao ya tenía eso en mente, pero sabía de avanzada que ninguno de los dos era tan pesimista como para darse por vencidos antes de siquiera intentarlo.

El día del encuentro había llegado, y como era de esperarse, Takao tuvo que permanecer en la banca en todo momento. Justo antes de que el partido comenzase, Midorima seguía muy molesto con él y se negaba a dirigirle la palabra o dejarlo hablar, pero Takao tenía una sonrisa melancólica en los labios que hizo que el mayor rodara los ojos, harto, pero dispuesto a escuchar. Se sentó a su lado y le dio un minuto para explicarse.

-En el momento que digas que no tenemos oportunidad, voy a ir y voy a _entrar_. Sin ti.

-¿Crees que confío tan poco en nuestro equipo? Eres un idiota. Las probabilidades pueden estar en contra nuestra, pero… maldita sea, eres un condenado milagro. Aomine quizá sea el más adecuado para detenerte, pero sé que puedes derrotarlo. -Takao observó los ojos de Midorima hacerse grandes por la sorpresa, mientras una sonrisa confiada se le dibujaba en el rostro. Siempre había sido egocéntrico y le gustaba escuchar cuando Takao lo elogiaba. -No, la verdad… la verdad es que tengo mis razones, pero no estoy seguro de que te agraden.

-Te estoy escuchando.

Takao se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada hacia abajo, para evitar los ojos de Midorima. No sabía si aun estaba molesto o si se sentía feliz y asombrado por las palabras amables de su compañero.

-Originalmente había pensado en dejar este partido en manos de nuestros compañeros. En parte es cierto, quiero que te enfoques en defender para que aprendan a no depender tanto de ti y de mi, más ahora que no puedo jugar.- El de menor estatura suspiró y señaló a sus compañeros más jóvenes, quienes estaban haciendo vueltas de calentamiento en su mitad de la cancha. Midorima los acompañaría en breve y Takao tendría que quedarse atrás esta vez. Fue señalándolos uno por uno.

-Arashi tiene mucho potencial, inclusive podría contener a Aomine or un tiempo, pero le falta experiencia. Inazuma tiene muchas cualidades de liderazgo, así que el entrenador y yo hemos hablado sobre nombrarlo capitán en cuanto nos graduemos. Si quiero pasarle la batuta, necesitamos que experimente de primera mano lo distinto que es liderear al equipo en vez de seguir órdenes. Tatsumaki es muy bueno y ha mejorado mucho últimamente. Es un buen estratega, y creo que podría cubrir muy bien mi posición si decidiera intentar jugar como base alguna vez. Igualmente, tras ver los videos del partido pasado, noté que Ryou también es un jugador decente. Puede que se quede como regular el año próximo. Sólo quiero ver qué tan bien les va sin nuestro apoyo.

-Admito que tienes un punto, pero… dijiste que sólo era una de tus razones.

-Si…- Takao suspiró y, por fin, se atrevió a mirar a su amigo. -¿Puedo robarte tu acto egoista del día, Shin-chan?- dijo con un sonrisa triste. Midorima podía imaginarse a dónde quería llegar con todo esto.

-Que extraño… pero está bien, supongo.

-... no quiero que ganes sin mi.

Midorima observó los labios de Takao borrar su sonrisa y voltearse hacia abajo lentamente, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. De alguna manera que Shintaro no quería entender, le parecía un poco tierno. Takao siempre había sido muy pasional con el basket, pero verlo actuar de manera arrogante y egoísta parecía muy fuera de su personalidad.

-Hemos entrenado muy duro, he estado dando lo mejor de mi para mantenerme a tu nivel… no me es facil admitir que podrías ganar por tu cuenta y que yo solo sería un inutil calentando la banca porque Hanamiya decidió que yo no debería seguir jugando. Me sentí tan impotente cuando el doctor que no podría siquiera practicar por tres semanas, porque hasta el momento nuestras oportunidades habían sido muy buenas para llevarnos el trofeo a casa. Yo… odio ver que cada oportunidad que tenemos viene y se va, y detesto que esta sea la quinta vez que no puedo sostener el trofeo dorado… yo...

-Tch… eres un chillón.- Midorima lo interrumpió en medio de su lloriqueo y lo abrazó discretamente, colocando su toalla en la cabeza de Takao para hacer que se relajara. Se acomodó en la banca y empezó a quitarse las vendas de los dedos. -Dejemos esto en claro desde el principio, estoy haciendo esto por el equipo y siguiendo tus órdenes porque eres el capitán. No lo estoy haciendo por tu berrinche. Tienes un punto, nuestros compañeros necesitan esforzarse más por su cuenta.

-Shin-chan...

-Y no te equivoques, tendrás que compensarme por esto. -Shintaro se había sonrojado, pero Takao entendió que nunca admitiría haber sentido cierta empatía, compasión, o inclusive lástima por él.

 _Vaya tsundere…_ Takao sonrió con ese pensamiento y dejó salir un suspiro melancólico.

-Soy un idiota, Shin-chan… perdóname. -Takao se disculpó antes de que Midorima terminara con las vendas y procediera a unirse al resto del equipo. Aun un poco sonrojado, le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente y estrujó su mano unos segundos. Era extraño, pero quizá era de las primeras veces que Midorima hacía cualquier clase de muestra de afecto en público. Sentía su corazón latir como loco mientras Arashi y Aomine peleaban por el balón al sonar el silbato.

* * *

El entrenador tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendido con el progreso de los muchachos a lo largo del partido, aun si el marcador final mostraba un desastroso 56-80 a favor de su oponente; Touou tomó la delantera y aplastó todas las esperanzas que tenían de llegar a las finales.

De cualquier modo, Takao insistió en que Inazuma liderase al equipo en lugar de conferir ese rol a Midorima, como era la costumbre. El muchacho de segundo año logró mantener vivo el espíritu del equipo a pesar de que el partido uta estaba decidido antes de que el tercer cuarto concluyera. Arashi mostró lo mucho que había mejorado con los entrenamientos, logrando poner a Aomine al límite y mantenerlo a raya durante todo el juego.

Sin un jugador fungiendo como Base, Midorima sugirió que Tatsumaki asumiera la posición de Takao, ayudándolo a hacerse con el balón tantas veces como le fuera posible durante todo el partido. De este modo, el muchacho terminó luciéndose como un jugador con muchas capacidades variables.

Ryou, el muchacho de primero que estaba cubriendo el lugar de Takao, demostró que tenía suficiente energía y espíritu como para jugar un partido entero sin tener que tomar un descanso, lo cual era un hecho bastante impresionante para un jugador promedio. Nakatani sonrió para sí mismo, notando que Shutoku aún tenía bastantes oportunidades inclusive si sus dos estrellas se graduaban en un par de meses.

Tae parecía estar de buen humor, aunque el resto del equipo parecía que iban a asistir a un funeral. Takao no podía ayudarlos a animarse, y Midorima permanecía en silencio mientras caminaban cabizbajos a los guardarropas. Se veía decepcionado, pero todos esperaban que estuviera haciendo berrinche, no manteniendo la calma de tal manera.

Touou se enfrentaría a Rakuzan esa misma tarde y el ganador jugaría contra Kaijo o Yousen la tarde de mañana. El entrenador de Shutoku no sabía si sería una buena idea dejarlos observar cualquiera de los dos encuentros, ya que los menores se veían bastante deprimidos y los de segundo y tercero se veían tan cansados y hartos que no sabía cual era la mejor opción a tomar.

-Escuchen muchachos… -Dijo el entrenador cuando todos estuvieron listos para volver a casa. -Los invitaré a cenar hoy para celebrar su esfuerzo. También es un regalo de despedida para ustedes dos de mi parte. Una vez más, lamento que no podré apoyarlos la siguiente temporada.- Se disculpó, reuniendo al equipo en las bancas de la estación de autobuses. -Recuerde seguir entrenando para seguir adelante. De ese modo, las cosas se arreglaran y el equipo seguramente se llevará el oro la próxima vez.

-Pero… ¿qué hay del dinero, entrenador?- Araashita preguntó, claramente angustiado. Nakatani suspiró, inseguro acerca de qué decirles. Midorima, sin embargo, pareció ahogarse con su propia saliva y Takao rió estruendosamente.

-No se preocupen por eso, muchachos. Sus senpai ya tienen todo resuelto. Nos encargaremos de ello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. -Takao dijo guiñando un ojo y pudo sentir como Midorima estaba tratando de esconderse de los ojos de los demás detrás de su compañero de menor tamaño. Aparentemente, sólo Takao y Kise sabían de ese pacto con el diablo que había hecho para salvar a su equipo. Ni siquiera la manager, el entrenador, o los otros miembros del equipo principal tenían idea del ridículo plan de Midorima.

Takao aplaudió las manos para atraer la atención hacia sí, y se levantó sobre una de las bancas.

-No los obligaremos a ver las finales, pero les recomiendo mucho que lo hagan. Si quieren regresar a casa para descansar el fin de semana, adelante. Midorima, Tae y yo nos quedaremos a grabar los partidos y les traeremos la retrospectiva para el campamento de verano.

Un rugido de emoción llenó la estación, sorprendiendo a unos cuantos pasajeros que esperaban sus transportes. Todos miraron a su capitán con ojos de emoción, inclusive el entrenador que no iba a estar presente en dicho campamento.

-¿Si iremos este año también, senpai? -Tatsumaki preguntó, emocionado.

-Si. Sólo podremos rentar las instalaciones por tres semanas, no por el mes entero. Tendremos que quedarnos en las habitaciones más baratas, las compartidas de la posada de enfrente, y tendremos que cocinar nuestra comida, como costumbre -Takao explicó y sonrió radiantemente. -Yo seré el entrenador, junto con la ayuda de un amigo. Lo presentaré ya que estemos allá. Por ahora, ¡vamos a comer y a darle a Nakatani una gran despedida!

Parecía que su derrota nunca había ocurrido, ya que los chicos parecían encantados por el optimismo de Takao. El entrenador los llevó a todos por una banda de sushi cuando estuvieron de regreso en la zona de Edogawa, y parecía que celebraban como si ya se hubiesen llevado el trofeo dorado a casa. Si de algo estaba seguro Nakatani, es que ningún otro capitán de Shutoku había probado ser tan buena influencia en sus compañeros como lo era Kazunari. Yuuya Miyaji y Ootsubo habían decidido bien al proponer al idiota como su reemplazo al momento de retirarse los años pasados.

* * *

-Hey, Shin-chan… ¿me ayudarías a planear los entrenamientos de la próxima temporada, ahora que Marbo se retira?- Takao preguntó mientras Midorima pedaleaba de regreso a su casa, donde se quedaría esa noche para llegar temprano al estadio a la mañana siguiente. No habían viajado en la carretilla desde hace un buen tiempo, pero como la visión de Takao aun estaba afectada, Midorima se había ofrecido a llevarlo ese fin de semana. -Tenemos que considerar los exámenes de medio periodo y los días de descanso, así como plantear los encuentros amistosos para la Winter Cup, ¡Ah, y también…!

-¿Podrías callarte por un segundo y dejar de preocuparte?- Midorima dijo, harto. Se detuvieron en una luz roja y tomó la oportunidad de quitarle su lucky item de las manos a su compañero, dejándolo sobre la canastilla que estaba adjunta a la bicicleta de Takao. El pequeño muñeco de felpa amarillo había estado rebotando en los brazos de Takao como loco y Midorima temía que fuera a perderlo por la calle. -Acaba de terminar la inter-high, aún faltan un par de meses para preocuparnos por eso. Relájate, por todos los cielos.

-Wow…- Takao dijo sencillamente y sintió un pequeño escalofrío. -Nunca pensé que me dijeras que me relajara.

-Estás lesionado y yo estoy cansado y estresado. Los dos necesitamos descansar.- Midorima dijo mientras continuaba con el camino, girando rápidamente hacia la derecha en la esquina. Sólo faltaban dos cuadras. Sus piernas se sentían como si se estuviesen quemando, cada vez más si se seguía moviendo, pero no tenía más opciones, porque no podía pedirle a Takao que le cambiara el asiento en esta ocasión.

-¿Me ayudarás o no?

-Si, si, te ayudare, pero por favor no hables hasta que lleguemos a casa.

-¿Estás molesto conmigo, verdad?- Takao preguntó, pero su compañero se negó a contestarle hasta que saltó de la carretilla, justo en la cuadra frente a la entrada de su casa. Midorima abrió las puertas para él y lo invitó a pasar, siguiendo sus pasos después. Midorima le revolvió el cabello, dejándole saber que no estaba tan molesto como parecía.

-La próxima vez, asegúrate de estar allí conmigo, sosteniendo la copa de oro juntos, Kazu. -Midorima se detuvo un segundo, aun sosteniendo a Takao del cuello y sonrió de una manera dulce. Lo soltó y se dirigió a la puerta principal, dándole la espalda. Takao también sonrió y lo siguió al interior de la casa. Nadie podía decirle lo contrario… amaba a Midorima, todas sus manías y sus formas tímidas e indirectas de mostrar afecto. Amaba sus cuidados, sus mimos y su amistad, todo, absolutamente todo de él. Y quizá por primera vez, Takao sentía que Shin-chan empezaba a amarlo también. Era solo cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

En el siguiente episodio: Karaoke. _Lantana_ de OLDCODEXes referencia obligada.


	15. Can You Hear the Whisper Back?

**Capítulo 15- _Can you hear the whisper back?_**

 _Temas: Karaoke || Pláticas sinceras || Midorima sobreprotector_

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡NO ME HE MUERTO, LO JURO! Me promovieron en el trabajo, lo que significa que tengo más dinero para comprar basura, pero menos tiempo para escribir, lo cual es lamentable porque tengo un monton de ideas nuevas y documentos pendeintes por acabar. Por favor, tenganme paciencia, juro que no abandonaré este fic y lo terminaré eventualmente. Ya lo había mencionado antes, pero ya está terminado, sólo está en traducción y revisiones, muy lentas, pero ahí va.

Este es un capi muy musical. Les recomiendo tener de cerca algunas canciones de OLDCODEX como Lantana, Loose my Breath, How Affection o Know Orange. Para éste y otros capítulos, les recomendaré canciones para disfrutarlas con el fic. Búsquenlas o pregunten por el link de la canción, con gusto lo comparto.

Gracias por la paciencia, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Midorima suspiro mientras Takao saltaba fuera del tren y lo jalaba hacia la salida para cruzar la calle antes de que cambiara el semáforo. El karaoke al que Kise los había invitado estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la estación, y el peliverde consideraba las opciones para poder huir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Ese día quizá sería su último día de paz y tranquilidad, porque visitarían el estudio fotográfico para el que Kise trabajaba en un par de días. Sólo serían dos sesiones fotográficas, tal como había indicado la hermana y agente del rubio cuando hablaron por teléfono después de las finales. Esas dos sesiones serían más que suficiente para pagar el campamento de verano y pagar un par de deudas pendientes. Si otro trabajo surgía, la manager se aseguraría de llamarlo por si las cosas aún estaban tensas con el equipo y el dinero.

Al llegar al karaoke, algunos de los amigos de la preparatoria Kaijo, Kuroko y Momoi ya se encontraban allí, pero el hombre en cuestión no estaba presente. Según lo que dijo Moriyama, Kise estaba pidiendo las bebidas y la botana junto con Kasamatsu en la barra de afuera del cuarto privado. Mientras se acomodaban en los asientos al lado de Kuroko y la chica pelirrosa, Kise abrió la puerta de golpe y su excapitán caminó detrás de él con rostro cansado. El rubio tenía una sonrisa tonta en los labios que se prolongó en cuanto vio a Midorima y Takao sentados frente a él, así que los recibió animosamente tras cerrar la puerta y dejar las charolas sobre la mesa.

-No pensé que fueras a venir en serio, Midorimacchi. Pensé que te vería hasta…- Midorima se puso de pie tan rápido como cae un trueno y azotó una de sus manos contra la boca de Kise para hacerlo callar. Momoi y Kuroko se miraron preocupados, pero Takao se empezó a reír muy fuerte mientras jalaba a Shin-chan de la chaqueta para que volviera a tomar asiento y dejase de estrangular a Kise.

-Por favor, no digas nada sobre ese asunto. -El peliverde dijo, mirándolo con ojos de pistola. Kise sólo rió y asintió.

-¡Eventualmente se van a enterar, Midorimacchi!

-Soy consciente de ello, pero mientras pueda evitar darlo a conocer, mejor.- Se veía molesto, y Takao sólo podía darle palmaditas en la espalda con la esperanza de hacer que se calmara. El menor se preguntaba si debería hacer algo al respecto en vez de depender plenamente de Midorima para que se arreglara el problema. Ya pensaría en ello después, dependiendo de qué tan mal salieran las cosas la próxima semana.

Kise propuso que empezaran cuanto antes, ya que nadie más iba a llegar y tenían que aprovechar el tiempo de la renta del espacio. Aomine aun estaba algo resentido de haber sido descalificado y se negaba a venir. Murasakibara se había regresado a su prefectura en cuanto eliminaron a Yosen, mientras que Akashi tuvo que atender asuntos personales con sus padre a pesar de haberse llevado el oro y tener mucho tiempo libre desde entonces. Kagami, la otra nueva adición a su banda de gente peculiar, brillaba por su ausencia ya que tenía que mejorar sus notas si quería participar en el siguiente torneo. La tradición de ridiculizar el bajo intelecto de Kagami seguía en pie, como cada año.

Tal como Midorima recordaba de las anteriores fiestas de cumpleaños a las que había atendido de manera involuntaria, Kise era el primero en tomar el micrófono para dar inicio a su fiesta. En este caso, Takao le siguió la pista de inmediato, quien era tan idiotamente alegre como el rubio. El muchacho de cabello esmeralda suspiró y Kasamatsu hizo lo propio a su lado. Ambos sabían que serían forzados a cantar, y nadie iba a detener a sus molestos compañeros de intentar convencerlos. Compartieron una mirada comprensiva que hizo que Kasamatsu bufara por lo bajo. Midorima simplemente sonrió y observó a sus amigos entonar una canción americana bastante popular.

Al igual que en las reuniones anteriores, Kise presumía de su amplio rango de voz, pero haber sido amigo de Takao por tres años lo hacía sentir seguro de que no había nadie mejor que él al momento de cantar. A pesar de que Kise trataba de imitar esos tonos bajos y guturales, su voz era un tanto más aguda y no podía copiar el rango de Takao. Avergonzaba un poco decirlo, pero Midorima disfrutaba oirlo cantar cuando iban de vuelta a casa o mientras estudiaban, y eso le hacía preguntarse por qué no había escogido mejor el club de música en vez de escoger los deportes como optativa.

-¡Wow! Midorimacchi ha presumido mucho de lo bueno que eres, ¡pero nunca pensé que sería así, Takaocchi!- Kise dijo admirado cuando terminaron su canción y le cedieron los micrófonos a Momoi y Kuroko. La chica tenía una expresión enamoradiza cuando Tetsuya seleccionó una balada romántica sin notar que estaba descarriando las ilusiones y la imaginación de su amiga.

-¿Así que presume, eh? Bah, ¡esto no es nada! ¡Sólo es que realmente amo cantar!- Takao dijo mientras volvía a sentarse y tomaba un trozo frío de pizza. Midorima se dio cuenta que su aliento estaba algo agitado, quizá por el esfuerzo de elevar la voz como si fuesen a explotarle los pulmones. -Shin-chan siempre me decía que me callara cuando nos conocimos, pero creo que ya se ha acostumbrado. -Lo molestó mientras el mayor cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y le evadía la mirada.

-¡Puedo apostarte que le gusta como cantas, Takaocchi!

-Me gusta, a decir verdad.- Midorima se ajustó los lentes y le robó a Takao su rebanada de pizza de las manos. Takao rodó los ojos y tomó una más después. Kise estaba acostumbrado a sus manías, pero no esperaba escuchar un cumplido tan directo salir de Midorima, ni siquiera para Takao. -Lamentablemente no tenemos los mismos gustos en música.

-Aww, Shin-chan, gracias.

-¡Creo que deberían de cantar algo juntos!- Momoi dijo cuando hubo terminado su canción y le restregó el control de la máquina de karaoke y el micrófono a Midorima. Éste miró a los dos objetos con ojos desconfiados. -Puedo apostar que debe de haber alguna canción o algún género que les guste a ambos.

-Nah, somos muy diferentes. -Takao dijo sin preocuparse, tratando de auxiliar a su amigo. Sabía que Satsuki podía ser en extremo insistente, pero si podía desviar su atención hacia él, podía evitar que empezara a molestar a Shin-chan. -Nos gustan cosas muy distintas y usualmente no coincidimos en nada.

-Aunque recuerdo que hay un par de canciones que me gustaron de ese disco que me prestaste hace como un año… hay un par que aprendí al piano por tu culpa... ¿quieres intentarlo? -Le dijo mientras tomaba el control y buscaba el álbum en cuestión, en total calma. Takao lo miró perplejo y se preguntó si la pizza tendría algún ingrediente extraño que hubiera intoxicado a Shin-chan. ¿En serio estaba pensando en cantar frente a Kise, Momoi y Kuroko?

-Vamos, Shin-chan, no tienes por qué…

-¡Oh! ¡Me encantaría oír a Midorin cantar otra vez!- Momoi dijo aplaudiendo con emoción. Takao rodó los ojos, vaya que era una chica insistente. Kuroko tenía una sonrisa de sabelotodo en el rostro y el de los ojos de halcón podía sentir su mirada clavada en su nuca mientras esperaban a que apareciera la canción.

-Te prometí que cantaría contigo, ¿no es así?- Midorima contestó con un rostro serio, ignorando a Momoi. -¿No era uno de tus retos hacer algo que no me atreví a hacer antes?

Los demás los miraron extrañados, pero Takao los ignoró porque se negaba a darles una explicación. Sería imposible hacer que entendieran lo complejo que se había vuelto su pequeño juego sin volverlo en algo realmente vergonzoso.

-E-esta bien… si te sientes incómodo…-Podía sentir muchos pares de ojos sobre ellos, viajando del uno al otro en lo que conversaban. Takao suspiró desesperado -Sólo escoge una ya, Shin-chan…

Después de un par de segundos, Kazunari sintió la vergüenza correr por sus mejillas al punto en que sintió que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

 _Tenías que escoger una canción de amor, ¿verdad?_

Takao realmente adoraba esa canción… era tan triste, y tan llena de anhelo y de esperanza… la adoraba tanto porque le hacía pensar mucho en Shin-chan. Era casi ridículo que hubiera sido esa canción en específico, tanto que no parecía una coincidencia. Takao reclamó el otro micrófono de las manos de Kuroko y con manos temblorosas, se regañó a sí mismo al tiempo en que sentía un dolor de cabeza atacar sus sienes.

Y cantaron.

La voz de Midorima era profunda, pero era sorprendentemente harmoniosa cuando seguía a Takao en los coros. Éste había tomado el rol principal en su dueto, demostrando su gran talento una vez más. Después de unos momentos incómodos de evitarse las miradas y de buscar una forma de entonarse que no fuera tan vergonzosa para ambos, Takao logró concentrarse en las letras que aparecían en la pantalla. Sintiéndose seguro de sí mismo, empezó a actuar como si estuviera en un escenario frente a sus espectadores. Cerró los ojos mientras cantaba, no es que necesitara de las letras, las cuales se sabía de memoria desde hace mucho tiempo. Le daba miedo mirar a los demás, temeroso de que pudieran encontrar algo en ese leve cambio de miradas que Takao no quisiera que todo el mundo supiera. Sabía que un gran defecto que tenía al cantar es que mostraba todos sus sentimientos. Amaba expresarse a través de la canción y siempre dejaba ver todos sus colores al hacerlo. Lo sorprendente es que parecía que Midorima también lo disfrutaba bastante.

 _When I screamed in my hoarse voice_

 _About that love that kept burning_

 _The sign that I missed continued to sound_

 _Can you hear the whisper back?_

Cuando murió la música, hubo un largo y extraño silencio invadiendo la habitación rentada. Takao no había podido evitarlo, cerca de la mitad de la canción había volteado a mirar directamente a los ojos de su amigo, quien había hecho lo mismo. Kise los miraba con una sonrisa tonta y con la boca abierta como un imbécil, sentado al lado de Takao. Mientras tanto, Momoi y Kuroko aplaudían, y ambos tenían una sonrisa cómplice que ponía a Kazu nervioso. Aun así, ninguno podía negar que se habían divertido.

Kasamatsu prefirió no darle mayor importancia, aunque asumió que Takao debía de estar involucrado en algún problema serio en medio de todos los fenómenos de Teiko como para que llegaran las cosas a ese nivel. Prefería no involucrarse, ya tenía más que suficiente que lidiar con Kise. Era mejor mantenerse distanciado, más si empezaban a reunirse más de dos de ellos. Se había hecho un silencio bastante incómodo, que gracias al cielo se rompió cuando Hayakawa y Moriyama se robaron los micrófonos, dejando pasar el asunto.

Midorima podía parecer molesto, pero por primera vez en años estaba disfrutando de una de las salidas anuales en celebración del cumpleaños de Kise. Las noches de karaoke siempre eran un martirio, pero este año había sido bastante agradable. Podía señalar la mayor diferencia de inmediato: Takao había decidido acompañarlo en esta ocasión. No solo le agradaba la nueva compañía, sino que el moreno lograba robarse toda la atención de Kise, quien era molestamente similar a él. Por varios instantes, Midorima temía que empezaran a volverse amigos cercanos… soportar durante más de una tarde al mes ser llamado "Midorimacchi" y "Shin-chan" al mismo tiempo lo iba a volver loco en cualquier instante y terminaría matando a alguien pronto.

Tras un par de horas, Kuroko insistió en llevar a Momoi a casa, así que se retirarían pronto. Los amigos de Kise también partieron, ya que tenían que tomar un tren para llegar a su destino antes de que diera la medianoche. Sin embargo, Kasamatsu y Kise decidieron quedarse ya que el nuevo apartamento del mayor quedaba a pocas cuadras de allí y su kohai se quedaría con él. Los cuatro pidieron otra ronda de entremeses, notando que aun les quedaba una hora de la renta de la habitación del Karaoke. Midorima suspiró en cuanto la mesera partió con la orden, insistiendo en que necesitaba salir al baño y a respirar un poco. Kasamatsu también se puso de pie y lo acompañó fuera de la habitación, insistiendo en pagar la cuenta antes de que Kise pidiera más comida chatarra.

Ahora que habían quedado solos, Takao no podía evitar notar la sucia sonrisa que Ryota tenía en los labios.

-Takaocchi, creo que tienes algo que contarme.- Le dijo riendo por lo bajo. -Me ha estado matando por dentro desde que llegaron…

-No me veas así, Ki-chan.- Sabía que a Kise no le molestaba el apodo, ahora acostumbrado a que Momoi y él lo llamasen así. Sin embargo, a cierto peliverde se le erizaba la piel de envidia cada vez que Takao lo llamaba con cariño de esa forma. -No tengo nada que contarte.

-¡Ah, vamos! ¿Tú y Midorimacchi ya…?-Le dijo, haciendo un par de señas obscenas mientras sonreía tontamente.

-¡Por dios, no!- Takao lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar. Negó con la cabeza, sonrojado de forma violenta. Sabía que se estaba delatando con todos esos gestos penosos, pero era Kise con quien estaba hablando, no podía ocultarle demasiados detalles. -Seguimos en las mismas, ni siquiera nos hemos… además Shin-chan no...

-¡Si, claro!- Exclamó con sarcasmo. -No necesito que me digas eso, es evidente que ustedes dos _ya_ están juntos. Lo que quiero saber es si Midorimacchi ya lo admitió o no.

-¡No sé de qué hablas! -Takao trató de evadir la pregunta, pero lo cierto era que Kise había dado en el blanco. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos. Aún le lastimaba la vista por el último partido que había jugado, pero casi estaba de vuelta a la normalidad. Le gustaría, por el contrario, haberse quedado ciego para no ver la sonrisa burlona de Kise en todo momento. -¿Qué me delató?

-Hmm… bueno, de tu parte lo sé desde hace un año y tanto, pero Midorimacchi ya debería de haberse dado cuenta. Todos los demás ya lo hemos notado hasta cierto punto… ¿estabas conciente de eso?

- _¿Todos?_ ¿A qué te refieres con todos?

 _Oh por dios, Shin-chan va a matarme._

No le importaba ser muy obvio con sus sentimientos por su amigo, pero le preocupaba que todos sus amigos sospecharan que había sido mutuo desde el principio. Conocían a Midorima casi tanto como él, debía ser una broma si pensaban que sería tan fácil lograr que el muchacho se abriera ante alguien más.

-Ah, ya sabes, Akashicchi, Momocchi, Kurokocchi… no estoy tan seguro de los demás, pero por lo que escuché, Aominecchi lo vio comportarse muy agresivo con Makoto Hanamiya después de que te noquearon en el juego.- Kise hizo memoria, navegando distraídamente en el menú de la TV del karaoke para encontrar una nueva canción.

Takao se sintió helado unos segundos, ¿a qué se refería con lo de Hanamiya? No quería preguntarle, porque hasta ahora no había escuchado nada al respecto. Midorima no había mencionado ningún incidente después de reunirse en la enfermería. ¿Qué podía haber pasado?

-Estoy seguro que ya tienen sus apuestas para ver si me confieso o no, ¿verdad? Son un montón de imbéciles. -Takao se rió y Kise hizo lo propio.

-No, cómo crees, sólo esperamos pacientemente… aunque sí le aposté una malteada a Kurokocchi de que lo harías antes de graduarte. No me falles, Takaocchi.- Kise lo miró de forma muy intensa y obligó al menor a bajar las manos con un suave movimiento, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Uh… ¿Ki-chan?

-¿Por qué tratas de ocultarlo? No es como que Midorimacchi pueda odiarte sea cual sea la respuesta. Yo estoy casi seguro de que también te quiere. Digo… nadie podría ver a otro alguien de _esa_ forma si no está enamorado.

-Prométeme que no le dirás nada… ni a él ni a nadie.-El ambiente había cambiado de pronto, pero si Takao quería que Kise guardara silencio, tenía que ser tan honesto como fuese posible. A Ryota le gustaba la franqueza y los desafíos directos, eso lo sabía muy bien. Midorima y Kasamatsu no debían tardar en regresar, así que debía conseguir comprar su silencio pronto. Kise simplemente asintió, y Takao lo miró sorprendido. No había esperado que fuese tan fácil. El moreno cerró los ojos y suspiró resignado. Su silencio obviamente requería una explicación.

-¿Y bien?

\- Estoy esperando, porque yo sé que Shintaro sabe que yo… que yo… Shin-chan sabe que es la persona que más me importa desde hace tiempo ya. Es solo que… no estoy seguro de qué es lo que siente por mi. Contrario a lo que he solido hacer desde hace tres años, no quiero forzarlo ni aventarme a él, no de una forma tan estúpida. No si lo que siente de verdad está de por medio.

Kise tomó aire para contestarle de forma energética, pero la puerta se abrió y Kasamatsu entró con una charola de bebidas y Midorima lo siguió con la de aperitivos. Los dos se quedaron en la entrada, notando que había una fuerte tensión entre sus dos compañeros. El carácter ameno y feliz de ambos no parecía estar presente en la habitación y se notaba que estaban sumidos en un tema importante. ¿Rivaldía? ¿Enemistad? ¿Desprecio? No, esas palabras no estaban en sus vocabularios. Tampoco parecía que estuvieran peleando.

-Oh, volvieron ¡que bueno! ¡Que bien que también trajeran más soda! ¡Gracias, Yukiocchi!- Le dijo con demasiado afecto, dejando salir un apodo que jamás le habían escuchado mentar los otros dos. Kise pareció darse cuenta de su desliz e inmediatamente se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Takao sonrió de manera picaresca e intercambió miradas cómplices con Shintaro.

Kise observó ese gesto con desdén desde el rabillo del ojo y se regañó por ser tan idiotamente descuidado, pero no hizo nada para encubrir su error. Simplemente lo dejó pasar y le hizo espacio a Kasamatsu para que se sentara, y continuó conversando con su ex capitán. El mayor lo empujó para ganar más espacio, sentándose enfrente de Takao. No parecía molesto por el apodo, sino por el descuido. Midorima decidió no darle mayor importancia y tocó el hombro de su compañero para que le diera espacio para sentarse a su lado. Takao hizo caso a la petición de su az sin rechistar.

Kazunari y Ryota intercambiaron miradas por un instante y los dos se rieron al unísono.

 _Quién le está ocultando secretos al otro, ¿eh?_

* * *

-¿Estabas discutiendo con Kise? -Shin-chan preguntó preocupado mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del subterráneo.

-No, para nada, Shin-chan. Sólo tocamos un tema sensible y la atmósfera se puso un poco tensa. No te preocupes.- Takao no iba a darle mayores detalles sobre su conversación inconclusa, pero no tenía caso intentar mentirle. -¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No me gusta que te metas en problemas. Ya tengo bastante con que sigas lesionado.

-Awww ¡Eres un preocupón, que lindo!

-Cállate, Takao. -Le contestó, empujando sus lentes sobre su nariz y apresurando al menor a entrar al metro. -Me preocupa que vuelvan a patearte el trasero otra vez. Kise es muy bueno haciendo enojar a la gente y que tiene un gancho izquierdo bastante fuerte.

-Oh por dios, dime que nunca te has peleado con él. -Ahora Takao era el preocupado -¡Shin-chan no debe de meterse en problemas!

-No, por supuesto que no, tonto. Se vengó de Haizaki por su cuenta, después de que Aomine le dijo qué había pasado al final de nuestra primer copa de Invierno. Por lo que sé, Haizaki terminó con la nariz rota y el otro ojo morado. -Midorima le informó con voz preocupada, pero agradecido de que Takao hubiera pagado por las dos entradas como habían acordado.

-Ah, hablando de Aomine…- Takao recordó,- Ki-chan me dijo que te vio hablando con Hanamiya.

Su tono había vuelto a cambiar, aunque ahora más que preocupación, Midorima lo escuchaba molesto.

-No pasó nada.

-Sé sincero conmigo, ¿qué le dijiste? -Takao lo tomó de la muñeca, y aunque trató de resistirse en un primer momento, recibió su tacto unos segundos después. Tomó la mano de Takao por un instante, y sintió la temperatura del menor aumentar mientras se sonrojaba. Entendió que quizá era mejor mostrar un poco de cercanía cuando estaba a punto de contarle lo que había pasado hace unas semanas.

Antes de contestar, Midorima lo empujó dentro del tren, que no llevaba a más de tres pasajeros dispersos por el vagón. Se sentaron el uno frente al otro, alejados de cualquier otra persona que quisiera entrometerse. Para lo que le importaba a Takao, Shin-chan hubiera querido mantener la conversación que sostuvo con Hanamiya en secreto. Ahora que la verdad había salido a la superficie, no tenía más opción que decirle todo, en espera de que el menor no fuera a hacer una escena por ello. Pero sabía que el destino no era tan amable: Kazu iba a hacer una escena pasara lo que pasara, así que lo mejor era darle las noticias de manera cautelosa. El muchacho de lentes se inclinó sobre el asiento, acercándose a su compañero.

-Hanamiya quería… _hablarte_ … después del encuentro. Lo vi tratando de colarse en la oficina del doctor y asumí que tenía malas intenciones, así que lo detuve. Insistió en que sólo quería felicitarte por tu liderazgo y no sé qué cosas, pero no confiaba en él… así que… lo confronté.

-¿Qué…? ¡¿qué tú qué?!-Takao abrió los ojos con sorpresa, por un lado agradecido, pero por otro lado aterrado. Le agradecia a Shin-chan el haberlo detenido, ya que muy probablemente hubiera intentado herirlo. Aun así , no podía entender qué era lo que Shin-chan había hecho.

-Sólo lo detuve antes de que llegara a tí. Estaba bastante molesto y malherido, sólo pensar que te pudo haber hecho algo hizo que me hirviera la sangre. Le pedí a Inazuma que me acompañara a la enfermería en cuanto terminó el partido y lo encontramos en el pasillo. Entonces… lo detuve e intercambiamos un par de palabras. -Admitió, como que no importara la cosa. Sin embargo, Takao lo miraba todavía incrédulo.

-¿Te arriesgaste por mi? - El añoro en su voz casi hizo que Takao no se reconociera a sí mismo, pero a Shintaro le pareció un poco tierno escucharlo tan vulnerable. Midorima asintió y cerró los ojos con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. -¿Por qué?

-Ya te había hecho suficiente… ah… y a-al resto de nosotros también. No podía dejar que te hiciera más daño. El equipo te necesita, después de todo. Si bien no le gusta ensuciarse las manos, ha aprendido más de una cosa de Haizaki en la universidad. Definitivamente no son buena influencia el uno para el otro.

Takao sintió un escalofrío. Dejó de fantasear un minuto acerca de cómo Shin-chan se había comportado como un caballero en armadura brillante, cuando notó que la situación pudo haberse tornado a lo peor. ¿Qué habría pasado si lo hubiera lastimado? ¿Qué sería de sus ojos malheridos y de su cuerpo lastimado, si Shin-chan no hubiera llegado a tiempo? Quizá no podría cantar, caminar, o siquiera ver a Shin-chan a la cara una vez más…

-¿Te lastimó?-Takao preguntó, siendo esa la única preocupación verdadera que pudo escapar de sus labios.

-Ah, sólo el labio partido. Inazuma me tuvo que detener porque le pude haber contestado el golpe. No habría sido bueno para ninguno.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Shin-chan hace el amor, no la guerra. -Takao rió, tratando de aligerar la situación.

-Cállate, Takao.- Contestó molesto. -A decir verdad, Aomine estaba cerca, en el baño, y escuchó todo. Así que Hanamiya se largó en cuanto se dio cuenta que estaba en desventaja.

-Dios, ¡Shin-chan! ¡Pudo haberte lastimado mucho!¡No me preocupes así! -Takao espetó, tomándolo de la muñeca de inmediato. Midorima parecía tranquilo como siempre y tomó su mano para tratar de ayudarlo a relajarse.

-Tenía miedo. -Admitió el peliverde, desviando la mirada y aferrándose al lucky item que tenía en la otra mano. -... me aterraba que te hiciera daño.

-Shin-chan…

-Como sospechábamos, que estés en peligro es una de las causas que disparan _eso._ Verte en problemas y no poder ayudarte… me sentí al límite tanto en la cancha como fuera de ella que sentí que me estaba volviendo loco.

-Hah… -Takaó rió, dejando que su cabeza colgara con frustración. -¿Qué le ha pasado a mi Shin-chan, dulce y _tsundere_ de siempre? -Si le dijera a su yo más joven que Shintaro Midorima lo defendería a sólo tres años de haberse conocido, se habría burlado de sí mismo. -Has cambiado mucho durante estos años. A veces me pregunto por qué.

-Creo que sabes la respuesta… ¿necesitas que te la diga?

-No.- El moreno suspiró, ahora siendo él el que desviaba la mirada. -Así como tú no te sientes listo para decirlo, creo que yo no estoy listo para escucharlo, Shin-chan.

El mayor bufó y apretó la mano de su amigo por un segundo antes de soltarlo. Kazu sintió su corazón dar un salto mientras detenía su aliento, un impulso eléctrico en su espalda lo recorrió hasta llegar a sus dedos, donde aún podía sentir el tacto fantasma de la mano ajena. Deseaba haberle mentido a Kise sobre todo, pero no había dicho nada que no fuera cierto. Se le habían presentado demasiadas oportunidades, pero no podía aventarse hacia el vacío sin pensar. Tenía que esperar. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a empujar al otro para dar un primer paso de esa extraña relación que tenían. Así como pasaban las estaciones del subterráneo y se acercaban a casa, Takao empezaba a preguntarse quién estaba sacando a quién de su zona de confort mientras sus manos temblaban con ansiedad y anticipación.

* * *

Para la próxima vez: El penoso incidente de la sesión de fotos. Para este momento, Kise parece enviado de Dios, y Midorin descubre que puede ser un tanto sexy (Takao lo aprueba).


	16. Una idea terrible

**Capítulo 16 -Una idea terrible**

 _Temas: Modelaje || arrepentimiento || Shin-chan sale de su zona de confort por su propio pie_

 **Notas:** Aproveche la oferta limitada de dos capítulos en una misma semana, ¡no volverá a repetirse! (creo). He estado volviendo del trabajo últimamente y he tenido la motivación para acabar con esto. Si todo sigue a este paso el resto del mes, pronto le estaremos dando fin.

Recomiendo mucho oir a Ivy Levan y a Devil Doll, quienes fueron mi OST mientras editaba. Quizá escuché demasiado Vouge de Madonna mientras escribía...

G¡racias por leer, y espero verlos pronto!

* * *

No era un buen plan. Las maquinaciones de Takao siempre terminaban mal, pero en esta ocasión había sido propuesta suya y todo parecía ser peor. Se había dejado vestir por su compañero, como si fuera un viejo maniquí; afortunadamente Kazu tenía buen gusto a la hora de vestir, así que no se veía tan mal. Maldijo por lo bajo, hasta lo había dejado arreglarle el cabello para la estúpida sesión, y no podía negar que le había quedado excelente. Midorima se preguntaba qué de todo eso podía salir bien si estaba tan nervioso y tan molesto, más aún porque no habían llegado al estudio.

Misaki Kise, la hermana mayor de Ryouta, se suponía que iba a recogerlos en la estación de trenes de Chiba hacía diez minutos, pero la mujer en cuestión no había llegado a tiempo, tal como era de esperarse de la familia de Kise. Midorima recordaba a sus hermanas con cierto afecto, pero no olvidaba que eran igual de extravagantes y dramáticas que su hermano menor, así que no eran sus personas favoritas en el mundo. Eran… demasiado ruidosas.

Unos minutos después de la hora acordada, un brillante Corvette rojo se presentó en la calle, y Midorima supo que ese era su transporte en dirección a las puertas del infierno. La mujer rubia que iba al volante bajó el cristal y los saludó con ánimo, reconociendo al adolescente de pelo verde de inmediato. Midorima hizo las presentaciones necesarias, y Misaki le regaló una sonrisa segura a Takao. A ninguno de los dos muchachos les agradó ese gesto.

-Ryou-chan me dijo que uno de ustedes será nuestro modelo para mañana, pero tengo que admitir que los dos son bastante guapos, y por lo tanto aptos para el trabajo. ¿Qué les parece intentarlo juntos? -Les preguntó cuando ya estaban dentro, mientras encendía el motor del auto nuevamente.

\- ¿Juntos? -Takao pregunto. No le gustaba el tono de todo ello. ¿Qué diablos le había dicho Kise? No estaba actuando normal, para alguien que acababa de conocer.

\- ¡Si! Ha habido un incremento de peticiones por parte de los editores para poner a dos modelos en la portada. Creo que la edición de este mes de cierta revista muy popular está celebrando el crecimiento de la comunidad LGBT en Japón o algo así…

\- ¡Deja que te detenga ahí, Misaki-san! -Takao casi gritó avergonzado. Le puso una mano en el hombro a la chica para que no pronunciara otra palabra, porque le dio la impresión de que Shin-chan saltaría del auto en movimiento si no cerraba la boca. - ¡N-no estamos juntos ni nada! Vine a apoyar a Midorima porque se pone bastante nervioso. No estaríamos haciendo esto si no necesitáramos el dinero.

\- ¡Oh! -La atractiva rubia se sonrojó y sonrió pícaramente. - ¡Lo siento! Cuando Ryou-chan me dijo que Midorimacchi traería a su pareja, asumí que… ¡Oh, lo siento mucho!

En parte, Takao sabía que no sentía ni una pizca de pena, porque se estaba riendo de manera descuidada. De cierta forma, él también encontraba todo el asunto muy gracioso, ya que a él nunca le habían importado esa clase de cuestiones (mataría a alguien con tal de que se le hicieran realidad), pero detestaba que otras personas molestaran a Shin-chan por cosas como esas. Claro, Takao se la vivía metiendo los dedos en la llaga más que nadie, pero era muy sobreprotector cuando otras personas abusaban de su querido amigo.

-Takao, esto no va a funcionar. -Midorima le dijo por lo bajo, con suavidad, pero fríamente. Detrás de los lentes oscuros, Takao podía sentir la mirada pesada de Misaki a través del espejo retrovisor.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, Shin-chan, pero necesitamos ese dinero. ¿Quieres que yo lo haga en tu lugar? Creo que tengo un poco más de confianza en mí mismo para esas cosas.

-N-no… lo intentaré.

-No te presiones demasiado. Recuerda que éste no es uno de mis estúpidos retos, ¿ok? Si quieres detenerte, sólo dilo. ¡Tienes todo mi apoyo! -Le regaló una sonrisa comprensiva y le dio un pequeño masaje en los hombros. Se estaba muriendo de preocupación, pensando que quizá todo esto había sido su culpa por obligar a Midorima a ir más allá de lo que podía dar de sí mismo con su tonto jueguito. Si todo salía de la peor manera, Takao estaba seguro de que Shin-chan sentiría rencor en su contra por el resto de la temporada, y eso no podía ser bueno para ellos ni para el equipo. Más allá de todo eso, ya no podía soportar saber que Shin-chan lo odiara.

A los pocos minutos llegaron al estudio, que estaba lleno de modelos, editores y fotógrafos, pero Misaki los dirigió hacia el fondo del segundo piso hacia su oficina, donde Kise estaba esperando a su hermana pacientemente. La manager saludó a su hermanito con un beso en la mejilla y le entregó un sobre con unos documentos a firmar, quizá más contratos de sesiones a futuro. Kise se comportó igual de alegre que siempre y los recibió con un cálido abrazo. Sin embargo, en cuanto abrió el sobre, su rostro se deformó a un gesto llorón y su sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato. En voz muy alta, les anunció la fuente de sus molestias:

\- ¡Zunion Boy ya no quiere trabajar conmigo!

-Pues… ya no eres precisamente un niño, Ki-chan. -Takao respondió, apreciando en silencio las portadas que estaban en la parte de atrás del escritorio de Misaki. A lo largo de sus años como modelo, el as de Kaijou había cambiado mucho físicamente, más desde los tres años que llevaban conociéndose.

Aun si tenía su apariencia juvenil y sana, con un cuerpo esbelto y atractivo, su cuerpo había cambiado al de un adulto joven, mucho más musculoso y maduro que el de un jovencito como los que salían en las portadas de la revista. Cabía mencionar, Kise estaba a pocos meses de llegar a la mayoría de edad. Esos mismos cambios le habían ocurrido a él, a Shin-chan, y a todos los miembros de su selecto y colorido grupo de amigos. Quizá esto había impactado más en la carrera de Kise, evidentemente.

-Ya lo sé, pero… aún me veo bien, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿por qué no me contratan de…?

-Porque ahora te están ofreciendo contratos para Bachelor, hermanito. ¡Ya no eres un niño! - Misaki lo interrumpió y les pidió a los otros dos que tomaran asiento. -Asumo que entienden que eso también aplica para ustedes… digo, para ti, Midorimacchi. El contrato breve para la sesión de mañana es para una revista adulta...

\- ¡Woah, woah! ¡Espera! ¡¿Revista adulta?!

\- ¡No ese tipo de revista adulta! -Kise rio, explicándoles que la casa editorial de Zunion Boy estaba al mando de diferentes publicaciones, que se clasificaban de acuerdo con el grupo demográfico que tenían como objetivo. Mientras que Zunion Boy era una revista para chicas adolescentes, Bachelor estaba destinada para jóvenes adultas, solteras en su mayoría.

-Interesante… así que no habrá luces bonitas ni diseños en color pastel para Shin-chan, ¿verdad? -Takao preguntó, quizá más seguro que si la sesión de foto era más madura y profesional, Midorima no lo odiaría cuando todo esto terminara

-No, en lo absoluto. De hecho, el número de este mes tendrá una sección especial de accesorios deportivos para atletas. Por eso mi hermana accedió a aceptar la oferta de Midorimacchi sin hacer casting. Los dos aparecemos en ese número, y el director de la editorial tiene la esperanza de que pueda convencer al resto de los Milagros en participar para los siguientes números.

-Ya veo, -Midorima finalmente habló mientras tomaba la carpeta que Misaki le había puesto frente, sobre el escritorio.

La mujer mayor se levantó y salió de la oficina para darles un tiempo para pensar, sin embargo, le sonrió pícaramente a su hermano. Takao mentiría si dijera que no estaba disfrutando también del sufrimiento de Shin-chan. Midorima suspiró mientras inspeccionaba los contenidos del archivo y Takao husmeaba sobre su hombro. El asunto sería más complejo de lo que habían anticipado, ya que, de acuerdo con el contrato, las tomas debían ser bastante… sensuales. No pedían ningún desnudo, ya que ambos muchachos eran menores de edad, pero algunas tomas sin playera en poses un tanto provocativas se podían apreciar en los bocetos previos que habían colocado dentro del folder. Takao sintió su corazón dar un salto cuando imaginó que una cámara capturaría todas esas imágenes de su mejor amigo.

-Sabes, unos desnudos nos podrían dar mucho más dinero, Shin-chan~ -La oportunidad de molestarlo era perfecta como para dejarla pasar, pero tenía que ser cauteloso para que su amigo no se aventase por la ventana. Takao estaba plenamente consciente de que, bajo las líneas de ese contrato, no podría cubrir el lugar de su amigo para la sesión.

-Sí, ya quisieras. -Midorima respondió mordaz y Kise bufó.

-Hablando en serio, no creo que a Takaocchi le molestaran. -Midorima lo miró con una mezcla de horror, incredulidad y enojo en los ojos. Después volteó a ver a su compañero, quién le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y negó con la cabeza, insistiendo en que estaba bien. Kise lo sabía, e insistió en que conservaría el secreto… o al menos lo intentaría.

Misaki regresó e inspeccionó otros documentos con Kise, hasta que Midorima finalmente habló y tomó la decisión de la cual ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Firmó el documento y discutieron sobre las cuestiones del pago. Tal como Kise había asumido, dos o tres sesiones les conseguirían más que suficiente dinero para pagar por el campamento de verano, el transporte de la próxima temporada, la producción de los nuevos uniformes, y un extra que se había ganado justamente.

La hermana de Kise siguió insistiendo en una colaboración para otra revista, sin dejarles olvidar que el pago era bastante bueno, pero Takao se rehusó y dijo que era el momento de brillar de Shin-chan. En verdad, no quería que su extraña pseudo-relación más allá del equipo de básquetbol saliera del conocimiento de sus amigos, mucho menos en la portada de una estúpida revista.

La sesión sería la siguiente tarde, el sábado. Los dos reconocieron que sería una mala idea ir de Chiba a Tokio sólo para esto, así que los Kise insistieron en acogerlos por la noche. A regañadientes, los dos muchachos aceptaron y pasaron la tarde en la casa de los hermanos, donde la madre de Ryouta los recibió con una rica cena.

Shiori-san era tal como Midorima la recordaba de hace cuatro años, con hermoso y largo cabello rubio, pero ojos azules muy brillantes en vez del color ámbar de su hijo. En los días de Teiko, era casi imposible que sus amigos y compañeros no se sintieran atraídos a la Sra. Kise de alguna forma, lo que molestaba a Ryouta a sobremanera. Afortunadamente, Shintaro jamás había sufrido de las terribles hormonas adolescentes… no hasta mucho después.

Tras una larga y cansada tarde de disfrutar la compañía de la familia y de jugar videojuegos con el rubio hasta que los ojos les pesaran, los dos amigos decidieron instalarse en la habitación y terminar el día. Misaki vivía en el apartamento de su novio, sólo estaba de paso para cenar con su familia, así que insistió en que podían poner los futones en su recámara, si no les importaba compartir la habitación de una chica.

Agradecidos, el dúo de Shutoku se instaló y se prepararon para pasar la noche.

-Sigo insistiendo en que es una idea terrible. -Midorima dijo, vistiéndose en algunas prendas que Kise le prestó para dormir. -No tengo conocimiento de cómo se debe de actuar…

Las palabras se le perdieron en los labios y Takao sonrió

\- ¿Sexy?

-Exacto.

-Entonces no lo hagas. Piensa en básquet mientras posas para la cámara. -Takao hizo poses dramáticas mientras vagaba sin camisa por la habitación. -Piensa en esa cara que pones cuando alguien va a robarte el balón, segundos antes de que logres tomar posición para el tiro perfecto.

-Eres un idiota. -Midorima se rio, entretenido. -P-puede que sea apasionado. Pero no creo tener la capacidad de ser… sexy.

 _Shin-chan… cállate. ¿Tú qué sabes?_

\- ¡Estarás bien! Sólo piensa en algo que… ¡Hey! ¿Por qué Kise me dio esto? -Takao estaba a punto de vestirse, pero se detuvo al notar que la playera que Kise le había dado era su viejo uniforme de Teiko.

-Era de tu tamaño en aquel momento, será por eso. O se está burlando de nosotros, como siempre.

\- ¡No quiero usarla!

-Entonces duerme sin ella, no es como que no lo hubieras hecho antes.

-Los futones están muy cercanos y sabes que me muevo mucho en la noche. No quiero molestarte, así que prefiero dormir con ropa.

-No me importa mucho. No hace calor y siempre puedo patearte lejos de mí. -Midorima se recostó y se quitó los lentes, demasiado cansado como para prestarle atención a los quejidos de Takao.

-No es eso, es que yo… ugh. Es terrible. Me hace sentir muy incómodo. Odié este uniforme tanto tiempo que es extraño tener que usarlo ahora.

-Se ve bien. Me gusta cómo te ves -Midorima gruñó contra la almohada y lo miró de reojo. A penas podía distinguir su silueta borrosa, pero no estaba mintiendo. -Ahora cállate y vete a dormir, por favor.

\- ¿... se ve bien? -Takao dudó por un momento. Tiró de ella para tratar de cubrirse las piernas desnudas. - ¿T-te gusta?

 _Oh, mierda._

-Takao, ya vete a dormir. Ni siquiera tengo los lentes puestos.

-Sólo contéstame.

Midorima se dio la vuelta, molesto, y tras un suspiro agotador, negó con la cabeza.

-Se te vería mejor si fuera mi jersey, no el de Kise. -Escuchó a Takao tragar aire con dificultad. Nunca había hecho un cumplido como ese, pero pensó que, para ser un primer intento, logró su cometido. - ¿Ya estás feliz?

Kazunari ni siquiera contestó. Midorima apenas lo escuchó meterse en la cama, consciente de que su compañero no dormiría ni media hora porque ni su mente ni su corazón le darían oportunidad de ello. Satisfecho de su logro para conseguir silencio, Shintaro sonrió para sí.

-Está muy tenso… -Dijo Misaki la tarde siguiente, mientras el editor en cargo trataba de hacer que Midorima se viera menos estresado ante la cámara, sin darle importancia a que fuera su primera experiencia ante seis cambios de ropa, dos sesiones de maquillaje, y se encontraba ahora bajo tres reflectores que le estaban quemando los ojos. Hasta ahora, sólo habían logrado tomar una de las diez fotos de esa sesión, pero se agotaba el tiempo con cada minuto que pasaba. Si no hacían nada, sería una pérdida de tiempo y dinero. Como modelo con experiencia, las tomas de Kise terminaron en media hora, y estaba listo para seguir. De pie, detrás de su hermana mayor, tenía una sonrisa malévola en la cara. -Veo que es un pez fuera del agua, ¿verdad, Kazunari-kun?

-Si… si fuera una entrevista o la grabación de un partido, no tendría ningún problema, le gusta que le inflen el ego. Pero así… ugh, creo que es mucho para Shin-chan.

\- ¡Creo que tengo una idea! -Kise saltó y tomó a Takao por la muñeca, arrastrándolo hacia el centro del estudio. Midorima los miró sobresaltado, mientras observaba confundido. -Vamos a necesitar tu ayuda. ¿Has usado una cámara profesional?

-Uh… sí, varias veces. Mi papá es periodista, así que me ha enseñado a usarlas, pero… oye, ¿qué estás…? -Kise les pidió a los fotógrafos que se retiraran y apreció los rostros de confusión de sus dos amigos, en especial el súbito pánico de Takao cuando le puso la cámara en las manos y lo paró justo enfrente de Midorima.

-Escúchenme los dos. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo y necesitamos acabar en una hora o nos van a echar. Midorimacchi, ya te sabes las poses, pero no se ven naturales. Nuestro error fue pensar que lo harías enfrente de cualquiera, así que él se encargará de ayudarte. Takaocchi, si necesitas ayuda técnica, dinos a mi hermana o a mí, estaremos afuera de la habitación. Les pediré a todos los demás que les den un tiempo a solas para que logren las tomas, ¿está bien?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no está bien! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que…?!

\- ¡¿De qué hablas, Ki-chan?! -Takao intervino antes de que Midorima pudiera continuar con los insultos. Mientras ocurría la escena, se dio cuenta que todos ya habían evacuado el lugar.

-Ah, ya sabes. Midorimacchi se relaja cuando está contigo. Si hay alguien que puede hacer que se deje llevar, eres tú, Takaocchi.

-En efecto, es una idea terrible.

\- ¡A mí me parece increíble! -Kise rezongó y sonrió pícaramente. Los dos muchachos lo miraron con desprecio, pero el rubio solo rodó los ojos con un suspiro y siguió sonriendo. -Lo que sea que está ocurriendo entre ustedes necesita definirse ya, ¡tontos! ¡Así que aprovechen este momento, por favor!

\- ¿Qué parte crees que podemos aprovechar de todo esto, Kise?

-Dímelo tú, Midorimacchi. Si Takaocchi tiene la cámara, tienes que _seducirlo_ a él, no a otro fotógrafo que ni siquiera conoces. Sé que son muy cercanos, pero puedo asegurarles que nunca han tratado de llevar las cosas más adelante, a algo más físico. -Takao y Midorima se sonrojaron, desviando las miradas y evadiendo a Kise también. De todas las personas que podían que enterarse, tenía que ser él… el idiota más molesto de mundo. -Su silencio me hace pensar que no. Así que los dejaré a ello.

Kise salió sin esperar una respuesta, pero Midorima estaba seguro de que lo vio salir dando saltos. Los dos se quedaron allí, de pie como el par de idiotas que eran, con una camisa blanca entreabierta y una cámara profesional apuntando al piso. Takao parecía querer decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, aunque lo intentara. Midorima gruñó y regresó a su asiento, cerrando los ojos con frustración.

-Acabemos con esto de una buena vez. No puedo hacerlo y no creo que sepas usar esa cosa correctamente.

-Soy bastante bueno, de hecho. Mi padre me ha enseñado y los ojos de halcón me ayudan a visualizar lo que quiero rápidamente. -Takao contestó, pero no se atrevía a verlo a la cara. -Aunque en verdad, esto es mucho. Shin-chan, vamos a casa. Cancelaremos ahora y veremos cómo obtener el dinero de otro modo.

-Takao, ya no tenemos tiempo.

-Lo sé, pero podemos encontrar otra respuesta…

-No. Hagamos esto. Si no todo habría sido en vano. Nuestros esfuerzos, la práctica, tus retos… no nos podemos rendir… estoy tan cansado de ser el que siempre está desgastando al equipo porque soy imposible de tratar." Su voz era rasposa y gutural, lo que hizo que Takao lo mirara extrañado. Se estaba cerrando la camisa y se quitó un segundo los lentes, para presionar su nariz y evitar un dolor de cabeza. -Hay que hacerlo de la única forma que sé que puede funcionar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Me perdiste por un segundo.

-Rétame.

\- ¿Q-qué?

-Ya me oíste. Desafíame a que haga… eso.

Takao se rió por lo bajo, pero era una risa falsa. Estaba cayendo en la desesperación lentamente, y Midorima sabía que se comportaba así cuando sus bromas iban muy lejos. Se estaba echando la culpa, poniendo todo el incidente sobre sus hombros. Por primera vez, Shintaro no podía permitirlo: todo esto había sido su culpa, su idea, y Takao no había opinado en lo absoluto. Si alguien tenía que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus actos, era él.

-¡Vamos! Ni siquiera puedes decir lo que quieres sin morirte de vergüenza. No puedes… no, no podemos hacerlo. No me importa si Kise cree que es buen momento para… pensar las cosas… no creo que sea la manera de resolver el asunto.

-Takao…

-Le dije que no quería acelerar las cosas, y sin embargo aquí estamos, y me estás pidiendo hacer un estúpido reto de todo esto. Es una maldita broma, ¿verdad? Esto entre nosotros… sea lo que sea que es… es una estupidez.

\- ¿Podrías callarte de una buena vez? -Midorima le dijo con calma, pero al borde de perder la paciencia. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara un poco, y Takao hizo lo propio. -Detesto la idea tanto como tú, pero _necesitamos_ hacer esto.

Tomó aire profundamente, cerrando los ojos para pensar en qué iba a decir a continuación.

-No estoy hablando del dinero. Kise tiene razón.

\- ¿Eh?

-Estoy seguro de que entiendes a lo que voy.

-No, no lo entiendo. ¿Para qué, Shin-chan? Las cosas están bien así, todo es muy estúpido. La idea de Kise es muy estúpida.

-Escúchame por un segundo. -Imploró con calma. "En nuestros años juntos, nuestra relación me ha llevado a un punto en que me hace sentir seguro, probablemente como un mecanismo de defensa. Cuando estamos juntos, como amigos, como compañeros, estoy dentro de esa zona de confort de la que tanto te gusta hablar,

-Oh. -Takao asintió, entendiendo un poco mejor el punto.

-Si seguimos esperando como idiotas, nada va a pasar. No lo estás forzando ni apresurándote, y te lo agradezco. Pero si no hago algo para salir, estaré atrapado para siempre. Por tí… por nosotros… no quiero eso.

-Entonces… entonces déjame ayudarte. Yo puedo hacerlo por ambos.

-No. -Negó con la cabeza y se sonrojó, quitándole los ojos de encima a Kazunari. -Quiero dar ese primer paso. Bien lo dijo Kise, nunca hemos… nada físico. Me aterra.

-Entonces… hazlo Shin-chan, te reto. Si esto te va a ayudar, hazlo.

-Dilo, Kazu. -Takao cubrió su boca con una mano, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza que se reflejaba como una sonrisa tonta.

Esto no estaba pasando, ¡no podía estar pasando! No en un estudio de foto, a pocos metros de otro de los ridículos milagros de Teiko. No podía pasar con la excusa de salvar a su equipo de básquet de la ruina financiera, no mientras Takao sostenía una cámara con la meta de vender imágenes poco apropiadas de su Shin-chan, imágenes que sólo había visto en su mente demasiadas veces en el pasado. La tentación y su imaginación desbocada hicieron que su mente se apagara un instante. Ya no tenía control sobre lo que salía de su boca, y ajeno a su buen juicio, ya había tomado la cámara y jugueteaba con los lentes mientras se acercaba a Shintaro y se sentaba peligrosamente sobre sus muslos, enfocando la cámara desde un ángulo superior

"Sedúceme, Shintaro."

* * *

La próxima vez: Midorin tomará una decisión que Takao no puede esperar a que suceda.

(Les dejaré la escena de la sesión de fotos a su imaginación. En el siguiente hay un flash back jugosos, pero mejor se los dejo a ustedes. Ah, y por si les interesa, les recomiendo la escena del estudio en la película _Blow Up_ de Michaelangelo Antonioni, de ahí surgió el prompt de este capi, y la película es bastante buena.)

¡Nos vemos!


	17. Señales confusas

**Capítulo 17: Señales confusas**

 _Temas: Interrogatorio / Expectativa_

* * *

 _Notas:_ Perdónenme la vida, juro que no he abandonado este fic. Me está costando demasiado actualizar por los tiempos, el trabajo me está matando, pero ¡eventualmente estará terminado!

Mañana intentaré subir la versión en inglés a Ao3. Quería hacerlo desde el sábado por el cumpleaños de Shin-chan, pero nada más no puedo acabar las cosas en su momento.

* * *

Kazunari suspiró mientras esperaba en el lobby para que Shin-chan terminara de cambiarse y pudieran regresar a casa, después de varios días de haberlo acompañado a las dichosas sesiones de foto que habían resultado un total infierno para el moreno. Se ponía ansioso con cada minuto que pasaba, ya que desde el incidente de hace tres días a penas se habían dirigido la palabra, porque los editores y fotógrafos traían a Shin-chan de un lado para otro. _Eso_ había ocurrido, y de haber sabido lo mucho que iba a meterlo en problemas, habría mantenido su bocota cerrada: todo parecía una broma de muy mal gusto. Las imágenes aún acosaban su mente, el recuerdo de las fotografías que él mismo había tomado (y que por alguna razón se negaba a eliminar de la nube), aún hacían que Takao se sintiera como si se tornara de piedra.

-¿Estás esperando a alguien, guapo?- Una persona un tanto mayor que él lo arribó en la entrada, a quien a simple vista, Takao no podía distinguir si se trataba de un hombre o de una mujer. La voz parecía delatarlo, aunque Takao permaneció con la duda durante el resto de la tarde. Era bastante atractivo, muy alto y con un sentido muy agudo para vestir. Era alguien que evidentemente atrapaba las miradas ajenas por la calle, por lo cual el muchacho intuyó que se trataba de uno de los modelos de la agencia. Takao se quedó atontado un rato observando a su interlocutor, hasta que cayó en cuenta que le había preguntado algo.

-Uh… si, a un amigo, está… eh… en los vestidores.

-¿Amigo, eh? No parece pintar bien por tu cara. Creo que necesitas un trago ¿qué opinas? Yo invito.

-No puedo, sigo siendo menor de edad.

-Ah, ya veo.- El modelo pareció arrepentirse y sonrió lacónicamente. Sin embargo, el breve gesto desapareció y dio un paso hacia Takao de forma decidida. -No es que eso sea un problema por aquí. La policía no está vigilando.

Si bien Kazunari estaba muy lejos de ser un genio, podía discernir perfectamente cuando alguien lo estaba ligando, y cuando era probable que la persona no tuviera buenas intenciones. Si bien el modelo no le daba una mala vibra, parecía ser alguien que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Pero por todo lo que su interlocutor podía ser insistente, Takao también podía ser necio y negarse rotundamente. Estaba harto, quería irse a casa y envolverse en las sábanas durante el resto de la semana, eludiendo todo contacto humano posible. No podía distraerse de lo que había sucedido con Shin-chan días atrás, y por supuesto que salir con un modelo como ese no iba a traerle nada bueno.

-No puedo, en serio estoy esperando a alguien.-Takao insistió y el modelo observó detenidamente al menor, como si estuviese tratando de arrancarle algo del rostro sólo con la mirada.

-Ah… no me digas que eras el muchacho que venía con los hermanos Kise. ¿Ese peliverde guapísimo que llegó el jueves es tu chico? -Takao sabía que si decía que no, el modelo no dejaría en paz ni a Shin-chan ni a él una vez que el segundo bajase de los vestuarios. Si mentía y decía que si, al menos la conversación se terminaría pronto. Asintió lentamente, y el modelo sonrió con picardía. -Qué suerte tienes. Tu novio es bastante lindo, ha de tratarte bien. No sabía que eran amigos de Ryou-chan.

-Si… Ki-chan nos contactó con su hermana porque necesitábamos el dinero.

-Insisto en que necesitas ese trago. El bar de la calle de enfrente prepara unos cócteles divinos. Ahora, que si lo que necesitan es ganar dinero, puedo proponerte algunas cosas en cuanto cumplas dieciocho, cariño.

-Ey… yo no...

-Estoy bromeando, querido, ¡por dios!- El modelo rió fuertemente mientras negaba con la cabeza. -No quiero que me metan a prisión, gracias. Bueno, tengo que dejarte. Espero que tu chico regrese pronto.

Takao se despidió con algo de desconfianza y decidió que era mejor esperar sentado en la acera de enfrente. Suspiró cansado, agradecido de que el modelo no regresase a molestarlo, pero aún inquieto sobre todo lo que había ocurrido. Shin-chan estaba tardando más de lo habitual y Takao se estaba poniendo nervioso. Sabía que en cuanto los dos subieran al carro del chófer de Kise, tendrían que hablar muy seriamente sobre todo lo que habían dejado para después.

 _Él mismo lo dijo. Necesitamos hablar, creo que ya es tiempo…_ pensó mientras miraba a lo lejos al bar de la calle de enfrente. _Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que quiere de todo esto. Todas estas señales confusas me están volviendo loco…_

El peliverde apareció en el elevador de la entrada principal, intercambiando unas cuantas palabras con Misaki-san. Mientras más lo observaba, Takao se ponía cada vez más ansioso de que ese momento tortuoso por fin acabase. De vez en cuando, el mayor volteaba en su dirección para asegurarse de que su compañero estaba allí, pero Takao procuraba eludir la mirada de vergüenza.

Sus recuerdos no dejaban de acosarlo, la extraña sensación de revivir esas escenas le invadieron el cuerpo y le causaron un escalofrío de pies a cabeza: esas manos largas se envolvían en su cadera, forzandolo a sentarse de cuclillas sobre sus piernas. Takao enfocaba la cámara en un ángulo zenital perfecto, de ese rostro precioso y sonrojado con una expresión bastante seductora.

Al moreno le costaba concentrarse, pero las imágenes estaban quedando perfectas. Shintaro lo miraba con una sonrisa tan pequeña, discreta y tan típica de él… mientras desabotonaba lentamente su camisa y Takao se quedaba congelado con la lente en las manos… después, recordaba ese insoportable cosquilleo de su aliento tan cerca de sus oídos, mientras sus dedos se ensortijaban con el cabello azabache de su nuca…

 _¡Gah!_

Takao maldijo por lo bajo y culpaba a Kise de todo ello, pero más se culpaba a sí mismo por dejarse llevar. Eso no había sido una toma de fotos común y corriente, Takao sabía a la perfección qué era el juego previo y ahora se daba latigazos en la espalda por haber hecho caso de todo ello. No sabía cómo podría volver a ver a Midorima a la cara, ni si el mayor desearía volver a hablarle. A pesar de todo, el editor les había indicado que las fotografías eran perfectas para lo que necesitaban. Por muchas horas, Takao dudó si quería mostrarle esas horrendas fotos pervertidas a alguien que no fuera a sí mismo, pero después recordaba que necesitaban el maldito dinero. Lo que el editor no sabía es que había muchas, _muchas_ otras tomas que Takao había decidido mantener ocultas del resto del equipo, y que ahora sólo él podía tener para su propio placer culposo.

Midorima se acercó despacio después de despedirse de Misaki, y Takao se puso de pie inmediato, pero sintió como si las piernas se le derritieran al instante. Sintió un impulso de correr, pero sus pies se mantuvieron firmes y se quedó helado en su lugar. Sin decir palabra, el mayor intentó hacer que su compañero lo mirara a los ojos, pero este no reaccionó.

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó, un poco desesperado pues odiaba las evasivas de su amigo. Kazunari no volteaba, y Midorima lo forzó a mirarlo a los ojos tomándolo del cuello. -Contéstame, Kazu, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Me acompañas al bar de la calle de enfrente?

-Idiota, no podemos beber. -Lo regañó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Nadie está vigilando, tonto. Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Y necesitas un trago para lograrlo? Hablemos aquí.

-No estoy seguro de que quieras escuchar lo que tengo que decir, Shin-chan… además, si no decimos nada…- Takao tomó una pausa para pensar cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras, tratando de mantener la calma lo mejor posible. -Escucha… sólo quiero saber algunas cosas, ¿entiendes? Han pasado muchas cosas y me han surgido muchas dudas… todo esto me está matando y en serio necesito respuestas.

-Está bien, vamos a hablar. No estoy seguro que tenga una respuesta para todo, he de decir. -Contestó y se sentó en la acera, invitando a Takao a hacer lo mismo.

-Sé que hay muchas cosas que no sabrás ni querrás responder ahora mismo. -Takao le dijo, sin mirarlo a los ojos y mejor concentrándose en sus propias manos. Había estado apretando tanto los puños que sus nudillos se empezaban a poner blancos. -Shin-chan… ¿podrás contestarme todo y podremos hablar con seriedad durante el campamento?

-Nos vamos en tres días, Takao. ¿No crees que es muy pronto?

-Ya no quiero esperar más. Además, el campamento dura tres semanas. ¿Te parece suficiente? Sabes que mi paciencia es corta para cosas como esta y… después de todo lo que pasó hace un par de días, no puedo hacerme el tonto mucho más tiempo.

El solo mencionarlo le trajo otra ola de recuerdos a Takao, quien se regañó por su falta de concentración. El cabello esmeralda revuelto, la forma discreta en que se mordía el labio inferior, inclusive ese adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas; la forma en que se arqueaba su espalda, la elegante curvatura de su cuello, todo eso que Takao logró captar en esas tomas de espaldas lo hacían sentirse culpable. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de esos ojos seductores que habían logrado atraparlo sin siquiera preguntar.

 _Maldición..._

-Está bien… tres semanas es un buen tiempo. Pregunta, e intentaré pensar con detenimiento.

Takao bufó y pasó una mano por el cabello de Shintaro, acariciándolo con cariño. Midorima sonrió tímidamente y disfrutó la sensación por unos segundos. El moreno dejó de hacerlo y gruñó por lo bajo, pues esta no era la manera en que quería que las cosas se desenvolviesen. Quería derribar esas barreras que Midorima había construido a su alrededor, quería acercarse, pero se negaba a forzarse a su mundo interno. No quería que Shin-chan tuviera que pensar las cosas cuidadosamente, quería que sintiera esas mismas emociones intensas que le impedían racionalizar las cosas. Quizá estaba pidiendo un milagro, pero era bueno soñar.

-No hay forma de ganarte, Shin-chan… pero tengo que sacarle ventaja a esta situación, ¿no crees?- Takao cuestionó con voz entristecida. -Realmente quiero saber de ti. En estos años, siempre he sido yo el que te molesta, pero nunca has querido decirme nada personal por voluntad propia. En serio quiero que Shin-chan quiera abrir su corazón conmigo de vez en cuando.

-Creo… creo que eso no es tan complicado. -Midorima dijo, mirando hacia el otro lado mientras arreglaba sus lentes. -Aunque preferiría que no habláramos de ello por aquí, con Kise tan cerca… ¿Te parece bien?

-Perfecto, tómate tu tiempo.-Takao descansó sus brazos sobre las rodillas, preguntándose con qué más podría seguir. Sabía que su siguiente cuestión no tendría respuesta pronta. -Shin-chan, ¿por qué me has soportado tanto tiempo? -No hubo respuesta. -¿De verdad te importo o…? No, no respondas, puede que sea más triste de lo que pensé. Mejor… ¿Por qué aceptaste mis retos?

Midorima asintió, pero no habló, sino que se quedó contemplando a Takao durante unos minutos. Parecía estar consciente que Takao se estaba vulnerando al exponerle todo eso, como si se desnudara despacio ante él, sin miedo.

-Para todo lo que han significado los retos, quiero saber qué pretendías obtener de ellos… ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr al cumplirlos, Shin-chan?

-Esa respuesta es más simple de lo que crees… pero lo pensaré mejor. Prometo que te explicaré después.- Para variar, Midorima respondió e imitó la pose de Takao.

-No te tardes demasiado, por favor. -Takao rogó y, confundido, se cubrió los ojos durante un minuto. -Ahora… quizá lo que me está lastimando más es la pregunta más obvia.

-Pregunta de cualquier modo, no soy adivino.

-¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?

Midorima no respondió y Takao rió por lo bajo.

-Creo que es mejor que no contestes ahora, mejor dejemos la conversación para otro momento. ¿Sabes, Shin-chan? Está bien si dices que no. Sólo quiero dejar de darme esperanzas que no van a cumplirse, ya no me importa, realm-

-Takao, vamos a casa, por favor. -Cambió el tema súbitamente, interrumpiendo a Takao. El chófer de los hermanos Kise los estaba esperando en el estacionamiento de la agencia a media cuadra desde hacía unos minutos, así que Shintaro lo jaló en esa dirección. Midorima parecía molesto, y Takao estaba seguro de que sus preguntas estúpidas lo habían hecho enojar. Takao asintió con rostro decepcionado, que Shintaro no pudo evitar notar. Se levantó de la acera y se encaminó a la entrada del estacionamiento anexo, pero su amigo lo detuvo al tomarlo con firmeza de la muñeca.

-Shin-chan, sólo vayámonos de aquí. Ya no quiero hablar…

-No me malinterpretes.- Midorima lo detuvo, con la voz rota como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta. -No puedo contestar nada de lo que preguntaste aquí. No quiero. Es más, quiero que te quedes hoy conmigo, porque tengo muchas cosas que pensar y quiero que me escuches.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -Takao se volteó, igualmente con la voz quebrada. -Sabes cómo me siento y sigues insistiendo en confundirme así.

-Takao, necesito cerrar muchas cosas y quiero que estés allí. Quiero estar contigo ahora que ya terminamos con esto. -Dijo, señalando al edificio de la editorial. -Quiero celebrar que vamos a ganar el oro en la Winter Cup.

El muchacho detuvo su jaloneo y suspiró, tratando de no enojarse.

-Además… quiero que dejemos lo de los estúpidos retos por ahora. Necesito que hablemos de _esto_.

Midorima hizo un ademán para señalarlos a los dos, por lo que Takao lo miró atónito. Inseguro de qué decirle, se mantuvo indeciso durante casi medio minuto, mientras su amigo observaba en silencio con una suave sonrisa, en espera de una respuesta.

-Bien… ¿cuál es tu plan?

-Para empezar, tengo que hablarle a Misaki-san para agradecerle su hospitalidad, una vez que estemos en el carro lo haré. Seguro Kise insistirá en vernos antes de que empiecen las preliminares, así que… -hizo un gesto bastante cómico, que Takao entendió inmediatamente que significaba que intentaría en tolerar a Ryouta un poco más. Sonrió para sí, era difícil de creer que Shin-chan quisiera socializar con nadie, Kise por encima de todos.

-Le vas a dar un paro cardíaco a Kise si lo invitas a salir.- Takao rió, dándole un codazo leve en el costado. -¿Luego qué haremos?

-Vamos a casa. Habla con tu madre para decirle que volverás mañana, por favor. Me disculparé con ella por mantenerte lejos de casa tanto tiempo, pero el viaje es largo y será muy tarde para que vuelvas en bicicleta. -Dudo por un instante, pero continuó. -M-me gustaría que te quedaras a cenar… conmigo y con mi familia.

-Uh… claro. - Takao dejó de reír, pero le era difícil dejar de tener una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Era bastante lindo que Midorima intentara arreglar las cosas con esos detalles un poco torpes. -¿Quieres que hablemos en tu casa?

-No lo sé. -Admitió mientras dejaba que su compañero se adelantara al entrar al estacionamiento. El chófer estaba en el segundo piso, así que tomaron el ascensor. -Tengo muchas cosas que pensar y necesito tiempo, pero… quiero estar contigo.

-Eres tan lindo…-Takao suspiró por lo bajo, tomándolo brevemente de la mano.

-C-como sea… mañana iremos a hablar con Nakajima-san del campamento de entrenamiento y luego te llevaré a casa. Cuando regrese… tengo algunas cosas que arreglar con mi familia.

-¿Con tu familia?- Takao tragó saliva. -¿De qué hablas?

-Tengo que tomar varias decisiones pronto y quiero hacerlo por mi cuenta. Pero para lograr todo eso, tengo que… tengo que decírselo a mi padre.

-Vaya. Creo que sé a qué te refieres. Eres muy valiente, Shin-chan… estaré allí para lo que necesites.

-Lo sé. Pero si puedo lograr esto, creo que es un buen punto de partida.

Los dos muchachos encontraron al chófer, quien los invitó a subir al abrirles la puerta con amabilidad. Una vez dentro del auto, el conductor encendió la radio y los dos amigos continuaron con su charla en voz muy baja.

-Quiero responderte a una de las preguntas que me hiciste hace rato. Acepté tus retos tontos porque...porque quería cambiar. Cambiar para mejorar. ¿Me entiendes?

-Claro, ese era el punto desde un inicio, para que ayudara al equipo.

-No sólo eso. Quería ser mejor en la cancha, pero también como persona. -Midorima cerró los ojos y tomó aire antes de continuar, sin volver a mirar a Kazunari durante un rato. -La gente me dice que soy inalcanzable, distante, que no soy agradable y que no sé convivir… en realidad, todo eso duele mucho.

Takao sintió un impulso de abrazarlo con fuerza, pero se limitó a tomarlo del brazo compasivamente. Midorima frunció el ceño, pero lo observó con ojos decididos.

-Cuando me retas y caemos en estas situaciones tan ridículas, me motivas a pensar diferente, a hacer cosas que normalmente no haría por mi cuenta. He tenido que aprender a hacerlas, y siempre has estado allí. Hay otras que tengo que aprender a luchar yo por ellas, porque sé que no puedo tenerte siempre detrás de mí.

-Me pregunto qué habrá hecho que quieras cambiar así.

 _Lo sabes, Kazunari… lo sabes bien._

El moreno mantuvo el aliento mientras veía las luces neón correr por la ventana. Quería explotar esta situación lo mejor posible.

-¿Puedo darte un último reto? No es tanto un desafío, es una petición, más bien.

-Adelante.

-Shin-chan… yo…e-es una petición un poco rara- Takao sonaba nervioso, era raro escucharlo titubear. Aun así, reunió valor y volvió a intentarlo. -¿Me dejarías ser el primero mientras sigamos juntos?

-¿El primero? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-No estoy tratando de competir contigo, creo que no me expresé bien. En algún momento me dijiste que fui tu primer amigo. Soy al primero que reconoces como tu compañero en la cancha. Fui el primero al que le pasaste el balón. Quiero pensar que soy tu primer… -Takao hizo una seña al aire y Midorima pareció entender. Tenía una sonrisa inocente en el rostro, que casi hacía que Midorima le dijera todo en ese entonces, pero se negaba a hacerlo de ese modo. Tenía que ser paciente un poco más, esperar a que el momento fuera perfecto. Sabía que ese carro con olor a aromatizante de pino no era la mejor opción.

-¿No es más un reto para ti que para mí, Takao?- Midorima le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras el carro avanzaba a la autopista principal.

-Quizá lo es. Lo que quiero decir es… por favor quédate conmigo, Shin-chan.

* * *

Extrañamente, Shin-chan cumplió todo eso que prometió en el carro. Tras llamar a Misaki y quedar con Kise para un partido antes de que diera inicio la siguiente temporada, Midorima le quitó el teléfono mientras Takao hablaba con su madre para disculparse con ella y explicarle la situación. Parecía que lo había puesto en altavoz, pues Takao podía escuchar las risas de Suzume en el fondo.

-Ya la oiste, mientras estemos juntos, no se tiene que preocupar de que me meta en problemas.

-Te puedo asegurar que si ve las fotos que tomaste no va a pensar lo mismo.

Takao se sonrojó inmediatamente, pero dejó salir una risa nerviosa y no agregó más al respecto.

Al llegar a la casa de Midorima, la cena ya estaba lista. Era como si lo estuvieran esperando desde el inicio. La madre de su amigo los regañó por llegar más tarde de lo esperado, pero pareció no darle mayor importancia. Sólo insistió en que no debían decirle nada al padre de Shin-chan sobre lo que había ocurrido.

Mientras escuchaba, Takao observó que Megumi estaba lanzando trozos de su comida a Netsu, mientras el gato se escondía en la parte baja de la mesa, pero decidió no decir nada. Un solo Midorima regañado era más que suficiente por esa noche. A pesar de que aun era muy joven, realmente se parecía bastante a su hermano, con su largo y lacio cabello esmeralda y grandes y redondos ojos verdosos, aunque no usaba lentes. Era delgada y pequeña como su madre, en contraste a Shintaro.

Kazunari se sentó junto a su compañero, justo en frente de Megumi. El padre de Midorima bajó por las escaleras y saludó a ambos muchachos, sin percatarse que no llevaban en casa más de quince minutos. Parecía que había estado tomando una siesta unos instantes atrás. Shinzen-san era muy parecido a Shintaro, tanto en apariencia como en personalidad, aunque quizá fuera un tanto más apto emocionalmente que su hijo. Midorima senior también era muy calmado y serio: de las pocas veces que Takao lo había visto en la casa, jamás lo había observado molesto o alterado por algo. Nunca se inmutó siquiera por la constante presencia de Kazunari en su casa.

Miyuki-san le había dicho en alguna ocasión que los hábitos extraños de Shintaro probablemente habían surgido de su padre, quien era ávido a coleccionar cosas casi tanto como su hijo buscaba religiosamente los lucky items del día a día. Cada vez que podía verlos juntos, Takao entendía por que su amigo tenía una personalidad tan particular: su madre era sobreprotectora y cuidadosa, aunque le gustaba divertirse a expensas de las rarezas de Shin-chan; una hermana menor que había nacido muchos años después, que forzaba a Midorima a cuidarla aunque no tuviera ni idea de cómo hacerlo; un padre estricto pero amable y comprensivo, quien entendía en carne propia los hábitos y manías de su hijo.

Takao sonrió al ver la escena familiar frente a sus ojos, feliz de haber sido aceptado en su ambiente sin ningún problema. Quizá ya lo veían como un segundo hijo, o quizá les agradaba la idea de que Shin-chan tuviese un amigo que lo motivara y lo distrajera de sus compulsiones, que a la larga irían haciéndole un daño irremediable que lo empujaría a seguir con su vida en solitario como lo hizo durante sus años de secundaria.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, la madre de Midorima los ayudó a preparar la habitación para que pudieran pasar la noche. Mientras Shintaro bajaba la cobija extra del armario del pasillo, Takao y Miyuki-san extendían los futones. La madre de Midorima lo miraba con una sonrisa conocedora, y Takao no podía hacer que su sonrojo desapareciera. Era imposible mentirle a esa mujer, más cuando se veía tan agradecida por la felicidad de su propio hijo. Después de unos minutos, Midorima regresó a la habitación y Kazunari se dispuso a cambiarse la ropa en el baño.

Cuando regresó, Midorima estaba a punto de acostarse, pero se detuvo para esperar a que Takao hiciera lo propio. Al acostarse, se miraron durante unos minutos, cubiertos debajo de la frazada hasta las narices. Takao sonrió amablemente y se dejó envolver en el calor de su compañero.

-Gracias por quedarte. Mañana te llevaré a casa a primera hora.

-No es necesario, Shin-chan, puedo caminar yo solo un par de cuadras. -Takao suspiró profundamente estirándose para acomodarse a la forma del futón. -¿Querías hablar a solas? Creo que es buen momento.

-Sobre lo que preguntaste, creo que ya sabes por qué acepté lo de los retos. Pero quiero contestarte a lo primero que dijiste… ¿Por qué he dejado que estés conmigo tanto tiempo? Bueno… no podría haber logrado esto de no encasillarme y cerrarme a los demás si no fuera porque estás aquí. Me haces sentir seguro y… me gusta estar contigo.

-Me alegro mucho de oír eso, Shin-chan. Es bueno saber que no lo hacías sólo porque no podías deshacerte de mí.

-Eres un tonto.

-Cambiando de tema… dijiste que querías hablar con tu padre, ¿cierto? -Midorima asintió lentamente. -Shin-chan…¿llo que hablarás con él tiene algo que ver con lo último que te pregunté?

-En parte sí.-Respondió, cerrando los ojos. -Tengo muchas cosas que pensar y quiero su opinión al respecto. Quiero hablar contigo de ello, pero quiero hacerlo después de decirle a mi padre. ¿Tienes algún problema en que lo piense yo solo por un tiempo?

-En lo absoluto.-Mientras Takao lo observaba, Shintaro no volvía a abrir los ojos y fruncía el ceño con fuerza. -¿Pasa algo malo?

-No es nada… no quiero decirte nada aún. Es sólo que he pensado muchas cosas y al fin quiero tomar decisiones importantes. Me preocupa mucho cómo pueda reaccionar.

-Sabes que voy a estar aquí pase lo que pase.

-Claro que sí.- Le dijo y con delicadeza acarició la línea de su mandíbula. Takao se quedó congelado por unos instantes, abriendo los labios con anticipación mientras lo observaba, pero Midorima sonrió fríamente y quitó la mano, dándole la espalda al rodar sobre el futón. -Duérmete ya, Takao.

-Eh… si, si, como digas…

 _Estúpido Shin-chan..._

* * *

Next time: Concierto a piano por Shintaro Midorima.


	18. Con locura

**Capítulo 18: Con locura**

 _Temas: Piano_

* * *

 _Nota: Este creo que es de mis capítulos favoritos. Aun tengo que terminar la traducción de un par de capítulos y hacer la edición en inglés. Sé que las actualizaciones las estoy haciendo a cuentagotas, pero han pasado muchos problemas en el trabajo y en mi vida personal que tengo poco tiempo. Nuevamente, gracias por su inmensa paciencia._

* * *

Takao observó la pantalla de su celular durante unos minutos después de haber recibido una llamada de Shintaro temprano por la mañana. Habían pasado un par de días sin hablarse para que Midorima pudiera arreglar ciertos asuntos, pero al llamarle, su amigo le solicitaba que se vieran en cuanto Takao tuviera la oportunidad. Shin-chan solía ser así de demandante cuando recién comenzaban su amistad, y Kazunari se había acostumbrado a ello de forma paulatina, sin embargo, ahora le resultaba una sensación un tanto extraña que Midorima se comportara tan exigente con él al grado de casi darle una orden.

Kazu tomó sus audífonos y una chamarra ligera, ya que el clima prometía un poco de lluvia y viento durante la tarde. Por si acaso, tomo su maleta de basket, ya que quizá Shin-chan querría salir a entretenerse un poco antes del campamento. Estaba algo emocionado, sus últimas vacaciones de verano del instituto parecían bastante prometedoras, lo que le brindaba un leve rayo de esperanza. Eso era algo que al moreno le daba pena admitir.

En tan solo unas horas, estaría disfrutando del sol y del mar, mientras Nakajima los explotaba hasta la médula con su entrenamiento express. A pesar de ello, sabía que la recompensa era grande: los baños termales, el caminar sobre la arena por la noche, los mariscos y las paletas de sandía que tanto le gustaban. Igualmente, no podía esperar al último fin de semana, que el templo de la isla celebraría Tanabata y el entrenador les daría el último día libre para divertirse. Pero sobre todas las cosas, Kazunari sabía que esta era una oportunidad para que el equipo estuviera en su mejor forma y pudieran llevarse la copa a casa. Esa era la mejor de sus victorias y por la que valdrían la pena todos los sacrificios.

Sabía, además, que el campamento siempre representaba un buen inicio para probar nuevas oportunidades. alejarse del caos de Tokio usualmente le traía suficiente paz mental como para pensar con claridad. Sin embargo, mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso de que todas esas cosas grandiosas fueran a pasar al lado de Shin-chan, más ahora que las cosas entre ellos parecían llegar a su clímax.

Cuando llegó a la casa de los Midorima, no esperaba encontrarse a madre e hija sentadas en el pórtico, comiendo paletas heladas mientras disfrutaban el calor veraniego. Takao se quitó los audífonos y encadenó la bicicleta a la reja mientras las saludaba de lejos. Mientras ataba la rueda del frente, se detuvo unos instantes… ¿era un piano lo que sonaba dentro de la casa?

La pequeña niña saludó a Takao con un abrazo y le ofreció una paleta de color morado como regalo de bienvenida. Kazunari tomó el dulce entre sus manos y le agradeció a la hermana de su amigo, pero miró a su madre extrañado. Si bien había escuchado a Shin-chan tocar un poco en el pasado, jamás había visto a nadie usar el piano de la sala de estar. La mujer sonrió amablemente mientras cargaba a su hija sobre sus piernas para que Kazunari se sentara en su lugar.

-Shintaro dijo que quiere hablarte en privado. Shinzen salió, así que Megumi y yo decidimos que era mejor salir un rato a tomar el sol en lo que ustedes discuten… no creo que quieran a nadie espiando en su conversación. -Explicó, picando a su hija en la mejilla. -Supongo que te preguntas acerca del piano.

-Conozco a Shin-chan desde hace tres años y sólo lo oí tocar en una ocasión que su lucky item era un piano de cola. ¿Pasó algo? -El sonido sordo de una melodía distinta llegó a los oídos de Takao. No era una pieza alegre, pero no le parecía familiar. Si bien Takao no era un experto en música de cámara, Shin-chan le había enseñado una que otra cosa.

-No me ha dicho nada, pero lleva tocando dos días seguidos. ¿Lo habías escuchado tocar?

-Si, pero dijo que ya no lo hacía de forma frecuente y que había dejado las clases. Es una lástima, es muy bueno en ello… creo que también se lo dije aquella vez. No quise preguntar qué fue lo que pasó, en aquél momento no me pareció importante.- Takao se rascó la nuca y observó la paleta unos instantes, sin percatarse que empezaba a derretirse.

-Cuando regresó a casa después de dejarte hace un par de días, le pidió a Shinzen que se sentaran en el piano para platicar. Fue la primera vez en cuatro años que Shintaro volvió a tocar.- Takao nunca había visto un gesto de amor tan puro y desinteresado como en el rostro de Miyuki-san. Se escuchaba muy orgullosa de su hijo, pero también muy felíz por él. -Antes de que Shintaro entrara a la secundaria, tenía muy en claro qué era lo que quería hacer. Tiempo después, empezó a convencerse de que tenía que seguir los pasos de su padre para tener éxito y… creo que es mejor que te cuente él, ¿no crees, Kazu-kun?

Takao guardó silencio esperando a que la mujer continuara, pero Miyuki-san insistió en que mejor hablase con Shin-chan antes de que ella dijese algo que no debiera. Algo dudoso, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el interior de la casa. Se quitó los zapatos en el umbral, y al abrirla puerta del recibidor, el sonido del piano se volvió mucho más intenso. Había visto el viejo instrumento juntar polvo cada vez que venía a casa, pero nunca había visto el teclado bicolor abierto.

En verdad parecía un bello espejismo encontrarse a Shintaro sentado en media sala de estar, con los ojos cerrados a modo de concentración mientras sus manos bailaban sobre las teclas. Su expresión era serena, pero tenía una mueca en los labios que daban un pequeño brinco cada vez que alguna nota no parecía encajar. Murmuraba por lo bajo, haciendo pequeñas notas mentales para no fallar. Estaba tan concentrado que no parecía haber notado a Takao entrometerse en la habitación.

Kazunari lo miró algo impresionado y caminó con detenimiento mientras Midorima seguía tocando sin perturbarse. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta durante todo un minuto hasta que su compañero abrió los ojos y volteó a su alrededor, sonrojándose al dar con su presencia. Corrió su mano izquierda por unos mechones descuidados de su cabello, por lo que Kazunari notó que no tenía puestos sus típicos vendajes. Tenía una expresión llena de pena en el rostro, pero sin decir más se hizo a un lado para dejar que tomara asiento sobre el banco. Takao, casi tan sonrojado como él, se sentó a su izquierda y colocó las manos sobre las teclas sin hacer presión. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo se tocaba, pero jugueteaba con ellas para relajar la tensión.

-¿Qué estabas tocando?- Takao se aventuró a romper el hielo y esperó una respuesta pacientemente. -Sonaba bien, pero muy triste.

-Se me ocurrió la melodía un par de años atrás, con la primera copa de invierno. Escribí la tonada en una libreta y la encontré el otro día mientras limpiaba, así que traté de componer algo… no sé…

-Ya veo… era muy hermosa, Shin-chan, tienes mucho talento. Me gustaría oírla completa en algún momento. ¿Le has puesto nombre? No se vale decir Opus 1.- Takao rió, demostrándole a Shintaro que de vez en cuando, le prestaba algo de atención cuando le explicaba de música clásica.

-Tonto…- Midorima se rió por lo bajo, pero después negó con la cabeza. -No soy compositor, sólo se me ocurrió una tonada… sigue sin título, de cualquier forma.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y después de un instante Midorima empezó a tocar una pieza muy bella. Takao era muy malo con los nombres y los estilos, pero había logrado memorizar un preludio de un autor francés que Shin-chan siempre escuchaba cuando estaba de buen humor. Asumía que quizá era de sus compositores favoritos.

-Shin-chan… yo sé muy bien que tocar el piano es un tema delicado para tí. -Takao se atrevió a decir mientras Midorima seguía tocando. -Pero sé que escuchas a Debussy cuando te sientes bien.

Midorima separó los labios para hablar, pero no pronunció palabras. Parecía estar teniendo problemas para verbalizar lo que estaba pensando, algo que parecía no comprender del todo al momento. Takao notó su incomodidad y acarició su espalda suavemente mientras terminaba de tocar sin decir nada.

-Quería hablar contigo.- Tomó un aliento y continuó. -Hablé con mi padre como dije que haría… sobre, uh… sobre n-nuestros planes. Estudiar juntos, quizá irnos al extranjero.

-Me gustaría pensar que no dijo nada en contra de ello…

-No… eso no lo molestó. P-pero le dije…- Midorima se enderezó y cerró los ojos, suspirando con exasperación. -Le dije que no planeo estudiar medicina y no pienso seguir sus pasos.

-¿...y qué dijo?

Takao veía venir esta situación. Era más que obvio que Shintaro estaba siguiendo los sueños de su padre, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo había reaccionado el Dr. Midorima cuando su hijo le dio las "buenas nuevas".

-Recuerdo que hace unas semanas me dijiste algunas cosas y me hiciste replantearme algunas situaciones. Creo que es para lo mejor, aunque mi padre no esté de acuerdo.

-¿Se molestó mucho?

-No creo que se molestara, pero no le fascinó la idea. Aun así, dijo que seguirá apoyándome y que respetará el camino que quiera seguir mientras dé mi todo en ello.

-Bueno, eso no suena tan mal. ¿Y qué harás?

-Sabes que dejé de tocar hace unos cuantos años, pero la música me fascinó desde niño. Desde pequeño tomé clases de piano y… realmente amaba eso. Cuando era niño, quería ser músico.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Takao. Este era el Shin-chan genuino, el que hablaba de sus sueños infantiles. Le parecía demasiado adorable, pero lo alegraba ver hacia donde estaba girando su conversación.

-Mis maestros me consideraron un prodigio musical por un tiempo debido a mi edad, pero con el paso del tiempo sólo era un estudiante más con algo de talento. Sólo era muy bueno en aprender de forma ágil. No creo que te agrade escuchar esto, pero conocí a Akashi en las primeras clases de música, porque nuestros padres eran amigos de la universidad. Nos presentaron cuando aún éramos niños.

-Pensé que se habían conocido en Teiko.

-No. Estuvimos juntos a partir de que yo ingresé a las clases avanzadas, y allí fue cuando los maestros notaron que no era ningún genio en comparación a Akashi. Cuando entramos a Teiko, fue recomendación suya que entrara al equipo de basket, porque había conocido algunas de mis compulsiones durante la clase de música.

Midorima se acomodó sobre el banco y empezó a tocar otra vez. Takao reconoció la melodía de inmediato, era la que había tocado aquella vez en el salón de música. La había escuchado con Shin-chan en múltiples ocasiones y sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Chopin, aunque no recordaba el nombre de la pieza. Chopin era para cuando estaba nervioso o triste.

-Decía que algo de ejercicio podría ayudarme, y en un principio lo hizo. Me dijo que de alguna forma, el deporte lo había ayudado con sus problemas de control y su neurosis… yo no tenía ni idea de qué era todo eso para entonces… pero quizá podía ayudarme con mi obsesividad, mis problemas de ira y con la soledad que sentía. Confié en lo que decía y me uní al equipo.

-Así que tus dos grandes pasiones fueron gracias a Akashi.- Un poco sorprendido de sí mismo, Takao notó que no sentía celos de ello. Quizá había llegado a comprender al fin que Akashi había sido el inicio de muchas cosas en la vida de Shintaro, pero ya se había convencido que tanto él como su viejo amigo eran piezas indispensables e irremplazables para el peliverde. No había necesidad de enemistarse y combatir por ello, ya que nada lo iba a cambiar. -¿Fue él la razón por lo que lo dejaste?

-Si.- Midorima suspiró molesto. Deseaba no tener que contarle todo ello a Takao, sabiendo que era un tema delicado para ambos y que Kazu solía sentirse herido aunque no lo demostrase. -El basket se volvió una especie de terapia para distraerme de los estudios, pero las clases de música se volvían cada vez más una tortura conforme el problema de Akashi agravó a partir de que falleció su madre. Cuando el "otro Akashi" predominaba en su carácter, las lecciones se volvían insoportables. Terminaba humillado y en el mayor de los casos llorando a solas en el pasillo. Así que… juré que no lo volvería a hacer hasta que volviera a sentir que era el momento.

-Cuatro años es mucho tiempo… -Kazunari se arregló el cabello con las manos, secretamente alegre de que Shintaro confesara que volvía a sentirse bien ante las teclas de su piano. Colocó las manos sobre el instrumento y de reojo empezó a observar a Shin-chan, copiando de forma lenta y torpe la forma en que tocaba.

-Por supuesto… pero ahora estás aquí, y es diferente.- Takao no pudo contener su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -Recordé que la primera vez que viniste y notaste el piano querías que te enseñara a tocar. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

-No creo poder seguir la corriente…

-Hace un tiempo me mencionaste un compositor que escuchaste en una película francesa que vimos en clase de arte. Busqué una de sus partituras, la primera parte es muy sencilla. Creo que podrías lograrlo, sólo repite lo que hago.

-Que raro que recordaras eso…- Le dijo, extrañado, ya que esa conversación la habían tenido hace un par de años. Seguramente Shin-chan llevaba mucho tiempo esperando por ese momento. Takao asintió y se acercó un poco más, sintiendo el rubor subir por sus mejillas cuando escuchó las primeras notas de la melodía. Shintaro esperó a que Takao lo imitara, sonriendo cuando el menor logró copiar las notas a la perfección.

Tal como le había dicho, la primera parte era muy sencilla, un fragmento que se repetía a lo largo de toda la melodía y que Takao podía llevar sin problemas mientras Midorima tocaba las partes más complejas.

-Le dije a mi padre que quiero ser pianista.- Dijo después, tratando de no mostrar sus sentimientos. Los nervios lo traicionaban. -Regresaré a las lecciones e iré a la universidad con esto en mente. Q-quiero que consideres eso, porque nuestro plan tiene que seguir en pie.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Mientras no me atreva a decepcionar a la familia, no tiene problema. -Takao sintió una ola de orgullo llenarle el pecho, pero decidió contener sus ganas de tomarlo de las manos y siguió tocando la tonada. -Si no hubiera sido por ti, yo nunca le hubiera puesto frente...

-No digas más…- le rogó, seguro de que no podría aguantar mucho más las ganas de demostrarle lo que sentía. Terminaron juntos la pieza y Takao volteó a mirarlo serenamente - Dejame oirte tocar algo.

Shintaro cumplió su capricho y tocó una canción de Satie. Takao la reconocía porque la había escuchado en algún videojuego y la había guardado en su viejo MP3 varios años atrás. Su amigo se recargó sobre su hombro, hundiendo su nariz en el cuello un par de veces para tratar de contener un par de lágrimas de alegría. Midorima siguió tocando y Kazunari no lo interrumpió hasta que terminó. Los largos y delicados dedos de su compañero, sin vendajes ni ataduras, bailaban sobre las teclas blanquinegras de una manera tan bella y elegante que Takao no se atrevía a decir nada. Tarareaba por lo bajo, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

-Hablé con él de otro tema.-Dijo Midorima cuando se hizo el silencio. -De algo bastante… personal.

-¿Hm?

-Hace un par de semanas mi padre insistió en empezar a planear un _omiage_. Quería que considerara la opción de un compromiso, no para ningún futuro cercano, pero sí como una posibilidad para cuando terminara la universidad...

Takao cerró los ojos y sintió un nudo en la garganta. El tema lo hacía sentirse nauseabundo, porque sabía que era algo que estaba por completo fuera de su control. Sin embargo, por el tono de Shin-chan, podía intuir a dónde iba la conversación.

-Le dije que no pensaba participar en las entrevistas con las hijas de sus colegas. Al principio entendió que casarme no estaba en mis planes, pero le dije que era por otra razón… le… le dije que ya hay alguien más. -Las palabras parecían haberse quedado atrapadas en su garganta, por lo que Kazu notó que estaba tratando de sonar calmado y tranquilo, pero estaba muy nervioso de poner el tema sobre la mesa, aún inseguro acerca de la reacción de su padre.

-¿Q-qué le dijiste exactamente?

-Creo que sabes lo que le dije. Fui sincero… le dije que no… no me interesan las mujeres y que… pues…

-Shin-chan…-Takao no quería darle más empujones o nunca iba a terminar esta discusión. Shin-chan dejó de tocar un instante y luego procedió, desviando a toda costa la mirada de su compañero. Takao se relajó y reposó nuevamente la cabeza contra su hombro. -Sé que es difícil… cuando se los dije a mis padres, pensé que me iba a morir y ellos conmigo, pero… bueno, esto es sobre tí. ¿Qué te dijo?

-Fue… fue extrañamente compasivo. Asumo que… q-que sabía de quién estaba hablando. Nunca le dije nombres, pero no pareció sorprendido. Estaba algo decepcionado, pero… lo oí decirle a mi madre que ella tenía que ver como conseguir nietos después. Quiero creer que eso fue lo que le molestó.

Midorima pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros cuando terminó la pieza y se recargó sobre la cabeza de su amigo, dejando escapar un suspiro exasperado. Takao lo imitó, pero de pronto empezó a reír como loco. El mayor lo miró extrañado, pero Takao no podía dejar de pensar en la buena estrella que tenían. En miles de casos como los suyos, el saberse aceptados por sus familias y amigos no hubiera sido más que un sueño lejano. Takao no estaba seguro que Shin-chan entendiera la inmensa suerte que ambos tenían.

-¿Qué opinas de todo ello, Shin-chan? ¿No te molesta? Si mal no recuerdo, el tema nunca fue muy de tu agrado.

 _Desventajas de haber crecido con una familia conservadora, supongo._

-En principio lo hacía. -Admitió. Se cruzó de piernas sobre el taburete y se quedó pensativo unos minutos. -Era raro, la idea me parecía desagradable y antinatural en un principio, pero mientras más lo tenía en mente y mientras más investigaba al respecto… entendí que no podía cambiarme a mí mismo. Aprendí a aceptarlo poco a poco, pero no había querido decir nada.

-¿No fue tan difícil, verdad?- Takao se burló un poco, pero recibió una mirada lasciva en retorno. El menor se rió y le quitó un par de cabellos de la frente. -Me agrada escucharlo, Shin-chan… significa que al menos tengo una oportunidad contigo, ¿cierto?

-Eres un imbécil.

-Si, pero… prácticamente soy un imbécil que te adora con locura.- Takao sonrió, notando el largo sonrojo que se esparcía por las mejillas de su amigo. Se acercó un poco más a él, sin esperar nada a cambio. Ya había obtenido todo lo que había estado esperando mucho tiempo, ahora solo quería ver cómo se desarrollaba todo hasta el final. Para ver el resultado, podía esperar un poco más. Sin pedirle permiso ni poder contener su emoción, Kazunari le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, lento y cálido, casi en la comisura de los labios. Shintaro se sobrecogió y se hizo un poco hacia atrás, pero por la mirada arrepentida, Takao entendió que había sido una respuesta impulsiva. Ambos sonrieron tímidamente. -Te amo, Shin-chan.

-Yo…- Takao sabía que aun no estaba listo para tanto. -Yo también, Kazu.

Eso era más que perfecto por ahora.

* * *

 _(Este fue el capítulo que dio origen a toda la historia. En_ _algún_ _punto me surgió la idea de que Takao retaba a Shin-chan a volver a tocar el piano, a pesar de todo)._

 _En el siguiente capítulo: El cumpleaños de Shin-chan coincide con el final del campamento de verano. La conversación que Kazu lleva esperando tantos días al fin se acerca._


End file.
